L'œuf de Cent Ans
by LaCarminaBurana
Summary: "On a retrouvé leurs corps alignés." Elle ne voulait rien entendre. "C'était un accident!" Il la dévisagea froidement. "Leurs gorges tranchées, leurs poitrines lacérées." Ce n'était pas vrai. "Surement une bête sauvage..." Il lui montra alors un parchemin. "Et à coté d'eux, ceci." Tremblante, elle y lut écrit en lettres sanguines: "Je tuerais le Dragon dans l'œuf " OC/? [Marauders]
1. Je ne veux pas partir

[Première fanfiction dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, cela faisait plusieurs années que cette idée me titillait, alors je me suis finalement décidée à l'écrire. Ce sera surement une longue histoire car j'aime prendre mon temps pour poser mes personnages et mes intrigues. Et si parfois les chapitres sont un peu longs, je m'en excuse d'avance -mais si vous trouvez que c'est vraiment trop long dites le moi et je ferais en sorte de raccourcir les prochains.

Aussi rien de ce qui touche à l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne réclame comme miens que les personnages extérieurs à l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling et que j'ai créé. (Je sais pas du tout comment faire un disclaimer, j'espère que c'est bon).

Voilà, sinon je n'en dis pas plus sur l'histoire, je préfère vous laisser la découvrir au fur et à mesure. ^^ Enjoy]

* * *

Ses yeux d'ambre s'étaient ouverts brusquement. Dans sa chambre, pas un bruit, seule sa respiration lourde et laborieuse se faisait entendre. Le regard cerné, la petite fille observait avec trouble le plafond blanc. Toujours ce même rêve. Ne pourrait-elle donc jamais retrouver la paix et le sommeil ? Hanteraient-ils ses nuits jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle le sentait dans la fraicheur de l'air. Resserrant ses couvertures autour d'elle, l'enfant se recroquevilla en boule, cherchant ainsi chaleur et réconfort. Son petit corps trembla pourtant. Non pas de froid, hélas. Des sanglots étranglés secouaient sa mince silhouette, et elle se sentait bien seule.

Cela allait faire deux mois bientôt. Deux mois que plus personne ne venait lui lire une histoire le soir avant de s'endormir. Deux mois que plus personne ne venait la border dans son lit en lui laissant sur la joue, la trace d'un bisou. Deux mois qu'ils étaient partis. Partis pour toujours. L'idée avait eu du mal à faire son chemin.

Mais quand au bout de deux semaines, elle ne les avait toujours pas revus, elle avait commencé à se faire une raison. Cela avait été douloureux. Elle avait longtemps hurlé, tempêté, et pleuré. Elle s'était fait du mal, se provoquant des crises d'angoisse chaque soir, exigeant de les revoir, en vain .Ils étaient…partis. Papa, maman, Octavien. Pour toujours. La tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, l'enfant étouffa pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, sa douleur et sa peine.

OoOoOoOoO

Je m'étais levée, la bouche pâteuse, le regard éteint. Le réveil était toujours un moment difficile si tant est que j'eu dormi. Lentement, j'avais refait mon lit, plus par habitude que par réelle nécessitée, puis je m'en étais allé dans la salle d'eau attenante à cette pièce. Je dirais cette pièce car l'endroit ne sera jamais rien pour moi.

Pourtant, ils avaient vraiment tout fait pour que je m'y sente à mon aise. Ils avaient changé la décoration à ma convenance, ils avaient mis des photos de mes parents avec mon frère et moi, ils m'avaient offert des dizaines de jouets, de robes, et d'autres choses futiles encore, malgré leurs pauvres moyens. Ils avaient été de véritables amours. De vrais parents. Mais ils n'étaient pas mes parents. Jack et Anna. Des amis de mon père. Londoniens. Côté moldu bien sûr, comme si tout n'était pas déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

Sortie de la douche, je me séchais rapidement, sans adresser un seul regard au grand miroir qui occupait une place trop grande à mon goût dans l'espace. Je l'évitais autant que possible. Pourquoi ? Peut-être me gênait-il car je craignais d'y jeter un regard. Mais de quoi avais-je peur ? Du vide. J'avais peur de voir mon regard vide. Tout avait changé si rapidement.

Il me semblait que c'était hier encore que mon père me prenait dans ses bras me promettant qu'il reviendrait très vite. Mais c'était un mensonge. Il n'était pas revenu ! Ni mère. Ni Octavien. Octave qui allait rentrer à l'école cette année. Il avait eu 11 ans en Juin. Ce n'était pas juste. On s'était juré de se revoir en Décembre pour fêter Noël ensemble…et…et maintenant… Je sentais ma gorge se nouer, et mes yeux s'embuer de larmes.

Non ! Je ne devais pas pleurer. J'avais suffisamment pleuré ! Je devais être forte ! C'était toujours ce que disait mère. Elle me regardait toujours de ses yeux gris si froids, si beaux, et, se mettant à ma taille, elle lâchait cette phrase incongrue pour une fille de mon âge. « Une Blackfyre ne pleure pas. » Même quand elle a tout perdu. Même quand elle est loin de tout ce qui a fait sa vie. Elle ne doit pas pleurer.

Pourtant je n'avais fait que ça toutes ces dernières semaines. Quelle honte je devais être pour elle, là maintenant. Lever la tête, durcir son cœur, et avancer. Telles étaient les solutions qu'elle nous avait toujours donné à mon et mon frère lorsque nous avions du chagrin. C'était sévère, mais nous ne nous en plaignons pas, n'ayant aucun contre-exemple à envier. Mon cher Octave. Je repensais souvent à lui ces derniers jours. Il allait rentrer de son voyage au Nord de l'Europe .

Il avait réussi son test d'admission à Durmstrang –c'était ça non, le nom de l'école ?- et entrait en première année dans le groupe de tête. Quand j'avais reçu la nouvelle, Jack et Anna avaient dû me retenir de courir l'annoncer dans tout le quartier. Mais ces moldus qu'auraient-ils compris ? Au pire ils m'auraient prise pour une folle. Une gamine de 10 ans braillant « Durmstrang ! Durmstrang ! » à tue-tête, pour ces gens, cela ne pouvait surement signifier qu'un désordre mental. Mais qu'importe. C'était fini tout ça.

**-**Aly ! Tu peux descendre s'il te plait ! Tonna une voix venue de derrière la porte de la chambre.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. J'arrivais encore à être surprise lorsque Jack, de sa grosse voix de baryton, hélait mon nom dans l'escalier menant à l'étage. Enfilant en quatrième vitesse une des robes que m'avait confectionnée Anna, à peine coiffée, je dévalais les escaliers, oubliant de facto toutes les leçons de maintient inculquées de hautes luttes par ma mère.

**-**Oui ! Me voici.

Comme un bon petit soldat, j'arrivais à sa hauteur, le regardant anxieusement depuis mon mètre quarante. Un ventre naissant, le visage rond mangé par une barbe de trois jours, l'homme était négligé. Il l'était déjà lorsque mes parents étaient là, il le devenait plus encore maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus. J'en arrivais presque à regretter le caractère soigné de mon père, lorsque je voyais Jack sortir.

Je le regardais parfois depuis ma fenêtre s'engouffrer dans un métro –c'était ainsi qu'ils appelaient ces espèces de souterrains où passaient des trains desservant la capitale-, me laissant seule à seule avec Anna. Il devait aller travailler au centre ville. Chez les moldus. Son travail était la seule source de revenu du couple. Comment je le savais ? Parfois la nuit, quand je n'arrivais réellement pas à trouver le sommeil, je descendais les escaliers à pas de loup, et je m'approchais du salon pour écouter leurs conversations. Bien souvent, ça ne parlait pas de choses que je pouvais comprendre à mon âge. Mais au moins je n'étais pas dans l'ignorance totale.

L'ignorance ! Je détestais ce sentiment d'être tenue à l'écart d'un savoir. Je détestais ne pas savoir. Je voulais toujours tout connaitre, me reprochait parfois ma mère. Il y avait pourtant des choses que je n'étais pas apte à entendre. Mais ce n'était pas grave, je voulais les écouter tout de même. Et ce soir là, j'avais entendu Jack et Anna discuter d'argent. L'argent, j'en avais déjà entendu parler milles fois. Surtout lorsque père entrait dans ses périodes de comptabilité. Je me souvenais qu'il râlait souvent lorsque venait la fin du mois et qu'il voyait son argent baisser.

Je ne pouvais deviner à l'époque si nous étions riches ou pauvre. Probablement aisés. Mais je savais en tout cas que chaque année, nous perdions toujours plus d'argent. Et père détestait ça. Là, Jack avait dit à Anna, qu'à la fin du mois, si ça continuait comme ça, ils seraient dans le rouge. Le rouge, je ne voyais pas trop ce que ça voulait dire, mais tant pis je continuais d'écouter sur la pointe des pieds.

C'était une curiosité déplacée, mais je ne m'en souciais guère désormais. Je les avais entendus parler de moi, et je considérais alors que cela me donnait le droit d'écouter. Je l'avait regretté par la suite, quand à mes oreilles, ont résonné les mots suivants. « Nous ne pourrons pas la garder, Jack ».

C'était Anna qui avait parlé, et je sentais mon cœur battre plus fort. Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Où irais-je alors ! A la maison ? Mais il n'y avait plus personne là-bas ! Ce serait trop dur d'y retourner ! Je ne voulais pas être toute seule ! Alors je m'étais persuadée d'avoir mal entendu. Je fermais mon esprit à toute compréhension de cette phrase lapidaire. Sauf que la gifle qu'elle aurait dû me donner m'arriva tout de même en pleine face, quand, une fois assise à table, ce matin, elle se refit entendre. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jack qui la prononça.

**-**On ne pourra pas te garder le mois prochain Aly**.** Déclara l'homme de sa voix basse, alors que je m'asseyais à table pour engloutir l'habituel casse-croute frugal que préparait Anna le matin.

Ses longs cheveux noirs comme les miens, remontés en chignon sur sa nuque gracieuse, celle-ci finissait de cuir le bacon, tournant résolument le dos à notre conversation…Alors que Jack, lui, me fuyait du regard. Par gêne ou lâcheté, je ne voulais pas le savoir. Mère m'avait toujours appris à regarder les gens à qui je m'adressais. Ne pas le faire, c'était leur manquer de respect.

**-**Pourquoi ?

Je n'avais pas put contenir le léger tremblement de ma voix alors que je sentais autour de moi, mon monde s'ébranler de nouveau. Je commençais à peine à prendre mes habitudes ici, et j'allais déjà devoir partir. Mais pour aller où ! Allaient-ils me mettre dans un orphelinat ? Un orphelinat sorcier ? Moldu ? J'y avais pensé un moment mais de toute façon, ma réponse serait la même. Non ! Je ne voulais pas !

**-**Parce que…parce que nous n'avons pas le droit de te garder trésor. Nous aimerions beaucoup…

Oh ça je le devinais naturellement. Jack et Anna n'avaient pas d'enfants. Et pendant toutes ces années où ils m'ont gardé, moi et mon frère, ils s'étaient habitués à nous considérer comme les leurs. Alors pourquoi allaient-ils m'abandonner !

**-**…mais, la loi ne nous autorise pas à te garder avec nous. Et puis il y surement des gens qui doivent être inquiets pour toi. Pense à Polly et Martha et les autres domestiques et…

J'étais en train de paniquer, hurlant à l'intérieur de moi-même un refus profond. Je ne voulais pas les quitter. Ils étaient les seuls personnes que je connaissais. Les seuls êtres qu'il me restait. Je n'avais personne d'autre. J'allais répliquer à Jack que tout ça, je m'en fichais complètement…Quand soudain, il y eu un bruit de poêle déposée brutalement.

**-**Jack arrête, s'il te plait !

J'étais choquée. La voix d'Anna avait claqué dans l'air et elle regardait Jack avec des yeux gris perçants. Les mêmes que ma mère. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais aussi sèche envers son mari. J'étais déjà perturbée par cette annonce soudaine, et voir Anna, d'habitude si douce et prévenante, se montrer aussi dure, me troubla. Que se passait-il dans cette maison? Je n'avais juste qu'une envie maintenant, remonter dans ma chambre pour pleurer ! Mais « une Blackfyre ne pleure pas » ! Les mots durs de ma mère me figèrent sur place.

**-**Nous avons reçu une lettre Aly. Murmura Anna doucement, comme si elle craignait ma réaction.

Sortant un papier froissé de son tablier bleu, la maîtresse de maison s'approcha doucement de moi. Je la regardais avec mes grands yeux ambrés que je sentais mes yeux se faire larmoyants. Pitoyablement, je retenais mes lamentations quand elle me mit entre les mains, le parchemin. Fébrile, je restais un moment immobile, leurs regard à eux deux pesant sur moi, puis finalement avec un sursaut de courage, je dépliais le papier pour lire dans ma tête les caractères finement tracés dessus.

_« Cher Madame Ziegler,_

_Nous avons été tenus informés de la présence dans votre maison depuis un mois, 27 jours et quatre heures, d'Alyona Gwyneth Blackfire, à la suite du décès de ses parents dans la nuit du 7 Mars._

_Etant donné votre statut délicat, et l'absence de toute famille requérant la garde de l'enfant, une décision a été prise après consultation des Grandes Maisons de Sang-Pur d'Angleterre. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez adopter l'enfant, et ainsi, palier au manque de ses parents, nous avons l'intention de déclarer celle-ci, mise sous tutelle du Ministère de la Magie, et de la placer dans une famille affiliée à la sienne._

_Elle sera alors considérée comme pupille du Ministre et placée sous notre protection. Entre autre, sauf démarches de votre part pour une adoption en bonne due forme, nous passerons la récupérer à 10h, le 14 Mai prochain._

_En vous souhaitant une bonne journée, je vous prie d'agréer Madame Ziegler, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Elphinstone Urquart,_

_Chef du Service Administratif du Magenmagot._

_Département de la Justice Magique »_

OoOoOoOoOOoO

Dans ses mains, la lettre tremblait violemment. Sur le visage de l'enfant, se lisait une angoisse profonde. Les deux adultes eux, restaient silencieux. Anna fut la première à sortir de son mutisme. Elle tendit sa main vers l'enfant, lui enlevant la lettre des mains avant de la glisser dans son tablier de nouveau. Alyona, elle, restait pétrifiée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Le Ministère de la Magie ? Pupille du Ministre ? Placée dans une autre famille ?!

**-**Je refuse. Enonça d'une voix blanche, cassante, la petite fille de 10 ans.

Elle refusait d'être placée. Ils n'étaient pas ses parents, mais Jack et Anna, l'aimaient comme leur propre fille, et s'occuperaient bien d'elle. Ils n'avaient pas tout le confort dont elle avait longtemps bénéficié, mais ce n'était pas grave ! Elle ne voulait pas partir, et quitter ainsi un environnement connu. C'était trop lui demander. C'était comme lui tuer ses parents une deuxième fois. Elle commençait à peine à mieux gérer émotionnellement cette situation, elle ne voulait pas rechuter dans les pleurs et le désespoir encore. Elle ne partirait pas ! Ce n'était pas négociable !

La détresse dû se lire sur son visage car Anna, en bonne figure maternelle, s'accroupit à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras. Alyona aurait préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas, car presque aussitôt elle fondit en larme.

-Shuuut shut Aly, tout va bien se passer.

Misérablement, l'enfant renifla contre l'épaule de la femme brune, ses pleurs mouillant le tissu de sa robe.

-Je ne… veux… pas… partir, je …ne veux…pas…déclara la voix hachée de sanglot de l'enfant.

L'étreinte d'Anna se resserra sur ce petit corps, sa main caressant la tête brune de l'enfant.

-Je sais, chaton, je sais. Ils ne te prendront pas. Je te le promets.

Alyona sorti piteusement sa tête du cou d'Anna.

-Mais comment tu vas faire ? Tu vas m'adopter ?

Elle entrevoyait déjà une lueur d'espoir. Si Jack et Anna l'adoptaient, elle n'aurait pas à partir ! Et elle serait tranquille pour longtemps ! Peut-être même qu'Anna la laisserais aller à l'école ! Oui parce qu'Anna elle connaissait le monde magique ! Après tout, même si elle n'était pas vraiment une sorcière, elle y avait déjà été ! Le chemin de traverse, le Ministère, et tout le reste ! Elle connaissait ! Oui ce serait mieux si Anna l'adoptait ! Mais celle-ci mit un frein sec à tous les espoirs de la gamine. Elle avait d'autres projets.

-Non Aly, je ne peux pas. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de t'élever correctement.

Mensonge. Elle avait dit cela avec un regret clairement perceptible dans la voix…

-J'ai appelé un des cousins de ta mère. Il s'appelle Amaury, il est un peu bourru mais très gentil. Il vit en Roumanie, tu verras c'est très beau la Roumanie…et puis tu pourras aller à la même école que ton frère, tu te feras plein d'amis, ce sera très bien !

Elle déballa tout cela très vite ! Avec force de conviction, donnant presque l'impression de chercher à se convaincre elle-même de ses propres paroles. Mais sur l'enfant, cela n'eut aucun effet, elle continua à se lamenter contre celle sur qui s'était fondé un espoir illusoire.

-Mais si je ne veux pas ? Si je veux rester ici ? Ils ne pourront pas me forcer à venir avec eux ...demanda l'enfant avec une petite voix mouillée, dans un effort de persuasion.

Tandis que derrière elle, le bruit d'une chaise que l'on repoussait se fit entendre. C'était Jack qui se levait pour se mettre à leurs côtés, comme pour venir à la rescousse de sa femme qu'il sentait plier sous le regard implorant de sa petite protégée.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Alyona. Tu dois partir. En restant ici, tu vas te causer plein d'ennuis, et nous aussi par la même occasion…est-ce ça que tu veux ? Questionna l'homme de sa grosse voix.

La petite se cachait le visage contre l'épaule d'Anna. Des larmes perlant toujours de ses si jolis yeux.

-Jack ! S'offusqua son épouse. Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

-Ce n'est plus un bébé Anna, et tu sais bien que c'est exactement comme ça que lui parlais sa mère et que lui parlera Amaury ! Tu la materne trop, elle a dix ans ! Répliqua l'homme devenu soudainement grave.

S'accroupissant à la hauteur de l'enfant, l'homme la tira doucement mais avec détermination hors des jupes de sa femme. Jetant un regard se voulant intraitable à sa compagne, il la sortie de cette étreinte maternelle. Fermement alors, il la mit en face de lui, et la regarda dans les yeux. L'enfant elle, se tortillait comme un ver pour tenter d'échapper à son emprise. Après quelques secondes de lutte, elle commença à crier de toutes ses forces pour le déstabiliser afin de fuir dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée pour s'y enfermer à double tour. Mais, l'homme, décidé, resta ferme.

-Demain, Amaury va venir te chercher. Tu ne vas pas crier, hurler, ou faire un scandale. Tu ne vas pas chercher à t'enfuir, ou je ne sais quelle autre idée qui pourrait te passer par la tête. Il va t'emmener chez lui et s'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeure. Tout va bien se passer, on te le jure. Fais-nous confiance.

Confiance ! Ce mot lui était tellement amer. Elle aimerait bien leur faire confiance, mais sa peur d'être abandonnée lui ôtait cette possibilité. Son père lui avait demandé aussi de lui faire confiance quand il était parti avec sa mère et son frère dans les pats du nord. Il avait promis de revenir très vite. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il avait menti ! Il n'était jamais revenu ! Alors Jack aussi mentait ! Tous ils mentaient ! Et elle détestait le mensonge ! Peu à peu, le choc, la tristesse et la peur, avaient laissés place à la colère.

-Non ! Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Tu es sale un menteur Jack ! Père avait dit la même chose et c'était un sale menteur lui aussi !...

La claque était partie toute seule, mais elle avait résonné dans toute la pièce, laissant derrière elle un silence pesant. L'enfant, les yeux écarquillés, sonnée, tenait sa joue rouge dans une main. L'autre se serrant dans un petit poing furieux. Anna choquée, regardait son mari comme s'il était un inconnu. Et Jack lui, ne savait plus où se mettre, regardant sa main comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. Il n'avait pas frappé fort, mais ça avait été le geste de trop. Il avait voulut se montrer ferme, - il se rendait compte à quel point c'était une idée stupide- mais ses vieux démons avaient été plus fort que lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça. Son père était l'homme le plus droit qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Un très bon ami. Même plus qu'un ami, un frère. Sa mémoire ne serait pas salie par sa fille. Et pourtant il regrettait amèrement son geste en voyant le visage décomposé de l'enfant. Elle n'avait pas dû penser le moindre mot de ce qu'elle disait.

A cet âge les enfants racontaient n'importe quoi. Et elle était encore sous le choc de la mort de ses parents, sous le coup de la lettre. Comment avait-il put lever la main sur elle ? Il ne le concevait pas, et se maudissait, alors que dans un grand cri colérique, dans un vent puissant, brisant les cadres photo de la salle à manger, l'enfant quittait les lieux en courant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris imbécile, tu es fou ou quoi ?!

Voilà maintenant Anna qui vociférait, son regard plus froid que jamais, partant à la suite de l'enfant, l'interpellant par son nom. Suppliante. Et lui resta seul dans la salle à manger, encore médusé par ce qui venait de se passer. Alyona. Sa petite fée. Il lui avait levé la main dessus. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela arriverait un jour. Oh si peut-être à l'adolescence en cas d'extrême nécessité. Mais pas à 10 ans. Et surtout pas maintenant alors que tout son univers s'était évanoui brusquement.

La gamine était robuste de caractère grâce à sa mère, mais en contrepartie elle avait été gâtée par son père. Jamais elle ne s'était fait corriger par ses parents. La gifle qu'il venait de lui donner était surement une première pour elle. Il l'avait frappé sans en comprendre la raison. Ou du moins, il se voilait la face quand à celle-ci, qui était simplement un défaut de communication.

Il n'avait trouvé quoi répondre aux accusations de l'enfant, alors ça avait été comme un réflexe. Un réflexe que son père –avant lui- aimait bien pratiquer d'ailleurs. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Jack ne voulait pas, c'était ressembler à son père. Oh dieu. Alyona allait le détester maintenant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit si soudainement ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et puis tout ce verre brisé autour… Que se passait-il dans cette maison ? Il allait avoir besoin d'un bon scotch.

OoOoOoOoO

Elle avait claqué violemment la porte en bois de la chambre puis l'avait verrouillée à clé. Des larmes encombraient ses yeux. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi était-ce à elle que tout ça arrivait! Qu'avait-elle bien put faire de mal pour subir ces épreuves ?! Dans un grand mouvement d'humeur, elle balança par terre tous les jouets qui trônaient sur sa commode et que Jack lui avait acheté.

Elle cassa les belles dames de porcelaine, elle déchira certaines de ses robes, et froissa tous ses dessins, fulminante. Elle fit régner le chaos dans sa chambre pendant ce qui lui parut durer une éternité. Puis soudainement, elle se calma. Le cœur lourd, la respiration pénible. Le silence alors lui parut assourdissant. Et elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Dans une plainte enrouée, l'enfant s'affala sur son lit, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle resta ainsi, abattue, sa colère retombant à mesure que les secondes passaient. C'était pourtant grandement agacé, que la petite sentait toute cette fureur retomber, l'adrénaline qu'elle avait apportée avec elle laissant place à un grand vide. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle donc jamais à rester fâchée !

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Aly…c'est moi…ouvre moi s'il te plaît.

La voix douce d'Anna me parvint, provenant de derrière la porte. Je ne bougeais pas.

-Non ! Laisse-moi !

Je ne voulais voir personne. Je voulais dormir ! Dormir et me réveiller ailleurs, loin, avec mes parents, et mon frère qui viendrait me chatouiller pour me sortir du lit. Dormir et me réveiller avec l'odeur des œufs, du bacon, accompagnées de petits gâteaux, que préparait Polly, notre elfe de maison, tout les matins. Ouvrir les yeux sur le plafond étoilé de ma chambre, où sinueusement volaient quelques dragons.

Je voulais retrouver tout ce que j'avais perdu. Je ne voulais pas être une pièce rapportée dans une quelconque famille. Je ne voulais pas non plus quitter Anna et Jack…enfin Jack c'était à voir, maintenant qu'il m'avait giflé. Comment avait-il osé ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Père aurait été là, surement lui aurait-il jeté un sort cuisant ! Et Jack n'aurait rien put faire, car il n'était qu'un moldu. Il n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques comme lui. Comme elle.

-Aly je t'en prie…ouvre.

Non je n'ouvrirais pas ! Qu'ils me laissent puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas me garder avec eux ! Je n'avais plus de force pour me lever et lui ouvrir de toute façon. Ma colère s'était dégonflée comme un ballon de baudruche tout à l'heure sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. J'étais lasse. Lasse, mais surtout le ventre vide.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que je n'avais put maintenir ma rage à son niveau le plus haut. J'étais à sec. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille à midi. Il n'y avait pas à s'étonner. Et de toute façon, qu'aurais-je pus faire de plus que ce que j'avais déjà fait. Il n'y avait pas tant de chose que ça dans la pièce que je puisse détruire.

-Alyona, ouvre-moi sinon… je compte jusqu'à trois !

Et quoi ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi Anna ! Vas-y ! Compte ! Je n'en ai rien à faire. Tu ne peux pas rentrer. J'ai fermé la porte à clé. Et la clé est serrée dans mon poing, sous mon oreiller. Égosille-toi à compter, ça ne servira à rien, je ne me lèverais pas.

-Un !

Insolente, je répétais après elle avec une voix aigrelette qui ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait que je me moquai de sa menace.

-Deux !

Je la sentais s'impatienter devant la porte, consciente que mon attitude devait lui être insupportable. J'ébauchais sur mes lèvres, l'ombre d'un rictus, en quelque sorte ravie de pouvoir refourguer à quelqu'un un peu de ma très grande contrariété.

-Trois !

La tête dans mon oreiller, je sentais un sourire moqueur naître sur mes lèvres. Vide de joie, plein de dédain. J'étais prête à rester là toute la journée s'il le fallait !

-Je rentre !

Je m'étais mise en tailleurs, prête à m'esclaffer cyniquement quand j'entendis distinctement le mécanisme verrouillant la porte cliqueter. Non ce n'était pas possible ! J'avais bien fermé la porte à clé ! La clé encore froide dans ma main. Comment ? Comment elle pouvait réussir à l'ouvrir !

J'avais la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, alors que devant moi, s'introduisait dans la pièce, un léger grincement accompagnant son entrée improbable, Anna. L'œil soucieux, d'où perçait tout de même une pointe d'exaspération, elle me fixait sans rien dire. Je balbutiais sous son regard gris perle, si semblable à celui de mère. J'étais embarrassée, profondément ennuyée, et dépitée.

-Comment as-tu fait? , bougonnais-je avec mauvaise humeur, croisant mes bras sur mon torse plat, fuyant son regard.

Sur son visage, l'ombre d'un sourire passa, alors qu'elle répondait tout simplement, levant ses mains vides devant elle.

-Magie ?

Je levais les yeux aux cieux, défiante. Ce n'était pas de la magie. Anna ne pouvait pas faire de magie. C'était maman qui me l'avait dit, qu'Anna était une cracmole. Une personne née dans une famille sorcière, mais sans pouvoirs magiques. Surement avais-je dû mal fermer la porte, voilà tout. Si elle disait ça pour m'amadouer, c'était inutile, je ne marcherais pas.

-Bien sûr, et moi je suis Morgane Lefey…répliquais-je avec morgue avant de me retourner dans mon lit, donnant ostensiblement mon dos à Anna.

Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Pas après ce que Jack avait fait. Pas après, la lettre. Pas après tout ça. Jamais quelqu'un n'avais levé la main sur moi. Père et mère ne l'auraient jamais permis. Et je n'avais jamais rien fait pour provoquer un tel acte.

Même maintenant, je ne comprenais pas quelles raisons auraient poussés Jack à faire ce qu'il avait fait…enfin, si un peu. Je l'avais traité de menteur. Et Papa aussi…Oh mon dieu, j'avais traité père de menteur ! Par merlin, faites qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu de là où il est. C'était affreux ! Soudainement, je me sentais si coupable…alors que quelques secondes plus tôt j'en voulais à la terre entière. Oh j'étais toujours fâchée contre Jack, mais j'admettais maintenant avoir fauté.

-Tu sais qu'on t'aime Aly…

Oui je savais…je faisais parfois semblant de ne pas le voir, mais c'était tellement évident. Je savais que tu m'aimais Anna. Mais aurais-je jamais la force de te le dire à haute voix ? Les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge, nouée par une bouillie informe d'émotions contradictoires.

-Jack…il aimait ton père comme un frère…il n'a jamais voulu te faire du mal. Ce n'est pas son genre. Tentait de justifier Anna, vainement.

Car ma joue, disait autre chose. Même si elle ne me picotait plus, je devinais encore la trace de ces gros doigts d'adultes sur sa chair porcelaine. Je tiquais encore sur ce point.

-Mais il faut que tu comprennes que les choses sont très compliquées en ce moment pour nous.

Et pour moi ? J'avais perdu toute ma famille ! Et j'avais le choix entre être placée par le ministère de la magie, et partir à l'autre bout de l'Europe avec un parfait inconnu ! Alors moi aussi j'avais des problèmes. Ce n'était pas pour autant que je frappais les gens ! Moi ! Dans mon esprit, je contredisais avec mauvaise foi les paroles d'Anna. Toujours dos à elle, je ne la laissais pas voir le froncement de sourcils contrarié qui barrait mon front.

-Je m'en fiche…marmonnais-je.

J'entendis derrière moi, Anna pousser un soupir exaspéré. Et je devinais sans la voir, qu'elle pinçait l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts. Un geste qui pour elle était devenu habituel, lorsque l'agacement pointait le bout de son nez.

-Non tu ne t'en fiche pas Alyona ! Regarde moi quand je te parle jeune fille !

Elle attrapa mon épaule et me força à me retourner pour la regarder. Je me débattais à peine, laissant mon seul regard exprimé tout le mécontentement qui m'habitait. Enfin, le mécontentement que je voulais qu'il exprime. Anna, elle, dut y lire autre chose car aussitôt après avoir croisé mes yeux d'ambre, son irritation retomba comme un soufflet. Elle garda le silence quelques secondes avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

-Tu te rappelles ce que ton père disait toujours ?

Je cessais de respirer, étranglée sous une nouvelle vague d'émotion qui me prenait à la gorge alors que je me rappelais ces mots.

-Quand nos ennemis nous attaquent de toutes parts, quand la vie nous met en difficulté…Nous devons être unis. Car au dehors, nombreux sont ceux qui nous veulent du mal et qui profiteront de chacune de nos faiblesses, de chacune de nos divisions pour faucher nos âmes... Tu te rappelles ?

J'acquiesçais piteusement.

-Mais alors pourquoi m'envoyer aussi loin de vous ?! Pleurnichais-je pitoyablement.

-Parce que tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas.

Plus en sécurité ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? De quoi devais-je être protégée enfin !? Étais-je en danger ? Si oui personne ne m'avait prévenu. Cela devenait stressant à force. Et je commençais à craindre tout ce que pouvait impliquer le besoin qu'avaient Jack et Anna de m'envoyer loin d'eux.

-Mais pourquoi …?

Anna me coupa d'un laconique :

-S'il te plait Alyona, fais nous confiance.

Cette dernière phrase ne semblait vouloir donner lieu à aucune réplique. Elle achevait la conversation, comme pour dire, tu iras chez le cousin de ta mère un point c'est tout. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Et mon avis ? On le foulait du pied.

Certes je n'avais aucune envie d'être placée par le ministère de la magie, mais pour autant, m'exiler en Roumanie. L'URSS ne m'attirait pas plus que cela. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester en Angleterre ? Je me cacherais, je ferais bien attention à ne pas faire de magie accidentelle, je serais une petit fille sage, j'apprendrais même à vivre comme une moldue s'il le fallait…quoique…non. Pas sûre.

-Le 14 Mai est dans trois jours, Amaury viendra te chercher demain après-midi…donc il faut que tu commence à préparer tes bagages dès ce soir. Promis ?

Étendue amorphe, grommelant tout mon possible, Anna dut voir que je n'étais guère plus emballée qu'avant, car elle ajouta : « S'il te plait Alyona ! » qui eut pour don de me désespérer et plus encore, de m'agacer. Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre ?! Je ne voulais pas partir. Et surtout pas avec ce vieil aigri!

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Pourquoi avoir appelé Amaury…et pas un autre ? Geignait l'enfant pénible entre ses dents.

Amaury Blackfyre n'était pas exactement le cousin de sa mère qu'elle préférait. L'homme était parfois tellement désagréable, avec son visage émacié aux traits saillant, sa sombre chevelure filasse nouée en catogan, et ses yeux gris acier. La seule fois où elle lui avait parlé, c'était le jour de ses 7 ans, et l'échange n'avait pas été des plus plaisants. Elle se rappelait toujours du cadeau qu'il lui avait apporté ce jour là. Un crane de dragon. De dragonneau pour être plus précise.

L'objet en lui-même était magnifique, l'ossature de l'animal lustrée, d'un noir profond veiné de blanc. Comme brûlée par les flammes qu'il aurait crachées une fois adulte. Mais sachant que le bestiau était en quelque sorte l'emblème de sa famille, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en imaginant l'homme l'écorchant de ses mains. Car qui disait crâne, disait aussi cadavre.

Et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé, avec toute l'innocence de l'enfance, comme le petit était mort…Elle n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un sourire carnassier. Elle en frissonnait encore.

-Il est celui à qui je fais le plus confiance pour prendre soin de toi.

Confiance, ce mot semblait décidément être la source de toutes les angoisses. La gamine lâcha un rire aigre. Elle n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, confiance en cet homme. Mais que pesait son avis dans la balance de ces décisions d'adultes. Pas grand-chose.

Anna après être resté quelques minutes à lui caresser les cheveux en geste de réconfort, sortit finalement, après avoir été sommée de le faire par l'enfant qui retenait ses larmes à l'idée de partir. Elle claqua délicatement sa porte, la laissant alors seule, toujours plongée dans un grand trouble.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En bas, un verre de Scotch écossais en main, Jack affalé dans l'unique fauteuil du salon, avait les yeux perdus dans la cheminé, fixes et pensifs. Dans sa tête, se rejouait sans cesse la scène qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt. Et la culpabilité, malgré ses efforts pour se dédouaner de toute violence exagérée, venait le titiller férocement à intervalle régulier. Il repensait à son père.

A comment toute son enfance avait été marquée par les paires de gifles et les rossées mémorables qu'il se prenait plus souvent qu'à son tour. Oh il n'avait pas toujours été un enfant modèle, mais bien souvent, les coups qu'il recevait étaient injustifiés à son sens. Devenu adulte, et après s'être mis en ménage avec Anna, il s'était jurée de ne jamais agir comme lui. Mais ce soir sa résolution était quelque peu ébranlée.

Entendant sa femme redescendre les escaliers menant à l'étage, l'homme se redressa vivement, le regard troublé.

-Comment elle va ?

La question était certainement très bête, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Dedans il englobait toutes les questions qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il adorait cette gamine. Et regrettait vraiment de devoir s'en séparer. Elle était la fille de son meilleur ami. Il la considérait comme sa propre fille. Espiègle, vive, et d'une gentillesse incroyable, il détestait la voir dans l'état où elle était actuellement. Il préférait mille fois les moments où elle l'asticotait, le taquinant sur ses légers travers, faisant preuves de plus d'esprit que la plupart des petites filles du quartier au même âge.

-Devine…

Lâcha d'une voix revêche Anna qui restait à bonne distance du fauteuil, demeurait toujours remontée contre lui.

-Anna je t'en prie, tu sais bien que je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

-Va essayer de lui faire comprendre ça.

Soupirant lourdement, l'homme acheva d'une traite son verre d'alcool, le breuvage lui brûlant la gorge. Il n'était pas un alcoolique, mais s'avouait volontiers un petit penchant pour ces boissons originaire de sa région natale, lorsque les choses devenaient compliquées. Il plana alors entre les deux adultes un silence gêné.

-Mais tu es vraiment sûre qu'on ne peut pas la garder avec nous chérie ?

Tournant vers son homme un regard gris se voulant implacable –mais où résidait tout de même une lueur de peine- la belle brune chassa d'un geste de la main cette idée.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi elle ne peut pas rester ici.

Devant le ton sans réplique de sa femme, il n'insista pas. Ils en avaient déjà discuté. Et de ce qu'il avait compris, l'enfant seraient en danger si elle restait à Londres avec eux, les mettant ainsi dans l'obligation de l'envoyer vivre loin. Il y avait des gens qui donneraient cher pour mettre la main sur elle semblait-il. En même temps, avec des parents comme les siens…

Les Blackfyre, d'après sa femme, étaient des gens importants. De noble lignage et dont la généalogie remontait au moins jusqu'au Moyen Age. Sa part d'héritage avait donc de quoi faire nombre d'envieux. Encore qu'il ignora tout du monde d'où ils venaient, Anna les ayant présentés comme des moldus friqués, Jack ayant toujours considéré Orion Blackfyre comme son meilleur ami. Quelle méprise. Heureuse ou malheureuse ? Cela restait à examiner.

-Et tu pense qu'Amaury pourra s'en occuper comme nous, avec autant d'attention ? La dernière fois que nous l'avons croisé, il ne m'avait pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup les enfants…Enfin Anna ! Nous étions en passe de devenir comme une famille de substitution pour elle…et ce changement de…d'approche…risque surement de lui faire un choc…

Voilà maintenant qu'il se préoccupait des méthodes du fameux cousin. Il ne semblait pas si précautionneux plus tôt. Il avait voulu jouer au dur, mais avait pitoyablement perdu le contrôle, redescendant à un niveau d'estime plus bas auprès de son épouse.

-C'est une Blackfyre, elle lui survivra…

Elle marmonna dans son esprit.

*…il a intérêt.*


	2. Sois sage Aly!

Salut! Alors voici le deuxième chapitre. Je posterais surement le troisième dans la semaine, mais je peux avoir du retard. Pour l'instant c'est encore calme mais les choses vont s'emballer assez vite. ^^

(Enjoy) Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (même si pour l'instant il n'y a pas grand chose, c'est vrai)

ps: merci à la personne (inconnue) qui a déjà commenté le chapitre 1 (mon tout premier commentaire! ça fait plaisir.)

* * *

Le lendemain, près de la porte d'entrée de leur maison ouvrière, les Ziegler attendaient fébrilement la visite qui marquerait un autre tournant dans leur vie. Chacun s'occupait consciencieusement, mais en réalité, tous avaient l'esprit tourné vers la porte d'entrée. Car une fois qu'Il serait là, plus rien ne pourra être comme avant. Plus rien n'était déjà plus comme avant de toute manière. Sauf que là, ce serait en quelque sorte définitif.

Dans sa chambre, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, elle attendait, le cœur lourd, que l'heure avance. Attendre, elle n'avait plus que ça à faire. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire, ne changerait la décision d'Anna et Jack. C'était tellement minable. Et sous son air calme et détaché, se battaient en elle la colère, l'injustice et la tristesse pour la place du sentiment le plus douloureux.

On ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, que déjà elle était exilée à 4heures de vol de Londres. Mais elle ne prendrait pas l'avion. L'avion, c'était pour les moldus. Et si c'était Amaury qui la récupérait, il prendrait surement un moyen de transport magique. Peut-être qu'il l'emmènerait sur le dos d'un dragon. Pourquoi pas ? Elle avait toujours rêvé de voir un dragon en vrai ! C'était fou, et irréalisable dans le Londre moldu…mais elle pouvait toujours rêver, elle n'avait plus que ça à faire de toute façon.

Quand trois coups secs vinrent à se faire entendre dans la maisonnée, il y eut comme un moment de flottement où le temps fut suspendu. Chacun, sans doute prit par l'émotion qu'il avait contenu toute la journée. Puis en bas, Jack se leva de son canapé, pour aller ouvrir la porte à celui qu'ils avaient longtemps attendu. Quittant sa chambre fébrilement, Alyona alla se placer furtivement dans les escaliers menant à l'étage pour guetter ce qui allait se passer. C'était puéril…mais elle n'avait que 10 ans. Ce fut donc, accroupie du haut de son perchoir, qu'elle le vit pénétrer le salon.

-Alors mon vieux comment ça va ? s'exclama d'une voix se voulant enjouée, un Jack prenant à cœur son rôle d'hôte fantoche.

Toutefois, l'homme qui lui faisait face, n'eut aucunement l'air d'apprécier sa familiarité, et aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Grand, les épaules larges, plutôt massif, sa sempiternelle queue de cheval noire lui arrivant désormais aux reins, il était assez impressionnant. De là où elle était caché, elle ne vit pas de suite son visage. Mais alors qu'il venait saluer placidement Anna de sa voix grave et voilée, elle entraperçu sa figure austère, marquée par une énorme cicatrice sur le coté droit. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand elle le vit se retourner brièvement dans sa direction, ses hôtes l'invitant à s'asseoir. Furtivement, elle croisa son regard. Il avait toujours ce même éclat dangereux dans ses yeux, l'un gris acier, l'autre noir. Vairon. Encore plus effrayant que dans ses souvenirs. Ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer.

-Descend de là!

L'enfant sursauta brusquement son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine. Sa voix rauqe avait claqué dans l'air comme un fouet. Et alors que Jack et Anna semblaient se demander ce qui se passait, lui, la fixait toujours. Le ton de ses mots lui envoya un frisson indescriptible, alors que telle un automate, elle descendit à contre cœur les escaliers. Ses petits pas, elle les compta la mort dans l'âme, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien put faire pour mériter ça. Arrivée au rez de chaussez dans le séjour, elle se garda bien de fixer l'homme singulier devant qui elle se trouvait désormais.

-Tu as peur ?

Elle ne répondit rien, ses mots coincés dans sa gorge. Les yeux baissés au sol. Ce qu'il ne sembla pas apprécier d'ailleurs.

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Comme une lame fendant l'air, l'ordre avait cinglé dans la maison. Il n'avait pas crié, il n'en avait pas, besoin. Sa voix était restée égale. Mais elle avait été frappée par son ton acéré. Aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible, elle leva les yeux vers lui, figée sur place par ce regard si particulier.

-Anaïde…où est donc passé toute l'éducation donnée à cette enfant par Amarante ? En à peine deux mois, elle a tout oublié ! Regarde ! Cette gamine se tient debout comme un pauvre tendron…

Piquée au vif, les joues brûlantes de se faire ainsi reprendre devant des adultes, la gamine se corrigea précipitamment. Avec les restes de sa dignité blessée, elle se redressa dans la plus noble posture qu'elle put adopter. Complètement ridicule, elle défia du regard l'homme qui à peine arrivé, se faisait déjà désagréable. Elle ne s'était pas tenue aussi droite que sa mère lui avait enseigné alors qu'elle descendait les escalier, mais était-ce une raison pour ainsi la prendre ainsi à parti ? Cet homme était juste affreux, pensait-elle. Et elle n'avait rien encore vu.

-Je préfère ça. Lâcha-t-il nonchalamment, lui jetant un regard ennuyé.

Alyona préféra ne rien répondre, et garda toute son indignation derrière ses yeux ambrés. Ils n'étaient même pas encore partis qu'il l'énervait déjà. Elle n'osait même pas s'imaginer passer une journée entière à ses côtés. Et pourtant c'était bien pour une durée indéterminée qu'elle allait rester avec lui. Cette idée lui fit monter une bile amère dans la gorge.

-Tes affaires sont prêtes jeune fille ?

L'enfant droite comme un i, murmura un oui entre ses dents. Ses bagages, elle les avait préparés la veille comme Anna lui avait demandé de le faire. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, ils ne seraient toujours pas faits, et l'homme pourraient faire ce qu'il voudrait, elle ne les ferait pas. Sauf que voilà, elle n'avait guère eu le choix en la matière. Et elle n'était pas aussi rebelle que ses petites crises de colère pouvaient laisser croire.

-Vas les chercher, nous partons.

Immédiatement, l'enfant obéit, partagée entre le soulagement de pouvoir se soustraire à ce regard, et la crainte de se faire reprendre à nouveau si elle ne s'exécutait pas assez vite. Le ton de l'homme ne laissant place à aucun caprice.

Une fois la petite fille disparue, le nouveau venu se leva, époussetant son long manteau de cuir. Anna qui jusqu'alors était restée en retrait pour observer les choses en silence, alla prendre dans ses bras l'homme taciturne, le couvrant de remerciements. Au départ surpris par ce geste, il finit par refermer maladroitement ses bras autour de la silhouette gracieuse de son hôte. Dans son regard impénétrable passant alors une émotion fugace.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous te sommes reconnaissants Amaury !

-Je le devine…

\- Tu étais vraiment la seule personne à qui je pouvais la confier sans craintes. Tu es le seul à qui Amarante et Orion auraient fait confiance.

-Je sais…

-Alyona est une enfant intelligente, elle s'adaptera vite. Elle adore découvrir des choses ! Fais lui connaitre tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir et …

-De toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix.

Amaury coupa ainsi court à tout le déferlement de paroles qui s'était abattu sur lui. Il tenait dans ses bras une femme qui se voulait aussi rassurante qu'elle était inquiète. Ce qui l'incommodait profondément, peu habitué à subir de telles effusions de sentiments.

-Mais s'il te plait soit gentil avec elle, en ce moment ça ne va pas fort…

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas de morts à mon compte...quelques coupures, des fractures, deux ou trois membres arrachés, mais jamais de morts. Commença-t-il sur un ton grinçant avant de rajouter, plus doucement. Sois donc sans craintes.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Et évite ce genre de réponses ! C'est une enfant de 10 ans, par un de tes apprentis dresseurs de…

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais le bruit d'une valise que l'on traine dans un escalier, la coupa dans son élan. Elle se sépara rapidement du grand escogriffe qu'elle tenait dans ses bras plus tôt. Alyona descendait les escaliers de la maison avec derrière elle, deux petites valises. Arrivée en bas, ignorante de ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant son absence, elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, le regard évasif. Jack, qui jusqu'à présent dévisageait d'un œil critique, l'échange entre sa femme et ce fameux cousin venu de Roumanie, alla se mettre à genou devant sa petite princesse. Infiniment tendre, il posa une main paternelle sur sa petite tête. L'enfant fronça les sourcils. Elle ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Il aurait voulu s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille, mais les mots ne lui venaient pas. Il savait pourtant que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il n'aurait sans doute pas d'autre occasion avant un long moment.

-Tu as pris tout ce dont tu as besoin Aly ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

L'enfant opina du chef, boudeuse. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à emporter de toute façon. Elle avait cassé bon nombre de jouets la veille, et déchiré certaines de ses robes. Cela faisait que ses valises étaient bien légères. C'était triste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras revenir nous voir pour les vacances de Noël.

Il y eut tout à coup un lourd silence. Oh quel idiot ! Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?! Maintenant il était sous le feu de trois regards. Un, plein d'espoir et d'innocence. Alyona. Un autre, clairement réprobateur, celui d'Anna qui si elle pouvait, l'aurait étripé sur place. Et le dernier, bicolore, était indéchiffrable, alors que son propriétaire marmonnait dans sa barbe sombre un froid « cela reste à voir ».

-Et pour mon anniversaire ?

Et voilà Jack qui se retrouvait empêtré dans ses mots. Il avait voulu ragaillardir l'enfant et lui redonner le sourire. Pour sûr il avait réussit, elle avait désormais dans ses yeux lumineux, une flamme dansante d'espérance et d'excitation. Et à ces yeux là, il n'avait jamais rien put refuser.

-Oui bien sûr ! Tu reviens nous voir quand tu veux, trésor.

Derrière lui, il perçut un ricanement alors que soudainement, l'enfant se jetait dans ses bras pour lui dire merci de tout cœur. Profitant de ce petit moment de tendresse, il chuchota à l'oreille de la petite fille, ses plus sincères excuses pour la veille. Elle fit mine de ne pas répondre, mais resserra autour de son cou, son étreinte déjà forte.

-Tout cela est très touchant. Raillait Amaury, tout en regardant la montre rustique qu'il portait à son poignet. Néanmoins le temps est une denrée précieuse, et notre voyage, très long. Abrégez donc les échanges de bons sentiments, vous avez eu deux jours pour vous dire au revoir.

Alyona fusilla du regard l'homme en noir, avant de retourner se lover dans les bras de Jack. Serrant fort l'enfant dans ses bras une dernière fois, celui-ci la relâcha après un dernier au revoir. Anna quant à elle, se voulant très pudique se contenta de baiser affectueusement le front de la petite. Mais, bien vite, elle se retrouva prise dans une étreinte forte, aussi forte que les émotions qui habitaient la petite fille en cet instant.

-Promet moi que je pourrais revenir vous voir…

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-On va voir comment on peut s'organiser…

\- Promet-le !

Anna resta muette un moment, étouffée par les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Son regard gris fusilla son époux, qui levait les bras en signe d'innocence. Imbécile.

-C'est promis…

Et elle se détesta en cet instant précis. Car toujours, on lui avait appris à ne pas faire de promesse qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir…Celle-ci en était une. Retenant ses émotions, la belle femme se releva dignement, se séparant de l'enfant pour laquelle elle avait tant d'affection.

-Il est l'heure.

L'œil sur sa montre Amaury lui regardait tout cela d'un air détaché, sa voix rauque rappelant une fois de plus à l'ordre les époux et l'orpheline. D'un pauvre sourire alors, la maitresse de maison lâcha d'une voix rendue chevrotante, un dernier conseil à l'enfant. Le plus banal qui soit. Le même que toutes les mères donneraient à leurs enfants.

-Sois sage Aly.

OoOooOoOoOoOoO

Sage. J'allais essayer. Cela ne risquait pas d'être bien compliqué de toute façon. L'air grave sur le visage de mon grand cousin ne donnait aucune envie de faire des choses inconsidérées. J'étais en quelque sorte résignée à le suivre, mes pieds trainants sur le sol le lui signifiant bien. Sur mes joues, restait la trace des larmes que j'avais versées avant que le porche de la maison de Jack et Anna ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon de couleurs aveuglantes. Je ne les avais pas encore essuyées. Tout était arrivé si vite. A peine le temps de dire un dernier au revoir, que je m'étais sentie tirée par le nombril d'un seul coup. J'eus à peine le temps de bien agripper le bras d'Amaury que je me retrouvais à pirouetter dans une espèce de vortex au milieu de nulle part. Si j'avais su que c'était ce moyen de transport là qu'il avait choisi… J'eu à peine le temps de le maudire milles fois, avant d'atterrir brutalement et sans la moindre grâce dans une rue déserte. Sensation plus que désagréable, mes avis. En me relevant tant bien que mal, j'avais vu au loin Amaury, atterrissant avec un flegme qui me laissait encore un gout aigre en bouche. Je détestais les portoloins.

Sans un regard, l'homme était passé devant moi, et malgré tout le mécontentement que je lui faisais comprendre par des signaux bien lisible, il restait insensible à toutes les malédictions que je lui envoyais en pensées. Un vrai bloc de glace. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment un tel glaçon pouvait faire le métier qu'il faisait, cela me paraissait complètement incompatible. Un mystère à mes yeux. Mais pour le moment, nulle envie de l'élucider.

Je ne cessais de penser aux visages de Jack et Anna. Les reverrais-je vraiment un jour…Ils avaient promis…mais père aussi avait promis. A ces pensées mon cœur se gonflait de larmes ravalées, et ma gorge se nouait douloureusement. Je faisais tout pour ne pas y songer, mais…Et si Jack et Anna mourraient pendant que je n'étais pas là ? C'était stupide comme raisonnement, je le savais. Mais je me faisais tout de même du mal à y penser. J'étais encore toute bouleversée par tout ce qui s'était passé. Tout allait trop vite. Trop vite. Amaury aussi allait trop vite.

-Attends-moi !

Je geignais. Moi geindre ? Et bien oui. J'avais mal aux genoux, les égratignures sur ma peau –dues à ma chute- me tiraillaient désagréablement. Et puis mes jeunes jambes, incapables de suivre celles longues et lestes de mon cher et grand cousin, peinaient sous l'effort qui leur était demandé subitement.

Mais devant moi, Amaury m'ignora. Je regardais alors, où nous étions désormais. Autour de moi, de grandes bâtisses s'érigeaient et sur elles se couchaient un soleil froid. Des gens gris et ternes passaient à cotés de nous sans vraiment nous regarder mais de ce que je pouvais entendre de leurs conversations, nous n'étions plus en Angleterre, aucun mot ne me parlait. Je courrais alors pour tenter de rattraper mon guide. Une certaine angoisse m'étreignait entourée ainsi d'étrangers, avec pour seul accompagnateur un homme dont le simple regard suffisait à me figer sur place et qui ne se préoccupait pas plus de moi que de sa première chaussette.

-S'il te plait Amaury, attend !

Mon cri se faisait désespéré alors que déjà, je le voyais être séparé de moi par une arrivée massive de gens sortis d'une ruelle adjacente, comme de nulle part. Je courrais alors pour tenter de le retrouver. Sans trop savoir où aller. Paniquée moi ? Pas du tout !...Enfin, si peut-être un peu. Dans la foule, je ne le voyais pas réapparaitre. Déjà des ennuis, à peine partie ?

Désormais seule au milieu d'une foule de gens, je lançais des coups d'œil peu assurés tout autour dans moi, sans aucun repère. La gorge serrée, j'allais sans doute me remettre à pleurer, quand une main ferme agrippa mon épaule sans douceur et m'entraina dans la même ruelle d'où toute une foule de gens étaient sortis plus tôt. De surprise, j'avais poussé un petit cri et désormais, je m'apprêtais à hurler à l'aide, quand en levant les yeux, je distinguai le visage sombre d'Amaury. Soulagement de le voir ou crainte d'une réprimande sévère, je ne sus quel fut le sentiment qui m'étreignit en retrouvant son visage effrayant.

Mais de toute manière, je n'eus rien le temps de dire, que déjà de sa main rude, il me poussait devant lui. Je rechignais faiblement devant tant de brusquerie, mais voyant que cela n'influait en rien sur son comportement à mon égard, je cessais de me plaindre. Au lieu de ça, je gardais les yeux fixés devant moi, la main d'Amaury sur mon épaule, me guidant dans la ruelle où nous nous enfoncions…Sombre, humide, froide. Angoissante…Où m'emmenait-il ?

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Silence. Lourd, pesant. Je frissonnais. Je sentais poindre un soupçon de peur dans ma voix alors que je reposais ma question de façon plus insistante. Je n'avais aucune confiance en cet homme. Où m'emmenait-il, et pourquoi ? Qu'allait-il me faire ? A mes questions je ne reçus aucune réponse. Du haut de mes dix ans, j'étais sincèrement apeurée. Le bruit de la ville avait disparu, et la ruelle devant nous semblait se rallonger indéfiniment. Tellement que s'en était presque étrange. Magique.

Nous marchâmes encore de longues minutes avant qu'une porte en bois d'ébène ouvragée d'or, un peu vieillotte sans doute, n'apparaisse devant nous, achevant ainsi une trop longue marche. De mes yeux en amandes, je fixais avec une crainte non dissimulée, le bois noir devant lequel nous nous étions arrêtés Amaury et moi. Lui parfaitement calme, moi, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, le souffle court.

Dans un geste fluide, et à une vitesse qui ne me laissa pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, mon grand cousin sortit de sa manche un objet que j'avais vu mes parents utiliser de nombreuses fois à la maison. Une baguette. Un long bâton de bois dirait un simple moldu. Sauf que de ce simple bâton, jaillirent de fines étincelles qui allèrent frapper la porte sombre. Et sous mes yeux écarquillés, autant d'émerveillement que de crainte, je vis des signes d'argents se dessiner sur le bois vernis de la porte close.

Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qui était écrit, un véritable charabia à mes yeux d'enfant, je ne reconnaissais rien dans l'écriture qui se formait sur la surface laquée. Aussi, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un long et sinistre grincement, ne laissant apparaître qu'un néant sombre et froid. Passée ma fascination pour ce petit intermède magique, je retrouvais ma méfiance face à la noirceur qui se profilait devant nous.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?...Où est-ce que ça mène ?

Ma petite voix dans la pénombre de la rue, était bien frêle. J'attendais sans trop y croire, une réponse. Elle ne viendrait pas. J'aurais voulu faire demi-tour, retourner auprès de Jack et Anna, m'éloigner de ce vide glacé…mais d'une pression ferme, sans me laisser le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Amaury me poussa vivement à travers le porche de la porte. Sur le moment, j'ai pensé que j'allais me retrouver sur une surface dure, mais mes pieds ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Mon cœur remonta dans ma gorge et je tombais alors, hurlant de surprise et de frayeur, dans les ténèbres qui désormais, m'environnaient.

oOoOoOoOo

Après un dernier coup d'œil jeté derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer d'être bien seul dans la ruelle. Amaury avait franchi le pas de la porte mystérieuse, se laissant tomber prestement dans un vide sombre et inquiétant. Il n'avait pas peur. Son visage n'exprimait pas ce sentiment en tout cas. Sa chute, il n'en compta pas les secondes, mais elle en dura sept. A la septième, il était revenu à la lumière, et la gravité ne sembla plus avoir de prise sur lui. Il resta comme suspendu à quelques centimètres au dessus d'un sol de marbre, avant de finalement atterrir. Son regard balaya rapidement les lieux où il se trouvait à présent. Une foule de gens aux uniformes rouges et or, se pressaient devant lui. Un grand hall éclairé de lustres somptueux, où des superbes colonnades s'enfilaient dans une perspective parfaite, et en son centre trônait majestueuse, la statue d'or et de rubis, d'un dragon déployant ses ailes. Il aurait put se perdre dans sa contemplation comme il avait parfois l'habitude de la faire, si à coté de lui le gémissement plaintif de sa pupille ne s'était pas fait entendre.

\- Dépêche-toi de te relever, ou on te marchera dessus. Grogna-il alors.

Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, il était fort probable qu'Amaury serait mort à l'instant où ses yeux vairons croisèrent ceux, flamboyants de rage d'Alyona. Mais l'expression colérique et meurtrière qui habitait les traits de sa petite cousine ne lui procura aucun sentiment de crainte. Des yeux agressifs, il en avait vu d'autres. Et ce petit brin de femme le menaçant du regard ne l'impressionnait absolument pas.

-Vous auriez pu me prévenir avant !

L'homme lâcha un petit rire moqueur avec de s'avancer vers la cohue de gens. Derrière lui, le suivant tant bien que mal, la gamine marmonnait entre ses dents des « J'en ai marre, j'en ai trop marre, c'est trop chiant » qui sonnaient à ses oreilles comme autant de bonnes plaisanteries, son humeur s'égayant à mesure des minutes. Pourtant, il perdit de sa bonne humeur quand d'un ton particulièrement hargneux, l'enfant demanda impérieusement, consciente de se montrer ainsi particulièrement désagréable:

-Hey ! Dis-moi où on est ! On va où là ?!

Amaury se stoppa net. Alyona le heurta alors, prise de court par cet arrêt inattendu. Et tandis qu'il se retournait, son visage fermé, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat glacial, la petite tête brune perdit de sa bravache.

-On va la faire simple. Répète après moi : je suis une petite fille intelligente, donc je ne pose plus de questions stupides !

Si l'enfant fut un moment interloqué par cette réponse tout à fait hors-sujet, elle reprit vite ses esprits pour réclamer de nouveau sur un ton plus agaçant encore : « Où est-ce qu'on… » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de reformuler sa question, qu'une main rude enfermait ses mâchoires dans une étreinte ferme.

-Répète après moi : je ne pose plus de questions stupides !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je restais silencieuse un moment, interloquée par ce soudain contact physique. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Que faisait-il ? Qu'allait-il me faire ? Je ne posais pas de questions stupides ! Je voulais juste savoir où on était, et où on allait ! C'était injuste ! Il n'avait pas le droit de me traiter comme ça ! En plus il me faisait mal avec ses gros doigts. Et ses yeux ! Ses yeux étaient durs et tranchants comme l'acier. Et qu'ils me regardent ainsi n'avait rien de rassurant. J'avais peur. Même si je tentais vainement de le cacher, j'avais peur de lui.

-Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !

Je ne voulais pas geindre devant lui, mais tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche ne fut qu'un gémissement. Il devait me trouver vraiment minable. Mais en même temps c'était de sa faute ! Il ne disait rien ! On ne faisait que marcher depuis une heure ! Sans que je sache où on allait. Je ne demandais pas la lune ! Juste de savoir. Seulement il ne fit que répéter la même phrase d'un ton toujours plus dur, ses doigts creusant la chair de mes joues.

-Répète : je ne pose plus de questions stupides !

Malgré moi quelques larmes embuèrent mes yeux.

-Mais quelles questions stupides ? ! Lui rétorquais-je, crispée.

Il ne me répondit aucunement, se contentant de répéter inlassablement « Je ne pose plus de questions stupide ». Exaspérée, je tentais alors de me débattre pour sortir de cet étau douloureux qu'était sa main sur ma mâchoire. Mais peine perdu, il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Aussi, voyant que je me faisais plus de mal en cherchant à lui résister, je fini par lâcher l'affaire.

-D'accord ! D'accord… je ne pose plus de questions stupides.

A peine eussé-je marmonné ces mots que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Effrayant. Il se mit alors à me caresser le haut de la tête, comme mon père le faisait quelques fois. Aussi ce geste affectueux de sa part, me révolta. Il se fichait de moi ! J'ôtais donc d'un mouvement brusque sa grosse paluche de mon crâne. A cet instant précis je le détestais profondément.

-Très bien. Maintenant, regarde autour de toi, et trouve ce que tu cherches. dit-il calmement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme en attente de quelque chose.

Je restais un moment immobile, le dardant d'un regard ardent. Regarder autour de moi et trouver ce que je cherchais. Qu'est-ce qui voulait dire par là ? Je me renfrognais. Surement était-ce une façon de m'envoyer paître. Que j'aurais aimé le laisser avec ses grands airs et prendre la poudre d'escampette…mais sans savoir où je me trouvais, sans comprendre la langue parlée par les gens d'ici…j'avais plus de chance qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de peu agréable, que de retrouver le chemin de la maison de Jack et Anne. Il me fixait toujours. Je détournais mon regard.

Regarder autour de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je vois ? Certes l'endroit était splendide, le sol de marbre blanc, luisant sous la lumière des lustres des grandes colonnes de marbre noir couronnées de chimères dorés soutenaient un plafond dont les arcades étaient décorées de scènes de chasse et de chevalerie.

Il y avait plus loin dans le hall, une immense statue d'un dragon prêt à prendre son envole, ses écailles, faites de rubis, scintillant de milles feux. Et puis quoi ?! Je ne voyais rien qui puisse m'indiquer où je me trouvais actuellement. Mais Amaury semblait toujours attendre quelque chose de moi. J'allais me tourner vers lui pour exprimer mon incompréhension, quand quelque chose attira mon attention. Un mur non loin de nous, visible entre deux colonnes avait gravé à sa surface un message.

Le message en lui-même restait incompréhensible pour moi, mais ce qui avait retenu mon regard, c'était les différents drapeaux qui y étaient apparus. Plus particulièrement celui aux bandes blanches et rouges sur fond bleu. La vision du drapeau anglais dans tout cet inconnu me réconforta un bref instant, tout autant que les lettres qui se trouvaient à coté. En les lisant, je ne pus que me trouver soudainement stimulée.

Il était écrit : Ministère de la coopération magique Internationale.

Je regardais alors plus attentivement les gens qui se pressaient à côté de nous. Tous portaient de longues robes de sorciers, certaines rouges or, d'autre noires et argent, d'autre encore, complètement dorées. Certains étaient habillés en civils, comme nous, et quelques uns…et bien…quelques uns étaient vêtus de choses étranges que je n'avais jamais vues. Mais plus intéressant à mes yeux, étaient ceux qui portaient dans leurs bras, des liasses de documents, des mallettes, et même des petits coffres en bois.

Jetant d'autres coups d'yeux dans l'espace, je distinguais désormais des bureaux que je n'avais point vu jusqu'à présent, placés sur les cotés, dissimulés derrière l'allée des colonnes. Des liens commencèrent à se faire dans ma tête. Je tournais alors mon regard vers Amaury qui me scrutait toujours de ses yeux troublants.

-On est dans une administration ? Tentais-je, peu assurée.

Son sourire sans joie s'élargit plus encore, et cela –bien que perturbant- m'encouragea à continuer. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains, et lui fit part de mes trouvailles.

-Nous sommes au Ministère de la coopération magique Internationale Roumain. Affirmais-je; quoiqu'un peu incertaine.

Une brève lueur passa dans le regard de mon cousin. Mais je ne sus la reconnaître.

-Russe, jeune fille et nous nous trouvons plus précisément, à Moscou.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Oh. Bien. Magnifique. Nous n'étions pas censés arriver en Roumanie ? C'était quoi ce changement de destination ? Quel était le plan ?

oOoOOoOoOo

Le regard ahuris de la gamine aurait fait rire Amaury s'il avait été dans un autre lieu, à une autre époque. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de laisser se faner son simulacre de sourire, et reprit sa marche. Ils avaient rendez-vous, et lui n'avait pas pour habitude d'être en retard. Dans son dos, il sentit plus qu'il ne la vit, l'enfant le suivre. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose aujourd'hui qui lui servirait toute sa vie. Et il était certain que désormais elle regarderait plus attentivement chacun des lieux où il l'emmènerait. C'était ce qu'il désirait en tout cas.

Leur marche à travers le hall se poursuivi par la suite dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent juste en dessous du grand dragon d'or qui dominait majestueusement l'espace. Là Alyona repris la parole, un brin d'admiration dans la voix.

\- La Fierté de notre famille !

Elle contemplait bouche bée le sublime travail qu'avaient accomplis les artisans ayant réalisé cette réplique parfaite de l'animal. Si déjà de loin il semblait impressionnant, de près, il était stupéfiant autant de dangerosité que de majesté. Tout avait été fait pour que l'on ne reste pas indifférent devant. Chose qui marchait très bien car même Amaury, se permit un commentaire.

-Le Fléau de notre famille. Murmura-t-il si bas que nul n'aurait put l'entendre.

L'homme était amer. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ses sentiments à l'égard de la statue, attrapant l'enfant par l'épaule pour la détacher de sa contemplation béate de la bête. Ce faisant, ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes, dans le hall ignorant tous les secrétariats postés sur leurs routes, pour finalement se retrouver devant une immense cage d'ascenseur en métal ouvragée. Celle-ci, gardée par cinq hommes en uniforme blanc, baguette en main, tout aussi calmes que prêts à en découdre, semblait mener à un endroit très important se disait la fillette, pour qu'il soit ainsi protégé. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Amaury, s'avança alors vers les gardes d'un pas sûr, et s'adressa à eux dans une langue que la petite fille ne comprit pas. Mais elle devinait sans mal qu'il devait s'adresser à eux en russe.

Aussi, malgré cela, les gardes ne paraissaient pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce. Alors après quelques échange qui parurent à ses yeux comme des négociations, Amaury finit par sortir de sa poche, un parchemin soigneusement plié qu'il donna à l'un d'entre eux…qui sous ses yeux, le fit brûler d'un coup de baguette.

Alyona en retrait, fut surprise du geste, et s'apprêtait à faire un pas en arrière, adoptant une position de repli stratégique, quand la main de son aîné dans son dos la stoppa. Devant lui, les gardes s'étaient écartés, et la grille de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait lentement pour eux dans un grincement sonore. Déconcertée, la jolie brune lança un regard interrogateur à son cousin qui lui fit signe de s'avancer.

En entrant dans la cabine, curieusement, nul ne pipa mot. Ce n'était pourtant pas les questions qui manquaient à Alyona. Néanmoins, elle se rappelait des mots de son cousin. Plus de questions stupides. Si elle avait des énigmes à résoudre elle devait d'abord voir à en trouver les réponses elle-même. Entre autre, le garde qui était monté avec eux, semblait frappé de mutisme lui aussi. Ainsi leur ascension se fit donc dans le silence. Et lorsqu'ils furent parvenu à l'étage désiré, après avoir traversés un long couloir, la jeune fille eu finalement un élément de réponse à ses questions. Ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés devant une porte en bois massif, sur laquelle était accroché un petit écriteau.

« Bureau du ministre »

Excitation et appréhension papillonnèrent alors joyeusement dans son estomac. Redoutant de rencontrer un personnage aussi important qu'un ministre, l'enfant tordait nerveusement ses doigts dans le tissu de sa robe fleurie, mordillant ses lèvres nerveusement. A ses côtés, Amaury était neutre de toute émotion, et paraissait presque détendu. Apparence ou réalité, impossible à dire. Néanmoins, dès lors que le garde toqua à la porte, et qu'une voix grave, masculine, les invita à entrer, les yeux d'Amaury s'éclairèrent d'une lueur indéchiffrable. Il entra le premier, laissant sa petite cousine découvrir une pièce somptueuse, où siégeait un homme, dont le visage lui resterait longtemps en mémoire.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. On se dit à la fin de la semaine! ^^


	3. Bienvenue chez vous Lady Alyona

Hellow! Désolé pour cette prise de retard dans la publication. J'étais partie un mois en stage hors de mon département, sans connexion internet...(oui c'est encore possible de nos jours)

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire et qui la commentent (commenteront) ça me permet de me remettre en question et d'améliorer ce qui peux poser problème. Merci à Mirellelabeille pour se review qui m'a fait très plaisir! ^^ Et voilà la suite. Enjoy.

* * *

Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler cela un visage. L'homme portait un masque. Blanc, comme l'ivoire. Un ovale lisse percé de deux trous. Aussi ce furent ses yeux qui saisirent son regard, visibles à travers les deux cavités lui permettant de voir. Ils étaient d'un marron aux reflets cuivrés. Brillants, mais sombres et graves à la fois.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'individu, assis derrière son bureau massif, ne me regardait pas vraiment, son regard rivé sur Amaury, alors que le garde qui nous avait accompagnés, lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui. Il m'était parfaitement inconnu, mais de derrière son bureau, se dégageai de sa personne quelque chose qui prenait tout l'espace de la pièce. Sa simple présence me fascinait tant, qu'il m'était impossible de détourner les yeux de sa figure masquée. Ce qui était assez inquiétant dans un sens.

Il avait passé un certain temps depuis le moment où nous avions pénétré la pièce, mais l'homme ne disait toujours rien, son regard dardé sur Amaury. Puis soudainement, ses yeux profonds vinrent à rencontrer les miens. Je me figeais. Son œil vrilla le mien pour seulement quelques secondes, mais il me laissa une sensation étrange. Je frissonnais. Qu'était-il arrivé à son visage pour qu'il soit obligé de porter un masque ?

-Asseyez-vous.

Il avait parlé dans un anglais sans accent, et sur un ton paisible. Je m'exécutais sans bruit. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir en confiance ou pas, mais sa voix était chaude et enveloppante. Diamétralement opposée à celle, rêche et glaciale d'Amaury. Alors sans doute, j'avais bien plus de sympathie pour lui, sur le coup.

-Alors…voici la petite dernière de la branche principale des Blackfyre…

Son murmure songeur me fit frémir de la tête aux pieds, faisant remonter en moi toutes les pensées sombres que je m'étais jusqu'alors efforcée de mettre de coté. La mort de mes parents, de mon frère, ma solitude, Jack et Anna…Leurs images me revinrent en tête. Je sentais mes yeux s'embuer de larmes. Mais elles ne couleraient pas cette fois. Pas maintenant. Pas à coté d'Amaury. Pas sous le regard particulièrement frappant du ministre.

-Bienvenue en Russie Lady Blackfyre, mon nom est Oleg Baranov, et je suis l'actuel ministre chargé de la coopération internationale...

Je me fis la réflexion de retenir ce nom. Qu'il me serait peut-être utile un jour. Qui sait.

-… Et je me dois de vous présenter toutes nos sincères condoléances. Nous avons été sincèrement peinés d'apprendre la…mort de vos parents…Aussi nous espérons de tout cœur que vous passerez un heureux séjour parmi nous. Dit-il avec courtoisie.

J'hochais simplement la tête, ne sachant que dire, si ce n'était un piteux « merci ». Je ne pouvais absolument pas deviner quelles étaient les émotions de l'homme. Son visage caché par un masque, sa voix toujours égale, ses yeux brillant, captivants, ne me disaient rien. Peut-être Amaury s'en sortirait mieux que moi, car à présent c'était à lui que le ministre s'adressait.

-Il y a longtemps qu'on ne vous a vu en ces lieux Amaury Blackfyre, je craignais qu'il ne vous soit arrivé quelques malheurs.

Enfoncé dans son siège, désinvolte, celui-ci regardait l'homme, avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Son visage grave, il semblait tripoter quelque chose dans sa poche. A coté de lui, le garde se tenait droit, immobile et silencieux.

-La compagnie des hommes m'ennuie. Vous m'en excuserez.

-Hmm…il est vrai que l'on vous sait plus proche des bêtes.

Je regardais l'échange sans mot dire… Sincèrement gênée…

-Et j'en suis d'autant plus proche que les hommes font preuve d'une bêtise sans limite.

Assise sagement dans sur mon siège, je restais interdite devant les paroles aimables que s'échangeaient les deux hommes. J'étais réellement embarrassée par l'attitude de mon cousin. Je ne savais pas trop quelle relation il avait avec l'homme au masque, mais je sentais bien toute la morgue qu'il insufflait à ses mots.

-Ma foi, voilà bien un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord. Déclara simplement Oleg Baranov avant de lâcher un ricanement étouffé par son masque.

Un rictus aux coins des lèvres, Amaury acquiesça silencieusement, tripotant toujours je-ne-savais-quoi dans sa poche.

-Alors, que suis-je censés faire pour vous ser Amaury ?

Le ministre étant redevenu sérieux, planta ses yeux dans ceux, vairons d'Amaury. Celui-ci, perdit son rictus et son visage redevint de marbre, son regard impénétrable. A ma grande surprise, il s'adressa à moi :

-Alyona, va attendre dehors…

Je me renfrognais. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Il voulait me tenir à l'écart de leur conversation, j'en étais presque sûre. Et cela ne me plaisait pas vraiment !

-Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

-T'ais-je demandé ton avis ?

Je vis une lueur dangereuse s'allumer dans le regard d'Amaury alors que le ministre ne disait rien. Pas bon du tout.

-S'il vous plait Ivan, accompagnez Lady Blackfyre à ma bibliothèque, elle y trouvera surement de quoi patienter pendant que son cousin et moi réglons quelques détails administratifs ensembles.

Le ministre avait parlé. Et même si je n'étais pas d'accord, je n'avais pas intérêt à rechigner. Mais n'empêche, j'aurais aimé entendre ce qu'il allait se dire maintenant que l'on rentrait dans les choses sérieuses. Alors pour la forme, je trainais bruyamment des pieds en soupirant lourdement pour leur faire savoir tout le bien que je pensais de leur autorité. Il avait intérêt à avoir de bons livres dans sa bibliothèque. Je vis le garde du corps en tenue immaculé se placer sans mots juste derrière moi alors que je quittais les lieux. Il allait me suivre ou me guider ? Bah !...Tant qu'il n'essayait pas de me tenir la main !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'enfant boudeuse, s'en était allée dans un raclement de pieds. Le silence régnait désormais dans le bureau du ministre. Les deux hommes se regardaient avec gravité.

-Elle est bien mince…

Amaury se contenta d'un grommellement.

-Je ne l'ais pas affamée si c'est ce que vous insinuez.

-Loin de moi cette idée. Murmura le ministre

Le ton de sa voix était songeur. Son regard, perdu dans le vague. Amaury en face, gardait un air inflexible, ses yeux dépareillés fixés sur le haut dignitaire.

-Avez-vous fait ce que je vous ais demandé ? Questionna sans détour le grand brun.

Sans broncher, Oleg Baranov soutint le regard mi-clair, mi-sombre du sorcier à la carrure imposante. La demande de celui-ci était formulée de façon abrupte, presque impolie, et sans doute aurait-il dû rappeler à l'homme le sens du mot hiérarchie. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de remettre en ordre les rapports de force entre lui et Amaury, il se contenta de sortir d'un tiroir de son bureau, un rouleau de parchemin scellé. Et sans mot dire, il le lui tendit. Le Blackfyre s'en saisi avant de le ranger rapidement dans son long manteau sombre.

-Pensez-vous que cela tiendra le Ministère de la magie britannique à distance ?

C'était Oleg qui s'exprimait ainsi, un sérieux doute planant sur ses mots. Il avait suffisamment vécu en Grande Bretagne pour connaitre ses hautes instances et leurs travers.

-Eugenia Jenckins ne voudrait pas se mettre les pays de l'Est à dos, alors qu'il règne sur son propre territoire un véritable climat d'incertitude quant à la monté en puissance d'un mage noir.

Se grattant le menton, Amaury ajouta d'un ton sombre.

-A votre place, je m'inquièterais moins du ministère que des familles qui y tirent les ficelles. Les Black, les Malefoy, les Croupton, les Selwyn, et tous ces autres sang-purs aux dents longues comme le bras. Ils auront tôt fait d'outrepasser n'importe quel ordre du ministre si leurs intérêts sont en jeu…Sans parlez des Feunoyr et autres branches secondaires de notre famille qui ne seraient que trop heureuses de lui mettre la main dessus.

-Je vois… Vous pensez qu'une fois qu'ils auront pris acte de sa disparition, ils pourraient chercher à la récupérer par des moyens détournés…

Le ministre sembla peser ses mots, ca rce n'était pas une question qu'il posait, mais bien une réflexion personnelle.

-C'est plus que certain. Déclara sans ambages Amaury.

L'homme prit un moment de réflexion.

\- Aussi j'espère que vous avez pensé au cas où elle serait mise devant l'obligation de faire un choix entre la Roumanie, la France et l'Angleterre…Entre eux, et vous.

Amaury ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, mais son regard s'assombrit.

-Sa place est avec les siens.

-Les Black et les Feunoyr ont autant de prétentions que vous pour sa garde. Vous avez été le plus rapide, mais elle pourrait sans doute les trouver plus accueillants… si jamais leurs routes venaient à se croiser… A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas et ne pourront jamais lui donner.

Le Blackfyre grinça des dents. Il voyait où l'homme voulait l'emmener, mais il fit l'innocent.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le ministre posa alors délicatement ses mains devant lui et se penchant en avant, il déclara, de sa voix s'étant faite rauque, et à peine plus forte qu'un murmure :

-Ne faites pas l'idiot, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Il faut que vous lui montriez qu'il y a plus d'avantages pour elle à rester en Roumanie avec vous que de retourner en Angleterre ou aller en France, avec des gens qu'elle ne connait pas. Montrez-lui la seule chose qu'aucun Black, ni qu'aucun Feunoyr ne pourra jamais lui montrer. Enseignez-lui ce qui a fait de sa famille la plus puissante d'Europe il fut un temps. Elle saura s'en souvenir si jamais il s'avère qu'elle doive choisir entre des étrangers et son propre sang.

Pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, Amaury darda un regard pénétrant sur le ministre sans-visage. Dans ses yeux d'une dureté métallique, régnaient calme et détermination.

-Jamais je ne mettrais entre les mains d'une enfant quelque chose d'aussi destructeur qu'un dragon.

Voilà qui était dit. Au ton utilisé, le ministre sut qu'Amaury ne changerait pas d'avis et l'espace d'un court instant, un éclair de froide contrariété passa dans ses yeux, mais très vite ils reprirent leur bonhomie.

-Vous avez sans doute raison Ser Amaury. Elle est surement encore un peu jeune et inexpérimentée pour posséder son propre animal. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous l'intégrer à votre compagnie de jeunes dresseurs. Ce serait sans doute une bonne expérience, qu'en dites-vous ?

Face à cela, le vieux cousin croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, soutenant le regard se voulant persuasif du ministre. Il savait ce que l'homme voulait. Une partie de lui-même le désirait aussi. Mais il ne savait que trop bien ce que le dressage et la possession de dragons avait apporté à sa famille. Gloire. Richesse. Puissance. Ils avaient longtemps été dans une opulence presque obscène. Puis avec cela, était venue la vanité, et l'orgueil. Tant, que certains avaient fini par penser que tout leur était permis. Que tout leur était dû. Ceux-là se perdirent et avilirent le nom de leur famille. Ils s'adonnèrent à tous les tabous, pratiquèrent tortures et assassinats envers ceux qui remettaient en cause leur domination.

\- Mes garçons sont presque tous des adultes. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait sa place parmi eux.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui demander son avis dans ce cas ?

Cette idée ne pouvait qu'irriter Amaury, dont la voix claqua dans l'air. Il n'allait pas laisser une gamine de dix ans, naïve et innocente, prendre ce genre de décision. C'était complètement stupide.

-Et pourquoi ne pas vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde désormais ?

Il y avait à présent une tension dans l'air presque palpable, alors que les deux hommes se tenaient tête, leurs regards s'entrechoquant comme autant d'épées acérées.

-Je me passerais de vos conseils en ce qui concerne l'éducation d'Alyona. Cette enfant est à partir de maintenant sous ma responsabilité. Vous avez signé Monsieur le Ministre.

Disant cela, il ressortit de la poche de son manteau le parchemin scellée qui lui avait été confié plus tôt, l'agitant sous le nez du haut fonctionnaire.

-Possible…mais ce que j'ai donné, je peux aussi bien le reprendre. Susurra dangereusement l'homme derrière son masque.

-Au risque de rompre votre promesse ? Allons, cessons ce petit jeu idiot qui ne nous mène nulle part. N'oubliez pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, et tout ce que vous me devez encore, monsieur le Ministre…. Moi je ne l'oublie pas.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Il dura ce qui leur parut une éternité, avant que le russe ne s'exprime de nouveau.

-Bien…je suppose… que nous allons donc en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

Sur ce, le grand homme tapant ses mains contre les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, se leva, sa longue queue de cheval noire serpentant dans son dos. Dans un geste raide, il tendit la main au dignitaire qui la dévisagea froidement avant de s'en saisir d'une façon toute aussi austère. Ils allaient se quitter sur ce, mais avant qu'Amaury n'ait put franchir la porte, une voix grave le stoppa.

-Pourrais-je lui parler seul à seul un instant ?

Calmement, le Blackfyre se retourna pour croiser les yeux sombres qui le fixaient, ses yeux brillant d'une émotion qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Quelques secondes passèrent où seul régna le vide. Puis les épaules raides d'Amaury s'affaissèrent légèrement, son regard s'adoucit, mais sa main resta fermement posée sur la poignée de la porte

-Tu sais bien que non.

Il ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage, mais à sa posture, le dresseur de Dragon sut que l'homme en face de lui était déçu de la réponse qui lui avait été faite. Mais elle ne changerait pas. En revanche…

-En revanche, tu peux lui écrire. Déclara Amaury tout en pensant : *Mais je lirais toutes tes lettres*

Pendant un instant le ministre resta interdit, avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres un merci qui clôtura leur échange.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je parcourais les rayons de l'immense bibliothèque du ministre et du bout de mes longs doigts fins j'effleurais les reliures précieuses des livres qui y étaient répertoriés. Je ne pouvais absolument rien comprendre, tout était écrit dans cet alphabet bizarre que je ne parvenais pas à lire. Quelle brillante idée que de m'avoir envoyé ici. Je bouillais de frustration. Privée d'une conversation qui devenait intéressante, incapable de m'occuper, et surveillée par un véritable monolithe. J'avais cru en sortant du bureau du ministre bizarre au masque glauque, pouvoir me consoler avec une bonne lecture. Espoirs envolés. Je m'étais bien fait avoir.

Pendant un instant, j'avais pensé à faire passer tout mon ennui sur le garde impassible qui me suivait des yeux sans frémir. Mais l'idée s'était vite tassée à la vue de la baguette accrochée à sa ceinture. Il pouvait m'immobiliser en un rien de temps avec la magie, j'en étais presque sûre. Alors autant ne pas abuser. Mais donc, je m'ennuyais. Profondément. Entre les rayonnages, je soufflais d'exaspération. Parfois, par défi, je prenais un livre, que je feuilletais négligemment, avant de le laisser tomber par terre, pour finir par m'en aller en le laissant derrière moi…juste histoire de voir ce qui se passerait. Mais l'homme en blanc ne bronchait pas. Et, surprise, les livres que je dérangeais, se mettaient à l'éviter pour aller se ranger d'eux même à leur place, comme ensorcelées. Fascinant. C'était un peu comme à la maison. Toutefois, le reconnaitre me fit un pincement au cœur. Je secouais la tête pour ne pas y penser plus avant. D'un geste nonchalant je pris un autre livre que je parcourais rapidement avant de le balancer par-dessus mon épaule. Ce, avant de le voir s'envoler pour rejoindre son rayonnage. Je ne pourrais décidément pas agacer quiconque en mettant le bazar. Enfer et damnatioooon. Quel ennui.

Dépité, je continuais malgré tout à feuilleter quelques livres par-ci par là, nonobstant le fait que je ne puisse rien comprendre de ce qui y était écrit. En gros, je regardais les images. J'en étais à mon sixième livre, j'aillais en saisir un septième d'une façon brusque, mais je me figeai, mon œil alors attiré par un autre ouvrage. Recouvert avec une espèce de peau écailleuse, noire, ornée de dorures, je marchais vers celui-ci pour m'en saisir avec un certain respect, admirant sa beauté. L'ouvrant délicatement, je retins mon souffle à la vue des images somptueuses qu'il m'offrit. Des dragons. Des dragons de partout. Sur toutes les pages, rouges, bleus, jaunes, verts, d'or, de bronze ou d'argent. Leur dessins étaient si bien faits, qu'ils semblaient presque réels, simplement couchés sur le papier. Du doigt, j'en effleurais un qui aussitôt, se mit à bouger. Je sursautais, émettant bruit de surprise et d'émerveillement. Je jetais de vifs coups d'yeux autour de moi comme pour m'assurer que personne ne me voyait…Et alors prise d'un frisson d'excitation je me mis à tous les toucher, et bientôt, un balai de d'ailes multicolore se mit en mouvement sur les pages jaunis du livre. Un large sourire éclairait mon visage. Un large sourire qui se fana très vite lorsque retentit au loin derrière moi la voix grave et sèche de mon grand cousin.

-Alyona. On s'en va.

Prise d'un moment de panique, je cherchais que faire du livre dans mes mains. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Il était trop beau. Je mis sans doute trop de temps à répondre à mon nouveau tuteur car celui-ci, sans doute un brin agacé, se mit en quête de me trouver. Ses pas claquant sur le sol, je l'entendis se rapprocher de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

-Alyona Blackfyre, répondez quand je vous par…

Il venait de me trouver. Figé, il me regarda de toute sa hauteur. Moi, petit fille insolente que j'étais –surement devait-il le penser- de ses yeux sans chaleur. Le livre noir serrés contre moi, je me faisais minuscule sous le poids de ce regard.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il s'était attendu à ce que la bibliothèque soit dans un état lamentable. Il n'en était rien. Après un court dialogue avec le garde chargé de sa surveillance, Amaury avait apprit que l'enfant était restée relativement sage. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Pour l'instant, il désirait quitter cet endroit au pus vite et rentrer chez lui. Chez eux désormais. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que désormais il ne vivrait plus seul. Il n'avait pas de femme. Pas d'enfant. Et soudainement se retrouver à devoir gérer une gamine de 10 ans –si ça avait été un garçon cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé plus que cela, il avait l'habitude de traiter avec des jeunes mâles- orpheline de surcroit. Voilà qui allait lui compliquer la vie.

Il l'avait appelé une fois, habitué à ce qu'on lui réponde dans l'instant. Sauf que c'était sans doute bien trop espéré de la petite. Il aurait à lui enseigner cela. Aussi avec une certaine mansuétude, alors qu'en tant normal, il serait parti au quart de tour, il la rappela une seconde fois en s'engageant entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Il s'attendait à la trouver caché quelque part, un sourire insolent plaqué sur son visage. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Ah oui, sa mère, faisait exactement la même chose quand ils étaient enfant, et son père détestait ça.

Mais à son grand désarroi, il la trouva paniquée, ses grands yeux de miel le fixant tel un chiot apeuré, ses bras enserrant contre sa elle un livre qui ne lui était que trop familier.

-Va déposer ça, tout de suite.

La petite fille sembla hésiter. Mais finalement, avec ce qui lui apparut comme un sursaut d'audace, elle lui tint tête.

-S'il te plait Amaury…Est-ce que je pourrais l'emprunter ?

Il crut voir une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux, et bien loin d'être désolé de la dissiper, il déclara en se saisissant fermement du livre enfermé dans les bras de la fillette.

-Non. C'est inutile. D'autant que tu ne peux même pas le lire.

Il aurait put se sentir affligé de voir dans les yeux d'Alyona, la petite étincelle d'espoir être remplacée par un éclat terne et triste, mais de toute les façons, c'était déjà fait se disait-il.

Le livre remit à sa place, le grand homme tourna des talons pour rejoindre la sortie, laissant comprendre implicitement d'un regard à Alyona qu'il fallait qu'elle le suive.

L'enfant obéit, la tête basse, cachant sa déception et une tristesse qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans ses émotions. Ce livre lui avait vraiment fait plaisir. Il lui avait donné de quoi rêver, de quoi sourire. Et elle se l'était vue arraché littéralement des mains. Cela était douloureux.

D'un pas preste, les deux cousins avaient traversé le couloirs somptueux de l'administration magique qui menait à la bibliothèque, sans que cela ne fasse lever les yeux du bout de ses chaussures à la petite. A ses cotés, Amaury lui, regardait droit devant lui, tentant de ne pas prêter plus d'attention que cela à l'enfant qui trottinait derrière lui. Il aurait put la perdre cent fois dans la foule qui se pressait au ministère, mais il faisait confiance à l'instinct de préservation de la gamine pour que celle-ci allonge le pas lorsqu'elle le voyait disparaître à la croisée de deux individus. Il n'était pas particulièrement attentif à ses états d'âmes, il l'avouerait bien volontiers. Mais pour le moment, il avait milles choses bien plus urgentes et graves dont il devait se soucier. Et plus vite il serait sortit de ce lieu, plus vite il pourrait s'y plonger.

Sans un coup d'œil pour l'immense statue de dragon, Amaury avait traversé le hall aux colonnades de marbre noir. Et très vite, empruntant en sens inverse le même chemin qu'à l'aller, les deux Blackfyre s'étaient envolés pour se retrouver devant la porte en bois ouvragée, menant à la même ruelle sombre qui avait tant angoissée Alyona.

D'un geste sec, l'ainé tandis à sa benjamine le portoloin qu'ils avaient utilisé pour arriver ici. Et celle-ci après un long frisson de dégout, le saisir du bout des doigts comme si l'objet était répugnant. Ce fut sans plus de bruit, qu'ils disparurent.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je déteste les portoloin. Je déteste les portoloin. Je déteste les portoloin. Je déteste Amaury. Non…Je l'exècre. Il me traite comme…comme…comme si je n'étais rien du tout à ses yeux. Je suis sa cousine. La dernière héritière légitime de ma famille. J'ai droit au respect ! C'étaient les mots qui tournaient dans mon esprit alors que je faisais un effort monumentale pour parvenir à rester au niveau d'Amaury dont les enjambés étaient bien trop longues à mon gout.

Celui-ci ne m'avait pas adressé un mot depuis que nous avions quitté le ministère. Pas un mot depuis qu'il m'avait pris ce livre des mains. Pas même un regard. Il marchait devant moi dans cette grande plaine herbeuse entourée de montagnes encore enneigées à leur sommet. Il marchait, il marchait, il marchait, et moi je devais le suivre. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait m'énerver. Si c'était ça la vie avec lui, j'allais surement devenir folle.

Nous marchions depuis ce qui me parut une éternité quand se dessina devant nous la silhouette d'une grande habitation. Et plus nous nous rapprochions, plus je distinguais les contours de ce qui me semblait être un petit château. Bien moins grand que ma maison, mais c'était une demeure de belle taille.

Nous nous avancions toujours plus vers la maison perdue au milieu de nulle part, quand je me souvins soudainement d'un détail…Amaury était un dresseur de dragons …mais alors où étaient les dragons ? Dans un sursaut d'excitation, je me mis brusquement à chercher des traces de leur présence. Un peu trop brusquement sans doute car le concerné me déclara calmement.

-Inutile de chercher, ils ne sont pas là.

Je levais des yeux noirs vers lui. Et bien sûr, il ne me regardait pas, mais –peut-être était-ce une illusions- je crus voir un fin sourire étirer sa bouche…ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rictus moqueur. Après tout, surement me croyait-il stupide.

Mais alors que j'allais lui répliquer –très mature n'est-ce pas- que je ne savais pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler, je vis son mince sourire se faner d'un coup. Alors je tournais mon regard vers ce qu'il fixait ainsi à l'horizon. Un garçon, courait vers nous à toute vitesse. Je le dévisageais alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant nous à peine essoufflé, ce, alors qu'il venait de courir au moins 500 mètres plus vite que je ne pourrais jamais courir. Blonds miel, avec des taches de rousseurs sur le visage, l'œil bleu pétillant, il était bien bâtit mais à peine plus vieux que moi. Il devait avoir quoi…14 ans grands maximum.

-Maitre, ils sont venus peu avant que vous n'arriviez…

Il commença sa phrase en anglais avant de la continuer dans cette langue que je ne comprenais pas. Je pourrais croire que c'était fait exprès…Passons. Les sourcils froncés, Amaury lui répondit d'un ton égal, sans montrer aucun signe d'affolement…seulement du mécontentement. Et ils m'ignoraient totalement. Etais-je invisible ? Je commençais à me poser la question. Mais apparemment non, car après quelques mots de plus échangés rapidement, le jeune garçon posa ses yeux bleu sur moi.

-C'est elle ?

C'était à mon tour de froncer mes sourcils et de m'agacer. Elle ? J'avais un prénom !

-Oui.

Amaury toujours aussi lapidaire.

-Pardonnez mon impolitesse milady, mon nom est Vassili, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Je le dévisageais sans mot dire. Incapable de déterminer la conduite à avoir. C'était la première fois qu'on m'attribuait le titre de lady. La lady c'était ma mère, toujours bien habillée, gracieuse et impérieuse maîtresse de maison. En ce moment, je ne lui ressemblais en rien.

-Et bien alors, tu as oublié tous les usages.

L'aboiement d'Amaury me fit sursauter, et précipitamment, je bredouillais mon nom et prénom agrémenté d'un ravi de faire votre connaissance, sous l'œil discrètement amusé de l'adolescent. La honte.

-Les présentations faites, tu peux faire une visite guidée à la demoiselle Vassili. J'ai encore un tour à faire avant de rentrer. Met la maison en route, et montre lui comment ça marche ici.

Le garçon, tel un bon petit soldat, acquiesça. Je le regardais faire, déconcerté par une telle obéissance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir donné ses dernières consignes au garçon en russe, Amaury disparu dans un pop léger, laissant sa pupille seule avec l'adolescent blond. Après plusieurs minutes de silence gêné, Alyona dévisagèrent le garçon. Le très jovial, Vassili qui son sourire amusé toujours aux lèvres, prit les choses en main, lui prenant la main par la même occasion. Sa paume était chaude et douce. C'était un contact assez surprenant après toute la rudesse dont avait put faire preuve Amaury lors de leurs marches.

-Bon…et bien maintenant, suivez-moi, je serais votre guide à partir de maintenant !

Il parlait avec un accent étrange, roulant les « r ». Surement un accent d'ici se dit l'enfant. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'y penser plus, le blond la tira par la main, l'entraînant dans une course folle qui allait avaler les derniers mètre les séparant de sa nouvelle demeure pour les années à venir.

Arrivés devant l'immense porte en bois noir, Alyona remarqua rapidement que celle-ci n'avait pas de serrure. Seul un petit dragon d'argent faisait office de poignée, et encore, elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit vraiment sa seule utilité...

-Alors vous voyez, pour entrer, il y a deux possibilités. Si vous n'êtes pas un Blackfyre, il vous faut donner le mot de passe. Sinon il suffit de poser simplement une goutte de sang dans la gueule du dragon et la porte s'ouvrira toute seule. Allez-y, essayez.

La petite fille regardait avec de grands yeux son guide. Il disait cela avec une telle nonchalance, comme si c'était normal d'ouvrir une porte avec du sang. Voyant que la jolie brune ne bougeait pas, il déclara avec douceur.

-Si vous avez peur ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous montrer.

Lui saisissant le doigt, le blondinet avec un sourire rassurant, alla le placer dans la gueule du petit dragon. Celui-ci se mit alors à bouger et vivement, sa gueule se referma sur son doigt fin.

-Aie !

Elle avait retiré son doigt vivement, dès qu'elle l'avait put, même si la douleur elle, était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il y avait désormais sur son doigt deux petits points rouges d'où s'échappaient encore un peu de sang. Dans un réflexe instinctif, Alyona porta son doigt à sa bouche, inconsciente d'avoir l'air particulièrement enfantine et adorable dans cette posture.

-Regardez, ça s'ouvre. Bienvenue chez vous Lady Alyona !

En effet, dans un bruit sourd, la grande porte sombre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître devant eux, un hall d'entrée sévère fait de pierres grises. Hésitante à pénétrer les lieux, comme si elle se rendait enfin compte de la réalité des choses maintenant, Alyona resta planté sur le porche, tenant à présent son doigt dans sa main. Dès lors qu'elle aurait passé le seuil de cette maison, celle-ci serait désormais son nouveau foyer. C'était là qu'elle passerait les 7 prochaines années de sa vie. Loin de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Loin de l'Angleterre, loin de sa vraie maison, sans ses parents, loin de Jack et Anna. Cette pensée lui créa un nœud dans la gorge, et elle eut juste une seule envie. Celle de pleurer. Ce qui fatalement arriva, ses sanglots ses répercutant sur la pierre froide de l'édifice. Elle était fatiguée, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Ses nerfs avaient lâchés, et désormais elle se liquéfiait sous le regard penaud de Vassili.

-Tu peux… me montrer… la chambre…s'il te plait. Parvint à énoncer la petite fille entre deux coulées de larmes.

Maladroit, ne sachant s'il devait réconforter l'enfant, ou simplement obéir à sa demande, Vassili se trouvait bien confus.

-Mais tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose avant ? Un jus, un chocolat, de l'eau ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la tutoyait désormais. Peut-être parce qu'elle semblait tellement fragile qu'il se sentait obligé d'effectuer un rapprochement, ne serait-ce que par l'usage d'un ton familier. Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'elle l'avait tutoyé. Entre autre, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer.

Juste…la chambre. J'ai besoin de dormir. Répondit la fillette en pleurs, après avoir secoué négativement la tête.

Incapable de gérer une telle situation, mais bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas obliger la petite fille à le suivre dans une visite du castel, Vassili finit par la mener à ses quartiers. Ils traversèrent la maisonnée sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Alyona ne regardait rien autour d'elle, se contentant de suivre son guide en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

Stoppés devant une porte, le jeune adolescent sortit de sa poche une baguette magique au bois noueux qu'il pointa vers la serrure de la porte en murmurant « Alohomora ». Pénétrant les lieux, il invita Alyona à faire de même. Une fois au centre de la pièce, le petit consentit à jeter un regard sur ce qui allait être sa chambre jusqu'à sa majorité. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater…que la décoration était exactement la même que dans son ancienne chambre. Sa vraie chambre. Celle où des milliers de dragon volaient dans un plafond en forme de voûte et représentant un ciel étoilé. Celle où son père venait lui raconter des histoires le soir. Celle où Andreas venait la taquiner lorsqu'il s'ennuyait ou n'avait rien à faire. Celle où il y avait toutes ses robes dans sa grande armoire, tous ses livres rangés sur des étagères, tous ses dessins accrochés aux murs. Il y avait même le crane de dragonneau qu'Amaury lui avait offert à son anniversaire, posé sur sa table de chevet. Tous ses souvenirs semblaient avoir été ramenés dans cette pièce. Et si en tant normal elle aurait hurlé de joie de retrouver enfin une chose connue, là, cette vision d'un passé à jamais révolu ne servit qu'à faire grossir ses sanglots.

Bouleversée, la petite se laissa tomber au sol. Ce, sans prêter attention à son guide, qui sans doute gêné d'être témoin d'un tel déversement d'émotions, préféra se retirer en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.


	4. Cornelongue, Pansedefer et Norvégien

Hellow! Nouveau chapitre. J'ai repris en main une autre histoire que j'avais commencé ici donc je serais surement un peu décalé pendant un petit moment.

Merci à Mamie Croupton et son commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir! En espérant vous garder jusqu'à la fin. Et ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii Aly est trop mimi...pour l'instant. x)Et Amaury n'est pas vraiment méchant...juste incompris xDD (comme la plupart des méchant cela dit)

Voilà, enjoy!

* * *

Elle fredonnait. Autour d'elle, l'atmosphère était lourde. Dans sa robe de nuit, une femme à la longue chevelure noire et aux yeux gris pâles, regardait par la fenêtre d'une chambre d'enfant. La lumière de la lune baignait son beau visage alors que de vagues pensées douces-amères ballotaient son esprit.

Il y avait eu quelqu'un ici. Une enfant. Une petite fille. Mais elle ne parvenait plus à se souvenir…de son visage…de son nom. Seule une berceuse lui restait en mémoire telle une persistance rétinienne, mais s'effaçant au fil du temps.

Soudainement, elle arrêta de chantonner, le silence reprenant ses droits. Le temps semblait s'être figé, quand dans un bruissement léger, elle quitta la pièce. Doucement, ses pas la menèrent vers un grand lit où un homme était étendu, ensommeillé. Qui était-ce ? Sans un bruit, elle s'en rapprocha. Mais dans un sursaut, celui-ci s'était réveillé et la regardait désormais. Elle le reconnu à la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Ses yeux pleins d'amour encore groggys par le sommeil. Elle les aimait tant.

-Anna ma douce, tu ne dors pas encore ?

Sans s'en rendre compte des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. Elle ne savait pourquoi.

-Mon cœur ?...Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Fébrilement elle essuya ses pleurs et lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

-Jack, j'étais dans « la » chambre…

Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'en dire plus, l'homme se releva, et se saisit de la main de son aimée pour l'attirer vers lui et l'envelopper dans une chaude étreinte. Sans un mot, il lui caressa longuement les cheveux, et le dos, se voulant réconfortant dans ses gestes maladroits. Car il devrait bien le lui redire malgré tout…

-Anna, il n'y a jamais eu personne dans cette chambre. Nous n'avons pas d'enfants. Et aucun enfant n'a jamais séjourné ici.

Elle lève piteusement ses beaux yeux gris vers lui.

-Mais pourtant je suis certaine…

Il fronça un sourcil, et elle sut qu'il ne l'écouterait pas cette fois. Avec fermeté il lui tint ce discours.

-Ecoute…cela ne peut pas durer plus longtemps. Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi nous avons aménagé cette pièce comme une chambre d'enfant, mais c'est devenu malsain. Regarder tu n'en dors plus la nuit.

Elle baissa la tête piteusement. Il était probable qu'ils aient fait cette pièce en l'attente d'un enfant qui n'était jamais venu, et qui surement ne viendrait pas. Comme une espèce de représentation de leur désir le plus profond. Quel masochisme, devait-il penser….

-Dès demain je commencerais à tout défaire, et à tout repeindre ! Cela te fera un bel espace où tu pourras t'installer un atelier ou te faire une bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en séparer, son cœur manquant un battement à la simple idée qu'elle soit détruite. Pourtant, en tout logique, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas bon de s'enfermer dans ses songes, en oubliant de vivre.

-Tu as peut-être raison Jack…je dois me réveiller.

Et sur ces mots, le couple se rendormit. Ignorant le regard sombre qui les observait, une silhouette élancée se dessinant sur le toit de la maison d'en face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un jour gris et pluvieux s'était levé sur Londres. Un soleil fade et sans chaleur luisait faiblement dans un ciel brumeux. Sans plus s'en émouvoir, les habitants de la capitale vaquaient à leurs occupations. Au milieu de cette foule de gens, un homme marchait silencieusement, le regard tourné vers le sol de pierre. Tantôt rapide et pressées, tantôt lent et paisibles, ses pas le menèrent très vite à l'intérieur d'un petit bar. S'asseyant, il y commanda un café. Il n'avait pas faim. Ces derniers jours lui avaient coupés l'appétit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela lui aurait demandé tant d'efforts. Mais c'était fait, et il ne le regrettait pas. C'était pour son bien, sa sécurité.

Et là maintenant, assis dans ce bar, un café en main, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle émotion le taraudait, et cela l'ennuyait profondément. Il était sûr d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait mais…quelque chose le dérangeait malgré tout. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les pas feutrés qui se rapprochaient dans son dos. La seule chose qui l'avertit d'une quelconque présence fut un frisson glacé qui le parcourut. Et au dernier moment, alors que l'inconnu n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il plongea sa main dans sa poche.

-Ser Blackfyre, que faites-vous donc dans un endroit pareil ?

Cette voix qui l'interpelait d'un ton joyeux, il la reconnut presque instantanément. Sa prise se resserrant autour de sa baguette.

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question… Professeur Dumbledore.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour visualiser l'homme. Grand vieillard, qui sans plus se préoccuper d'une quelconque discrétion, serait habillé d'une robe de sorcier aux couleurs farfelue, sur laquelle reposerait une longue barbe blanche. Un visage maigre au nez aquilin, où deux yeux bleu s'emploieraient à le dévisager derrière des lunettes en demi-lunes. Brillants d'un semblant de compassion. Oh oui il connaissait bien le vieil homme. Et il n'avait que méfiance envers lui. D'ailleurs le voir ici, s'enquérir de sa présence, ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment.

-Je venais rendre visite à une vielle connaissance…Puis-je ?

Amaury hocha la tête, même s'il ne croirait pas un mot de ce qu'allait lui raconter le sorcier s'installant en face de lui…

-…mais il semble que celui-ci m'ai fait faux bond.

Le Blackfyre esquissa sur ses lèvres un sourire sarcastique. Le prenait-il vraiment pour un imbécile ?

-Toutefois le hasard faisant parfois bien les choses, voilà que je tombe sur vous.

Dans sa poche, Amaury fit remonter doucement sa baguette dans sa manche, puis d'un geste sûr, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Que voulez-vous Albus ? Interrogea calmement le plus jeune des deux sorciers.

L'ainé regardait l'homme mûr en face de lui, se rappelant d'un jeune garçon particulièrement taciturne et têtu. Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un qu'il est particulièrement difficile de joindre par hibou, Amaury Blackfyre.

Le concerné ricana.

-Alors vous avez pensé qu'il serait plus facile pour vous de me coincer ici. Depuis combien de temps me suivez-vous vieil homme ?

Depuis combien de temps, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte surtout. Oh il avait bien sentit une présence l'épier alors qu'il marchait dans Londres, mais à ce moment, il était bien trop distrait pour en tenir compte. Grossière erreur.

-Oh suffisamment longtemps… Déclara simplement Dumbledore en passant ses longs doigts noueux dans sa barbe, le petit sourire qu'il afficha suffisant à hérisser le poil d'Amaury… Mais passons. J'ai une question à vous poser très cher et j'aimerais avoir l'assurance que vous allez me répondre en toute honnêteté…

Pendant un moment, le grand brun sembla peser silencieusement le pour et le contre. Au fond de lui, il n'avait qu'une envie désormais, rentrer chez lui. Le vieux sorcier ne lui inspirait que suspicion. Il ne savait jamais ce que cachaient ces yeux bleu pétillants et impénétrables. Les pensées du Mage lui étaient inaccessibles. Mais de toute façon qui était-il pour refuser sa requête.

-Je vous écoute.

Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, le regard du vainqueur de Grindelwald se fit plus pétillant encore, si c'était possible.

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire avec Alyona Gwyneth Blackfyre dans les années qui viennent ?

Une onde de choc parcourut Amaury. Comment savait-il ? Pendant un court instant, Amaury resta muet d'étonnement. Mais en réalité, il aurait dût se douter d'une pareille question. Tout les sorciers un temps soit peut influents d'Angleterre, voir d'Europe, finiraient bien par lui faire la même demande lorsqu'ils sauraient –car ils finiraient bien par savoir- qu'elle était sous son autorité.

-Je ne sais pas Dumbledore. Laissez-moi réfléchir… Surement vais-je élever une armée de dragons, et avec, terroriser les grandes familles de Sang-purs pour qu'elles se soumettent à l'autorité de ma petite cousine. Peut-être ais-je l'intention de faire tomber le ministère afin de réinstaurer une monarchie sorcière, et mettre cette gamine d'à peine 10 ans sur un trône taché de sang. Il est même possible que je l'épouse pour me faire roi si par hasard, l'envie me prenait.

Devant lui, Albus Dumbledore rigola franchement, puis croisa simplement ses doigts devant lui, dévisageant calmement l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Je souhaitais simplement savoir si vous comptiez la mettre à l'école à Poudlard, Ser Blackfyre. Déclara-t-il posément, une pointe d'amusement perçant tout de même dans sa voix.

Un moment interloqué, Amaury se reprit vite, souriant pourtant de sa propre bêtise. Il avait été trop hâtif. Si en face, il avait eu un dragon, surement serait-il déjà mort. Enfin, Dumbledore était bien un dragon à sa manière. Il devait rester prudent.

\- Ma décision n'est pas encore prise.

En faite si, mais il préférait ne pas la faire savoir de suite, car alors le sorcier essaierait sans nul doute de lui faire changer d'avis. Quitte à lui forcer la main. Après tout, avoir une Blackfyre dans son établissement, quel prestige ce serait pour Poudlard. Et quelle opportunité d'approcher l'enfant ce serait pour toutes les autres familles de sang-purs qui enverraient alors leurs héritiers lui tourner autours comme des goules dégoutantes. Non, c'était hors de question. Elle allait rester avec lui, ainsi il pourrait suivre son évolution, voir la contrôler. De plus, rien de ce qu'elle n'apprendra à Poudlard ne pourra réellement lui sauver la vie dans le monde où elle devra vivre.

-Je comprends…Seulement sachez que vous ne pourrez pas longtemps décider seul du destin de cette enfant. Un jour, elle devra faire ses propres choix. Et vous ne pourrez l'empêcher.

Dans sa tête, l'homme au manteau noir eu l'impression d'entendre un bis de sa conversation avec le ministre russe de la coopération magique internationale. Et il se demanda vaguement, d'où est-ce que ce viellard lui sortait tout ça. Mais surtout…

-Comment savez-vous qu'elle est avec moi ?

-J'ai mes petits secrets Ser Amaury, tout comme vous. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien à personne. Souffla-t-il en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil complice, mais qu'il prit comme une insulte.

Et alors qu'il regardait sans réagir le vieil homme se lever pour quitter le bar, Amaury se dit intimement, qu'il avait vite intérêt à trouver d'où l'homme tenait cette information, s'il ne voulait pas se voir submergé de lettres tamponnées du sceau de Poudlard dans un peu plus d'un an. En vérité, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que l'homme lui donne ses sources. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il mènerait sa propre enquête. Quitte à réclamer les services d'Oleg Baranov afin de mettre l'homme sur écoute. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette information trainer n'importe où. Même si il était intimement convaincu que Dumbledore, n'irait pas crier cela sur tous les toits…Somme toute... C'était encore du travail qui s'ajoutait à la pile qu'il avait déjà et qui réclamait toute son attention. Mais d'abord, il devait rentrer s'assurer que tout allait bien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le coude sur le sol terreux, le menton dans sa main, Alyona regardait le ciel sans réel intérêt, rêvassant. Cela allait faire trois jours qu'elle avait emménagé chez son cousin. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas refait surface depuis qu'il l'avait laissé entre les mains de Vassili, son petit valet. Vassili, un garçon très étrange. Qui souriait tout le temps. Qui ne cessait de rechercher sa compagnie. Qui ne cessait de faire des bêtises tout en ayant une peur bleue de son maitre. Elle aurait put le trouver sympathique avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux rieurs, mais…Elle n'avait pas le cœur à se faire des amis. Ses parents lui manquaient. Elle voudrait tant les revoir, retrouver la chaleur des bras de son père, le doux sourire de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui coiffait les cheveux, les mauvaises blagues d'Andreas…Ils lui manquaient.

La chambre qui lui appartenait désormais… dans cette chambre, tout avait été fait pour qu'elle ressemble exactement à la sienne. Celle qu'elle occupait dans leur manoir en Angleterre. Surement était-ce parti d'une bonne intention, mais loin de lui redonner du courage pour avancer, cette réminiscence d'un passé révolu lui rappelait sans cesse la dure réalité. Après s'y être effondrée, elle avait rêvé du jour de son dixième anniversaire, sauf qu'au moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était toute seule.

A son réveil, la nuit était tombée. Sortant péniblement de la chambre, elle avait retrouvé au bout d'un couloir, dans un petit salon, Vassili penché devant un feu…vert ? Fasciné, elle s'en était rapprochée, jusqu'à ce que le garçon, dans un sursaut, se rende compte de sa présence. Inquiet, il lui demanda si elle se sentait mieux. Si elle désirait quelque chose. Si elle voulait qu'il appel son maitre. A la dernière question, elle se souvint avoir pâlit, et secoué frénétiquement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.

Un court silence s'était alors imposé, avant que le blond ne lui propose de lui faire visiter la maison. Après tout, c'était l'ordre de son maitre. S'il ne l'avait pas accompli avant son retour sans une bonne raison, il aurait des ennuis. Alors par précaution, il attrapa la main de la fillette -histoire d'être sur de ne pas la perdre- pour lui faire visiter sa nouvelle demeure.

Et de ce qu'elle put en voir, Alyona se dit qu'elle aurait bien du mal à se faire à cette maison. La décoration de style gothique était austère, les couloirs mal éclairés. Des trophées de chasse ornaient bien trop souvent les murs des pièces qu'ils visitaient même si, lui sembla-t-il, Vassili faisait de gros effort pour les éviter. Très vite, elle eut fait le tour de toutes les salles importantes. La bibliothèque où avait été aménagée un coin d'étude, la salle de bain où se trouvaient des douches alignées, la salle à manger munie d'une immense table en bois massif, les cuisines, le salon, la volière. Mais le plus important…

-Et là, vous avez le Cœur. C'est lui qui fait marcher la maison, qui allume les feux, l'eau chaude des douches, les cuisines et tout ce qui requière de l'énergie dans cette maison. Seul le Maitre peut lui donner des ordres différents de ceux-là, mais je pense que vous devriez pouvoir aussi…un jour.

Un immense feu, dans ce qui semblait être une cave, rougeoyait, pulsant une chaleur infernale vers les deux enfants. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, mais cela suffit à Alyona pour poser une multitude de questions à son jeune guide sur ce mystérieux pouvoir. Etait-ce un sortilège ? Un esprit ? Un rituel ? Que pouvait-il faire d'autre qu'alimenter la maison ?A sa dernière demande, Vassili lui sourit malicieusement et l'entraina à nouveau dans un dédale de couloir. Très vite, ils arrivèrent dans la plus haute pièce de la maison. Au milieu de celle-ci, plongée dans la pénombre, se trouvait une vasque transparente contenant un liquide aussi clair que l'eau.

-Grace à ça, on arrive à faire bouger la maison. S'extasiait le garçon.

-Bouger la maison…répéta-t-elle pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris, un de ses sourcils arqué en signe d'incrédulité.

-Oui c'est magique…vous voulez voir ?

La gamine l'avait alors dardé d'un regard suspicieux.

-Mais promettez que vous ne direz rien à mon maitre, normalement, je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle acquiesça, piaffant d'impatience. Alors, Vassili sorti sa baguette, et fermant les yeux, il la posa sur sa tempe. En l'éloignant, de longs filaments argentés y restèrent accrochés. Il les déposa dans la vasque qui se mit à luire d'une lumière bleuté et la regarda avec un sourire béat.

-Voilà !

-Voilà quoi ?! A part un peu de lumière il ne s'est rien passé du tout !

L'adolescent soupira d'exaspération.

-Ouvre le rideau et regarde par la fenêtre.

Méfiante l'enfant s'exécuta, pour tout de suite lâcher un cri de stupeur. Devant ses yeux, s'étalait désormais, un paysage radicalement différent de celui dans lequel la maison aurait dut normalement se trouver. La mer et un ciel bleu azur l'aveuglaient. Un petit village côtier se trouvait en contre bas. C'était magnifique. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps d'apprécier les couleurs de ce paysage d'été, que s'afficha à nouveau devant elle, la grisaille d'un ciel glacé, et la verdure des plaines balayées par le vent qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter.

\- Promettez-moi que vous n'en parlerez à personne Milady! Ce sera notre petit secret !

Au sourire qu'il lui adressa, elle ne put qu'acquiescer maladroitement. Pourquoi ce garçon rayonnait-il autant de joie et de bonne humeur dans un lieu aussi sombre. Le pire étant qu'il semblait trouver ça, parfaitement normal. A elle, cette maison n'inspirait aucun sentiment positif.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'au bout de trois jours, elle avait décidé qu'elle préférait passer son temps dehors. Dans la plaine. A regarder le ciel, à voir passer des papillons, des oiseaux, et puis… Non elle devait surement rêver ! Pourtant, le vent violent qui soudainement remua l'herbe autour d'elle comme après le passage d'un avion, ne lui laissait que peu de doutes.

Que devait-elle faire ? En un bond, elle était sur ses jambes et courait en direction du petit manoir perdu au milieu de cette mer de verdure.

-Vassili ! Vassili ! Un dragon ! J'ai vu un dragon ! Vite !

A bout de souffle, elle franchit le portail de l'habitation et déboula comme une folle dans le salon. Là elle le trouva assis tranquillement, un livre en main. En la voyant, débarquer il leva sur elle un regard surpris.

-Vassili vite il faut faire bouger la maison ! Il y a un dragon dehors qui nous survole…

Tandis qu'elle disait cela, un vent violent fit vibrer les fenêtres de la maison, et un rugissement, vrilla ses oreilles. Les deux gamins se regardèrent, Alyona déglutissant avec difficulté. Vassili, lui reprit rapidement ses esprits, et l'entraina par le bras vers un des fauteuils installés dans la pièce. Pour la première fois, son regard n'exprimait aucune joie.

\- Calmez-vous Lady Blackfyre. Il n'y a absolument rien dehors.

Elle le dévisagea comme si il était fou.

-Mais enfin je sais ce que je dis! Je ne suis pas idiote !

Il lui sourit. Encore. Et sortit sa baguette. Alyona se raidit alors, jetant un regard farouche vers le morceau de bois.

-Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle ! Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. assura-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

Un autre rugissement se fit entendre, et le sol sous leurs pieds trembla.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qui se passe dehors. Déclara précipitamment la jeune fille en voulant se relever du fauteuil où elle avait été installée de force. Mais une main ferme la fit se rassoir, et sans comprendre, elle se retrouva avec une baguette pointé entre ses deux yeux.

\- Je vais aller regarder ce qui se passe, vous restez ici. Sans baguette, vous êtes sans défense, et inutile.

\- Je ne te permets pas de dire ça ! s'écria Alyona, outrée.

-Je suis désolé Milady, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir. Vous êtes un poids pour le moment…murmura doucement le jeune valet.

La baguette de Vassili se mit alors à briller, et le cœur de la petite fille paniquée se mit à battre à la chamade. Une brume légère, lui apparut alors devant les yeux. Sa tête devint légère, mais ses paupières, lourdes, tellement lourdes. Quelle était cette sensation ? Elle voulut se débattre, mais une voix chaude lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Arrogant petit bonhomme, eut-elle le temps de penser, avant de se retrouver plongée dans un sommeil inexplicable.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je courrais à travers les couloirs du manoir. J'avais beau tenter de me rassurer, je sentais malgré tout un sentiment de crainte s'immiscer dans mes veines. Ma baguette en main, je ne savais pas exactement ce que je voulais faire. Mais je savais intimement qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. C'était un drôle de sentiment.

En quelques minutes, j'avais atteint le hall d'entrée. Je ralentissais, puis me stoppait. Un rugissement puissant m'avait fait vaciller. Je reconnaissais ce cri. Je ne l'avais entendu qu'une seule fois jusqu'à présent, mais ce souvenir restait bien vivace dans mon esprit. Je n'avais même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour revoir se jouer devant moi toute la scène.

Il était arrivé par les airs, telle une ombre menaçante. En dessous de son corps massif, se trouvait le petit village où j'étais né. Son cri avait brisé les fenêtres de ma maison, de ses ailes il avait fait s'envoler toute chose qui n'était pas solidement fixé au sol. Nous aussi. Mon père, ma mère, mon frère et moi. Puis l'enfer s'était déchainé. Il y avait du feu partout, des flammes léchaient les murs de notre maison, transformant celle-ci en un four menaçant de nous cuire vivant. Rapidement, ont avait tenté de sortir de la masure en flamme. Mais une fois dehors, nous n'étions plus que trois. Il fallait fuir le village. Alors que nous courrions, nous n'étions finalement plus que deux. Et dans ma rétine resterait pour toujours imprimée l'image de la gueule béante infesté de crocs long comme des poignards qui vint se placer devant nous. L'enfer rougeoyant au fond de sa gorge. C'était i ans, je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Mais je me rappellerais toujours du visage de celui qui nous avait évité une mort certaine. Il était arrivé. Face au dragon. Et sans que je ne puisse comprendre comment il avait fait, la créature s'était pliée devant lui. Elle s'était écrasée devant un homme. Un monstre pareil, une force de la nature capable de détruire sa vie en quelque minute, s'inclinait devant un seul être humain. Voilà pourquoi j'étais au service d'Amaury Blackfyre. Voilà pourquoi je donnerais ma vie pour cet homme. Il nous a sauvés mon frère et moi.

J'aurais tellement aimé être comme lui. Mais j'avais peur. J'avais tellement peur. Je n'osais pas franchir la porte, et aller voir dehors. Et pourtant…je devais faire quelque chose. Si véritablement un dragon était quelque part dans les parages, il allait sans doute rapidement se mettre à faire du dégât. Alors…il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je sorte voir de mes yeux de quoi il en retournait.

Un pas après l'autre, je parcouru les derniers mètres me séparant de l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un corps tout en courbes, des écailles d'un gris métallique, des yeux rouges grenats, des ailes immenses, faisant trois fois la taille du manoir et surement plus de deux tonnes…Un Pansedefer Ukrainien, s'était écrasé violement dans la plaine. Cloué au sol, il se débattait comme un beau diable alors que, sur lui, s'acharnaient à le maintenir à terre, deux autres dragons. Un Cornelongue Roumain et un Norvégien à crête. Le premier, avait planté ses longues cornes dans le sol, coinçant le cou du grand dragon gris, et tentait d'écraser sa tête sous une de ses pattes pour éviter de se faire mordre ou brûler. Le Norvégien lui, fidèle à sa réputation belliqueuse était celui qui donnait le plus de coups au dragon ukrainien, frappant de ses ailes, de ses pattes et de sa queue le corps du grand dragon. Le Norvégien et le Cornelongue, pour un œil expert, effectuait un travail d'équipe remarquable. Même si ce petit manège, provoquait un vacarme gargantuesque résonnant dans les alentours et brisant l'apparente quiétude du paysage.

Assez éloigné pour être à l'abri d'un coup de queue perdu, ayant laissé tombé sa baguette, Vassili observait avec peur et fascination ce qui se passait. Il avait perdu toute volonté d'intervenir. Et puis c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à un combat de dragon d'aussi près. Sa curiosité l'emportait sur toute autre considération qu'il avait put avoir plus tôt. Et puis…et puis…sur le dos du Cornelonge Ukrainien, il lui semblait avoir aperçu la chevelure noire et hirsute d'Illarion…Ce qui signifiait que… Yakov ne devait pas être loin. Une vague d'excitation l'emporta, alors qu'il se déplaçait précipitamment sur le côté pour tenter d'apercevoir…monté sur le dos du Norvegien à crête, un jeune homme à peine adulte, dont le poil blond miel, tombant dans son dos en de belles boucles, ne laissait que peu de doute à Vassili sur son identité.

-Grand frère ! Grand frère ! Se mit-il à appeler avec enthousiasme, son visage éclairé d'une joie intense, oubliant cependant toute précaution.

Ce cri du cœur, ne tombant pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, le jeune homme blond se mit à en chercher la provenance. Qui l'appelait donc ? Cette voix lui était familière. Très vite, il parcourut du regard la plaine. Mais alors que son regard bleu électrique rencontrait celui de Vassili, un large sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres, il sentit sous lui, les muscles de son dragon se tendre. _Pas bon, pas bon du tout…_

Il s'était laissé distraire et sous lui, sa monture se cabrait…S'il ne réagissait pas rapidement, la suite des opérations risquait d'être compliquée. Car sentant la main de fer qui le maintenant soumis se relâcher, le norvégien se rebellait. Et avant que Yakov n'ait put se reprendre, un coup de queue alla frapper le Cornelongue. Son cavalier, un petit brun trapu au visage colérique, hurla à son encontre.

-Mais qu'est ce tu fous abruti! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi !

En tant que cavaliers, ils étaient particulièrement vulnérables et exposés sur le dos de telles créatures. Yakov aurait put répondre qu'il était désolé, mais sur le moment, il y avait plus important. Le Cornelongue avait de nouveau pris un coup, mais cette fois ci à la tête. Un peu sonné, il avait malheureusement levé la patte qui maintenait la gueule du Pansedefer close. Celui-ci, logiquement, en profita alors pour laisser échapper de sa mâchoire une gerbe de flamme qui força Illarion à amorcer une manœuvre d'esquive, ôtant les cornes de son dragon du sol pour lui permettre de bouger plus vite. Mais cela laissa alors le champ libre au Pansedefer pour tenter de se relever. Et s'il y parvenait…Les choses tourneraient vraiment mal.

Les deux garçons se criaient dessus, leurs montures ruaient de plus en plus, le Norvégien de Yakov devenant particulièrement virulent. Quand au Pansedefer, bien que toujours au sol, il avait désormais le cou libre et essayait par tous les moyens de mordre l'intrus sur son dos, crachant par intermittence des flammes vers le Cornelongue qui s'efforçait de les éviter. Face à cette situation Vassili était bouche bée. Qu'avait-il fait ? Que devait-il faire ? C'était la panique chez les trois garçons, et bien que le dénommé Illarion parvenait à garder une certain emprise sur son dragon, il était à deux contre un, le Norvégien devenant de plus en plus incontrôlable.

Tout allait de mal en pis, Yakov venait de se faire désarçonner par un mouvement trop brusque de sa monture. Il se raccrochait désormais à une des plaques noires présentes sur l'échine de la bête. L'opération viraient maintenant au cauchemar…quand au milieu de la mêlé, il y eu un silence. Un autre rugissement venait de se faire entendre au dessus de la bagarre. Court, mais doté d'une puissance qui fit voler en éclat de nombreuses fenêtres du manoir, il eut sur les belligérants, l'effet d'un tir de sommation.

Chaque dragon, s'était stoppé dans son mouvement, bon gré ou mal gré. Désormais, chacun d'eux tournait les yeux vers celui qui venait d'interrompre leur joyeuse baston. Et alors que de nouveau le cri inhumain se faisait entendre, Vassili sentit tous les poils de son cou se dresser, percevant une présence écrasante toute proche de lui.

-Où est Alyona ?

La voix grave et profonde le sortit de son choc premier, et d'une voix chevrotante, l'enfant répondit :

-Dans le salon du rez-de chaussez, je l'ai endormie pour qu'elle ne voit pas ça.

Mais irrésistiblement, son regard fut attiré vers la gauche, et Vassili comprit enfin pourquoi nul n'osait plus bouger le petit doigt dans la plaine. De l'homme à ses côtés, se dégageait une sombre aura d'autorité qui ne souffrirait d'aucune désobéissance.

-Tu as bien fait…

Une fois cela marmonné sombrement, l'homme au long manteau se dirigea vers le combat qu'il avait figé d'une façon que Vassili ne pouvait expliquer.

-Yakov, Illarion.

A leurs noms, les deux garçon en mauvaise posture se décomposèrent et déglutirent difficilement, présageant de ce qui risquait de leur arriver.

-Oui Maitre ! clamèrent-ils en cœur.

Le ton parfaitement calme, mais la menace, sous-jacente, le maitre des lieux leur dit ceci, sa baguette posée sur sa gorge.

-Terminez ce que vous avez commencé. Rapportez-moi ça à la réserve et revenez ici. Je vais me voir dans l'obligation de vous rappeler certaines bases…

* * *

A la prochaine! N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir en review ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous aimeriez voir apparaître et d'autres remarques! Bye


	5. Marche ou crève

Hellow! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Alors pour tout vous avouer, je ne sais absolument pas où je vais avec cette histoire (enfin si, j'ai quand même une trame grosso-merdo de ce vers quoi Alyona va arriver, mais j'ai pas de plan précis du comment). J'en écris les pages au fur et à mesure que les idées me viennent, en veillant à rester cohérente (si jamais vous voyez que ça par en sucette n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part je serais ravie que vous soyez mes gardes fous). Aussi, dans cette fanfiction, personne ne sera réellement gentil ou méchant. Il y aura juste des gens qui feront des choix (bon ou mauvais, difficiles parfois) donc si jamais dans les futurs chapitres un personnage fait des trucs qui peuvent vous paraître horrible...il a surement ses raisons...et si c'est pas lui c'est moi qui ait mes raisons de le faire agir ainsi x)

Enjoy!

* * *

Installé dans son bureau, Amaury cogitait, penché sur un parchemin tamponné d'un sceau qui lui était bien connu. Deux chiens rampants, surplombés par deux étoiles à cinq branches et une épée bâtarde. Les armoiries des Black. Il soupira. Cette lettre ne présageait que de problèmes qu'il lui faudrait traiter. Mais il entendait déjà régler ceux qu'il avait maintenant.

En revenant chez lui, après trois jours d'absence et une rencontre fort peu agréable, qu'elle avait été sa surprise de trouver dans son jardin –oui il considérait cette grande plaine déserte comme son jardin- trois dragons se mordant la queue. La surprise passée, était venue l'exaspération. Il avait rapidement fait en sorte de mettre fin aux hostilités. Sur le dos de deux des trois dragons, se trouvaient ses apprentis. Et bien qu'ils furent orphelins – aucun parent pour venir lui pourrir la vie au cas où ils se casseraient un ongle- il n'avait guère envie de voir une décennie de formations laborieuses lui filer entre les doigts. Yakov et Illarion. Deux champions pour se retrouver dans des situations impossibles. Ce matin n'ayant été qu'un jour parmi tant d'autres où il leur avait sauvé la mise. Quelques fois il se demandait s'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès, mais surtout, ce qui le retenait de les renvoyer… Enfin.

Leur affaire s'était plutôt bien finie. Ils avaient capturé leur proie et l'avait ramenée à la réserve de dragon. Un jeune Pansedefer Ukrainien. A peine 2 ans s'il devait en juger par sa taille. Beau spécimen…Mais encore un bébé selon ses critères. Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver en difficulté face à ça? Il avait absolument tenu à le savoir lorsque les deux jeunes étaient s'était présentés devant lui, transpirant la crainte.

Il n'avait pas crié. Pas une seul fois, et pourtant, il y avait de quoi être passablement en colère. Non, au lieu de s'égosiller vainement, il les avait mis assis dans son bureau. Et pendant deux heures, tel un maître d'école, il leur avait fait réciter la devise du bon chasseur de dragon. Une véritable corvée. Puis mettant fin au supplice, il les avait renvoyés dans leur chambre pour méditer sur leur stupidité. Et c'était tranquillement qu'il se préparait maintenant à leur confier une nouvelle mission…s'occuper de la nursery de la réserve. Une tâche qu'il confiait habituellement…aux débutants. Les voilà rétrogradés. Après toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passés à grimper les échelons, pour une erreur, il les renvoyait au plus bas. Qu'ils se débrouillent, c'était mérité. Ce qu'il avait décelé au travers de leurs explications maladroites, c'était bien de l'amateurisme, alors il les traiterait en amateurs. Illarion avait cru pouvoir capturer le Pansedefer seul. Première erreur. Il ne fallait jamais partir en chasse, seul. Et Yakov qui –bon point pour lui- avait tenu à l'accompagner, s'était trouvé finalement distrait par son petit frère. S'il n'avait pas été là à temps, l'un se serait fait tuer par son égo, l'autre par ses sentiments. Il devrait donc briser les deux.

Mais pour l'instant, il les laissait repenser à leur bêtise dans leurs quartiers. Bientôt, les deux jeunes adultes repartiraient pour la réserve avec lui. Il avait des choses à y faire. Une dragonne allait prochainement avoir des petits. Une Opaloeil des antipodes. Une vraie beauté. Sauf qu'il allait devoir jouer au vétérinaire, le titulaire du poste, ayant attrapé la Dragoncelle…pour la cinquième fois… en cinq ans…et toujours à la même période. Foutaises. Il s'étonnait que l'homme soit encore en vie. S'il avait été pleinement en charge de la réserve, l'individu aurait été remercié à la deuxième déclaration de maladie. On ne plaisantait pas avec cette saloperie, c'était contagieux, et ça tuait. Cinq fois de suite, le bougre devait être résistant comme un beau diable pour ne pas être déjà six pieds sous terre. Seulement voilà, Amaury n'était qu'un généreux donateur et très bon ami du fondateur de la réserve. Rien de plus. Il aurait put s'attribuer un poste sur mesure, mais ne l'avait pas voulu. Et il ne regrettait pas le marché conclu avec Harvey Ridgebit à la création de la Réserve… Il mettait ses dragons, ses garçons et leurs talents au service de la réserve six mois dans l'année, et le reste du temps ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'il voulait avec les spécimens que lui-même capturait. Bien sur le ministère Anglais regardait ses activités d'un œil très critique. Grand bien leur fasse. Il n'avait aucun compte à leur rendre. Le seul organisme d'état qui pouvait possiblement l'inquiéter, c'était le ministère russe. Celui-ci étant bien plus intéressé par la puissance de feu que ces bestiaux pouvaient apporter à ses conflits régionaux, que par une utilisation frauduleuse de leurs capacités. Enfin, pour stopper son train de pensées, l'homme conclurait simplement qu'il avait des soucis bien plus importants à gérer que deux jeunes gens encore immature par bien des aspects. Il n'était pas une nounou et n'avait aucune intention de le devenir.

Il devait déjà gérer sa petite cousine, qui était déjà un beau sac d'embrouilles. Le jeune Vassili en savait désormais quelque chose. En levant le sortilège qui la maintenant endormie, il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir affronter une furie. La gamine, très mécontente et consciente d'avoir manqué quelque chose, s'était mise à proférer toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait –il se demandait d'ailleurs d'où elle les avait apprises-, en jurant au jeune blond que sa vengeance serait terrible. Ricanant sous cape devant la déconfiture de son jeune valet, Amaury avait quand même dû stopper les cris de l'enfant qui devenaient de plus en plus grossiers, lui écorchant les oreilles. Il détestait la vulgarité. Les bonnes manières étaient selon lui l'une des dernières choses qui empêchaient ce monde de sombrer dans le chaos. Il devrait les lui inculquer. Ou la vie, à grand renfort de claques, se chargerait de tempérer son caractère enflammé… Et il était certain que sa méthode à lui serait bien plus douce.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'en avais marre ! Marre ! Marre qu'on me cache des choses ! Pourquoi voulait-on à tout prix m'empêcher de voir des dragons ? C'était l'emblème de ma famille, il était normal que je souhaite en savoir plus. D'abord le livre, et maintenant ça ! Jamais on ne m'avait jeté un sort ! Ce petit blond prétentieux avait de la chance que je ne possède pas de baguette. Il aurait amèrement regretté de m'avoir endormie.

Ruminant ces pensées, je me dirigeai d'un pas furieux vers la bibliothèque du petit manoir. J'avais des questions, et je voulais des réponses. Ce n'était pas Amaury ou son petit toutou qui allaient m'en donner. Quant aux deux autres garçons qui étaient apparus dans la maison, je ne leurs faisaient pas confiance –surement étaient-ils au service d'Amaury comme Vassili- et ils ne me semblaient pas commodes. Non si je voulais des réponses, je devrais peut-être en trouver là-bas. On pouvait presque tout trouver dans les livres. J'en étais convaincue.

Sur le chemin j'évitais de regarder les têtes de bestiaux étranges ornant les murs. Cette maison était vraiment flippante. Arrivée à la bibliothèque, je fermais doucement la porte derrière moi, et commençait à parcourir du regard les rayonnages.

Sortilèges…Potions…Défense contre les forces du mal…Métamorphose…Magie noire –j'eu un léger frisson, de crainte ou d'excitation, impossible à dire-…et ah ! Soins aux créatures magiques ! Je trouverais surement quelque chose dans ce rayon. C'était l'étagère la plus fournies de la petite bibliothèque…Seulement voilà, en voulant lire les titres des livres qui y étaient rangés, je me déconfis. Ils étaient écrits dans cette langue incompréhensible pour moi ! Je m'en serais presque arraché les cheveux. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pouquoiiii !

-Pourquoi quoi ?

Je sursautais. J'avais pensé trop fort, finissant par exprimer mon désarroi à haute voix. Arrivé à coté de moi furtivement, l'un des deux garçons qui avaient débarqués au manoir hier remettait tranquillement des livres en place. Je restais un long moment à le dévisager, sans répondre à sa…à ma question. Bien bâti, avec des épais cheveux noirs formant une couronne sur sa tête, le garçon qui avait soudainement apparu était un des disciples d'Amaury. Voyant que je ne pipais mot, celui-ci me poussa sans ménagement hors de son chemin, parfaitement calme.

-Tu me gênes gamine. S'il n'y a rien que tu souhaite prendre ici, dégage.

Plait-il? Il avait déclaré cela d'une voix si détachée…Si hautaine! Je le dévisageais, choquée, avant de m'emporter.

-Pardon, mais tu es chez moi ici !

Enfin…chez mon cousin ! Pas le moins du monde perturbé par mon ton furibond, le garçon me rétorqua simplement comme une évidence.

-Oh vraiment ? Tu n'es là que depuis une semaine…je vis ici depuis une bonne décennie et je ne t'avais jamais vu avant. En réalité, tu n'étais pas née que cette maison était déjà chez moi.

Bouche bée, je le regardais terminer de ranger sa pile de livre, ayant complètement oublié ce que je cherchais en venant ici. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? J'enrageais…mais en même temps il n'avait pas complètement tort. Je n'étais là que depuis très peu de temps, et même si Amaury était mon cousin, lui, avait surement grandi ici. Qui étais-je à côté ? Mon indignation retombait comme un soufflet. Il avait marqué un bon point.

-Depuis combien de temps…commençais-je alors en hésitant, répugnant à m'avouer vaincue.

Toujours aussi désinvolte, il me coupa d'un laconique :

-12 ans.

J'ouvrais de grands yeux. Vivre ici pendant douze ans avec Amaury, rien que de l'imaginer j'en frissonnais d'effroi. Ce type était fou ! Tout le monde dans cette maison était fou !

-Mais et ta famille ? Tu vas quand même les voir de temps en temps non ?

Au regard qu'il me lança à cette question, je sentis que j'avais fait une boulette.

-Je n'ai aucune famille à l'extérieur de ces murs... Si tu veux prendre un livre, c'est maintenant, je dois refermer la bibliothèque après mon passage et rapporter la clé à mon maître.

Choisir un livre… Je tournais mon regard vers les étagères. Facile à dire, mais je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qui était écrit sur la plupart, et ceux écrits en anglais ne m'intéressaient pas, se trouvant tous dans la partie « Métamorphose». Me tortillant comme un vers j'avais l'impression d'être inculte. D'ailleurs peut-être était-ce pour ça que je rechignais à faire part de ma difficulté au grand brun, qui lui, perdait patience.

-Tu as cinq secondes, puis je te mets dehors.

Paniquée, ma langue se délia brusquement et je débitai ces mots à toute vitesse.

-Désolémaisjenepeutpaslirecequiestécritsurleslivres !

Je n'aurais pas pu paraître plus stupide. Et son haussement de sourcil me confirma ce que je pensais, j'avais eu l'air complètement débile. Rassemblant ma dignité, je trouvais le courage de rependre ma phrase sous le regard supérieur du garçon.

-Je ne peux pas lire ce qui est écrit sur les livres, donc je ne peux pas choisir.

Cet aveu me fit monter le rouge aux joues, moi qui avais toujours cru savoir beaucoup de chose.

-Tu ne sais pas lire…comme cela ne m'étonne pas…

Il semblait pensif, tandis que moi, je rougissais comme une pivoine sous l'insulte à peine masquée. Puis soudainement, il se dirigea vers une des étagères du rayon sortilège, sous mon regard curieux. D'une main il attrapa un lourd grimoire légèrement poussiéreux qu'il essuya consciencieusement avant de me le lâcher entre les mains. Je vacillais sous son poids, déchiffrant tout de même sur sa tranche « Sortilèges pour Sorciers voyageurs ». Un des rares livres en anglais…

-Voilà ! Maintenant, dehors. J'ai des choses à faire.

Déboussolée avec ce truc énorme entre les mains je balbutiais.

-Mais…mais…mais non…mais…

Toutefois, la tête d'ananas brune n'entendait plus rien, me poussant sans ménagement vers la sortie. Une porte se fermant dans un grincement, deux tours de clé plus tard, et ma petite escapade dans cet antre du savoir se trouvait écourtée.

-…Pourquoi ?!

Le grand brun –grand parce que plus grand que moi, mais j'étais sûre qu'à côté d'Amaury c'était une crevette- me jeta à peine un regard, disparaissant à l'angle d'un couloir mal éclairé. Pourquoi tout le monde devait être aussi insupportable à mon égard dans cette maison?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dans sa chambre, Yakov regardait le plafond avec obstination. Ses yeux bleu azur, sa chevelure blonde, sa peau crémeuse, un sourire –même cynique- toujours aux lèvres. Tout le rapprochait de son jeune frère. Un petit frère qui le mettait dans une situation bien embarrassante. Honteux, il n'osait même pas sortir des appartements qu'il partageait avec son binôme. Illarion, ce petit con ! Tout ça c'était sa faute ! S'il n'avait pas fait son prétentieux en voulant à tout prix capturer le Pansedefer seul, ils n'en seraient pas là. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un gosse, ainsi envoyé dans sa chambre! Enfin, Illa lui, semblait s'en foutre complètement. La tempête passée, il était redevenu aussi arrogant que d'habitude, sortant sans gène se balader.

Quelques fois le grand blond se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien apprécier chez son coéquipier pour rester aussi calme dans ce genre de moment. Il y réfléchissait quand l'on toqua à la porte. D'un grognement, il invita la personne à entrer.

-Ah « Lila » c'est toi !

Allongé paresseusement sur son lit, le blondin avait dit cela d'un ton faussement joyeux, mais comme surgie de nulle part, une baguette se pointa sur lui. Illarion venait de pénétrer dans leur chambre.

\- Appelle-moi comme ça encore une fois « Yu », et je ne donne pas cher de ta charmante petite tête blonde.

Ricanant sous cape, Yakov se dit que ce truc marchait décidément à chaque fois. C'était vraiment gamin, mais lorsqu'il voulait enquiquiner son camarade sans trop risquer de compromettre leur tandem, il n'avait que ça. Lui donner un nom de fille. Et même si Illarion tentait de lui retourner la gentillesse, Yakov avait un sens de l'autodérision qui lui permettait de passer au dessus. Alors pour sur il en profitait…

-Alors, qu'est ce tu nous ramène de beau, ma chérie ? Où as-tu eu tous ces livres ?! Tu sais que normalement, nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller à la bibliothèque sans permission !

Derrière une façade nonchalante, le blond sentait poindre chez son coéquipier ce qu'il attendait, un peu d'agacement. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à être de mauvaise humeur dans cette maison, par merlin ! Entre autre, il devinait que le jeune homme brun avait surement dû faire une copie de la clé de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir y accéder selon ses désirs, sans l'aval du maître…il pourrait le dénoncer et lui ôter ce petit air supérieur de son visage… mais il n'était pas assez sournois pour ça. Dommage.

\- Il n'y a pas de nous. Protesta froidement le brun trapu.

\- Oh non ! Tu me brise le cœur Lila ! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ! Tu sais…

Yakov allait rajouter quelque chose, quand un grand bruit le coupa net. Illarion venait de frapper sur la modeste table de leur chambre, son poing serré.

-Ferme-là. Cesse de me ridiculiser!

Un moment stupéfait, - Illarion n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'emporter physiquement- le blond répliqua impétueusement.

-Tu te ridiculises tout seul abruti! Arrête de prendre tout le monde de haut, enlève toi ton balai du cul et rigole un peu!

-C'est moi que tu traites d'abruti ?! Comme c'est drôle venant de celui qui ne peut même pas exécuter correctement le moindre sortilège basique !

Ouch, c'était douloureux. Illarion attaquait là où ça faisait mal. Les faibles capacités magiques de Yakov. Un sujet pourtant tabou entre eux. Le blond accusa le coup, mais très vite, rétorqua tant bien que mal.

-Mais au moins moi, je ne suis plus à monter un vieux Cornelongue. Même si je me rate en magie, sur un dragon, je suis de loin meilleur que toi. Et c'est tout ce qui importe !

-Bien sûr, j'en ai eu la preuve ce matin même ! Pas foutu capable de garder le contrôle, tout ça parce que ton bébé de petit frère était dans les parages ! A cause de toi, on aurait put se faire tuer !

-Laisse mon frère en dehors de ça. Moi je ne vois que l'abruti qui voulait se charger de capturer un Pansedefer tout seul !

-Oh arrête, ce dragon était jeune et ce n'était qu'une formalité. Je m'en serais très bien sorti si tu ne t'étais pas accroché à moi comme un boulet! On aurait cru un amoureux transi !

-Tu surestime ta propre importance Illarion. Qui pourrait avoir la moindre once d'amour pour un crétin dans ton genre !

Pendant un moment, il y eut une telle tension dans la pièce que l'on aurait put croire qu'ils en viendraient aux mains. Mais à leur grande surprise, il n'eut fut rien. Ils restèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence, à couteaux tirés, pendant de longues minutes. Puis finalement, dans un mouvement impérieux, Illarion fit un pas en direction de la sortie.

-Je m'en vais demander à être assigné ailleurs, cette chambre me débecte.

-Je ne vais pas te retenir, petit con ! siffla entre ses dents le blond.

Le petit brun fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, s'en allant prestement quérir son maître pour lui faire part de sa doléance. Mais avant de partir, avant de claquer la porte dans un geste théâtral, le russe siffla sinistrement à son coéquipier.

\- Tu ne seras pas éternellement le préféré du maître…alors je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu me parles de cette façon, je n'hésiterais pas à te faire ravaler tes paroles à coups de Doloris.

De Doloris ?… Le silence qui régna après le départ d'Illarion était lourd. Interdit, le frère ainé de Vassili resta un moment sous le choc. Puis son regard s'assombrit, et il lâcha un soupir en déclarant d'une voix douce-amère :

-Le préféré hein ? Quelle diva tu fais, Illarion. Si tu crois après toutes ces années que c'est comme ça que ça marche…. Tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil profondément.

Il aurait bien voulu rire des mots de son coéquipier, mais la menace lui restait coincée dans la gorge. Son partenaire taciturne n'était pas du genre à proférer des paroles en l'air. Un peu déconcerté, Yakov alla se rasseoir sur son lit, le dos courbé, comme s'il portait une lourde charge sur les épaules.

\- Notre maître est…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cruel ? Impitoyable ? Incorruptible ? Non. Implacable. Tel un monolithe, il se tenait au bout de la table, savourant sa soupe, impérial. Le dîner se déroulait dans un silence austère. L'homme siégeait au milieu de visages tous plus sombres les uns que les autres. Qu'avait-il bien put dire ou faire qui ait déclenché une telle morosité ? Illarion et Yakov se fusillaient du regard au dessus de leurs bols. L'un, contrarié d'avoir vu sa requête rejetée sans plus d'explications, en plus de s'être fait punir pour avoir outrepassé le confinement imposé par Amaury, l'autre, mécontent de devoir encore subir la présence hautaine du premier. Vassili lui, ne quittait pas du regard le bois sombre de la table à manger, honteux, et avalant piteusement sa soupe. Il s'était fait vertement tancé par son maître…par vertement, comprendre d'une façon psychologiquement éprouvante. L'homme n'avait même pas eu à élever la voix pour qu'il se fasse misérable. Il avait su pertinemment où appuyer pour écraser son interlocuteur.

Quant à Alyona, elle ne touchait même pas à son repas, le coude posé sur la table, le menton dans sa main, boudant tout son possible. Elle avait eu l'audace de réclamer à son tuteur, une baguette magique. « A quelle usage ? » lui avait demandé ce dernier. Jeter un sort de traduction avait-elle répondu, certaine d'être dans son bon droit. Il lui avait alors demandé, d'où elle savait qu'un tel sort existait, et Illarion avait considérablement pâlit au moment où l'enfant le pointa du doigt. Le jeune chevaucheur de dragon s'était fait tout petit sous le regard pesant de son maître. Entre autre, ce fut un « non » tranchant et laconique qui fut servit en réponse à la petit fille –cela semblant devenir son pain quotidien. Amaury n'avait rien ajouté de plus, se contentant de leur souhaiter bon appétit avec un enthousiasme malvenu mais surement intentionnel.

-Alyona Gwyneth Blackfyre, vous ne mangez pas votre Bortsch* ?

Le ton était parfaitement calme, mais pour les garçons assis à table, connaissant mieux les habitudes de leur maître, cette question n'avait rien d'anodin.

-J'aime pas la soupe. Bougonna la gamine.

Olympien, le grand cousin lui annonça sans détour, son regard vairon posé sans complaisance sur elle.

\- Vous ne quitterez pas cette table avant d'avoir vidé votre bol.

Alors sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais incapable de se retenir, Alyona, prise d'un sursaut d'audace, riposta d'un effronté :

-D'accord !

Et sous les yeux médusés des trois garçons, la gamine, prit son bol et le vida par terre à coté de sa chaise, ne se souciant pas de salir ses chaussures. Il y eut un sacré blanc. Était-elle folle ?

-Maintenant je peux quitter la table. Déclara-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Mais elle n'eut pas fait trois pas, que la voix grave du maître de maison l'interpella, la stoppant net.

-T'ais donné la permission de te lever ?

L'enfant eu quelques secondes d'hésitation, mais finit par rétorquer hautainement.

-J'ai pas à suivre vos ordres ! Vous n'êtes pas mon père !

A cela, sans plus s'émouvoir, l'homme à la longue queue de cheval sombre répondit calmement et avec détachement.

-En effet, je ne suis pas ton père. Il est mort grillé comme un cochon sous la tonne de ferraille d'une carcasse d'avion…avec ta mère…ton frère…et 150 autres personnes…

Un coup de canon serait parti qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire bouger les quatre jeunes gens figés d'horreur. Choquée, les yeux écarquillés d'Alyona se bordèrent de larmes, alors que les garçons, eux, détournaient leurs regards de la scène, gênés. Comment il pouvait lui dire ça avec autant d'indifférence ! C'était juste horrible ! Son père, sa mère, son frère… Il n'avait pas le droit...

-En revanche, je suis désormais ton tuteur, et ce que tu viens de faire, est un acte évident d'irrespect, que je me dois de corriger.

Un nœud dur et douloureux se formait dans la gorge de la petite fille alors que les mots d'Amaury la transperçaient comme autant de lames acérées. Papa…Maman… Andreas…Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Elle aurait voulu courir dans sa chambre, mais quelque chose semblait la retenir de faire le moindre mouvement. Lui avait-il jeté un sort ? Ce n'était pas juste !

-A partir de maintenant, il n'est plus question pour toi de passer tes journées à ne rien faire, tu vas réapprendre à te comporter correctement, comme il sied à ton rang.

Terminant paisiblement sa soupe, Amaury sortit sa baguette et pendant un court instant, la gamine ferma les yeux, le cœur battant, craignant qu'il ne lui jette un mauvais sort. Mais il n'en fut rien. Troublée, elle sentit un bout de tissu lui tomber sur la tête. Rouvrant les yeux, elle distingua parfaitement le petit rictus qu'affichait son grand cousin alors qu'elle se retrouvait affublée d'un vulgaire haillon, avec à ses cotés un seau d'eau et une éponge. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

-Macha!

Dans un pop discret, une créature malingre aux longues oreilles de chauve-souris était apparue dans la salle à manger. Alyona aurait été surprise de cette soudaine arrivée si elle n'avait pas eu à son service le même type de créature dans le manoir où elle vivait avec ses parents. Un elfe de maison. Et à la petite barrette fleurie couronnant son crâne aux cheveux filasses, c'était « une » elfe.

-Tu n'as aucun privilège d'aucune sorte ici. Personne n'est à ton service. Et ce que tu salis, tu le nettoie. Déclara comme une évidence le maître des lieux à la petite fille qu'il venait d'affabuler du vêtement de servitude des elfes. Une véritable humiliation.

Serrant douloureusement ses petits poings, la fillette entre deux sanglots silencieux, mourrait d'envie d'hurler à l'adulte tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais l'espace d'un instant, son regard croisa celui de Vassili. Et dans son bleu limpide, elle crut comprendre qu'il fallait mieux ne pas insister. Qu'elle n'y gagnerait rien.

-Macha, Lady Alyona est sanctionné. Ce soir, elle doit nettoyer le sol, débarrasser la table une fois que nous aurons finit de manger, et t'aider à faire la vaisselle. Énonça-t-il clairement.

-Mais…maître Amaury…commença le petit elfe.

-C'est un ordre Macha.

Puis fixant sa jeune cousine de son regard, d'un coté sombre comme l'abîme, de l'autre gris comme l'acier, Amaury ajouta.

-A la moindre incartade, ta sanction durera une semaine. Est-ce bien compris ?

Marmonnant un oui à contre cœur, Alyona resta magiquement figée à côté de l'elfe de maison, regardant les quatre hommes manger leur soupe, tentant de son convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas faim, son estomac gargouillant traîtreusement entre deux larmes. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, tous se levèrent pour retrouver leurs quartiers. Le seul à lui adresser un regard avant de disparaitre fut Vassili dont le visage désolé ne se révéla pour autant d'aucun réconfort. Elle passait vraiment les pires journées de sa vie depuis qu'elle avait quitté Anna et Jack. Tant, qu'elle commençait à se dire qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'elle se laisse emporter par le ministère...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux jours avaient passés depuis mon coup d'éclat. Je n'étais pas fière. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je nettoyais, passais le balais, faisais la vaisselle. Et cela n'avait pas été une première fois très agréable, même si l'elfe de maison m'avait bien aidée, me faisant promettre de ne rien dire à « maitre Amaury ». Maitre, maitre, maitre ! Pourquoi tout le monde semblait avoir tant de respect et de crainte pour lui. Ce type était odieux. Froid et sans cœur ! Un véritable tyran !

Il imposait des choses à tout le monde sans que personne ne dise rien. Vassili avait dû nettoyer tout le manoir avec son frère pendant qu'Illarion réparait les fenêtres cassées par je ne savais quelle catastrophe. Eux au moins avaient eu le droit d'utiliser la magie. Moi j'avais dû tout faire comme une moldue. Et maintenant, j'étais obligé de suivre une bonne dizaine de cours par semaine avec des professeurs semblant tout droit sortis d'une autre époque! Des cours de bonne conduite aux bonnes manières en passant par la langue de ce pays, pour arriver à l'histoire et la géographie, j'apprenais pleins de choses…et c'était très bien, j'adorais ça….mais aucune de ces matières ne demandait l'usage d'une baguette, alors que je ne voulais que ça.

Je me souvenais que Maman avait promis que pour mes onze ans, elle m'achèterait une baguette. Elle ne pourra plus tenir sa promesse maintenant qu'elle était…et je doutais qu'Amaury me fasse ce cadeau. Pourtant, c'était l'outil indispensable d'un sorcier ! Sans une baguette, j'étais aussi inutile qu'une moldue à la préhistoire. Sans les premiers sorciers pour faire apparaître le feu, l'homme serait toujours à l'âge de pierre ! Enfin…c'était bien ça que je retenais de la leçon déclamé par mon désormais attitré professeur d'histoire. Une grande femme baguette, aux cheveux blancs formant une auréole autour de sa tête rêveuse et aux lunettes rondes lui donnant un air encore plus ailleurs.

Distraite par une mésange tapant à ma fenêtre, je quittais mon parchemin du regard et parcourais la vaste plaine des yeux. Ah tiens…un petit point noir venait d'apparaître dans la plaine verdoyante. Qui était-ce ? Une deuxième forme humaine, que j'attribuais à Amaury vu sa taille, vint à la rencontre du nouveau venu. Je me déconnectais brièvement du cours ennuyeux pour reporter toute mon attention sur la scène se déroulant en bas. Les deux silhouettes s'étreignaient désormais…j'entendais clairement des voix…et alors que je tentais de distinguer plus clairement leurs visages…

-Miss Blackfyre pourrais-je avoir votre attention ?! Souffla une voix lointaine.

Prise sur le fait, je bredouillais piteusement des excuses avant de recommencer à prendre des notes sur Ptolémée l'un des premiers sorciers de l'histoire. Mais dans mon esprit, ne se formulait plus qu'une seule pensée : « Qui était cette personne avec qui Amaury agissait de façon si familière? »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Lord Black.

Avec une poignée de main et une embrassade pleine de fermeté, Amaury salua l'homme débarquant sur ses terres. Aussi brun que lui, celui-ci avaient les yeux bleu gris et ce charme désinvolte si caractéristique des Black. Alphard Black, du haut de son mètre quatre vingt, un léger sourire aux lèvres, se tenait devant lui. Et du point de vue d''Amaury, mis à part quelques pattes d'oies qu'il portait plutôt bien, il n'avait guère changé en vingt ans. Il lui sembla un instant que c'était hier qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Mais très vite, il effaça ce fugace sentiment nostalgique de ses pensées. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi ce serpent était venu ramper devant sa porte.

\- Suis-moi, allons discuter dans le salon.

D'un pas leste, Amaury mena son invité docile à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Dans un petit boudoir –austère comme le reste du castel- se trouvait déjà préparé, une tasse de thé accompagnée de petits gâteaux. Etrange contraste entre cette charmante attention et le caractère plutôt sévère du maître des lieux. Prenant place, Amaruy tenta de se figurer quelles intentions cachées pouvait bien avoir son ancien camarade...En le prenant dans une étreinte forte un plus tôt il s'était assuré qu'il ne portait aucune arme sur lui, même si avec cet homme là, ce n'était pas des lames dont il lui faudrait se méfier. Le miel coulant de sa bouche était bien plus dangereux.

-Ah…Cette maison…Je me rappellerais toujours des vacances que nous passions ici… Cygnus, Orion, moi, Orpheus, Omer et toi…Que de bons moments en famille.

S'asseyant gravement dans son fauteuil, Amaury vrilla de son regard d'onyx et d'acier son invité. Il n'avait pas gardé que de bons souvenirs de ses contacts avec les Blacks, et si Alphard était celui contre qui il avait le moins de rancune, il n'en restait pas moins prudent.

-J'ai appris que tu vas enseigner à Poudlard…

Très vite, le dresseur de dragon avait fait le choix de frapper le premier. Comment savait-il cela ? Mystère. Il tairait ses sources, car il avait une petite idée de qui tiraient les ficelles cachées derrière la venue du plus jeune des frères Black...

-Hmm oui, Dumbledore est venu me voir au mois de Juillet…je n'étais pas très emballé par sa proposition au départ. Mais tu le connais. Il sait se montrer très persuasif lorsqu'il souhaite obtenir quelque chose.

Oh que oui, il le savait. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas vu le vieux sorcier chuchoter à l'oreille de son grand-père ses bonnes paroles. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas influencé le destin de sa famille avec sa devise. Quelle était-elle déjà ? Ah oui…Pour le plus grand bien. Pour le plus grand bien, combien avaient eu à souffrir.

-Alors j'ai postulé, puis j'ai été pris presque aussitôt. Et me voici. Professeur de « Défense contre les forces du mal ». Quelle ironie lorsque l'on connait ma famille. Finit Alphard dans un petit rire.

Il regarda d'un œil placide le bel homme qui lui faisait un clin d'œil, se servir dans le plateau de biscuits posés devant lui. Dumbledore…Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que l'homme l'ai suivit et questionné sur sa pupille. Il ne s'était pas encore pardonné d'avoir été si brouillon une fois le vieux sorcier assis en face de lui. Et une idée persistante qu'il ne parvenait pas à chasser lui hurlait que si Alphard venait lui rendre visite si peu de temps après sa rencontre avec le vieux fou, celui-ci ne devait pas y être pour rien. Il allait être harcelé jusqu'à donner une réponse convenable –pour lui- au directeur de Poudlard.

-Mais je ne suis pas venu parler de l'école.

Laissant tomber son sourire charmant et ses airs chaleureux, l'invité prit tout à coup un air plus sérieux.

\- Je suis au courant pour la fille d'Orpheus et Amarante. Sincères condoléances, en passant.

Amaury hocha simplement la tête, peu conscient de paraître complètement détaché de la mort de son cousin. Il pensait plutôt à la petite fille qui en ce moment même devait être en plein apprentissage de l'histoire de la magie. Décidément, ce secret n'était pas aussi secret qu'il aurait bien voulu le croire. Mais par quelle faille cette information se faufilait-elle ? Qu'avait-il bien pu manquer ? Il ne comprenait pas. Les seules personne normalement au courant de cette information n'était ni les plus bavardes, ni même les plus disposés à la divulguer. Et pourtant, Dumbledore, et maintenant Alphard étaient au courant. Qui d'autre encore ? Il perdait du terrain et de l'avance dans ses plans. Et il détestait ça.

-Et que comptes-tu faire mon ami ? L'emporter avec toi ?

Dans un grand rire, Alphard Black répondit :

-Oh non surtout pas, je ne passerais pas le porche de cette maison vivant si j'essayais. Je suis juste venu te proposer mon aide.

Tout de suite, le regard d'Amaury se fit méfiant. Pour lui, cette proposition, énoncée sur un ton aussi léger était assez suspecte. Il ne connaissait aucune aide qui ne se fasse sans contrepartie. Surtout chez les sang-purs.

-C'est généreux de ta part, mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il rejetait son offre sans plus y réfléchir. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'une autre personne vienne mettre son nez dans ses affaires. Mais le Black, bien décidé à se faire entendre, se pencha en avant, l'air plus grave qu'auparavant.

-Tu crois toujours pouvoir tout gérer seul. Mais pas cette fois…tu t'es fait griller mon vieux. Déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Il y eu alors comme un blanc. Amaury jeta un regard perçant à son interlocuteur, prit d'un frisson inexplicable de crainte.

-Explique-toi.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'Alphard lui tendait un morceau de journal plié. Et ce fut avec une certaine perplexité mêlée de défiance qu'il déplia le papier légèrement froissé. La première page de la gazette du sorcier étalée désormais devant ses yeux avait pour grand titre…

\- «Branle-bas de combat chez les Grandes Familles de sang-pur » ? Est-ce une plaisanterie? Cracha d'un air dégoutté Amaury dont les traits n'exprimaient à présent que du mépris.

Prenant presque toute la place sur l'article, il y avait la photo d'une grande réunion où, assis à une table longue de cinq mètres tous les chefs de l'aristocratie sorcière –dont certain avait une réputation des plus douteuses- prenaient des airs faussement inquiets et concernés finissant de le révulser.

-Il y a quelques jours, a été constaté par les agents du ministère chargés de son transfert dans une famille d'accueil à la hauteur de son rang, la disparition de l'héritière de l'une des plus vielle famille de Sang-purs d'Europe. Alyona Blackfyre qui, suite au décès de ses parents dans ce qui semble être un accident, avait probablement été recueillie par des moldus se prétendant être des amis de la famille Blackfyre, a aujourd'hui disparue. Commença-il à voix haute, comme pour mieux se convaincre que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas. Car plus il lisait l'article, plus il se sentait inquiet. Anahide…Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Allait-elle bien ? Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule et sans défense. Il oblitérait Jack volontairement car pour lui, l'homme n'était d'aucune utilité, juste un fardeau. Mais ce n'était que son avis.

Il était écrit entre autre : « Nous nous sommes rendus avec les envoyés du ministère interrogé les moldu en questions, qui nous ont affirmés qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfants, et qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas les Blackfyre. Mensonge ou vérité ? Les Oubliators présent sur les lieux ont été autorisé par le ministère à utiliser lors de leur interrogatoire, du Véritasérum, mais aucun changement dans les réponses apportées par le jeune couple moldu n'a put être constaté. Ainsi le monde sorcier est dans l'angoisse. Où a donc bien put passer l'enfant qui aujourd'hui, sans les aléas de l'histoire, aurait été notre petite princesse sorcière ?...»

-Oh pitié, ça dégouline d'hypocrisie. Siffla Amaruy.

-Hmph, oui, en y regardant de ton point de vue ce torchon empeste, mais continue car malheureusement ce n'est pas finit.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, le maitre des lieux reprit sa désagréable lecture, sous l'œil mi-anxieux, mi-amusé de son invité. La suite de l'article émettait plein de suppositions plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur l'endroit où la petite fille pouvait bien se trouver. De la gondole vénitienne, au fin-fond des Carpates, en passant par les catacombes de Paris pour terminer au palais de la Cité Interdite Amaury ne put retenir son sourcil broussailleux de se dresser de dédain. Quel stagiaire bouseux avait bien put pondre cet article pensa-t-il, avant qu'une petite phrase ne vienne le frapper.

-…Cependant, un informateur bien renseigné, mais qui préfère garder l'anonymat nous indique que l'enfant, en vérité, aurait été récupérée par le frère de son père, Ser Ophiuccus Amaury Blackfyre…

Lire ainsi son nom ainsi écrit en toute lettre, sembla réveiller quelque chose dans l'esprit du dresseur de dragon. Quelque chose de profondément enfoui. Sombre. Douloureux. Et derrière l'acier de son œil gris, et les ténèbres de sa pupille d'onyx, passa une brève lueur, froide et glacée comme la mort. Comment ces vermines osaient…Qui était cet informateur ? Qui l'avait trahi ?...A qui allait-il devoir rendre une visite de courtoisie ? Qui…

-Amaury…ça va ?...Tu fais une drôle de tête…souffla d'une voix ayant perdue de son assurance, le plus jeune des frères Black.

Sans répondre aux inquiétudes –fondées- d'Alphard, le Blackfyre continua sa lecture dans un murmure, l'œil sombre, le front plissé. L'air dans la pièce se raréfiant à mesure que sa colère gonflait sous sa poitrine.

-« Hier se sont donc réunies au ministère les Grandes Familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne afin de décider laquelle avait le plus de droits concernant la garde de l'enfant, et qui porterait auprès de l'homme, réputé pour être un dangereux marginal –il lâcha un rire sans joie- leurs doléances et leurs décisions concernant le futur de l'héritière du passé glorieux de ce nom prestigieux. Signée, votre envoyé spécial, Larry Spongebob»

Et son avis sur la question ? Il était bien sûr complètement oblitéré. Sans surprise, aurait-il marmonné railleusement en d'autres circonstances. Mais là, il n'était pas même d'humeur à railler quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un avait fait en sorte que toute l'Angleterre sorcière soit au courant qu'il était en possession de l'enfant. Il allait bientôt les voir planer autour de sa maison comme des vautours dans le ciel. Ils allaient tous vouloir la lui voler. Mais c'était hors de question. Il était sa seule famille. Elle était à lui. Et elle ne quitterait pas cette maison…

-C'est toi qu'ils ont envoyés pour me parler. Souffla-t-il notant dans un coin de sa tête que finalement Dumbledore n'y était pour rien. Non. Pire que Dumbledore dans son esprit, Cygnus Black. Cette engeance de Morgana, cet être perfide et vile…

Il s'emportait intérieurement. Il devait se calmer. Elle ne risquait ici. Il était là. Le manoir était sûr, et au cas où ces vermines les trouvaient, il pouvait encore déplacer la bâtisse vers d'autres lieux. Rien n'était perdu pour lui, ce n'était juste qu'un petit accroc. Une légère turbulence. Il allait très vite corriger tout ça, se convainquit-il. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Oui. Il allait faire le ménage. Un grand ménage.

-Je te propose à nouveau mon aide Amaury, ne la refuse pas je t'en prie. Tu auras besoin d'avoir un informateur à l'intérieur de leurs petites réunions secrètes si tu veux avoir quelques coups d'avance sur eux, pense à tout ce que je serais capable de t'apporter…

Vraiment, en dépit de son orgueil et de sa méfiance, l'offre était alléchante et en scrutant le visage de l'homme en quête du moindre mensonge, le maitre-dragons avait déjà une idée en tête. Il allait doubler Dumbledore et toutes ces vipères avides en une pierre deux coups. Et il ne pouvait qu'être chanceux car l'outil de sa revanche se présentait à lui sur un plateau d'argent, proposant son aide. Néanmoins, ce fut sur un ton brusque et tranchant qu'il coupa les explications de son invité le dardant d'un regard mortellement sérieux.

-J'accepte ton offre.

Le visage d'Alphard qui jusqu'alors était soucieux, s'éclaira soudainement. Mais tandis qu'il allait remercier son hôte d'avoir accepté sa main tendue, celui-ci renversa le sens de ses mots en précisant :

-J'accepte pour Omer. Je te laisse une chance de te racheter pour toutes les fautes que tu as commises envers mon petit frère. Mais comprend moi bien, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Enonça clairement, sa voix menaçant de se fêler alors qu'il prononçait le nom de son benjamin.

Toutefois, Amaury devina qu'il avait visé juste quand sur le beau visage du gentilhomme, vint se poser un voile de tristesse et de culpabilité. C'était cruel de jouer ainsi avec les sentiments et le remord d'Alphard pour s'assurer de son dévouement. Mais il y avait bien longtemps que l'homme avait cessé d'avoir pitié pour les erreurs commises par d'autres. Il en avait trop souffert. La pitié ne reflétait désormais pour lui que de la faiblesse. Alors il serait impitoyable. Aussi, alors qu'il raccompagnait à la porte l'aristocrate, Amaury ajouta :

\- Entre autre, souviens-toi de ceci, je suis un Blackfyre. Tu es un Black. Nos familles sont liées par le sang certes…mais je puis te jurer qu'au plus petit soupçon de trahison, je te ferais découvrir qu'il y a bien milles façons de mourir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Installé dans son bureau, Dumbledore méditait, penché sur un parchemin où au fur à et mesure des secondes, s'inscrivait une liste interminable de noms. Des noms connus –Black, Abbot, Potter, Rosier, Pettigrow, Selwyn, Carrow, Macmillan, - d'autre moins – McFusty, Evans, Rogue, Abercrombie- mais qui auraient tout autant d'importance à ses yeux. Tous ces noms qui au fur et à mesure sur le papier apparaissaient, étaient ceux de tous les jeunes sorciers nés en Grande-Bretagne et ayant eu onze ans révolus. Leur nom, leur âge, et même leurs localisations précises. Il avait tout sous la main. Ses futurs élèves... C'était une véritable joie chaque année de les accueillir, même si cette année serait un peu particulière. Il le sentait sans pouvoir en affirmer le pourquoi. Le simple fait déjà de ne pas voir apparaître dans sa liste le nom d'Alyona Blackfyre l'intriguait. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas encore onze ans. C'était l'explication la plus simple qu'il pouvait donner, même si intimement, il savait que c'était sans doute bien plus compliqué que cela. Il était certain qu'Amaury Blackfyre ne laisserait pas partir l'enfant si loin de lui. Mais il avait de nombreuses cordes à son arc…Il devrait sans doute aller lui rendre à nouveau une petite visite, histoire de clarifier les choses si elles n'étaient pas assez claires. Alyona Blackfye ira à Poudlard. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

* * *

Voili voilou! En espérant que ça vous plaise. Merci encore à tout ceux qui commentent cette histoire mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre par Mp. Sachez juste que ça me donne toujours plus de motivation pour écrire. Allez, au mois prochain. ^^


	6. Échec et mat

Coucou! Désolé du retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis à terminer ce chapitre. Il m'a demandé plusieurs réécriture mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les choses sont loin d'être joués, mais je promet que vous en saurez plus assez rapidement. En attendant, je remercie tous ceux qui lise, et commentent cet histoire. Cela me fait très plaisir, et m'aide à avancer. Je prend en compte toutes les remarques qu'on peut me faire donc n'hésitez pas. ^^

Dicslaimer: (J'oublie souvent de le faire, mais c'est important) Rien ne m'appartiens sauf les personnages OC (Alyona, Amaury, Vassili etc) tout l'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de JKR.

Voilà!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sur le toit du manoir, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, ses boucles brunes ballottées par une fine brise, Alyona fixait l'horizon montagneux. Son regard d'ambre, terne et froid, s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient. Chaque soir, après ses cours de Russe, elle venait se percher ici, et contemplait le paysage. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait pris dès lors qu'il était parti. Après tout, il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait la voir et l'emmènerai avec lui sur le dos d'un dragon. Et quel meilleur point de vue que celui-là pour le voir arriver de loin. Vassili. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse lui manquer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il l'énervait, toujours à obéir aux moindres ordres d'Amaury, mais avec elle il était si gentil, si chaleureux. Si lumineux. Ça faisait du bien.

Ces dernières semaines, il s'était montré particulièrement aimable, ou peut-être, était-ce elle qui avait enfin accepté sa présence, non pas comme une nuisance, mais comme un compagnon. Un ami ? Après tout pourquoi pas. Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eu. Son frère avait été la seule personne avec qui elle avait put partager un lien complice. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'autres enfants. Parfois, elle les regardait par la fenêtre de la maison de Jack et Anna jouer dans la rue, sans pouvoir les rejoindre. Ils étaient trop différents. Elle était une sorcière, et eux des moldus. Comme l'huile et l'eau ils ne pouvaient pas se mélanger. C'était ainsi. Même si parfois…parfois, elle aurait aimé pouvoir partager des rires et des jeux avec eux. M'enfin, désormais elle avait Vassili…Avait c'était bien le mot. Car maintenant qu'il était partit, elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule. Et bien qu'elle n'en laisse rien paraître, cela la contrariait profondément. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à le dire, mais ils lui manquaient. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. La maison lui semblait bien vide désormais.

Pourquoi étaient-ils partis ? Pourquoi étaient-ils partis sans elle surtout ? Après tout c'était leur tâche de la surveiller. Elle le pensait en tout cas. Jusqu'à ce soir où après un cours de maintien particulièrement éprouvant, alors qu'elle voulait enfin proposer à Vassili d'être son ami, Alyona l'avait retrouvé dans sa chambre, son linge éparpillé un peu partout, ses affaires en bouleverse, une valise grande ouverte sur son lit. Elle n'était pas stupide, il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'en allait…bien qu'une question la taraudait. Où?

Il n'avait rien put lui dire. Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de lui soutirer une réponse, un indice. Mais le valet était resté muet. Elle ne devait la connaissance du but de son voyage, qu'à l'arrivée bruyante et maladroite de son frère ainé. Dans un grand claquement de porte, souriant de toutes ses dents, il était entré en s'exclamant avec force : « Alors petit frère, enfin prêt à aller mater du dragon avec nous ?! ». Yakov cependant, ne reçut aucune réponse. A la vue d'Alyona, il se figea, blêmit, et lâcha un petit « Oups », laissant penser qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre ça. Vainement, il avait tenté de l'attraper alors qu'elle se faufilait hors de la chambre laissant derrière elle un Vassili consterné par la bêtise de son aîné. Courant dans les couloirs sombres du manoir, elle n'avait mit guère de temps avant de tomber sur celui qu'elle cherchait.

-« Peut-on savoir pour qu'elle raison vous cavalez ainsi dans les couloirs jeune fille…n'avez-vous rien retenu de votre leçon de bonne cond… » Commença d'une voix grave Amaury, son regard perçant, dardé du la gamine qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Je veux partir avec Vassili ! »

Pendant un moment, il y eut un grand blanc. L'homme resta silencieux, comme troublé par cette lueur –mélange de détermination de crainte et d'espoir-, présente dans les yeux d'Alyona, négligeant de la reprendre sur sa conduite. Mais son hésitation ne dura qu'un instant, brisant toute espérance d'une réponse positive pour l'enfant.

-Non.

Il n'avait dit que ce mot. Irrévocable. Puis avait continué son chemin, tentant d'enfouir toujours plus profondément les émotions et les souvenirs qui lui venaient chaque fois qu'il croisait ce regard d'ambre. Alyona, elle de son côté, ne répliqua aucunement. Elle commençait à connaitre son cousin, et savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole. Insister ne ferait que le mettre en colère, et d'après ce qu'elle avait put comprendre des faces horrifiés de Vassili et son frère lorsqu'ils en parlaient, ce n'était surement pas beau à voir. Mais quand même…c'était injuste. Il ne lui disait jamais rien. Il lui refusait tout sans jamais lui expliquer le pourquoi de ses décisions. Si pour une raison qui lui était inconnue Vassili, Yakov, et Illarion acceptaient tout cela sans broncher, elle ne pouvait pas simplement se contenter d'hocher la tête bêtement. Elle voulait savoir.

Pendant deux jours elle avait tout essayé, mais personne, pas même Vassili, n'avait voulu l'éclairer. Impossible de leur soutirer la moindre information. Rien. Surement Amaury leur avait-il interdit de lui dire quoi que ce soit de plus que ce qu'elle avait appris par accident. Mais pourquoi ? C'était la question quelle se posait quand vint le jour du départ. Amaury, Yakov et Illarion étaient déjà en route, partis à pieds pour les montagnes marquant la fin de cette plaine immense.

-Tu va m'écrire dis ? demanda-t-elle piteusement au jeune blond qui était resté en arrière pour lui dire au revoir.

-Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas.

Le sourire large de Vassili assécha les pleurnicheries naissantes de la fillette. Il était si confiant.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas revenir ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore…

Le garçon disant cela, réajusta son sac, et laissa son regard se perdre au loin, avant de le plonger dans celui d'Alyona, le bleu de ses yeux, brillant de volonté.

-Mais quand je reviendrais, si tu veux bien, je partagerais avec toi tout ce que j'aurais appris et nous irons voler sur le dos d'un dragon.

Les yeux d'Alyona s'écarquilleraient, prise de vertige à l'idée de vivre ce moment.

-C'est vrai ? Tu le jure ?

-C'est promis.

Il le promettait. Donc il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il reviendrait. Elle devait lui faire confiance. Après tout, Vassili ne pouvait pas lui mentir car Amaury détestait les menteurs. A la simple pensée de l'homme, inconsciemment, les doigts d'Alyona se portèrent à son oreille où était accrochée une longue boucle d'oreille. Composé d'une petite dent de dragon où était incrusté un œil de bœuf –une pierre semi précieuse aux nombreuses vertus- le bijou aurait dû par ses composants, peser lourdement sur son oreille, mais il n'en était rien. L'ensemble était aussi léger et délicat qu'une plume. Et d'une étrange manière, le porter lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort. Blanche comme l'ivoire, fine, pointue et aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir, en soi elle pourrait s'en servir comme d'une petite arme, mais ce n'était pas son véritable but. La veille du départ des hommes, alors qu'elle se morfondait dans sa chambre, les yeux plongés dans une contemplation butée d'un plafond étoilé et foisonnant de dragon fictifs, l'enfant avait reçu une visite inattendue…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'étais entré sans un bruit dans la pièce, veillant à ne déranger nulle ombre, faisant corps avec elles. Depuis un coin sombre, j'avais contemplé la figure délicate et le petit corps fin de l'enfant. Et ainsi je me souvins d'un autre corps si semblable au même âge. Un corps chaud et secoué par des gloussements heureux que j'avais aimé poursuivre dans les allées d'un immense palais à ciel ouvert, gardé par les yeux sévères de nombreux dragons de pierre. Un visage d'albâtre serti de deux perles qui me caressaient de leur doux éclat. Un visage aux traits illuminés par un rire éclatant, encadré par une cascade de boucles brunes. Puis un deuxième, identique au premier, mais à l'air grave et solennel qui masquant un sourire, me réprimandait sagement. Et je rougissais alors, incapable de rester digne sous les feux du regard de ces deux figures féminines, à peines plus jeune que moi…Deux être pour lesquelles j'aurais été conquérir le monde. Même si j'étais si faible à l'époque.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant finalement ma présence, la petite boudeuse avait sursauté. Et quand ses yeux de miel s'étaient posés sur moi, j'avais marqué un temps d'arrêt. Voulant ne pas laisser paraître mon trouble, j'avais gagné le petit bureau aménagé dans un coin de la pièce. D'un cou de baguette, j' avais ensuite fait apparaître une chaise pour m'y installer. Le silence avait accompagné le moindre de mes mouvements, alors que, redressée vivement, Alyona me fixait avec une appréhension mêlée de reproches. Je restais un moment ainsi à la regarder sans rien dire. Après tout, je n'avais jamais été doté d'une grande éloquence. Mère nature avait plutôt attribué cette « qualité » à son père à elle. Mais qu'importe.

-Approche ! Ordonnais-je, la voix neutre.

Lentement, comme craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, je la vit se lever de son lit, et avec grande hésitation, s'avancer vers moi. Quel était cet agacement contre moi-même qui me pinçait dès lors que je croisais ses yeux inquiets. Quel était ce sentiment d'angoisse qui me poignait à chacun de ses petits pas anxieux. Elle était si fragile. Trop fragile. Parfois il me semblait que le moindre coup de vent pourrait la balayer. Cela ne devait pas arriver. Je devais veiller à ce que cela n'arrive pas. Après tout, elle était mon dernier espoir de rédemption. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

-J'ai quelque chose à te donner avant de partir.

A la moue maussade qu'elle fit en entendant parler de mon prochain départ, je savais ce qu'elle pensait de la question…J'étais entre autre parfaitement conscient que sa contrariété reposait essentiellement sur le fait que Vassili serait absent pour une longue durée. Moi ? Je pouvais toujours aller au diable. Quelle gamine ! Enfin…sortant une petite boite de ma poche, je l'ouvris délicatement sous ses yeux méfiants. Ce que je lui offrais était un bijou de grande valeur. Si elle savait…

\- Il appartenait à ta grand-mère. Prend en soin.

Les yeux écarquillés, Alyona hésita à toucher l'objet délicat. Une unique bouche d'oreille, faite de matériaux très précieux. Passé de générations en génération, ce bijou n'avait surement pour elle de beauté que celle qu'elle pouvait entrevoir avec ses yeux d'enfants, mais pour moi, il en était tout autrement. Tant de souvenirs y étaient rattachés. Pourtant j'avais décidé de le donner à cette petite. Dans ses yeux, je lisais une question qui lui resterait sans réponse. Pourquoi ? Quel était le but de ce cadeau ? Je ne pouvais rien lui dire de plus, cela gâcherait la surprise. Même si j'en étais certain, elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Puis Amaury avait quitté sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Alyona était restée dubitative pendant un moment, puis s'en était finalement retournée à sa bouderie. S'il croyait pouvoir l'acheter ainsi…et bien…c'était plutôt bien trouvé. Après tout, aucune petite fille de son âge ne résisterait à un tel bijou. Le jour d'après, pour leur départ, elle l'avait porté, et pour la première fois elle avait cru apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de son cousin tyrannique. Aussi fugace fut-il, il lui apporta une chaleur étrange. Pendant un moment, l'homme avait eut un troublant air de ressemblance avec son propre père. Un mirage sans doute, mais qui l'amenait à se demander ce que les deux hommes pouvaient avoir en commun. Elle savait de par Anna qu'Amaury était un cousin de sa mère…et donc la mère ou le père d'Amaury était soit le frère ou la sœur du père ou de la mère de sa mère ! Pfiouuu ! Elle allait laisser tomber l'arbre généalogique. C'était un peu compliqué pour elle tout ça.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'enfant tentait de démêler ce sac de nœud, quand sans prévenir une forte brise souffla, balayant la plaine. Du haut de son perchoir, Alyona se releva pour scruter les environs. La nuit était sur le point de tomber. Le soleil n'était plus qu'une pâle lueur orangé derrière l'horizon. Au premier coup d'œil, elle ne vit rien de notable. Tout était calme. Mais au moment où elle allait se détourner de la plaine pour contempler de nouveau le ciel, une grande silhouette apparut soudainement aux pieds de la maison. Poussée par la curiosité, Alyona se pencha doucement vers l'avant pour tenter de mieux entrevoir la figure de l'individu. Un peu plus…un tout petit peu plus ! Au moment où elle croisait un regard gris orage caché derrière quelques mèches brunes, une voix douce l'interpella dans son dos.

-Bonsoir jeune fille.

Hurlant de surprise et prise d'un violent sursaut, Alyona perdit l'équilibre. Ses mains tentèrent vainement de se raccrocher à quelque chose sous le coup d'un réflexe primaire. Et sur son visage, eut à peine le temps de se répandre la peur que son petit corps déjà, basculait dans le vide.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alyona ! Alyona réveille-toi !

Quelque m'appelait. Une voix d'homme, grave et chaude, à l'accent anglais parfaitement reconnaissable. Papa ? Non. Papa est mort. Qui me tapotait ainsi les joues ? Mes paupières papillonnèrent pour tenter d'ôter le flou du visage de l'homme penché au dessus de moi. Je ne percevais qu'une auréole entourant un visage barbu. Et ce n'était pas Amaury. Au moins c'était déjà ça. Que s'était-il passé ?

-Allons jeune fille relèves-toi.

Une autre voix ? Plus douce que la première, celle-ci me jeta au visage les derniers instants qui avait précédés cet état légèrement comateux. J'étais sur le toit. Puis je croisais un regard gris. Je tentais de me pencher pour mieux apercevoir son propriétaire, quand quelqu'un me surprenait par derrière. Puis je tombais. Une chute aussi courte qu'angoissante. Où étais-je maintenant ? Je devais m'être lamentablement écrasée au sol. Personne ne m'avait rattrapé. N'est-ce pas ?

-Suis-je morte ? Demandais-je naïvement.

Le visage de la seconde voix portait une longue barbe blanche, et avait un nez crochu…mais pourtant je ne voyais que ses yeux. Deux yeux bleus pétillant, qui me regardaient avec un je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'iris. Était-ce de la pitié ? Ou de l'amusement ? Je ne discernais pas vraiment.

-As-tu l'impression d'être morte ? me répondit-il calmement.

Pas vraiment. Je pouvais parler. Penser. Je sentais ma poitrine se soulever au rythme de mes inspirations. Mon cœur battait à mes oreilles. Je pouvais bouger mon petit doigt…Mon pied... Alors il était fort probable que je sois encore en vie. J'étai pas morte…quel soulagement…n'est-ce pas ? J'étais encore en vie. Papa, maman, Andreas. Vous devrez m'attendre encore un peu…

-Qui êtes-vous ?

J'avais la tête qui tournait en me relavant. L'herbe était fraîche sous mes doigts, je frissonnais. La nuit était bien installée désormais. Et seule une lune blafarde éclairait le visage centenaire de l'homme agenouillé à mes côtés.

-Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

-Poud…lard… ? Répétais-je grossièrement. Connais pas….N'empêche vous auriez pu éviter de me surprendre comme ça ! J'aurais pu me faire mal…

Je ne faisais guère d'efforts. C'était mon professeur de bonne conduite qui hurlerait si elle m'entendait répondre de cette façon. Mais qu'importe. La vie n'était pas un bal éternel où les Dames devaient se comporter comme des princesses en permanence. J'avais le droit de pas avoir envie de m'exprimer correctement. Surtout que mon chaperon était suffisamment loin pour que je n'aie pas à le craindre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Exigeais-je impérieusement, malgré une certaine hésitation.

En vrai, c'était tout de même assez inquiétant d'avoir cette personne à côté de moi. Albus Dumbledore. Son nom me disait bien quelque chose. J'avais sans doute dû le lire dans un des livres de la bibliothèque. Mais lequel…Ah oui! Si ma mémoire était bonne, c'était celui listant tous les plus grand Mages et Sorciers du Monde. Il en faisait parti. Autant dire que ça avait de quoi m'intimider. Surtout que j'étais –si on oubliait l'elfe de maison du manoir- complètement seule face à lui. C'était vraiment une situation inhabituelle pour moi. Stressante surtout.

-Je suis un ami de Ser Amaury, et je souhaiterais lui parler.

Ses mots me laissèrent à moitié songeuse, retenant un rire incrédule. Un ami…vraiment ? C'était difficile à croire qu'il puisse même parler à quelqu'un autrement qu'avec des ordres. En tout cas, moi, je n'avais pas droit à grand-chose d'autre que des réprimandes!

-Amaury n'est pas là.

Le vieil homme ne sembla pas plus surpris que ça, comme s'il le savait déjà. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il me répondit calmement, presque en rigolant. Je fronçais mes sourcils. C'était bizarre.

-Oh vraiment ? Cela est regrettable, nous avions pourtant à discuter d'affaires urgentes.

-Quelles affaires ? Le questionnai-je sans retenue, autoritaire et curieuse de nature, mais surtout prête m'enfuir au cas où cet étranger me voudrait du mal.

-Hmmm, des histoires de paperasse… entre autre. Marmonna dans sa longue barbe blanche l'homme âgé.

-Repassez plus tard alors. Répliquais-je, me désintéressant de la question et voulant maintenant me débarrasser de l'individu indésirable, même si lui ne l'entendait pas vraiment de cette oreille.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais en traiter directement avec toi.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des billes à ses mots. Il voulait traiter de quoi ? Avec moi ? Impossible. Personne ne me demandait jamais mon avis d'habitude. J'étais toujours obligée de suivre les décisions des adultes. Et même si parfois ça m'agaçait, c'était normal, j'étais encore une enfant…mais cet homme... Lui, voulait parler de choses d'adultes avec moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir flattée, ou méfiante. En tout cas, je commençais à avoir froid…

-Quel âge as-tu Alyona ?

Mes yeux sortaient désormais de mes orbites. Je dévisageais le vieillard, de plus en plus dérangée par son attitude bizarre. Et puis…

-Comment…connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Il lâcha un petit rire bienveillant, et arbora un air mystérieux voulant clairement dire qu'il ne répondrait pas à ma question. Aussi je me renfrognais, tandis que lui, continuais à me questionner.

-Huit ans ? Neuf ? Pour une enfant de neuf ans tu m'as l'air d'être un peu petite ….

-10 ans ! Je vais avoir 11 ans en Décembre !

Je venais de le couper dans sa parole, chose absolument impensable dans le manoir. Entre mes professeurs et Amaury, couper un adulte n'était pas du tout quelque chose que j'avais intérêt faire. Pourtant avec lui, ça ne semblait pas poser de problème, d'ailleurs, sans même relever mon impolitesse, l'homme continua sur sa lancée en s'exclamant joyeusement :

-Ah mais tu es une grande fille alors !

-Bien sur que je suis une grande fille ! La preuve, je peux rester toute seule à la maison.

-C'est donc toi la maîtresse de maison…

-Oui !

-Et je suis ton invité.

-Heu…Techniquement…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me laissais entraîner sur un terrain glissant. J'aurais bien aimé rattraper le coup, mais c'était un peu tard. Au fond de moi, je voulais continuer à discuter avec lui. C'était l'une des rares personnes à ne pas me parler comme à un sous-fifre ou une idiote. C'était agréable…

\- Allons-donc nous mettre au chaud près d'un bon feu, il commence à faire frais ici !

-Attendez…bredouillais-je vainement.

L'homme se dirigeait déjà vers la grande porte massive du manoir. Piégée dans son jeu, je ne pouvais que le suivre. D'autant qu'il avait des arguments difficiles à contrer.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser un vieillard trembler de froid dehors, allons !

-Je…je…

Amaury allait me tuer. Pourtant à l'instant même où je pensais cela, le vieux directeur tenta de me rassurer.

-Je suis certain que ton oncle ne vous t'en voudra pas.

*Comment peut-il le savoir ?*

-C'est mon cousin, pas mon oncle… grommelais-je, l'air sombre.

Ce vieillard était décidément trop étrange. Arrivé devant le portail de la maison, il s'arrêta. Le visage sérieux désormais, il se tourna vers moi qui étais restée en retrait. Il n'avait pas le code, et semblait savoir que mon sang était nécessaire pour ouvrir la porte. Précipitamment, je cachais mes mains en croisant mes bras, espérant ainsi…quoi ? Eh bien, qu'il reste dehors. Si jamais Amaury apprenait que j'avais laissé entrer quelqu'un dans le manoir en son absence, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait me faire. J'avais entendu parler d'un cachot sous la cuisine. Il m'enfermerait surement là-bas, voir pire ! Brrhhhh. Pourtant, ma peur d'Amaury n'opposait guère de résistance face à ma curiosité. Et l'homme dut le deviner car au moment où il leva sa main vers la porte, -comme un signe pour moi de m'avancer et l'ouvrir- il dit la phrase magique.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de choses que tu aimerais savoir et que je peux te faire découvrir.

Ô Savoir ! Dilemme de ma vie ! Que ne donnerais-je pas pour t'avoir et te faire pénétrer mon petit cerveau tout chaud, et prêt t'accueillir ! Mais je ne devais pas craquer ! Je ne devais surtout pas, le laisser entrer à l'intérieur, car après, je serais bien incapable de le faire partir.

-Et si moi jamais pas envie de vous parler ? Tentais-je désespérément, en reculant de quelques pas.

-Vraiment ? J'aurais pensé que tu aurais été intéressée d'en apprendre plus sur toi et ta famille.

Argh ! Enfer et damnation ! Quelle cruauté ! Derrière ces yeux bleu pétillants de sagesse et de gentillesse, j'essayais de m'imaginer quelles vilénies pouvaient se cacher. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il use de mon point faible ! C'était injuste. Je ne pouvais pas combattre mon désir de connaissances. Il savait peut-être des choses que j'ignorais sur moi-même. Sur ma famille. Des choses qu'Amaury ne me dirait surement pas. Et que Vassili ne connaissait probablement pas non plus. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'ignorance. Que devais-je faire ?

-Si je vous laisse entrer…Amaury serait très, très, très en colère contre moi… commençais-je prudemment.

-Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas vous nuire. Me rassura-t-il, semblant avoir réponse à tout.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Il ne t'arrivera rien Alyona. Tu peux me faire confiance. Allons nous faire un peu de thé veux-tu ?

Le vent commença souffler dehors, et je frissonnais. Puis, je croisais alors son regard bleu. Et à l'intérieur, j'entrapercevais un monde de savoirs inconnus, éclairé par une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Subitement, toute l'inquiétude en moi sembla alors s'évaporer comme une glace au soleil. Je me sentais si légère. Le regard de cet homme et son aura transpiraient l'honnêteté. Tout chez lui semblait amener lui faire confiance. Quelle était cette magie ? Je ne pouvais plus lui tenir tête…après tout, j'avais froid moi aussi.

-D'accord… murmurais-je en enfonçant mon doigt dans la gueule du dragon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, juste éclairée par la lueur douceâtre d'un feu de cheminé presque éteint. De douces volutes s'échappaient de deux petites tasses posées sur la table basse du salon. Macha, l'elfe de maison, s'était empressée de leur apporter des petits gâteaux une fois qu'ils furent installés. Le vieillard et la petite fille, l'un en face de l'autre, formaient un tableau touchant. On aurait cru voir un grand-père et sa petite fille, réunis autour d'une bonne boisson chaude un soir d'hiver.

-Alors…tu me disais tout à l'heure que tu ne connaissais pas Poudlard.

Sirotant son thé avec attention, Alyona, posa ses yeux curieux sur l'homme. Elle prit un temps avant de répondre, essayant de se remémorer tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir sur cet endroit…c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose.

-C'est une école de sorcellerie…anglaise. Déclara-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Exact. Située en Ecosse plus précisément. C'est aussi l'école où tes parents ont fait leurs études.

Le vieil homme avait dit cela d'une façon si désinvolte, comme s'il s'attendait presque à ce que l'enfant soit déjà au courant. Pourtant à l'expression choquée de la fillette, il était aisé de deviner qu'il n'en était rien. Dans un geste brusque, trop surprise pour rester tranquillement assise, l'enfant faillit s'étouffer et renversa un peu de thé brûlant sur ses genoux. Mais loin d'exprimer une quelconque douleur, elle s'écria fébrilement :

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Comment?

Pouffant dans sa barbe, le vieux directeur fit disparaître d'un coup de baguettes les débordements de la fillette. Ses doigts croisés sur sa longue robe de sorcier de couleur mauve, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les murs pierreux de la pièce, comme s'il se remémorait de souvenirs. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il plus mis les pieds dans ce sinistre manoir ? Dix ans ? Quinze ? Il ne savait plus trop. En revanche, il se rappelait parfaitement du jour où il en avait été interdit d'accès. Triste souvenir.

-A l'époque où les Blackfyre étaient encore une grande famille, tous leurs enfants passaient à Poudlard. J'ai vu grandir dans le château plusieurs générations de petits dragons. Votre père et votre mère n'ont pas fait exception.

Les yeux rêveurs, Alyona se surprit alors à essayer d'imaginer son père et sa mère, étudiants. Cette pensée, douce-amère, lui tira un vague sourire. Elle aurait bien aimé entendre son père lui raconter tout ça. Et d'autres choses aussi. Par exemple, comment il avait rencontré sa mère. Surement à Poudlard aussi. Tant de choses qu'il ne pourrait plus faire. Elle allait se perdre dans une rêverie, fixant les braises de la cheminée, quand une question vint la titiller.

-Amaury aussi a été à Poudlard?

\- Oh oui…Votre oncle aussi. Déclara le directeur en fronçant les sourcils, un sourire de connivence aux lèvres, comme s'il s'attendait à être questionné là-dessus.

Et concernant Amaury Blackfyre, il ne manquait pas d'anecdotes. L'homme n'avait pas toujours été un être tyrannique et aigri. Autrefois, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Il était certain que l'enfant aimerait en savoir plus sur l'homme bourru. Et juste pour son petit plaisir personnel, il serait prêt à lui en raconter de belles, mais malheureusement, la fillette avait une autre préoccupation.

-Pourquoi n'arrêtez vous pas de dire « mon oncle », Amaury n'est-il pas le cousin de ma mère ?

-Oh, cela… c'est juste une des nombreuses confusions qui arrive souvent dans les familles où les cousins –voir même parfois les frères et sœurs - se marient entre eux. Amaury est bien le cousin de ta mère, mais il est également le frère de ton père.

Devant les yeux ronds d'Alyona, qui, dans sa tête, tentait de se figurer un arbre généalogique complètement tordu, Albus Dumbledore, lâcha un petit rire. Il était toujours aussi plaisant d'avoir affaire à de jeunes esprits. Il avait toujours de quoi les surprendre. Que ferait-il sans cela ? Il s'ennuierait sans doute.

-Woah ! Stop ! Arrêtez tout ! Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer, ça me donne mal à la tête ! Beurk ! grommela l'enfant en grimaçant.

Il y eut un bref silence. Et tout à coup, ils se mirent à pouffer, puis rire. Partis dans un éclat, apparu comme un lien, un regard complice, inattendu, qui se créa entre le vieillard et l'enfant. Comme s'ils partageaient un petit secret. Rien de bien méchant. Une cachotterie d'enfant. Puis le silence revint. Chacun à ses pensés. Un silence agréable, qu'une petite voix vint meubler pensivement.

-Poudlard…C'est bizarre que je ne sache rien dessus. Si ça avait été bien, père et mère m'en auraient surement parlé. Pourquoi ont-ils préféré Durmstrang à Poudlard pour mon frère ? Durmstrang est une meilleure école ?

Le Professeur, enfoncé dans sa chaise, prit le temps de la réflexion devant la question posée. Le front soucieux, il choisit ses mots avant de répondre calmement. Il ne souhaitait pas donner une vision trop partiale des choses.

-Disons qu'ils ont des méthodes d'enseignement et des choix pédagogiques différents. Mais veux-tu que je te parle plus amplement de Poudlard ? Ainsi tu pourrais t'en faire une idée…

Il voyait aussi clairement qu'un phare dans la nuit, l'éclatant désir de savoir qui scintillait dans les yeux de l'enfant. Il se faisait d'ailleurs une petite idée de quelle maison lui conviendrait le mieux. Après tout, il avait rarement vu un regard aussi brillant. Couleur du miel, parsemé d'or. Le même que son grand-père.

*Ah mon cher ami, si tu voyais ce que tu as laissé derrière toi… »

Et alors que la petite acquiesçait vigoureusement, il se mit à raconter d'une voix lente et mesurée, l'histoire de Poudlard. Du mythe des Fondateurs, à la vie du château, en passant par les différentes maisons qui l'animaient, l'homme prit le temps de relater toutes sortes d'anecdotes amusantes lui venant à l'esprit. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Comme par exemple la fois où… « Ayant très envie de faire pipi, et incapable de trouver des toilettes, je m'engouffrais dans une salle au hasard…pour soudainement me retrouver dans une pièce remplie de pots de chambre. Voilà bien l'une des choses les plus fascinantes de l'école ». Hilare, le vieil et l'enfant, continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Puis revint le calme.

-C'est…ça a vraiment l'air bien. Glissa une petite voix d'où perçait un fol espoir.

-N'est-ce pas…

Redevenu grave, le grand Mage laissa son regard se perdre dans la chevelure sombre et bouclé de la petite fille. Il était déjà certain de sa victoire. Oh oui il la voyait, rayonnante, monter sur l'estrade ou l'attendait le Choixpeau, qui d'une voix claire et forte, la répartirait dans la maison faite pour elle. C'était ce que son grand-père aurait voulu. Et il ne laisserait pas Amaury tout gâcher.

-Je vais être franc avec toi Alyona. Tu vas bientôt avoir onze ans. Normalement, on n'entre à Poudlard qu'une fois ses onze ans révolus, mais si tu le souhaite, il serait possible de faire une exception. Pour toi. Que dirais-tu de faire tes études à Poudlard ?

Sautant de son fauteuil, toute excitée pendant une seconde, la jeune sorcière avait la bouche ouverte, et les yeux pleins d'étoiles…elle était prête à partir. Prête à le suivre. Elle voulait voir cette école dans laquelle sa famille avait prospéré jusqu'alors. Juste pour un instant, elle avait oublié toutes les chaines qui la liaient à ce manoir sombre et austère. Juste pour une seconde seulement…car celle d'après, voilà sa joie qui retombait comme un soufflet.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire oui. Elle ne pouvait pas…Il ne la laisserait pas partir. Et puis Anna et Jack ? Ils l'avaient confié à Amaury et mêle si c'était pas toujours rose au moins elle avait une maison, à manger, des livres. Qu'est ce qui se passerait si tout cela disparaissait tout à coup ? Si elle allait dans cette école que se passerait-il ? Est-ce que Anna et Jack seraient mis au courant ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait retourner les voir ? Tout était si incertain.

-C'est…c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part…j'adorerais….mais….

Alyona, allait ajouter quelque chose tout en se tournant les pouces, quand soudainement elle se figea, et laissa échapper un cri strident. Surgit de l'ombre, le pas lourd et menaçant, il était apparu sans crier gare. Sa grande silhouette, et vêtue d'habits sombres, abimés et brûlés par endroits se mouvait lentement, étendant sur eux son ombre sinistre. Son visage, déjà austère et bardé d'une longue cicatrice à l'œil droit, était couvert de sang, tout comme ses mains. Mais si c'était cela qui effraya grandement l'enfant, l'aura glacée se dégageant de l'homme fut ce qui plissa d'inquiétude le front ridé du vieux sorcier.

-Il en est absolument hors de question, Dumbledore. Claqua la voix rauque d'Amaury Blackfyre, achevant là, ces quelques instants de liberté.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ah, mon cher Amaury, je ne vous attendais plus. Gazouilla légèrement le vieux sorcier qui intérieurement, ronchonnait.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir le dresseur de dragon revenir si tôt. Il devait être absent pendant deux bonnes semaines selon ses sources. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit là ? Il ne rendait les choses que plus difficiles et compliquées. Quelles étaient ses motivations ? Pourquoi voulait-il tenir l'enfant éloignée de tout, mais surtout de lui ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Du moins pas encore. Il finirait bien par le découvrir. Aucun secret ne lui avait jamais résisté bien longtemps.

-Dehors. S'écria à nouveau l'homme massif, la voix claquante.

Gardant un calme olympien, la Mage se leva gracieusement, contournant son fauteuil pour venir se placer devant l'enfant qui désormais cherchait par quels moyens elle pourrait disparaître ou dans quel trou de souris se cacher. Se voulant réconfortant, le vieux mage posa sa main sur l'épaule frêle de la petite fille qui n'osait même pas lever les yeux et croiser le regard de son tuteur.

-Je devine que tu vous savez déjà tout de notre petite discussion avec Alyona.

Au regard que darda sur lui l'homme, Dumbledore devina qu'il n'était peut-être pas judicieux de continuer sur le ton de la légèreté. La patience ne semblait pas être une vertu particulièrement cultivée par le maître des lieux.

-Sortez de ma maison. Ordonna-t-il encore une fois.

-Impossible. Du moins pas tant que vous n'aurez pas écouté ce que j'ai à vous dire concernant cette petite.

Amaury resta de marbre. Il regardait de ses yeux dépareillés le vieil homme avait une telle froideur que la température de la pièce sembla avoir chuté.

\- Je vous ai déjà écouté et je sais déjà ce que vous voulez professeur Dumbledore. Épargnez-moi donc vos paroles, et sortez de ma...

-Je ne suis pas venu parler de ce que moi, je veux. Mais de ce qu'Amarante Blackfyre voulait pour ses enfants.

D'un repli de sa robe, et dans un geste souple, le directeur de Poudlard avait sorti un morceau de parchemin plié. Il le tendit vers son ancien élève, celui-ci, plus méfiant que jamais. Et ce fut vivement, comme s'il craignait un piège, que le Blackfyre se saisit du document, le déliant prestement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? grogna-t-il dédaigneusement, ses yeux commençant à parcourir le papier jauni.

-Une lettre qu'elle m'a écrite peu avant sa mort.

Au fil de sa lecture, Amaury s'était approché sans un mot de sa nièce. Puis il lui tendit impérieusement le papier, comme pour certifier que le document était véritable. Drôle d'idée. Les mains tremblantes, l'enfant se saisit doucement du parchemin, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait en faire. Mais ne voulant surtout pas déchainer sur elle le courroux de son ainé, elle le déplia. En entête, un dragon aux multiples têtes et les gueules béantes, lui procura un frisson. Mais ce qui ne put absolument pas retenir sa surprise, fut ce qu'elle comprit en déchiffrant les caractères déliés, tracés à l'encre sanguine.

-C'est l'écriture de maman…Et…Elle…elle veut que j'aille à Poudlard.

Imperturbable, Amaury n'eut aucune réaction, continuant de fixer Dumbledore.

-Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

C'était le moment où jamais pour le vieux sorcier de jouer un de ses meilleur coup. Amaury le sentait venir. Il pouvait presque le deviner mot pour mot et devait se retenir de laisser s'afficher sur ses lèvres un rictus moqueur. Il pourrait rire, mais pas maintenant. Pas avant d'avoir mis le vieil homme hors course. Dumbledore était un sacré renard. Il le connaissait depuis qu'il était gosse. Il avait suivi son adolescence à Poudlard, et l'avais même croisé de nombreuses fois après qu'il soit devenu un homme. Mais si le vieux directeur pensait le connaitre, il se mettait profondément le doigt dans l'œil. Il savait manipuler les gens pour leur faire croire qu'ils devaient agir pour le bien, et combattre le mal. Du moins, ce qu'il pensait être le bien et le mal. Mais lui, Amaury, était différent. Il n'avait pas de telles notions en tête. Et jouer sur ses sentiments ne serait pas aussi aisé.

-J'ignore pourquoi elle ne vous en a pas touché un mot, mais je vous assure que ce document est authentique. C'était le dernier souhait d'Amarante…Amaury…ne l'en empêchez pas.

Vil serpent. Il y a quelques mois encore, les mots du plus grand mage de tous les temps auraient surement réussit à le faire flancher. Ils auraient transpercés son cœur comme une lance. Il aurait souffert d'entendre parler d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait plus rien. C'était fini. Il s'était remis.

-Vraiment….

Tête baissé, le Blackfyre resta silencieux. Pendant un instant, le vieux sorcier crut avoir visé juste. Mais en réalité, l'homme en face de lui ricanait silencieusement dans l'ombre de sa chevelure noir corbeau. Alyona elle, regardait la scène avec appréhension, des larmes commençant à envahir ses yeux, ne sachant que faire. Puis soudainement, l'homme partit dans un grand éclat de rire, incapable de se cacher plus longtemps. Son hilarité sans chaleur fit écho sur les murs froid du manoir, le rendant –si possible- plus lugubre encore.

-…Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me prendre par les sentiments professeur Dumbledore. Vous pensez bien me connaitre. Et pourtant…vous vous méprenez sur mon compte.

Il n'y avait rien, aucun sentiment, dans le regard que posa le maitre des lieux sur le vieil homme, qui l'espace pendant un moment,s'affaissa sous le poids de l'âge et d'un grand tourment.

-Amaury…murmura Albus Dumbledore, commençant à prendre conscience qu'il n'avait plus devant lui le jeune homme fringuant et plein de rêves qui avait quitté Poudlard.

Avec emphase, un large sourire goguenard aux lèvres, le sorcier cinquantenaire s'exclama théâtralement:

-Mais vous savez quoi ?...Moi aussi j'ai des documents officiels Professeur. Et voyez-vous, je doute que Madame la Ministre de la Magie souhaite s'immiscer dans des affaires qui ne sont plus de sa juridiction.

Amaury avait sorti sa baguette, et d'un Accio, il amena à lui un rouleau de parchemin scellé. Lorsqu'il le tendit dédaigneusement à Dumbledore, celui-ci eut un infime mouvement de recul. Les yeux plissé, il dévisageait le sceau qui scellait le parchemin. L'empreinte, profonde, laissait clairement apparaître un aigle à deux têtes couronnées surmontant des baguettes entrecroisées. Le blason du Ministère de la magie Russe. Voilà une affaire qui se compliquait pour lui. Fébrilement, de ses longs doigts noueux, le sorcier déroula le parchemin pour en lire le contenu, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus à chaque ligne.

-Vous n'avez pas fait ça …pensez vous seulement aux conséquences pour Alyona ?!

L'homme avait –par il ne savait quel moyen- adopté l'enfant et en faisait de ce fait une citoyenne Russe. Et pour enfoncer le clou, il avait transféré la plupart de ses avoirs dans les coffres de la banque magique Russe, la rendant pratiquement inatteignable. Il ne pourrait pas user des lois anglaises et de ses contacts au ministère pour l'ôter des mains de son oncle. Nul ne voudrait s'attirer d'ennuis avec ces sorciers de l'Europe de l'est. Ils étaient de nature à ne pas laisser de bons souvenirs à leurs ennemis.

Relisant encore le parchemin, Dumbledore se dit qu'il aurait dut agir plus vite. Il avait été hésitant. Il avait trop attendu. Maintenant il devrait se montrer encore plus adroit pour s'approcher de l'enfant. Enfin...il avait déjà planté la graine de la discorde dans son esprit, ne lui restait sans doute plus qu'à attendre et arroser discrètement la petite plante.

\- Echec et mat, claironna joyeusement, le dragonnier.

Amaury narguait désormais ouvertement le vieux sorcier. Il s'était d'abord dit qu'il allait garder cet atout dans sa manche quand les vautours qui peuplaient les rangs des sang-purs viendraient lui réclamer la gamine. Mais lorsqu'il avait croisé le mage dans ce bar, il s'était dit que cette garantie ne serait pas de trop le jour où Dumbledore commencerait ses manœuvres.

Oh oui, il avait tout suivi, tout entendu, tout vu depuis la Réserve. Occupé à des opérations chirurgicales urgentes sur des jeunes dragons résistants aux Stupéfix, il n'avait pas put se déplacer tout de suite, mais dès lors que ses mains avaient été libérés, il s'était empressé de retourner chez lui. Juste à temps lui semblait-il. A l'oreille d'Alyona le bijou qu'il lui avait offert émis une brève et vague lueur. Albus Dumbledore pensait-il vraiment qu'il allait quitter sa maison plusieurs jours, en y laissant seul et sans précaution, son bien le plus précieux. C'était bien mal le connaitre.

* * *

La suite au prochain numéro.

J'espère pouvoir poster à la fin du mois pour retrouver un rythme de publication plus soutenu, mais bon je promet rien. L'inspiration est une chose capricieuse.

En attendant n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en penser, et à me faire des critiques.

A dire si vous avez aimé ou pas.

Si Alyona devrait partir avec Dumbledore ou rester chez son oncle/cousin tyrannique.

Si Amaury devrait mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse ou si au contraire ce n'est qu'un grand incompris en mal d'amouuuuuuur!

Bref, tout ce que vous voulez, je prend! xD


	7. Ce n'est pas contre toi

Coucou! Alors plus on avance dans cette histoire, plus je me dis que ça va être juste un prequel de la véritable histoire qui devrait se dérouler entre la fin des études à Poudlard des maraudeurs, et la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort à l'époque d'Harry. Longue période donc. Mais vu que je sais à peu près où je vais, je pense accélérer un peu les choses. Histoire de ne pas vous perdre.

Pour ceux qui se posent encore la question de si Alyona va aller à Poudlard, je donne une réponse à celui qui me trouve la devise de Poudlard. ^^

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (j'aurais aimé) tout est à JKR.

PS: J'ai changé les nom de deux personnages très mineurs. Andreas le frère d'Alyona est devenu Octavien (parce que tous les mâles Blackfyre ont un prénom qui commence par O, fallait rester cohérente -oui Amaury son vrai prénom commence par O aussi, sauf qu'il l'aime pas donc voilà) et Anahide est juste devenue Anaïde. Juste pour prévenir des petites modifs.

* * *

Une silhouette sombre déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Son pas légèrement instable résonnait sur le sol de pierre du château. Dans la nuit, n'éclairait son chemin que la frêle lueur de sa baguette et caché sous une profonde capuche, nul ne pouvait voir son visage. Depuis combien de temps vagabondait-il dans l'enceinte du château ? Sans doute une heure. Peut-être plus. Cet endroit lui était familier et lui rappelait des souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'une époque faste et heureuse. Cet endroit l'avait couvert d'illusions sur le monde. Mais il ne lui en gardait pas rancune, il se sentait chez lui ici. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que ce que son vieil ami lui avait dit. Qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu à Poudlard ? Il était temps de voir ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Une grande femme, mince et raide, sa chevelure brune nouée en un chignon serré, les lèvres pincées, marchait vivement à la rencontre de l'intrus. Minerva McGonagall venait d'être avertie par Peeves –malgré lui- qu'un individu étrange rodait dans le château. L'esprit frappeur, n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait dans la dentelle, crapahutant dans les étages en hurlant à tue-tête « Un rat dans la chatière, un rat dans la chatière ! Alors ma minette, l'attrape-rat ? L'attrape-rat pas ? »

Elle ignorait qui avait put franchir la barrière du domaine sans être inquiété, ni déclencher aucune réaction dans le château. A cette heure qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Le professeur Dumbledore absent, elle était responsable de la sécurité de l'école. Une tache lourde de responsabilité qu'elle assumerait ce soir pleinement. Un jeu, celui du chat et de la souris commença alors. Et la chatte, malgré son pas pressé et son odorat affûté, eu bien du mal à dénicher sa proie, qui pourtant, ne tentait absolument pas de lui échapper, se promenant paisiblement dans les différentes parties du château.

Stoppée au bas d'un escalier en colimaçon, la silhouette masculine, drapée dans une large cape noire se retourna brutalement. Devant lui, l'homme vit un chat tigré se métamorphoser en une femme longiligne vêtue d'une robe de chambre aux motifs écossais.

-Professeur McGonagall, quelle joie de vous revoir. Les décennies passent mais ne semblent avoir de prises sur vous.

Les paroles étaient mielleuses, mais ne trouvèrent aucun écho cher l'enseignante. Celle-ci campée sur ses pieds, baguette à la main tenait fermement en joug le vagabond.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous dans l'enceinte du château ? Répondez.

D'un coup d'œil, Minerva McGonagall avait détaillé son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci était de taille moyenne, un homme à en juger par sa voix et sa corpulence. Son visage était couvert par un masque à peine visible sous sa profonde capuche. Blanc comme l'ivoire.

-Qui je suis n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment. Je suis venu voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Reniflant dédaigneusement, la directrice de maison toisa l'individu avant de répondre sèchement.

-Il est actuellement en déplace…commença-t-elle quand l'homme masqué la coupa d'un « Je sais » très serein, voir détaché.

-Que faites-vous ici dans ce cas ?

-Je l'attends. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire dans son bureau, mais les devinettes de sa fichue gargouille n'ont jamais été mon fort. Déclara simplement l'individu sur un ton badin.

Un silence malaisé s'installa alors. Que faire de cet intrus était la question tournant dans la tète de la directrice des Gryffondor. De prime abord, Il ne semblait pas avoir d'intentions hostiles. Le peu de temps qu'elle l'avait suivi sous sa forme d'animagus, elle n'avait senti aucune odeur de peur ou de stress, émaner de sa personne. Il lui avait même plutôt parut nostalgique alors qu'il s'arrêtait auprès de certains tableaux, conversant brièvement avec certains. Cet homme connaissait Poudlard. Et elle le connaissait. Son odeur lui était familière. De cela elle pouvait en être sûre.

\- Comment êtes vous entré ici?

Il mit un certain temps à répondre, mais quand il le fit, sa voix grave, mesurée, veloutée, lui tira un frisson…De quoi ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle semblait désarmée face à lui, alors même qu'elle pointait une baguette sur sa poitrine.

-Vous aimeriez vraiment le savoir. Susurra l'inconnu, Minerva pouvant presque imaginer un sourire narquois la narguer derrière ce masque blanc.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le pas lourd, sa longue cape mauve traînant sur l'herbe, Albus Dumbledore revenait à Poudlard bredouille. Mais surtout dépité. Il avait espéré pouvoir tirer quelque chose du dresseur de dragon sans avoir à user de méthodes le répugnant. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait envisagé. Il avait pensé avoir de l'ascendant sur l'homme, mais c'était sans compter qu'Amaury Blackfyre était devenu un être méfiant et sournois. A croire que les maisons dans lesquels étaient répartis les élèves à Poudlard ne faisaient pas tout. Il croyait toujours en l'espoir qu'un jour, celui-ci pardonne et revienne de son coté. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait peu de chance que cela arrive de son vivant. Peut-être que sa mort, son corps pourrissant dans une tombe, apaiserait l'esprit de l'homme. Peut-être…

Montant les marches menant au grand hall d'entrée, le vieil homme repensa avec une certaine nostalgie aux yeux mordorés et pétillants de curiosité de l'enfant si semblables à ceux de son grand père. Il ne pouvait attendre de voir qu'elles aptitudes celle-ci allait développer avec le temps. Après tout, chaque Blackfyre possédait bien quelque chose de spécial. Des cinq enfants qu'il avait connu, chacun avait eu une particularité. Amaury avait été à bien des égards le plus grandiose. Un puissant dualiste, et un meneur d'homme dont la seule voix faisait office de loi, pliant toute créature à sa volonté. Les élèves de sa maison n'ayant pas fait exception. A ses cotés s'était façonnée Amarante Blackfyre, sa cousine du même âge qui bien que répartie à Serpentard à l'époque resta très proche de lui. Une ensorceleuse que celle-ci, particulièrement douée pour lire le cœur des hommes et y introduire ses propres désirs. Une Légillimens brillante de surcroît. Sa mort était un gâchis il devait l'admettre. Orphéus, le second…avait tout eu d'un dangereux poison. Avec ses mots aussi doux que le miel, il manipulait et trompait bien son monde. Son charisme était différent de celui de son frère ainé, attractif, ensorceleur, et muni d'une chance incroyable qui semblait toujours pouvoir le sortir des pires situations pour les retourner à son avantage. Quant à Omer le dernier…lui, avait toujours été son préféré. C'était un être particulièrement sensible. Peut-être trop. Il avait un esprit vif et une mémoire prodigieuse. Pendant un temps il avait cru se voir en lui, bien que ses capacités magiques soient restées bien en dessous de celles de ses frères. Mais ce n'était guère un problème au quotidien car il était toujours accompagné de sa deuxième cousine. Aussi chaleureuse que sa sœur était froide. Une véritable dragonne surprotectrice, dont les sorts puissants n'avaient pour but que de protéger le plus vulnérable des trois frères. Un tel instinct maternel lui avait souvent permit de sentir les choses avant quelles n'arrivent. Un peu comme un don de prescience, mais pas tout à fait. Enfin, ces enfants qu'il avait connu n'existeraient plus désormais que dans ses souvenirs. La vie s'était bien chargée de détruire leurs liens. Aussi il espérait sans doute faire mieux avec Alyona. Il avait l'intime conviction que celle-ci ferait de grandes choses. A lui seulement de s'assurer qu'elles soient pour…le plus grand bien.

Enfin, il arrivait non loin du deuxième étage, lorsque derrière lui, des pas empressés et une voix bien connue le retinrent de monter à son bureau.

-Professeur Dumbledore !

Ainsi se hâtait d'arriver à sa rencontre, son professeur de métamorphose accompagnée d'une silhouette encapuchonné.

-Ma chère Minerva…Que se passe-t-il qui puisse vous mettre dans un tel état ? Et qui est-ce donc à vos cotés ?

Légèrement essoufflée, la grande femme, retint un reniflement dédaigneux en désignant d'un bref regard l'homme à sa gauche.

-Cet homme est un..

-Un vieil ami, se permit de couper l'individu en question, d'un ton confiant dardant un regard pénétrant sur le vieux sorcier qui se figea, son cœur manquant un battement quelque part dans sa poitrine.

Des deux trous présents dans le masque d'ivoire, deux yeux bruns ambrés le scrutaient. Et cette voix…Il connaissait cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Il savait où. Progressivement, le vieil homme sentit une vague de souvenir enfler dans son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il était mort. Il devait être mort. Hésitant, le directeur fini par donner crédit aux parole de l'intriguant personnage, ignorant le regard outré de Minerva. « En effet… Professeur McGonagall vous pouvez retourner à votre sommeil. Nous avions rendez-vous…»

-C'est correct Professeur Dumbledore. Allez donc vous recoucher McGonagall, vous m'avez l'air épuisée. On ne vous retient pas plus longtemps. Déclara non sans une pointe de moquerie le mystérieux inconnu.

Décochant un dernier regard noir à l'individu osant pavoiser ainsi, la femme altière tourna les talons et parti en direction de ses quartiers. Les deux hommes désormais seuls, se dévisagèrent longuement. Mais le Directeur resta muet, fixant de son regard sagace l'homme en face de lui, comme s'il voulait percer la surface du masque blanc couvrant son visage et ainsi lire son âme. Finalement, ce fut l'intrus qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

_Bonsoir Albus. Tu te souviens de moi ?_

C'était ce que l'homme aurait souhaité dire à son vis-à-vis, cependant l'heure n'était sans doute pas à l'émotion.

-La pêche n'a pas été très bonne, à ce que je vois. Déclara l'homme encapuchonné, un soupçon d'ironie passant subtilement dans sa voix grave.

Pendant encore quelques secondes qui lui parurent des siècles, Albus Dumbeldore resta à contempler l'homme lui faisant face. Il lui semblait pouvoir deviner chaque trait du visage se cachant dessous. Un visage si familier que ce masque le perturbait. Il ne désirait qu'une chose en cet instant précis… L'arracher pour s'ôter tous les doutes qui assaillaient son esprit. « Il » ne pouvait pas être debout devant lui. C'était impossible.

-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés. Tenta alors le puissant sorcier avec un calme et une courtoisie feinte.

-Allons Albus, ne fais pas l'idiot, je t'ai connu plus vif. Mais puisque tu semble encore douter…

Dans un geste lent, presque solennel, l'homme sortit une baguette de sa manche et d'un coup sec, fit apparaître un Patronus. Celui-ci, un énorme saurien, se mit à arpenter le couloir de sa démarche balourde, ouvrant sa gueule par moment pour en laisser sortir une langue fourchue. « Il » commença à rabattre sa capuche en arrière, puis doucement, à relever son masque pour laisser entrevoir un spectacle poignant. Une bouche autrefois pleine et rieuse devenue boursouflée et blafarde. Une peau brûlée en grande partie, et dont les cicatrices étaient si profondes par endroit qu'elles firent naître des larmes dans les yeux du Professeur, le laissant sans voix. Une chevelure cendrée -désormais fillasse- remplaçait l'abondante crinière dorée de jadis. Il ne restait plus rien du visage autrefois aimable qui l'avait tant aidé à mettre de côté certaines angoisses de son passé. Tout était flou, brouillé. Il ne comprenait pas.

-Par merlin…mon ami…comment as-tu fait ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Soupira douloureusement le directeur.

-C'est une longue histoire. Et j'ai peu de temps. Coupa net le rescapé, remettant précipitamment son cache-misère une fois l'effet désiré obtenu. Dumbledore, devait croire qu' « il » était bien vivant.

Entre autre, « il » éludait la question, mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi pour le moment. Il n'avait guère envie d'évoquer certains détails. Il était là pour quelque chose de bien précis.

-Tu as été au manoir aujourd'hui.

-Oui. L'enfant est toujours hors de ma portée. Il semblerait qu'Amaury possède de bons contacts en Russie... Répondit amèrement Dumbledore, tout en invitant sa vieille connaissance à pénétrer dans son bureau.

Dans la belle et grande pièce circulaire, pleine de bruits et de cliquetis d'objets enchantés, chacun ne tarda pas à prendre place. Et très vite, les titres honorifiques tombèrent, laissant les deux hommes entamer une discussion plutôt amicale alors qu'autour d'eux somnolaient les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

-Toi aussi tu en possède Albus. Je suis ton allié. Et si tu avais fais exactement ce que je t'avais dit, tu n'en serais pas là. Au moins, tu as embauché le jeune Alphard. Il te sera utile.

\- C'était donc toi, tout ce temps, toutes ces lettres... murmura pensivement le vieux sorcier, se remémorant toutes les missive intrigantes qu'il avait reçu ces derniers mois, toujours plus troublantes de précision sur le nœud gordien qu'il tentait de défaire sans le trancher.

\- Exactement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Amaury Blackfyre ruiner tout ce que nous avons accompli. J'ai payé trop cher notre réussite. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

-Je pensais que tu me proposerais quelque chose, à moins que tu ne sois venu jusqu'ici uniquement pour te moquer du vieil homme que je suis devenu. Si oui, je crains de devoir écourter notre entrevue et te raccompagner vers la sortie.

L'homme au visage marqué rit franchement à ces paroles. Et cet éclat chaleureux, tout en recevant quelques remarques acerbes de quelques uns des portraits accrochés autour, arracha un sourire nostalgique au directeur. « Il » lui avait manqué.

-Je suis certain que tu ne lèveras pas le petit doigt. Je ne suis peut-être pas mort, mais je reste fragile. Il faut prendre soin de moi. S'amusa brièvement l'être malicieux.

-Je t'écoute.

-Comme je te le disais plus tôt, Alphard te seras utile. Amaury l'a embauché pour t'espionner. Je pense –comme tu es un homme intelligent- que tu y as également songé. C'est un homme seul. Et il a énormément de remords et de regrets à exploiter. Nous savons tous les deux que tu es passé maître dans cet art…

\- S'il te plait…va droit au but. Coupa Dumbledore avec une pointe de brusquerie cachant un certain malaise.

Son interlocuteur esquissa un rictus derrière son masque.

-Voilà ce que je te propose : organise une rencontre avec les gobelins à Gringott's. Parle-leur de la situation. Fais leur comprendre que si jamais l'enfant venait à résider à l'est, sa fortune incommensurable la suivrait également. J'ai entendu dire que les relations entre les Gobelins de Gringott's et leurs confrères slaves n'étaient pas forcément des meilleures…Ensuite, il faut que tu gagne Alphard à ta cause d'une façon ou d'une autre et qu'ensuite, il gagne la confiance d'Amaury. L'embaucher n'est pas suffisant. Il faut que ce soit lui qui ramène l'enfant en Angleterre.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, assis dans son fauteuil, Albus resta silencieux, méditant les paroles de son ami. Il avait déjà pensé à cette manière d'opérer. Mais elle lui avait semblé comporter trop de failles, trop d'imprévus. Et il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Si lui se trompait, les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques.

\- Tu me dis de choisir entre le verre de poison et le couteau dans le dos. C'est cruel.

Haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, l'homme défiguré s'expliqua sereinement.

-Traiter avec les Black et les gobelins sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi. Ils peuvent être arrogants, mesquins, avides de pouvoir et de richesses, mais surtout, ils sont prévisibles. Avec Amaury, rien de tout ça. Tu as affaire à un vieux Magyar à pointes rusé, aussi imprédictible que dangereux. Selon moi le choix est vite fait.

Seulement voilà, être le directeur de Poudlard, le sorcier le plus puissant du pays, et s'appeler Albus Dumbledore engendrai de grosses responsabilités, et celui-ci était du genre à peser toute action et à en mesurer les conséquences sur le long terme. Il n'avait pas encore fait son choix. Il lui restait des scénarios à explorer et auxquels il n'avait pas encore de réponses. Prudence était mère de sûreté.

-Et si Alphard Black échappait à tout contrôle? Que devrais-je en faire ? Qu'en ferais-tu ? Questionna le maître des lieux, plongeant un regard perçant dans celui-ci de son invité.

Un regard auquel celui-ci répondit frontalement, ne cherchant pas à éviter le procès d'intention à peine masqué derrière ces questions.

-Je ferais le nécessaire... Je n'ai pas changé à ce sujet Albus. déclara clairement le sombre personnage.

-Et tu sais alors que je t'en empêcherais. Soupira le vieux sorcier.

-Tu essaieras.

Un silence chargé de souvenirs et de non-dits se posa comme une chape de plomb sur leur conversation, et chacun rumina un instant de sombres pensées, jaugeant l'autre avec force de reproches voilées… Mais ce fut finalement Dumbledore qui rompit leur échange de regards, s'interrogeant pensivement.

-Pense-tu que ce que nous avons fait à l'époque était juste ?

-Nous ne voulions que le plus grand bien. Se défendit le grand homme, sans doute un poil irrité que sa vieille connaissance remette en question ses actions passées, alors que lui, les assumait pleinement. Il était trop tard pour avoir des états d'âmes.

-Je sais...Mais…vois-tu, je me pose parfois la question.

Ces mots flottèrent entre eux durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que comme pris d'une soudaine frénésie, l'homme au visage brûlé ne se lève brusquement, rabattant sa capuche, les doigts tremblants.

\- Tu m'excuseras, mon ami, mais je dois partir. Disons-nous que ce qui est fait est fait. Tiens voici de quoi me contacter à tout instant. Il te suffira de souffler mon nom et je pourrais entendre tout ce que tu auras à me dire.

Dans des gestes pressés, l'homme tendit au vieux sorcier surpris, un petit miroir. Il allait se retourner et quitter les lieux, sans politesse, sauf qu'Albus avait encore une question.

-Quand reviendras-tu ?

-C'est un rendez-vous? Tenta de taquiner l'homme à la capuche, immobilisé sur le porche de la porte d'entrée.

Mais ce fut sur un ton mi-agacé, mi-rieur que Dumbledore, asséna : « Hors de mon bureau!... »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Étendue dans son lit, Alyona avait passé énormément de temps à réfléchir. Passé le choc des derniers événements, des questions s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête. Mais elle n'avait trouvé aucune réponse à leur donner. Le seul qui pourrait en avoir, était probablement la personne qu'elle désirait le moins voir en ce moment. Et pourtant, si elle voulait cesser de se torturer l'esprit il faudrait bien qu'elle se décide à le questionner.

Il était dans son bureau, penché sur des longs rouleaux de parchemins, une plume dans une main, un verre d'alcool dans l'autre. Sa colère retombée, ne lui restait qu'un vide profond à l'endroit de son cœur. Il ne semblait plus vivre que de cette émotion. Sans elle, il se sentait…insipide, mélancolique. Sans « elle », il n'était plus rien. Une autre gorgée d'alcool lui brûla la gorge. Il était pitoyable. Tout ça, à cause de Dumbledore. Le ressentiment lui brûla le gosier aussi âprement que la goulée de vodka qu'il venait d'avaler. Tout était de sa faute ! Tout ! S'il n'avait pas été là, ils seraient tous ensemble, une famille unie. Mais non, il avait fallu, que ce vieux fou se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Qu'il mette son nez crochu dans les affaires des autres. Qu'il manipule son père, son frère, ses cousines bien-aimées. Il n'avait rien put faire. Tout était allé si vite. Il avait dû jouer le jeu. Il avait été complice. Mais c'était fini désormais. Il maîtrisait la situation. Il avait les rênes du destin de l'enfant bien en main, et il ne les donnera à personne d'autre.

Elle s'était finalement levé, avec dans sa tête une seule idée. Obtenir des explications. Elle avait ce regard qu'on les gens prêt à en découdre. Déterminée, ce fut d'un pas assurée qu'elle sortie de sa chambre avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs du manoir. Elle avait bien commencé son épopée, mais arrivant non loin de ce qu'elle savait être, l'antre du « dragon », elle ralentit. Son pas se fit plus hésitant. Ses résolutions fondaient comme glace au soleil sans qu'il n'y ait aucune source de chaleur toute proche. Et ce fut sur la pointe des pieds, telle une petite souris, qu'elle frappa à la porte en bois précieux du cabinet d'Amaury. Plusieurs seconde passèrent, puis…

-Entre !

Il avait hésité quelques secondes à la laisser pénétrer son refuge. Une hésitation qui le troubla. Que craignait-il ? Elle n'avait qu'une seule raison de venir le déranger à cette heure. Et il se savait prêt à y faire face. Il valait mieux qu'il le fasse maintenant. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Il saurait sans doute mieux l'amadouer à 10 ans qu'à 18. Elle était fragile. Vulnérable. Seule. Comme lui.

-…Amaury…je peux te parler ?

Elle pénétra le lieu, jetant des petits coups d'œil inquiets aux alentours. La pièce était dans une pénombre angoissante. Une bougie. Telle était la seule source de lumière de l'endroit. Et comble de malchance, elle donnait au visage d'Amaury, un aspect encore plus intimidant. Fébrile, elle s'en rapprocha pourtant. Il faisait froid. Etait-ce voulu ? Surement, se dit-elle.

-Je t'écoute.

La voix grave de son aîné était calme, presque avenante. Mais elle hésita à continuer. Elle appréhendait sa réaction. Elle avait toujours gravé dans sa rétine, l'image de ses mains pleines de sang et de son regard meurtrier alors qu'il dévisageait Albus Dumbledore. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait put fait pour avoir ce sang sur les mains, ni ce qu'il aurait put faire au vieux sorcier si elle n'avait pas été présente dans la pièce. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre sans plus d'explication, dès lors que le vieillard était parti. Elle y avait angoissé pendant toute la nuit, incapable de dormir, son esprit perturbé. Mais là, impossible de reculer. Si elle ne disait rien, Amaury se fâcherait. Si elle disait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, il se fâcherait. Elle était piégée. Mais elle devait prendre ce risque.

-Tu peux me parler de Papa et Maman ?

Il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur son parchemin, du moment où il l'avait entendue frapper, au moment où elle s'était assise sur la chaise devant lui. Mais lorsqu'elle lui posa cette question, d'une voix si innocente, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était…Elle avait ses prunelles d'ambre. Mais du reste… tout le reste… elle l'avait hérité d' « elle ».

-Tu ressemble à ta mère. Le même nez, les mêmes joues, le menton volontaire, la bouche… mais tes yeux sont ceux de ton père, et de ton grand-père.

Il ne lui disait rien qu'elle ne sache déjà. Il pouvait lui dire tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait savoir, mais se rappeler de ce temps là était malgré tout douloureux. Elle était un rappel constant de ses échecs. Son frère, ses cousines, son propre père. Tous semblaient la regarder à travers ses yeux, pointant du doigt ses fautes, alors qu'elle l'observait.

-C'était des gens…biens.

\- Ils se sont aimés comment ?

Elle préférait ne pas poser pas de questions frontales sur Poudlard. Ils en viendraient à parler du sujet qu'elle voulait aborder progressivement. Elle ne voulait pas mettre les pieds dans le plat et le voir se braquer. Elle avait appris ça en regardant Octavien faire avec sa mère. Il était toujours très précautionneux sur le choix de ses mots lorsqu'il voulait lui demander l'autorisation de faire quelque chose d'habituellement proscrit. Aussi, elle se pencha plus en avant, sa curiosité éveillée, alors qu'Amaury laissait son regard se perdre un moment dans le vide, à la recherche de souvenirs.

-Ton père, était mon frère, et ta mère, ma cousine. Ils étaient donc cousin et s'aimaient déjà enfants, comme des frères et sœurs. Puis…au fil du temps, leur amour a…changé. Ils en sont venus à s'aimer différemment.

Il l'avait vraiment aimé, oui. Parler à l'enfant de ce sentiment si particulier pour lui qu'était l'amour…c'était étrange. Inconsciemment, il se projetait dans l'histoire qu'il commençait à raconter. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il devait lui dire la vérité. Toute la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à en souffrir.

-Ils se sont fait des bisous à l'école ? Questionna l'enfant sans malice.

Un regard noir répondit à cette question, et Alyona baissa les yeux, murmurant un « pardon » précipitamment. Ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin était l'avertissement présent dans ce regard vairons. Il lui donnerait ce qu'elle voulait, mais à son rythme. A sa façon.

-A Poudlard, ton père était un abruti fini. Et ta mère, une élève brillante. Ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble à l'école. Pour être véritablement honnête, ton père et ta mère ne pouvaient pas se supporter à l'école.

Ce fut avec un certain plaisir mesquin qu'il vit le visage de l'enfant se décomposer. Elle voulait savoir, il lui donnerait sa vérité. Qu'elle l'apprécie ou non n'était que le cadet de ses soucis.

-Mais…ils se sont quand même mariés, et ils ont eu mon frère et moi ? S'ils ne s'aimaient pas, comment ils ont fait pour faire des enfants ?

-Nul besoin d'amour pour se marier, ou faire des enfants. Il suffit que les choses soient arrangées à l'avance.

-Arrêtes tu mens ! Papa aimait maman ! Ils s'embrassaient souvent !s'écria l'enfant en se bouchant les oreilles.

Cette déclaration tira une grimace de pur dégoût au dresseur de dragon. Il avait toujours détesté les effusions auxquelles « il » s'était livré, bien souvent en sa présence.

-Vraiment ? Et c'est ça l'amour?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas je sais pourquoi personne ne t'aime ! T'es trop méchant !

Tout de suite après avoir dis ça, l'enfant se couvrit la bouche des mains. Mais trop tard, le mal était fait. Pendant une infime seconde, Amaury fut choqué. Comment osait-elle ? Il sentit remonter en lui un vague de colère, mais avec un effort de patience, il la fit reculer en respirant profondément. Ce n'était qu'une enfant. Qu'une enfant. Il devait rester calme.

-Pardon…je ne voulais pas dire ça. murmura piteusement l'enfant, consciente d'avoir passé une ligne rouge.

Mais Amaury ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer l'enfant de son regard acéré. Ce qui la mit très vite mal à l'aise. Tant mieux. Il se fichait bien d'être considéré comme méchant par une gamine de 10 ans…mais qu'elle se prévale de savoir que personne ne l'aimait, cela avait de quoi raviver certaines blessures qui pouvaient lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il laissait passer pour cette fois. Parce qu'elle était jeune et stupide.

-Amaury…est-ce que tu me déteste ? demande une petite voix misérable.

Elle était si menue, ainsi recroquevillée sur sa chaise. Elle faisait pitié vraiment. A son âge, il n'aurait jamais posé une telle question à un adulte. Mais à son âge, il avait une famille, des parents bien vivants, une belle maison, des frères avec qui grandir, et la perspective d'un avenir. Elle n'avait rien de tout ça. Il devait s'en souvenir. Anna la lui avait confiée. Il ne devait pas la briser, ou elle lui en voudrait profondément sans doute. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la maltraiter quand ces grands yeux dorés le regardaient. Il leur en voulait tellement. Son père. Son frère. A tous les deux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de les voir en elle, et ça le mettait hors de lui. Que pouvait-il lui répondre…? Il ne savait pas. Elle était de sa famille. Mais ce mot pour lui, avait perdu une grande part de sa signification au fil des ans.

-Non. Finit-il par déclarer à contre cœur.

Soudainement il se leva de son bureau, sa longue chevelure sombre ondoya sur ses épaules larges. Et d'un pas lent, sous l'œil peu rassuré de la petite, il alla allumer un feu. Sans prononcer un mot, il fit surgir des flammes de cendres froides pour répandre une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Au même moment, d'un coup de baguette, deux fauteuil apparurent près de l'âtre et Amaury s'y installa faisant signe à l'enfant de le rejoindre. Celle-ci, les yeux pleins de larmes retenues, s'approcha en trainant des pieds.

\- En te gardant dans leur giron, tes parents ont cru bien faire sans doute, mais le résultat est pitoyable. Tu es une enfant gâtée. Et maintenant tu dois t'endurcir. Car si tu me trouve odieux, dis-toi que le monde est rempli de gens bien plus détestables.

En boule dans son fauteuil, la gamine chagrine ne pipa mot, jeta un regard mauvais à son oncle qui ne releva pas. Il continua sur sa lancée.

-Tu es l'héritière d'une des plus anciennes familles de sorcier. Et même si notre gloire n'est plus celle qu'elle a été, tu attireras toujours les convoitises. Mon rôle est de t'en protéger, et pour ça je dois être intraitable. Tu comprends ?

Alyona hocha la tête piteusement, mais osa tout de même demander, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules, craignant la tempête.

-Comme avec le professeur Dumbledore ?

-Exactement. Quoi qu'il ait put te dire, tu ne dois pas faire confiance à cet homme.

Mal à l'aise, l'enfant se tortilla, indécise. Le vieux sorcier avait été tellement gentil .Et puis il lui avait proposé de venir dans son école. Cela lui faisait tellement envie. Elle voulait apprendre la magie elle aussi. Etre répartie dans une maison, pouvoir jouer au Quidditch, manger les repas des elfes de maison, aller à Préaulard. Vivre, la vie d'une sorcière anglaise normale.

-Mais est-ce que je pourrais quand même aller là-bas ? Papa et Maman y on fait leur études, et n'ont jamais dit du mal de lui…

-Non.

_Je ne peux pas faire ça._

Si elle partait, il n'était pas certain de la voir revenir. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir mener à bien ses plans. C'était inconcevable pour lui.

-Si tu veux étudier la magie, je ferais venir un professeur compétent.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas envie, je veux aller à Poudlard ! S'il te plait ! Croassa Alyona, qui jouait ses dernières cartes. Mauvaises cartes malheureusement.

Son éclat de voix ne fit qu'agacer son interlocuteur dont le visage se durcit. Ne venait-il pas de lui dire de s'endurcir ? Que devait-il faire pour qu'elle le comprenne ?

-Cesse donc de geindre immédiatement. Claqua sa grosse voix, alors qu'il se relevait brusquement de son fauteuil.

L'homme maintenant debout était fort intimidant, pourtant cet ordre donné ne sembla pas décourager la gamine. Elle avait vraiment un sale tempérament, comme sa mère, se dit Amaury en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau. Il avait encore des choses à vérifier et cette conversation ne lui apportait rien. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant avec l'enfant. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir. Il finirait par s'énerver inutilement en continuant à discuter. Mais ça Alyona semblait s'en ficher car elle continua à gémir.

-Si je ne vais pas à Poudlard est-ce que je pourrais au moins voler sur le dos d'un dragon avec Vassili ? S'il te pait ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas rester toute seule ici ! Implora-t-elle en laissant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues sans doute pour l'attendrir.

Peine perdu, retourné dans ses documents, le Sang-pur ne jeta pas un seul regard à l'enfant, sourcils froncés, yeux rivé sur ses parchemins. Elle resta un moment à chigner, toujours plus fort, espérant une réaction de sa part. Mais mis à part ses épaules qui se contractèrent, elle ne déclencha pas chez lui le remord espéré. Là où son père se serait déjà mis en quatre pour stopper ses pleurs, lui, continuait tranquillement ses affaires, l'ignorant superbement.

Les minutes passèrent. Ses pleurs se tarirent. Et quand elle se fut enfin tût, la voix d'Amaury s'éleva à nouveau, la faisant sursauter.

-Tu as fini ?

Pendant un moment elle crut qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Mais ses yeux restèrent secs. Elle avait fini. Là, tout de suite, elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer. Une Blackfyre ne pleure pas, pensa-t-elle distraitement. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'Amaury était tout le temps en pétard. Elle pleurait trop. Mais elle était triste. Elle était prisonnière. Seulement face à lui ça ne servait à rien de le montrer. Si elle était chagrinée, en colère, elle devrait apprendre à gérer ça toute seule, il ne viendrait jamais la réconforter. Plus personne ne serait là pour la consoler. Pour la prendre dans une tendre étreinte et lui murmurer des mots doux. S'endurcir ? Comment ? Elle était la petite poupée de porcelaine que son père avait façonnée. Comment voulait-il du jour au lendemain se transformer en la dame de fer qu'avait été sa mère. Impossible. Lui, pourtant avait bien une idée. La garder ici seule, pourrait s'avérer dangereux à la longue. Elle finirait par faire des bêtises qui lui coûterait cher. Et il devait bouger le manoir de toute façon pour éviter que l'autre vieux fou ne se ramène avec d'autres problèmes. Tout ça combiné...

-Va préparer tes affaires.

Alyona se raidit, craignant de comprendre ce que ces mots voulaient dire.

-Pourquoi ?

Il ne leva pas les yeux des ses parchemins, sa plume en grattant avidement la surface.

-Ne pose pas de questions. Disparais maintenant, j'ai encore du travail. Déclara-t-il lui indiquant clairement de prendre le chemin de la porte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il s'était levé tôt ce matin là. Dans le froid et la brume matinale, il était allé chercher du bois pour faire un feu, et de quoi préparer un petit déjeuner décent. Tache ingrate, mais en tant que petit nouveau, il devait s'y coller sans rechigner. Sous peine d'être moqué par ses pairs. Cela allait faire bientôt deux semaines qu'il était ici. Et même si le printemps glissait doucement vers l'été, un vent glacé continuait de s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements la nuit, lui garantissant de se réveiller engourdi chaque matin. Dans ces montagnes les températures ne montaient que rarement au dessus de 18 degrés au printemps. Bienvenue aux Carpates.

Balançant sa dernière bûche dans le feu de camp qu'il avait allumé, Vassili ouvrit le sac de victuailles qu'il avait ramené de la Réserve. Des œufs, du pain, du fromage, de la viande, des fruits. Parfait. Consciencieusement, il se mit au travail et en quelques minutes un délicieux fumet pénétrait les cinq tentes plantées aux abords d'une forêt de chêne.

-Par la culotte de Merlin petit frère ! Tu pourrais faire sortir un Ronflax cornus de sa tanière avec cette odeur! Brama une voix toute proche.

Très vite, la tête ébouriffée de Yakov avait émergé d'une tente, et maintenant le grand échalas s'approchait dangereusement du plateau de nourriture que son cadet venait de cuire. Une main chapardeuse tenta de saisir un morceau de viande, seulement un coup de baguette sur le bout des doigts l'en dissuada très vite.

-Va plutôt réveiller les autres au lieu d'essayer de te goinfrer en douce ! Asséna moqueusement l'adolescent à son frère aîné.

-Tu es cruel ! répondit celui-ci avec une grimace, son estomac gargouillant joyeusement comme pour le narguer.

Ainsi ce fut en grommelant que le grand blond alla de tente en tente hurler à ses compatriotes de se bouger. Et bientôt furent attablés autour d'un bon casse croûte, une dizaine de jeunes hommes. Trois blonds, six bruns, un roux. Ils mangèrent en silence, leurs échanges se limitant aux bruits de leurs bouches mâchouillant leur viande ou buvant de l'eau. Chacun avait une longue journée qui l'attendait aujourd'hui. Vassili devait aller à la réserve pour faire éclore deux œufs, et s'occuper des dragonneaux orphelins avec Yakov et Illarion qui eux étaient toujours sous le coup de leur punition. Pour les autres, ils étaient affectés à différentes tâches. Repérage du terrain pour une nouvelle capture de dragon, préparation de potions pour la trousse de soin du groupe, dressage des dragons déjà en leur possession. Les besognes étaient assez diverses pour que chacun y trouve son compte. Ils allaient finir de manger, toujours dans le calme, quand un hibou vint se poser juste à côté du plus silencieux de la bande.

Dietrich Hohenberg. Du haut de ses 27 ans, il était le plus vieux de la petite compagnie. Il possédait un regard azuréen, des cheveux blonds cendrés nattés à la mode celtique, et une barbe mangeaient une bonne partie de son visage taillé à la serpe. Entre autre, mais seulement visibles sur ses avants bras musculeux, de profondes cicatrices lui bardaient le corps. Cela s'expliquait aisément, il était le plus expérimenté d'entre eux. Tout en lui, respirait l'assurance et la force. Une force tranquille, mais pouvant à tout instant se déchaîner, car il n'était pas rare de le voir s'emporter dès lors que quiconque remettait en question les ordres de son maître.

-Alors les gars, je vais surement vous gâcher la journée, mais Norbert nous réclame à la réserve ce matin. Annonça-t-il une fois qu'il eut déchiffré la missive ôté de la patte de la chouette.

Presque aussitôt, une vague de protestations se fit entendre. Chacun y alla de sa petite remarque, prétextant à quel point il avait du boulot et ne pouvait y aller. Tous se mirent à chercher des excuses pour se défiler, sauf Vassili qui dans son coin, observait la scène, hésitant à s'en mêler. Lui et son frère devaient de toute façon s'y rendre. Cette missive ne lui faisait pas grand-chose. Et puis Norbert Dragonneau était un personnage assez sympathique. Un peu déluré, mais sympathique tout de même.

-Dites, vous pensez qu'Amaury va revenir quand ? J'en ai marre de servir de larbin à la Réserve. On vaut mieux que ça. Je mérite mieux que ça. Grogna Illarion.

Tentant s'en doute d'en profiter pour rallier quelques garçons de son coté et adoucir sa punition, songea Vassili en se grattant la tête, embarrassé.

-Tu ferais mieux de la fermer Smirnov, où ce n'est pas à la nurserie qu'on va t'envoyer, mais aux chiottes. Railla une voix légèrement sifflante, appartenant à l'une des cinq autres têtes brunes.

Milo Lehmann, le bras droit de Dietrich. Aussi délicatement constitué que son chef était bien bâti, aussi sournois que l'autre était franc et droit. Ils étaient complémentaires, même si parfois, le brun donnait des frissons à Vassili avec son bec d'aigle en guise de nez et ses yeux de faucon.

-Parfait au moins comme ça je pourrais enfin faire bon usage de la serpillère qui te sert de chevelure. Rétorqua Illarion avec morgue, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

-Fermez-là tous les deux ! On remballe tout et on y va. C'est peut-être important. Ordonna Dietrich en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

La grosse voix du meneur et son charisme eurent raison de l'échange venimeux, et chaque garçon partit se préparer après un échange de regards défiants. En quelques coups de baguette, tous furent prêt à partir. Quelques secondes de plus, et dix « pop » plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne à l'orée de la forêt sombre.

Tous réapparurent à l'entrée d'une grande bâtisse carrée, couverte de suie, et gardée par deux immenses dragons de pierre. Avec nonchalance, ils déposèrent leurs affaires à l'entrée, passant le bonjour aux quelques sorciers qu'ils croisèrent. Leurs pas lourds résonnèrent sur les murs comme autant de cavalcades, alors qu'ils s'avançaient en rangs serrés vers le bureau du célèbre Norbert Dragonneau. Ou Newt pour les intimes. Tous tiraient des têtes moroses, mais Vassili lui étrangement, sentait des frissons d'excitation le parcourir, et il ne savait pourquoi. Il avait un drôle de sentiment, mais n'oserait pas l'énoncer à voix haute. Il était le plus petit, qui l'écouterait ?

Très vite, les jeunes gens furent agglutinés devant la porte en métal d'un bureau au fin fond d'un couloir étriqué. Dietrich toqua.

-Newt, ce sont les garçons, va ouvrir.

Une voix profonde s'était fait entendre à l'intérieur. Caverneuse, impérieuse et reconnaissable entre toutes. La petite troupe se mit alors à trépigner, des murmures excités s'échappant de leurs lèvres. A mesure que les secondes passèrent, une sorte d'attente anxieuse s'empara des jeunes. Et lorsque la porte émit un grincement, tous se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce, sans se soucier le moins du monde du pauvre hère debout derrière. Tous s'étaient pressés vers la grande figure solennelle qui les attendait assis dans un fauteuil en peau de dragon, sa longue chevelure sombre coulant sur ses épaules.

-Bon sang ! Pourquoi ai-je à chaque fois l'impression d'avoir affaire à une horde de chiens fous dès lors qu'il faut vous réunir dans ce bureau ?! Se plaignit leur hôte à l'épaisse moustache, en massant son visage endolori.

-Désolé Newt, c'est la fougue de la jeunesse. Répondit une voix espiègle.

-Maître…pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? Déclara alors une voix forte dans le groupe de garçon.

Aussi, Amaury Blackfyre contempla avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard le propriétaire de cette voix. Dietrich, son plus vieil apprenti. Il avait mis du temps et du cœur à former chacun d'entre eux à son rythme. Il avait toujours pris en compte leurs particularités, et de ces diamants bruts, il avait fait des êtres brillants. Il était comblé par l'évolution de chacun d'eux, mais Dietrich …lui, était différent à ses yeux. Pour avoir passé presque vingt ans à ses côtés, Amaury savait qu'il ne le décevrait jamais. Ce garçon avait été… là… tout le temps. Du jour où il l'avait pris avec lui, peu avant que les choses ne tournent mal pour lui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où il était toujours là. Il lui en demandait beaucoup parfois. Mais cela symbolisait toute la confiance qu'il avait en sa personne.

-Dietrich, Milo, Bogdan, Xander, Olympe, Narendra, Ewan, Illarion, Yakov, et Vassili.

Il avait appelé chacun de leur nom avec un ton égal. Et son regard sur chacun avait eu la même intensité troublante. Vassili fronça ses sourcils. Il en était sûr maintenant, son maitre tramait quelque chose. Dans les yeux de ses semblables, il vit la même conclusion se dessiner. Et lorsque que le Blackfyre reprit la parole, tous restèrent muets, immobiles, à l'écoute.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui vous devrez compter un onzième membre dans vos rangs…

Pas un murmure ne répondit à cette annonce. Les yeux des dix élèves restèrent fixés sur leur maître, dans une expectative cérémonieuse.

-Approche. Commanda alors sa voix basse et puissante.

Et de derrière une porte dérobée, jusqu'alors cachée à leur vue, surgit une petite frimousse au pelage brun. Le silence religieux qui s'était installé alors fut entrecoupé par un gloussement de rire incrédule. Une gamine de 10 ans aux yeux de miel dévisageait maintenant avec appréhension la petite assemblée. Et alors que Dietrich tournait un regard emplis d'incompréhension vers son maître, Vassili s'écria : « Al… » Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son cri de stupeur que se jetait à son cou, une silhouette menue.

-Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne la connaissaient pas encore, je vous présente ma nièce, Alyona Blackfyre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois la nuit tombé, dans ce même bureau à l'ambiance chaleureuse, Norbert Dragonneau servait un verre de whisky pur-feu à son plus ancien collaborateur. Il connaissait l'homme depuis déjà plus d'une bonne trentaine d'année, mais celui-ci n'était jamais venu à lui avec un projet aussi saugrenu. Attraper un Magyar à pointe à main nues, lui semblait une bien meilleur idée que celle qu'il venait de lui exposer à l'instant.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne chose de l'emmener ici. Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour les petites filles.

En face de lui Amaury Blackfyre esquissa un rictus carnassier en remuant le fond de sa tasse. Il n'était pas un grand amateur de whisky, mais il devait avouer que celui de Newt tout droit sorti d'Ecosse, était excellent. Entre autre, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de spécifier les véritables raisons de son choix aux vieux bonhomme. Il appréciait leur coopération et leur relation s'arrêtait là. Pour lui en tout cas.

-Elle est l'héritière d'une longue lignée de sorciers puissants. J'ai bon espoir qu'elle s'adapte à ce milieu et apprenne de mes garçons.

Sauf qu'en face, Norbert Dragonneau était un sorcier perspicace, certainement pas né de la dernière pluie. Il avait suivis son jeune collègue pendant des années, et en savait suffisamment sur lui et sa famille pour connaitre sa plus grande peur.

-Ou alors c'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour l'éloigner d'Albus Dumbeldore tout en la gardant proche de toi. Déclara-t-il sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Peut-être aurait-il du.

Pendant un moment, Amaury cessa de touiller sa boisson. Son regard s'était fait distant. Puis l'air de rien, il reprit son petit manège, souriant candidement. Ce qui loin de l'adoucir, le rendit un peu plus… inquiétant.

-Possible. Dis moi Newt…de quel coté est-tu ? Questionna-t-il, faussement candide.

Aussi, telle une proie flairant le danger, le vieil homme dodu se raidit, tourna lentement son regard vers son partenaire, et d'un ton défiant demanda :

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Comme s'ils allaient parler de la pluie et du beau temps, Amaury sortit d'une besace qu'il avait apportée un grimoire épais. Vie et habitat des animaux fantastique. Nouvelle édition. 1960. Cette année en l'occurrence.

-J'ai enfin lu ton dernier ouvrage, très intéressant. Surtout la préface. J'en ai été bouleversé. Dumbledore a toujours un don pour me mettre la nausée. Commenta distraitement Amaury tout en manipulant le livre entre ses mains puissantes.

A quelques mètres, sans comprendre, Norbert sentit quelques choses remuer au fond de son estomac. Un sentiment de peur s'infiltrait insidieusement dans ses veines alors que le regard bicolore se posait à nouveau sur lui. Ces yeux d'acier le transpercèrent aussi violemment que deux lances embrochant un sanglier. Et dans la pièce, alors qu'Amaury refermait son bouquin d'un coup sec, un vent brûlant se leva. Très vite, le vieux sorcier se sentit mis à nu. Il sentit le besoin urgent de s'expliquer, de supplier, comme un enfant prix en faute. Il sentit peser sur son esprit toute l'écrasante autorité d'une magie qui le dépassait. Était-ce là, le véritable pouvoir d'un Blackfyre ? Ou était-ce seulement Amaury ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Cela avait-il de l'importance ? Il se sentait misérable sous ce regard. Cette présence l'asphyxiait.

-Ce n'était qu'un petit service rendu Amaury. Je te le jure.

-Contre quoi ? Insista-t-il.

Le regard pénétrant du Sang-pur commença alors à déchirer l'autre de part en part, fouillant chaque recoin de son âme pour tenter d'y percer un secret bien gardé. Il remua son esprit sans douceur, violant toutes les pensées y flottant. Mais alors qu'il effleurait du doigt le souvenir recherché, triomphant, l'esprit soumis à son agression eut une réaction inexpliquée, brutale, inattendue. Comme dans un trou noir, Amaury se sentit inexorablement aspiré, puis aussitôt, brutalement renvoyé à sa propre conscience. Il vit alors Norbert Dragonneau, d'ordinaire docile, frapper du poing sur la table en bois massif de son bureau, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, envoyant valser tasses et boisson chaude.

-Ça suffit ! Je croyais que nous étions amis. S'écria entre deux souffles laborieux la voix rauque du vieux magizoologiste.

-Albus Dumbledore est aussi ton ami. Murmura d'une voix blanche le noble sorcier, caressant du bout des doigts sa baguette.

-Et tu pense que je te trahirais pour lui ? Tu pense que je t'ai trahi? Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme !cria presque désespéré l'homme à la merci d'un prédateur qu'il avait toujours cru pouvoir dompter.

Doucement, presque paternel, Amaury vint placer un bras consolateur autour des épaules de son vieux collègue. Ébranlé, celui-ci avait à peine la force de se débattre. Il fixait avec une crainte indicible la baguette de bois noire qui s'approchait dangereusement de sa tête.

-Je sais mon vieux…je sais. Seulement vois-tu… commença d'une voix suave et doucereuse le Sang-pur. …tout ce qui est lié de près ou de loin à Albus Dumbledore me répugne. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Vraiment.

Finissant sa phrase, il appuya cruellement sa baguette sur le front d'un Norbert tout en sueur et sanglots muets. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien. Et le vieil homme crut, le temps d'un battement de cil, être épargné. Or presque aussitôt cet espoir fantasmé, une main puissante aux doigts recroquevillés en serres tranchantes, vint gratter la surface de son âme et jouer une partition funèbre sur les cordes de son esprit. Et alors un cri atroce empli l'espace d'agonie, mais jamais un sons ne franchit les murs froids de la pièce tout à coup devenue sombre.

* * *

Mouru ou pas mouru le Norbert?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Je tiens compte de toutes les remarques pour la suite. Et puis un petit peu d'encouragement ne fait jamais de mal! ^^ Voilàààà!


	8. La Dame Blanche

Coucou tout le monde! Encore désolé pour cette longue pause. J'était très prise par mes examens et mes projets. Comme Mireillelabeille me l'a conseillé je vais mettre un warnings.

[Je ne prône ni cautionne aucune des relations entre membres de la même famille qui peuvent exister dans cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'une histoire avec des gens ayant vécu dans d'autres contexte et d'autres éducation, dans un monde imaginaire. Tout est dit]

[Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. , et je ne touche rien de cette histoire. Seuls les personnages OC m'appartiennent]

N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer d'autres choses! A tous ceux qui ont déjà commenté c'est histoire, merci, c'est toujours un réel plaisir de vous lire.

Enjoy!

* * *

Il somnolait, une fiole posée à coté de son lit. Sa petite tisane, l'appelait-il. Plongé dans un sommeil profond rythmé de marmonnements et de grognements incompréhensibles, il tenait sa baguette, prise dans un poing serré, cachée sous son oreiller. Il n'était pas censé cauchemarder ce soir. La potion qu'il venait d'ingurgiter devait faire en sorte qu'il passe une nuit paisible. Mais sa semaine avait été sans doute bien trop tourmentée, car il ne parvenait pas à s'échapper de la vision qui l'avait soudainement assailli dès lors qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

Dans ce rêve, au cœur d'un château immense, juché sur le pic d'une ile rocheuse et abrupte, naissait en pleine tempête, un héritier. La jeune mère, en sueur et rendue moite par les efforts fournis pour l'accouchement murmurait tendrement le nom du nouveau né.

« Ophiuchus. Ophiuchus Almaric Blackfyre. »

Il était le bébé, et de ses yeux vairons, il contemplait la scène étrange, dévisageant ses parents. Puis sans doute fatigué, ses paupières lourdes le plongeaient dans des ténèbres bienvenues. Pour peu de temps hélas, car presque aussitôt, il se réveillait quinze ans plus tard, debout près du corps sans vie de cette même femme. Cette fois aux cotés de ses frères en larmes. Il tenait la main d'Omer. Etrange sensation. Il avait plus d'intérêt pour lui, si petit à l'époque, que pour sa mère. Sa mère. Belle à en mourir. Pâle comme l'albâtre le plus pur. Elle décéderait sur ces derniers mots.

« Tu dois être fort…mon fils. Je t'aime… je t'adore… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours été…mon préféré. »

Ces mots. Il les avait presque oubliés, après toutes ces années. Il avait voulu les oublier. C'était des paroles injustes. Mais elle avait toujours été comme ça. Et il s'était souvent sentit coupable d'être celui à elle accordait le plus d'attention. Celui à qui elle donnait le plus d'amour. Etrangement, il n'était pas le plus beau, ni le plus intelligent. Qu'avait-il qui ait put à ce point la pousser à le choyer plus que ses autres enfants.

« Mon petit dragon. »

Ah oui…il savait quoi. Et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, rendant l'âme, il se trouvait sortit brutalement de son sommeil par des voix affolés et des coups frappés à sa porte. C'était l'aube. Il pleuvait.

Et ils avaient fini par le retrouver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Devant le QG de la Réserve roumaine, ce grand bâtiment de style communiste en béton gris seulement orné de gargouilles menaçantes, une petite foule dense s'était massée. De sa fenêtre, Amaury observait, l'œil placide, les agitations des aurors du ministère qui plus bas, interrogeaient chacun. Il allait y passer lui aussi. Mais sa réponse était toute trouvée. Il n'avait rien vu. Toute cette histoire était sordide. Norbert était un bon ami. Il s'en sortirait sans plus de question, du moins, l'espérait-il. Ce qu'il avait fait la veille n'avait d'existence que pour lui et Norbert. Et celui-ci dans l'état actuel des choses, n'était pas près de reparler à quiconque. Ah, voilà qu'il croyait apercevoir Madame Dragonneau et ses enfants. Oui c'était bien triste tout ça. Oserait-il afficher une mine compatissante devant elle ? Non. Il n'était pas encore à ce point diabolique n'est-ce pas ? Il allait faire en sorte de l'éviter.

« Maitre…vous allez bien ? »

Son jeune apprenti, sans doute après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, venait de lui poser cette question délicate. Ses mains croisées dans son dos, il resta un moment muet. Puis sa langue rendue pâteuse – cela dû sans doute l'abus de potion de sommeil sans rêve- et sa bouche parvint à former ces quelques mots vides de sens.

-Je vais bien Vassili. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne la vit, une vague de doute se répandre chez ses disciples. Il tourna alors son regard asymétrique vers le seul qui restait parfaitement stoïque. Oui, Dietrich le fixait intensément. Et ses yeux d'acier lisaient derrière les apparences. Il savait. Oh, il ne dirait rien, mais il n'était pas dupe.

« Maitre est-ce que vous voulez qu'on retrouve celui qui a fait ça ? »

Un vague sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Ces gosses… Jusqu'au iraient-ils pour lui ? Parfois il se posait la question. N'était-il pas égoïste de les entrainer dans sa ruine ?

-Inutile Yakov, je vais m'en charger moi-même.

Les garçons se jetèrent des regards perplexes, mais gardèrent le silence et s'éclipsèrent après quelques instants de gêne. Le maitre dragonnier jeta un coup d'oeil œil acéré à 0la figure austère, qui sans nulle crainte de représailles lui rendit son regard. Le grand blond qui lui faisait face n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il jouerait donc franc jeu avec lui. La loyauté du jeune homme lui était acquise, mais il se devait de l'entretenir par une franchise constante. Il ne devait pas lui mentir… Même s'il pouvait toujours omettre certaines parts de vérité.

Sortant un petit sac de coton et une longue pipe asiatique de la poche de son manteau, le dernier lord des Blackfyre dans un geste presque nostalgique, porta à ses lèvres l'objet bourré d'herbes qu'il embrasa d'un coup de baguette.

-Comment va Newt ? Lâcha innocemment Amaury dans un nuage de fumée, volontairement provoquant.

Stoïque, le disciple contempla le cynisme de son maître au travers du brouillard acre, le visage sévère.

-Son esprit est ravagé… Il n'est pas mort, mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il le soit.

Dietrich disait le fond de sa pensée d'une voix grave, mais pour l'instant sans aucune accusation. Le couperet tomberait néanmoins.

\- Vous avez été cruel, Maître.

Les paroles sans équivoque de son plus vieil apprenti le troublèrent et ce, bien plus qu'il n'en laissa paraitre. Tirant une autre bouffée de sa pipe, le sorcier s'adossa contre le mur de sa fenêtre, jetant un œil distrait à l'agitation des hommes.

-Sans doute. Mais sais-tu ce qui est pire…

-Non.

-Je n'éprouve aucun remord.

Pour l'instant en tout cas. Sans doute en éprouverait-il plus tard. Ou alors, il passerait simplement à autre chose et finirait par oublier tout ça. C'était une possibilité. Assez effrayante en soit, mais tout de même probable. Il n'allait pas se morfondre indéfiniment. Cela faisait-il de lui un monstre ? Verrait-il constamment l'œil bleu de Newt le transpercer dans le reflet de sa glace à l'ennemi désormais ?

-Pense-tu que je sois en train de devenir… une mauvaise personne ?

La question lui avait échappé dans sa réflexion. Purement interrogative, se voulant détachée mais laissant entrevoir malgré tout une part de fragilité. Cela n'échappa nullement aux oreilles du prussien qui depuis tant d'année côtoyait l'homme, ses hantises et ses blessures. Aussi il resta à distance. Amaury Blackfyre ne voulait pas de pitié ni de compassion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une mauvaise personne ? Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je ne pourrais qu'être partial.

Et Dietrich tacherait de rester neutre, comme toujours. Garçon intelligent. Le vieux dresseur se permit un petit sourire au souvenir du jour de leur rencontre, avant de redevenir grave.

-J'ai pourtant comme l'impression de ressembler de plus en plus à mon père. Pour lui, la fin…justifiait toujours les moyens…

Le blond se raidit. Honteux que par ses mots, son mentor glisse vers un sujet qu'il ne savait que trop épineux, il s'imposa d'un pas, avançant d'une voix sûre. Après tout n'était-ce pas lui qui avait parlé à son maître des agissements douteux de l'homme. Ce qui s'était passé était aussi de son fait.

-Maitre…Il a parlé à Dumbledore de vos affaires. Vous avez fait ce qui était nécessaire. Si son silence était ce que vous vouliez, désormais, il ne parlera plus.

Le Blackfyre resta un moment silencieux, mais ne put retenir un tressaillement au coin de sa lèvre. Grattant d'une main distraite sa face aux pommettes saillantes où commençait à pousser une barbe aux poils drus, l'homme mûr confronta son second.

-Certes, il ne parlera plus. Mais était-ce pour autant nécessaire de le briser ainsi?

Les sourcils froncés, contrit, l'apprenti ouvrit et ferma la bouche de nombreuses fois sans pouvoir affirmer quoi que ce soit, déconcerté et frustré par le soudain revirement de son maître. Il n'était plus sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait dire. D'autant qu'en face de lui, un rictus indéchiffrable et des yeux perspicaces le dardaient, impitoyables. Une brève tension sembla s'installer mais se dissipa rapidement, tuée dans l'œuf par un geste d'apaisement venu du vieux maître qui, se levant fit signe à son benjamin de le suivre.

-Cesse de me chercher des excuses Dietrich, je suis suffisamment vil pour en trouver seul.

Une main sur l'épaule de son fidèle, Amaury l'entraîna hors de la pièce, levant d'un coup de baguette les sortilèges de protections qu'il y avait posées. Ils devaient se rendre maintenant dans le bureau du pauvre Norbert, présenter sincère désolation à femmes et enfants. Sur le chemin, sans doute pour éviter de penser à l'amoralité de la situation, Dietrich tenta un sujet de conversation.

-Ils vont bientôt choisir un nouveau Directeur. Vous vous présenterez ? Ils vous éliront de toute façon.

Mais cela ne fit qu'empirer l'obscénité de la chose. Norbert Dragonneau n'était pas encore refroidis qu'ils discutaient déjà de son remplacement. En même temps dans l'état de démence où il avait été retrouvé…impossible de lui laisser ce poste. Pour autant, sans voir la gêne de son élève Amaury répondit distraitement, baillant derrière sa main.

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. C'est un poste… fastidieux. Mais si tu veux, je peux te le donner.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Il me faut quelqu'un de confiance pour gérer cet endroit. Tu as suffisamment d'expérience et même si nous ne sommes pas toujours sur la même ligne de conduite, ces hommes te connaissent. Ils te préféreront à n'importe quel pantin que pourra envoyer le ministère. Il faudra juste te les mettre dans la poche, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

C'était logique. Les choses tournaient un peu au ralenti ces temps-ci. Le maître absent, il n'y avait eu personne pour enjoindre tout le monde à se mettre au travail et fournir plus d'effort. Norbert était un magizoologiste formidable, certes, mais pas un meneur d'homme. Tous se reposaient sur leur acquis. En six mois, ils n'avaient capturés que trois dragons, et le dernier assez difficilement. C'était plutôt décevant. S'il devenait directeur, il ferait bouger les choses surement, mais arriverait-il à convaincre les employés plus âgés de sa légitimité ? Aussi le jeune homme émit une réserve face aux affirmations de son mentor…

\- Je vais essayer.

…Mais celle-ci fut balayée sèchement. L'exigence autoritaire de son maître laissa flotter un infime voile de menace au dessus de sa tête. Amaury n'hésiterait pas à le sanctionner pour tout échec. Et comme il l'avait fait remarquer plus tôt, son mentor pouvait être cruel.

\- Cet endroit est stratégique pour nous. Il n'y a pas d'essai possible. Je compte sur toi.

-Il sera fait selon votre désir, maître.

-Bien.

Continuant à suivre son mentor dans sa marche, Dietrich retint un rictus désabusé, pensant un bref instant à la tête que ferait certains de ses congénères en apprenant la nouvelle. Milo serait fier et heureux pour lui, les autres aussi à différents degrés. Mais celui dont la réaction, l'exaspérait d'avance, était celle d'Illarion. Il pouvait être tellement jaloux parfois. Quel idiot. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que son maître ne faisait jamais don de quelque chose innocemment. Il avait toujours des plans et serait en attente de résultats. S'il échouait…s'il décevait l'homme, il pouvait être certain de le regretter amèrement. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Aucun d'entre eux.

Très vite, les deux individus, l'air sombre, pénétrèrent le bureau où la veille au soir, tout allait bien. Ce bureau où ils s'étaient tous réunis pour accueillir Alyona. Ce matin, la pièce était pleine. A leur entrée, des visages sombres et graves les accueillirent. Masques de circonstances ou véritables afflictions, peu sauraient faire la différence. Malheureusement pour les mauvais acteurs, et au grand dam d'Amaury, un homme présent dans la pièce avait l'œil suffisamment expert pour le percer à jour. Comme une malédiction, le nom tant haï franchit ses lèvres.

-Albus Dumbledore.

A ses côtés, appréhendant la menace d'une confrontation aussi inutile que périlleuse pour son maître, Dietrich proposa prestement :

-Voulez-vous que je l'éloigne ?

Pendant un instant, Amaury hésita. L'idée d'être à nouveau face à Dumbledore le rendait d'avance malade. Mais dans sa tête le dragonnier se disait que, si le vieux fou avait par hasard des soupçons quant au responsable du malheur de Norbert Dragonneau, lui envoyer son bras droit ne ferait que le mettre en pôle position dans le classement des potentiels suspects. Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas.

-Non, reste loin de lui.

Oh oui, cela était tout à fait faisable. Seulement, ledit homme cherchait maintenant à les rejoindre, et les choses prenaient un tournant tout à déplaisant. Ils s'étaient croisés du regard et ne pouvaient pas l'esquiver, le sorcier venait droit vers eux. Se défiler face à une possible conversation ne ferait qu'éveiller des soupçons inutilement. Un Blackfyre n'était pas censé être soupçonnable de quoi que ce soit pour quiconque et Amaury s'en tiendrait à ça. Il n'en était plus à son premier mensonge de toute façon.

-Ser Blackfyre.

Prenant une posture neutre, et fermant son esprit à toute intrusion, Amaury fit de nouveau face à ce regard bleu inquisiteur et si traitre. Par Mordred qu'il le maudissait.

-Professeur. Grinça froidement l'intéressé entre ses dents.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Loin des préoccupations d'Amaury, une petite fille se faufilait entre les gens présents dans la pièce. Sournoisement, elle avait faussé compagnie à celui qui était censé l'accompagner…ou la surveiller plutôt. Non pas qu'elle trouvait désagréable la compagnie de Vassili, mais lorsqu'il faisait du zèle en faveur d'Amaury elle avait tendance à le trouver moins sympathique. Et en ce moment, c'était le cas.

Il lui avait expliqué sur le bout des lèvres le pourquoi de sa mise à l'écart. De ce qu'elle avait compris, il s'était passé quelque chose de grave dans la Réserve. Ainsi, ils devaient se montrer très prudents désormais. Mais ça ne la regardait pas n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Qu'on ne l'empêche pas d'explorer les lieux ! Après tout, elle était ici comme chez elle. C'était le vieux monsieur dans son bureau qui le lui avait dit. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Robert ? Flaubert ? Ah oui, Norbert ! Un monsieur plutôt gentil. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la veille, mais tout cela l'inquiétait bien peu. Cela allait faire bientôt trois heures qu'elle était enfermée dans une petite chambre et il était temps pour elle d'en sortir. Une fausse pause pipi et quelques feintes plus tard, elle se retrouvait à arpenter les couloirs animés de la bâtisse.

Louvoyant entre les jambes des gens à la face grave, l'enfant se faisait la plus discrète possible. Mais c'était sans compter une certaine maladresse qui la fit trébucher et percuter les flancs d'une figure altière. Gênée et un peu apeurée de faire tomber à l'eau son évasion, la gamine s'exprima d'une petite voix, les yeux cherchant une porte de sortie.

-Isvini* ! Pardon madame je suis désolé! Balbutia en russe la gamine penaude à l'accent britannique prononcé.

Elle avait renversé sur la robe immaculée d'une grande femme ce qui semblait être du vin. Et sur le moment, un peu bête, elle avait cherché à essuyer sa maladresse. Inutile. Parfaitement inutile. Alyona était un peu ridicule, et le rire cristallin de la femme accrut sa honte. Elle était une sorcière, mais se trouvait là, parfaitement stupide et sans baguette pour réparer une si petite broutille.

-Don't worry. Ce n'est rien petite ! Laisses-moi faire. Tenta de rassurer la femme, abreuvant l'enfant de paroles suaves et rassurantes.

Elle parlait anglais ! Avec un drôle d'accent mais c'était toujours mieux que les voix fortes des Roumains, Russes, Péruviens, et j'en passe qui jactaient autour d'elle. Timidement, l'héritière Blackfyre leva les yeux vers le visage appartenant à cette voix veloutée parlant sa langue natale. Les traits de la femme était beaux, noble était son port de tête, et des yeux d'un noir profond brillaient de concert avec sa chevelure d'ébène.

\- Permet-moi de te faire remarquer que ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour les jeunes filles. Un malheur est si vite arrivé… ajouta la Dame en sortant de nulle part une baguette fine taillé dans un bois délicatement rosé.

Enthousiasmée à l'idée de voir à nouveau de la magie s'effectuer sous ses yeux, l'enfant laissa sa langue se délier et former ces mots :

-Norbert Dragonneau et Ser Amaury ont dit que je suis ici comme chez moi!

L'insouciante émit une petite exclamation de stupeur qui se perdit dans les conversations environnantes quand, d'un petit coup de sa baguette, la belle femme fit disparaitre la raison de son embarras. Le tissu immaculé de sa robe, rendu sanguin par le vin renversé dessus, était redevenu aussi blanc qu'au jour de sa conception.

-Sir Amaury…tu dois être très importante pour lui, s'il a dit cela...

L'étrangère était songeuse tout à coup, et bien qu'Alyona ne puisse le déceler, un éclair de jalousie teinté d'amertume passa dans les beaux yeux de la sorcière.

-Et donc que fais-tu de tes journées ? Seule au milieu de ces grandes personnes, tu dois terriblement t'ennuyer.

-Non pas vraiment. J'ai Vassili avec moi. C'est un garçon blond qui est censé me surveiller car ils ont peur que je fasse des bêtises. Dit Alyona en désignant vaguement du doigt l'endroit d'où elle avait faussé compagnie à son gardien.

Puis prenant un air conspirateur, elle s'approcha de l'oreille de la femme pour lui glisser discrètement son plan secret. Sans doute naïve, la petite fille pensait avoir trouvé une alliée dans la foule.

-Mais là j'essaye de m'échapper pour aller voir les dragons.

-Oh vraiment ! Des dragons ! Et tu n'as pas peur ? s'exclama doucement la femme, entrant dans le jeu de l'enfant pour une raison quelconque.

-Pas du tout ! Je suis une Blackfyre, je n'ai pas à avoir peur ! Je veux absolument monter sur le dos d'un dragon ! J'en ai déjà vu un, et il était énorme ! Et maintenant avec Vassili, on va apprendre à s'occuper des dragons et plus tard, on ira les capturer dans les montagnes!

-C'est très intéressant… Et si je te disais que je suis venue jusqu'ici à dos de dragon ?... Susurra malicieusement l'adulte, en se penchant un peu plus vers l'enfant.

Mais presque aussitôt, celle-ci répondit catégoriquement :

-Non ce n'est pas possible, il faut beaucoup de force pour maîtriser un dragon, c'est Vassili qui me l'a dit. Et vous, vous êtes toute mince.

Alyona avait rétorqué ceci avec le plus grand naturel, et son interlocutrice hésitait maintenant entre rire et agacement. Comment une gamine de dix ans pouvait même songer à remettre en question sa parole, c'était insensé. Ça en devenait comique. Alyona n'en savait pas grand-chose en réalité.

-Chevaucher un dragon ne se résume pas qu'à de la force physique, du moins pas exactement. Mais si tu doutes de moi, je peux te montrer. Expliqua d'un ton espiègle la femme, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

A ces mots, le visage de la petite fille déjà toute émoustillé par son échappée, et certaine de commencer une palpitante aventure, s'éclaira. Elle se saisit de la main qui lui était tendue. Petite inconsciente.

Revenant là où il l'avait laissé, deux verres d'eau à la main, Vassili crut mourir en s'apercevant que là où devait se trouver une petite frimousse brune boudeuse, il n'y avait rien. Il était seul.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A des années lumières de l'angoisse de Vassili, deux hommes se dévisageaient, chacun jaugeant l'autre. Leur discussion était resté incroyablement courtoise jusqu'ici, le plus jeune faisant preuve d'un incroyable sang-froid, et ce malgré les insinuations du plus vieux. Depuis bientôt vingt minutes, Amaury subissait un interrogatoire des plus subtils. L'air de rien, une mine navrée sur le visage, le vainqueur de Grindelwald s'entretenait de questions d'apparences badines avec le Blackfyre. Mais celui-ci tenait bon. Son esprit barricadé derrière un labyrinthe obscur, ses pensées intimes étaient encore sous son contrôle. Mais sans prévenir, une brèche allait se créer dans son masque imperturbable. Il venait de sentir quelque chose lui remuer les entrailles, comme un pressentiment.

Un jeune garçon aux boucles blondes ébouriffées venait de pénétrer la pièce. Quelques mètres plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles de Dumbledore mais bien en vu, haletant et livide, il discutait avec Dietrich. Il semblait perturbé. Très perturbé. Voir trop. Pourtant Vassili était un enfant solide…que se passait-il ? Un doute le prit, et l'espace d'une seconde Amaury baissa sa garde, coupant la parole au vieil homme.

-Votre soutien me touche et vous êtes un homme trop bon professeur Dumbeldore, mais je vais devoir écourter notre conversation.

Après un sourire faux, le contact visuel entre les deux sorciers se rompit brutalement, et pressé, le Chasseur de Dragon bouscula le directeur de Poudlard pour rejoindre ses deux apprentis. Sa présence imposante vint très vite surplomber les deux jeunes hommes. Et si Dietrich sembla un instant troublé, il parvint à soutenir le regard implacable de son maître. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Vassili qui après quelques secondes, frémit et détourna les yeux, gesticulant de honte.

-Vassili, où est Alyona? Elle était censée rester avec toi. Exigea la voix basse et caverneuse du maître-dragon.

A cette question, les yeux bleus de l'adolescent s'entrouvrirent, et sa face déjà pâle, blêmit un peu plus. Ses lèvres blanchâtres tremblaient. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir alors que le visage de son maître se parait progressivement d'une aura terrifiante, ce tandis qu'il découvrait la situation à travers les yeux de son disciple.

Vassili ne savait pas en cet instant s'il devait craindre pour sa vie ou celle d'Alyona. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche qui telle celle d'un poisson s'ouvrait et se fermait sans bruit. La contrariété de son maître atteignait des sommets. Un frisson violent le vrilla quand la main puissante d'Amaury se posa sur sa nuque pour le guider hors de la grande salle. Il se laissa pousser sans volonté propre. Le regard perdu. Dietrich sur ses talons, l'air soucieux.

-Rassemble les autres ! Ordonna la grosse voix d'Amaury une fois hors des murs de la Réserve.

L'ainé des deux apprentis eut une seconde d'hésitation, un regard désolé vers le plus jeune, mais s'exécuta et disparu. Vassili resta alors seul avec lui. L'homme qu'il avait toujours servis. Celui-ci, le regardait maintenant d'un air indéchiffrable. Ses yeux ne lançaient plus d'éclairs, mais la froide lueur en eux continuaient de le paralyser. Il avait échoué. Qu'elle serait sa punition ?

Il sentit plus qu'il ne la vit, la grande main délaisser sa nuque, se lever, puis…se poser affectueusement sur sa tête. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte, qu'il les avaient fermés. Humide, son regard se leva sur le visage de son maître. Et celui-ci, sans paroles, plongea son esprit dans le sien. Vassili ne saurait jamais quel nom donner à la sensation qu'il ressentit au moment où ces yeux vairons croisèrent les siens, mais un sentiment de confiance absolu l'emplit et il s'abandonna à l'intrusion de l'homme dans son esprit.

Avec les précautions et la délicatesse qu'un père prendrait à l'égard de sa propre chair, Amaury visitait les couloirs de l'esprit du garçon, à la recherche du plus petit détail qui aurait pu lui échapper. Les derniers instants passés avec Alyona avaient été les premiers à se présenter à lui dès lors qu'il avait plongé dans l'esprit de Vassili, mais ils ne donnaient aucune idée quant à ce que la gamine avait bien pu faire. Il pouvait ressentir la peur et la panique que cette situation inspirait à son protégé, mais aussi la foi que l'enfant plaçait en lui. Cette dévotion le troubla et effaça de son cœur tout désir de représailles. L'enfant pourrait mourir s'il le lui demandait, il n'avait pas fait d'erreurs. Alyona était seulement plus maline qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Dans l'esprit du garçon, il chercha de longues minutes, mais absolument rien ne lui parut suspect et il finit par en sortir à patte de velours, prenant soin de ne rien abîmer. Alyona s'était volatilisé sans trace. Disparue. Le mot tomba comme un menhir dans son estomac et manqua de le faire chanceler. Il avait fait tout son possible pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Il l'avait rapproché de lui. Il lui avait assignée Vassili. La boucle d'oreille ! Il fouilla dans ses poches, et en sorti le double, le plaquant sur son oreille. Rien. Absolument rien. Soit Alyona l'avait retiré, soit la personne avec elle en annulait les effets. Non, il ne pouvait pas y avoir quelqu'un ! Non ce n'était pas possible, elle devait être quelque part dans le domaine à se cacher juste pour le plaisir de désobéir à ses ordres. Elle devait être là ! Il ne pouvait rien faire sans elle. Il devait la retrouver. A tout prix.

Dans un bruit de cavalcade, les autres dresseurs de dragons arrivèrent en trombe aux côtés de leur maître et du plus jeune. Très vite, poussé par Amaury, Vassili se retrouva dans les bras de son grand frère, et les autres formèrent un cercle. Il y eu un bref silence. Tous étaient tendus. En attente. A l'écoute. Puis dans un murmure le chef de la meute briefa ses troupes.

-Dietrich tu vas venir avec moi, toi et moi, on va retourner dans la grande salle, Dumbledore doit rester hors de cette affaire. Les autres…Retrouvez-là.

Et aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, les jeunes loups se dispersèrent dans les arcanes du bâtiment et les terres aux alentours, baguettes en main. Une fois seuls tous les deux, Amaury se contint, refusant de laisser échapper, ne serait-ce qu'un instant toute la frustration la colère, et la peur –surtout la peur- que lui suscitait ce rebondissement imprévu. Il se passa une main angoissée sur le visage et se remit un masque de pure froideur, prévu sans doute pour affronter de nouveau le regard bleu perçant de son vieux contradicteur.

-Maître…et si elle n'était plus ici ? Tenta d'une voix peu assurée Dietrich alors qu'ils marchaient à grand pas pour rejoindre la conversation qu'ils avaient laissé.

-Je ne veux même pas y penser. Souffla Amaury l'air sombre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Des gouttes. Le bruit de gouttes d'eau qui tombe me réveille. J'ai mal. J'ouvre les yeux. Mais je ne vois rien. Il fait noir. Tâtonnant autour de moi je ne sens qu'un sol dur, froid et rugueux sous mes doigts. Aucun source de lumières ne peut me permettre de comprendre où je suis. Je me frotte la tête. Je souffre à cet endroit, comme si quelqu'un m'a frappé. Je suis vaseuse. Retirant ma main de ma chevelure, je frissonne d'horreur. Mes doigts…sur mes doigts, il y a quelque chose de poisseux. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Ne pouvant rien voir, je porte ma main à ma bouche pour aussitôt crachoter en hurlant. Du sang ! C'est du sang ! Je cris de toutes mes forces.

-Ya quelqu'un ?! Je suis où! Pitié! Allumez la lumière ! Laissez-moi partir ! Pitié ! Maman ! Papa ! Octavien ! Au secours!...Vassili !

Seul l'écho de ma voix me répond. Je cesse de crier. Je tends l'oreille. Aucun bruit. J'ignore ce qui me fait le plus peur. Le noir ou le silence. Je sens un nœud se former dans ma gorge, et l'angoisse en moi commence à monter. Je laisse couler quelques larmes. Je tremble. Il fait froid et humide. Je me relève tant bien que mal, déséquilibrée par l'absence de lumière. J'essaye de réfléchir, je n'y arrive pas. Frénétiquement, je me mets à chercher quelque chose. Une sortie. Je n'en trouve pas. Mais je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir en trouver. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Tout allait bien pourtant ! Je tente de me remémorer mes derniers souvenirs. Je suis dans la réserve, je parle avec une très belle dame. Puis je la suis à l'extérieur…une lumière…et là, plus rien !

Maintenant je suis ici. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ! J'aurais dû rester avec Vassili, je n'aurais jamais dû mentir ! Ni quitter la chambre ! C'est ma faute et personne ne viendra me chercher ! Amaury sera bien content de se débarrasser de moi, il me déteste ! Et Vassili…ô Vassili. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement stupide.

Un bruit derrière moi me fait sursauter. Des pas. Une main m'attrape le bras. Je hurle. Je ne vois rien, mais ma main agrippe quelque chose qui se décroche. Puis à nouveau, je me sens sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Finalement Norbert n'est pas mort! Mais est-ce vraiment mieux? Tout se paye. Et si il le dit souvent à Dumbledore, Amaury va vite apprendre que ça le concerne aussi. ^^

A la prochaine!


	9. Husfÿr

Hellow! Ce chapitre sort assez rapidement, car on va bientôt entrer dans les choses sérieuse chers amis! ^^ Je n'en dit pas plus, enjoy!

* * *

Sous un arbre, seul, à peine révélé par la lueur blafarde d'un mince croissant de lune, un homme était affalé. Les yeux dans le vague, sa bouche entrouverte exhalait des souffles laborieux. Le visage froissé par une émotion contenue, il aurait aimé pleurer, mais aucune larme ne s'offrait à lui. Il en avait déjà trop versé dans le passé. Il était définitivement sec. Et pourtant la douleur qu'il ressentait aurait de quoi serrer le cœur de l'homme le plus cruel. Mais le sien restait de fer emmagasinant chaque jour plus de tourments.

Plus loin, assis sur une colline guettait Dietrich, veillant l'homme comme un cerbère veille son maître malade. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il épiait ainsi son mentor. Celui-ci le savait-il présent? Sans doute, mais au petit matin, jamais un indice de cette filature ne filtrerait sous son masque. Il savait le Blackfyre diminué. Pour une raison qu'il connaissait, mais ne pouvait comprendre. L'amour était-il vraiment capable de tels dégâts ? Dietrich n'avait jamais été amoureux. Et si aimer était une telle torture que même cet homme en souffrait à ne plus pouvoir fermer l'œil…il souhaitait ne jamais connaitre ce sentiment.

Récemment, les escapades nocturnes de son maître s'étaient progressivement espacées. Il le voyait prendre du repos plus souvent, comme apaisé par quelque chose. Mais dès lors que la petite avait disparue une semaine plus tôt, ses crises étaient revenues le hanter, plus violentes encore. Il devait surement ressentir une grande frustration. Ils avaient cherché partout. Vassili, Yakov, Illarion –en maudissant l'enfant entre ses dents-, Olympe, Narendra, Milo, et lui-même. Tous ceux cités –les autres devant s'acquitter des tâches indispensables au bon fonctionnement de leur unité- avaient parcouru la réserve dans ses moindres recoins, interrogés chaque personnes présente ce soir là avec la plus grande fermeté. Ils avaient même tenté de tracer la petite avec un sort. Mais rien. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Pas même un indice de sa localisation.

Leur rapport s'était déroulé dans un silence lourd, pesant de honte et d'insatisfaction. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi impuissants ? La gamine n'avait que dix ans et était sans baguette! Ils étaient conscients qu'elle avait peut-être été enlevée. C'était la conclusion qu'ils avaient tiré de leurs cinq jours de recherches.

-Et maintenant ? Avait-il demandé, incertain de la conduite à tenir devant son maître qui, avachi dans son fauteuil, ne le regardait même pas.

-On attend.

Une pierre leur tomba dans l'estomac. Attendre. C'était donc la seule option qui leur restait ? Ils ne comprenaient pas ce revirement soudain. Amaury s'expliqua.

-Celui-ci ou celle qui l'a…enlevé…aura surement une rançon à me communiquer. A moins qu'Alyona ne soit déjà…morte. Donc on attend.

Dietrich n'avait jamais vu son maître trébucher sur ses mots et laisser derrière chacun un tel sentiment déchirant de résiliation. Le dragonnier avait, durant tout le temps où ses jeunes fouillait la réserve, parcouru le globe dans sa totalité, défonçant les portes des grandes familles de sorciers dont il soupçonnait des intentions hostiles à son égard ou celui de l'enfant. En une courte semaine, le dernier dragon avait rappelé au monde une devise des Blackfyre. Sa préférée.

"Sous ses ailes, les hommes s'agenouillent en prières"

Une ombre avait éclipsé le soleil, plongeant dans les ténèbres les paisibles demeures des familles Black, Malefoy, Feunoyr, et celles de nombreuses autres à travers l'Europe. Un cri monstrueux avait fait chanceler les plus orgueilleux. Frémir les plus braves. Et alors qu'Amaury pénétrait les enceintes des Lord aux sang-purs, la géhenne dans ses yeux fit baisser les têtes. Insensés furent ceux qui soutinrent les prunelles de l'homme dont les pupilles noires de jais luisaient de fureur dans la fausse nuit. Une créature infernale, juchée sur les toits des demeures somptueuses n'attendait que l'ordre de son cavalier pour exprimer sa malveillance. Mais elle n'eut nulle occasion de le faire. Tant pis, tant mieux. Dietrich n'avait vu la bête que très rarement. Elle empestait la mort. Lui-même qui pourrait se dire aguerri au dressage de dragon n'osait pas l'approcher. Cette créature était le mal et le vice. Et pourtant son maître parvenait à en maîtriser les ardeurs. Rien que pour cela, il admirait l'homme.

L'aube allait bientôt se lever. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Amaury non plus. De quelle humeur serait-il aujourd'hui. Dietrich allait se lever et s'étirer, quand soudain il sentit une présence étrangère dans son dos. Se retournant vivement, le jeune homme pointa sa baguette sur l'intrus. Ou l'intruse plutôt.

-Je vous ais finalement trouvé ! C'est donc ici que vous vous cachiez tous les…s'écria une voix enjouée.

Vivement, le grand blond posa une main sur la bouche de la femme qui se tenait maintenant devant lui. Si son maître ne l'avait pas entendue, c'était un miracle. Il faisait tout pour passer inaperçu, et cette importune venait tout gâché. Il lui semblait la connaitre d'ailleurs. Sa chevelure de miel avait poussé, et quelques pâtes d'oies étaient venues marquer son beau visage, mais fondamentalement, c'était la même personne.

-Queenie ?! Qu'est-ce que… vous ne devriez pas être ici. Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

Alors qu'il posait la question il sentit quelque chose renifler près de sa cheville puis tirer sur le tissu noir de son pantalon. Baissant les yeux, il faillit soupir en voyant l'animal qui semblait beaucoup apprécier son odeur. Mordy, l'un des niffleurs de la famille Scamander. En faite, il ne devrait même pas s'étonner de la trouver là, avec…un caleçon sale à la main. Le sien ? La belle hocha malicieusement la tête. Dietrich blêmit, d'un coup.

Le choc écarquilla ses prunelles grises et dans un geste presque désespéré, il arracha des mains de la femme l'objet intime. Elle rit, et il détourna le regard, profondément gêné. Heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait jour. Il ne ressemblait surement à rien à présent, les yeux baissés, les dents serrés, rouge de honte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha le dresseur de dragons, devenant hostile pour cacher son embarras.

L'Américaine sembla hésiter un instant entre l'un de ces sourires dont elle avait le secret et une attitude plus grave. Mais elle n'avait pas parcouru la distance les séparant du siège de la Réserve en talonnettes juste pour rigoler. L'heure était grave.

-Je veux qu'on parle de Newt. De Newt et d'Amaury.

Le fidèle apprenti se raidit inconsciemment, sentant quelque chose venir qu'il n'allait surement pas apprécier.

-Depuis qu'elle a appris la nouvelle, Tina est dévastée. Elle ne mange plus, elle ne parle plus, elle reste constamment au chevet de Newt. Quant à mes neveux, leur père leur manque. Et ça me fend le cœur de les voir ainsi.

Tina, en réalité Porpentina, était la sœur aînée de Queenie, et la femme de Norbert. Là où la première était brune, plutôt calme et réfléchie, la seconde blonde aux yeux pétillants, rayonnait. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, Dietrich avait pourtant senti qu'elle était un petit animal dangereux, dont il fallait se méfier. Mais il était tout de même tombé dans ses filets. Bon gré ou mal gré, il n'arrivait pas encore à bien déterminer ce qui s'était passé avec cette magnifique femme de vingt ans son aîné. Mais entre eux subsistait une sorte de lien qui, bien qu'affadit avec le temps, ne s'était pas rompu. La revoir lui remuait encore quelque chose au bas du ventre. Étrange sensation. Il pensait avoir oublié ce que ça faisait. Il avait tellement cherché à la haïr. Y était-il parvenu ? Sans doute pas. Au moins, avait-il réussi à la mettre à l'écart de sa vie. Jusqu'à maintenant.

-Alors j'ai décidé de traquer le coupable.

Il scrutait son visage fatigué. Il ne les avait pas décelés tout de suite, mais derrière son maquillage il devinait quelques cernes, et dans ses yeux, une grande tristesse. La petite moue qu'elle fit en disant ces mots sur un ton affirmé, lui tira un sourire. C'était rafraîchissant de la voir combative malgré cette épreuve. Aussi pour l'asticoter et souhaitant mettre de coté l'instant de honte ultime qu'il avait venait de vivre, Dietrich lâcha sur un ton narquois :

-Avec mes caleçons sales ?

Cela ne décocha même pas un sourire à la sorcière qui continua sur un ton mortellement sérieux.

-Avec ton aide.

Le grand blond perdit son rictus. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. En faite, c'était même une très mauvaise idée. Il était trop impliqué dans toute cette histoire pour jouer le traqueur et le traqué à la fois. Si son maître le désirait, il pourrait s'adonner à l'exercice. Mais là il était certain que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Par la barbe de merlin, il aurait du sentir ce coup venir. Après tout, elle lui avait rendu service auparavant. Surement pensait-elle qu'il allait lui rendre la pareille maintenant ? Car c'était différent. Il n'était plus seul. Et cette affaire était embarrassante autant pour lui que pour son maître. C'était délicat. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours le mettre dans l'adversité ? Toujours.

-Nous sommes déjà sur le coup avec les autres. Tenta le jeune homme.

Ennuyée par cette esquive grossière, Queenie répliqua avec une pointe d'agacement, sans prendre de gants.

-Je sais bien ! Mais pourquoi Amaury ne dit rien à personne ? Il n'est pas venu voir Tina et les enfants une seule fois ! J'ai l'impression qu'il nous fuit, ou qu'il méprise notre souffrance J'ai besoin de savoir…

Entendre le nom de son maître prononcé avec autant de dédain avait comme déclenché une sorte réaction épidermique chez le prussien. Son visage s'était muré, et ses yeux gris redevenus d'acier fixaient le petit bout de femme planté devant lui.

-Savoir quoi Miss Goldstein? Déclara sa voix sèche.

Un instant désarçonné par ce soudain changement d'attitude, Queenie fronça ses sourcils. Les mots manquèrent à sa bouche un moment. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus tout à fait avoir la même personne en face d'elle. Et elle devait avouer ne plus se sentir tout à fait à l'aise. Un courant d'air glacial semblait émaner de Dietrich, et la froideur de son regard n'y était sans doute pas pour rien, elle en était presque certaine. Néanmoins, elle garda son calme et continua sur sa lancée.

-Amaury, est la dernière personne à avoir discuté avec Newt. Mais ce sont les aurors qui ont dû venir lui tirer les vers du nez. Il n'est pas venu de lui-même dire ce qu'il savait. S'il n'avait pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre dans l'attitude de Newt la dernière nuit où il l'a vu ? Si Newt avait des ennemis dans la réserve ? Je n'en sais rien. Quelque chose. Pourquoi est-il resté muet et à l'écart de tout ça ! Newt était son ami. Déclama la belle blonde, s'emportant progressivement.

Elle n'était pas du genre à s'emballer ainsi, mais elle connaissait Newt depuis maintenant si longtemps. C'était une personne formidable. Ce qui lui était arrivé était…atroce. Elle avait parfois honte de le penser, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il soit mort. Qu'ils puissent entamer un deuil ou quelque chose, au lieu d'être spectateurs impuissants de la démence qui l'habitait maintenant. Le magizoologiste était constamment en proie à des hallucinations, et dans ses rares moments de lucidité, il ne reconnaissait plus personne. C'était une souffrance atroce pour sa femme et son fils.

Et voir Dietrich aussi flegmatique, presque détaché, la mettait progressivement hors d'elle. Que se passait-il ? Tout ça était vraiment louche. Généralement, c'était Tina la plus méfiante et circonspecte des deux sœurs, mais aujourd'hui la douleur l'aveuglait. Queenie devenait donc celle qui menait l'enquête. D'autant qu'elle avait toujours un talent qui manquait à sa sœur. L'Américaine était une légilimens accomplie. Et ajoutée à ses charmes, cette magie avait fait d'elle une femme redoutée.

-Il est très affecté par ce qui vous arrive... commença Dietrich, évitant soigneusement de regarder la femme dans les yeux, craignant que cela ne le désavoue.

La femme n'avait pas encore envisagé d'user de la force pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais le regard fuyant et la réponse vague que lui servit le jeune homme lui firent reconsidérer cette option. Désormais elle le jugeait, scrutant les micro-expressions de son visage sévère. Dietrich très vite s'en aperçut :

\- Ais-je dis quelque chose qui vous aurait déplut ? Questionna-t-il

Queenie ne le quittait pas des yeux, le mettant de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, et finit par lui dire sèchement.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu me cache Dietrich…Et je déteste ça. Déclara fatalement la femme, plissant ses beaux yeux, leur éclat redoublant d'intensité.

Et en une fraction de seconde, il su. Une décharge le parcourut. En un cri, sans pouvoir contrôler son geste, il ébranla son corps et sa main alla rencontrer le doux visage de la sorcière. Affolé, Dietrich ne savait plus qui, de la peur ou de la colère, avait prit le pas sur sa réserve et animé ses gestes. Et désormais il avait honte. Honte d'avoir été retrouvé. Honte de garder des sentiments bienveillants à l'égard de cette femme. Honte de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il savait. Il avait toujours su de quels moyens elle disposait pour découvrir ses secrets et le mettre à nu. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne marcherait pas, il n'était plus le même. Pour Amaury, il était prêt désormais à lui fermer les portes de son âme.

\- Je ne vais plus te laisser jouer avec moi. Tu n'es plus rien…

Il était volontairement blessant. Il lui avait fait mal physiquement, mais ce n'était sans doute pas suffisant pour apaiser la rage des émotions qui se livraient bataille en lui. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point sa tentative raté de lire dans son esprit le ramenait à des mémoires sombres et douloureuses. Ou le savait-elle ? Après tout, elle avait eu pour habitude de le tourmenter. C'était de sa faute s'il avait failli se détourner du chemin qu'il avait choisi. Sa faute si il avait cru perdre la confiance d'Amaury pendant un temps. Sa faute si pendant deux ans, il avait dû s'efforcer trois fois plus que les autres dans son apprentissage pour la reconquérir.

-Dietrich attend…murmura douloureusement Queenie se tenant le visage.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de prononcer mon nom. Cracha la grand blond, tournant résolument le dos à cette réminiscence d'un passé qu'il était parvenu à garder à distance si longtemps.

Fuyant vers la Réserve, tendu, tête baissée, sa longue foulée martelant le sol, Dietrich ruminait des souvenirs enterrés. Soudain, un frisson lui fit lever les yeux. Une ombre le guettait. « Il » l'attendait, l'œil d'acier, les bras croisés, adossé à une gargouille. Dietrich croisa son regard et le soutint. Passèrent quelques secondes d'échanges silencieux, puis le corps élancé s'effaça dans l'ombre laissant son plus fidèle serviteur à ses réflexions. Et le voyant disparaitre sans un mot, le jeune homme sentit poindre en lui le doute. Son maître savait-il ce qu'il venait de se passer? Son silence et sa loyauté n'avait jamais été denrée négociable. Qu'Amaury continue à lui confiance était une chose inestimable pour lui. Il priait chaque jour pour que cette confiance perdure. Mais au dessus de sa tète, il le sentait bien, se balançait toujours sinistrement une épée de Damoclès.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore soupirait. Accablé. L'enfant avait disparu. Disparu. Evaporée. Comment ? Comment était-ce possible ? Lui qui avait cru l'étreinte d'Amaury autour de l'enfant inextricable, quelqu'un était parvenu à l'en extirper. Qui ? Il avait des suppositions, mais aucune certitude. Très vite, toute la réserve avait été en effervescence. Il avait été retenu –disons qu'il avait accepté de rester car personne ne peut entraver Albus Dumbledore- pour être interrogé. Mais il ne savait rien, absolument rien. Amaury dans sa méfiance et sa frustration avait souhaité utiliser du véritasérum pour son interrogatoire. Ils auraient été en Angleterre, le directeur de Poudlard aurait refusé, mais en Roumanie, les lois étaient différentes. Soit. Il aurait pu dire s'enfuir, mais il avait choisi de ne pas donner matière à se méfier à la seule personne qu'il cherchait à apprivoiser. Il ne s'était pas défilé, même s'il devait avouer qu'il avait craint un instant que les questions posées ne déviassent sur un sujet sensible. Sujet épineux qui nourrissait l'animosité que l'homme lui portait. Sans doute devraient-ils crever l'abcès un jour, mais ce n'était pas celui-là. Les questions étaient restées concentrées sur la gamine et il s'était trouvé innocenté.

Alors….Qui donc s'était approprié l'enfant par la ruse ou la force ? Et où était-elle actuellement ? Il ne pouvait formuler de réponses sures. Aussi, Dumbledore quitta son bureau pour regarder par sa fenêtre le jour se coucher, Fumseck entamant un trille espiègle. Il y avait divers moyens de le savoir. Des moyens plus où moins légaux, plus ou moins longs. Il avait pensé un instant jeter un sort de traçage, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Passer au crible les esprits de tous les gens présents cette nuit là pour essayer d'entrapercevoir l'identité d'un possible suspect ? Bien trop long et presque impossible. Non en réalité, il y avait plus simple.

Le vieillard jeta un coup d'œil à son cabinet de curiosité. Des tas de petits objet sifflaient, et s'agitaient sur leurs présentoirs, mais un en particulier retint son attention. Un outil particulièrement utile lorsque tout sort se révélait inefficace. Un véritable trésor de magie. Hélas, il ne pouvait l'utiliser. Il ne présentait pas les conditions requises. Alors il se remémora, le visage de celui qui lui en avait fait don. Le port altier, le regard brûlant d'un enthousiasme communicatif, toujours railleur mais bienveillant. Prometheus Feunoyr n'avait rien à envier à ses cousins Anglo-Saxons. Il n'était héritier de rien, mais s'enorgueillissait de ses prouesses magiques. Chercheur, aventurier, archéologue, dans sa vie l'homme n'avait rien eu à perdre, mais tout à gagner. Et cet objet, il l'avait acquit de haute lutte dans les profondeurs des mers du sud. Une sacrée histoire, qu'il aimerait raconter à Alyona s'il lui était permit un jour de l'avoir entre ses mains. Car que lui voulait-il en réalité ? Rien de plus que de la voir évoluer dans le monde que ses aïeux ont contribué à bâtir. Vraiment ?

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Il se retourna et donna la permission d'entrer. Le sorcier qui venait à lui n'était sans doute pas au courant de ce dans quoi il était désormais englué. Il était un pion et un espion. Alphard Black ne savait rien des plans qui se tramaient, parsemés de fils à son nom. Et il resterait dans l'ignorance encore un peu. L'expérience avait bien souvent appris au vieux sorcier que toutes les vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à dire. Du moins pas trop vite, pas tout de suite.

-Vous m'avez appelé Professeur ?

-J'ai une mission à vous confier Alphard.

L'homme ne dit rien, l'observant attentivement. Il était aux ordres, certes, mais n'était pour autant ni aveugle, ni sourd, ni stupide. Il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé à la réserve. Il savait pour Newt. Il savait pour Alyona. Et Dumbeldore savait qu'il savait. Le Black devinait que s'il l'avait appelé, c'était pour commencer à avancer ses pièces. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il ignorait, était quel coup le vieil homme allait jouer. Qu'allait-il devoir faire ? Dire ? Avec qui ? Contre qui ? Trouverait-il le moyen d'apporter sa touche et de modifier le jeu pour qu'il serve aussi ses intérêts ?

-Je souhaiterais que vous apportiez ceci, à notre ami commun.

Albus s'était dirigé vers l'objet de ses pensées, l'avait saisi entre ses mains noueuses pour ensuite le placer dans celles jeunes et fortes du Sang-pur. Alphard, resta un moment interdit. Il scruta l'objet. Une petite boite en argent, assez lourde et ancienne. Il n'essaya pas de l'ouvrir, mais elle l'intriguait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Osa-t-il demander, craignant intérieurement pour le destinataire de ce « cadeau ».

-Un marché. Déclara Dumbledore, un doux sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Il fit signe au Black de s'asseoir et commença à lui expliquer plus en détail ce qu'il en était. L'œil d'Alphard s'écarquillant à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'attendait de lui le sorcier.

-Vous avez compris ce que je demande ?

Alphard dévisageait le mage en face de lui. Il s'était toujours fait une haute idée de l'homme. Dumbeldore était un être bienveillant, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Pourtant quel était ce sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait à présent ? Etre bon ne voulait pas dire être innocent. Albus Dumbldedore pouvait être un véritable serpent, et lui commençait à peindre à entrevoir cette part de lui. Mais pourquoi souriait-il alors ? Il avait une idée. Ce plan était sans issue, et pourtant lui en voyait une. Devait-il le faire savoir?... Non…Non. Il ne devait rien dire. Il avait sa propre partition à jouer désormais.

-Parfaitement professeur.

C'était quitte ou double.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je lui avais donné rendez-vous à 20H. Un peu impatient, je fixais ma montre. Enfin…était-ce seulement de l'impatience ? Je devais m'avouer être un peu nerveux. J'étais assis à l'ombre d'un vieux saule dans un parc de Bucarest. Un endroit neutre. Je ne souhaitais pas que des éléments perturbateurs puissent venir troubler cet entretien. Je jouais surement ma vie. Et si Dumbledore se remettrait sans mal de perdre cette partie, moi pas.

Je tripotais entre mes mains moites l'objet qu'il m'avait chargé de « négocier ». Je le regardais dans tous les sens sans pour autant parvenir à en être convaincu. Mais après tout, si Dumbledore disait qu'il était la clé au problème qui se posait, alors il devait surement l'être. Si non, j'étais dans une très mauvaise posture. Sous serment, je ne pouvais décevoir. J'allais regarder une fois de plus ma montre quand une voix s'éleva près de mon oreille.

\- Bonsoir Alphard.

Je me tournais vivement pour découvrir adossé au même arbre, Amaury. J'avais retenu un cri de surprise. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il s'était approché telle une ombre. Ou alors je manquais cruellement d'oreille et d'attention. A cet instant précis, j'étais secrètement heureux de ne pas être son ennemi. Un homme qui peut s'approcher de vous sans éveiller le moindre de vos sens, s'il vous veut du mal, est un homme à craindre. Un peu de profil, je dévisageais ce lointain cousin. Il avait l'air plus sombre que jamais, ses yeux perdus dans l'étendue de verdure qu'offrait le lieu. Songeur ? Préoccupé plutôt. Le sort d'Alyona l'empêchait-il de dormir ? Ses joues s'étaient creusées un peu. Quand avait-il mangé pour la dernière fois ? Je n'oserais pas lui poser la question. J'étais là pour une chose bien précise.

-Je viens de la part de Dumbledore.

Regardant Amaury sortir une pipe de nulle part, je me tus. Il n'était pas étonné. Il prit un temps qui me sembla infini pour l'allumer et en tirer une bouffée. Il n'avait même pas tiqué au nom de Dumbeldore, songeais-je. Était-il trop fatigué pour cela ? Avait laissé de côté sa rancœur envers le sorcier ? J'en doutais. Après tout, l'homme était bien trop impliqué dans l'histoire des Blackfyre pour qu'il soit si aisément gracié.

-Je t'écoute.

Son timbre grave et sombre me parvint aux oreilles, remuant en moi quelques souvenirs. Je me levais pour m'asseoir finalement en face de lui. Il m'ignora, me laissant faire à me guise. Je pris une grande inspiration. Je ne voulais pas paraitre anxieux. Je posais ma voix, et prit mes tripes en main.

-J'ai en ma possession un objet que Dumbledore m'a demandé de te remettre…

Je ne lui présentais pas l'objet tout de suite. Il me fixait de ses yeux vairons, si troublants. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Je le connaissais en colère, sardonique, déterminé, serein. Quand l'avais-je vu aussi froid et indifférent pour la dernière fois ?

-Il devrait de te permettre de retrouver Alyona.

Je finis ma phrase, et faillit manquer le tressaillement qu'elle déclencha. Amaury me dévisageait maintenant comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. Un peu déphasé. Il ne dit rien, mais je pouvais voir derrière le voile gris de ses yeux s'agiter milles questions. Il me laissa poursuivre.

-Tu es le seul à pouvoir en faire usage et pour cela, il faut que tu écoutes… ton cœur et son désir le plus profond. La flèche et le cristal t'indiqueront le chemin.

En reprenant les paroles de Dumbledore, je sortis l'objet et le présentait dans la paume de ma main. Amaury y jeta à peine un coup d'oeil, me dardant à nouveau de son regard glacé, me laissant comme transi. Et à nouveau il me surprit en réclament sans ambages.

-Et en échange ?

Amaury n'avait rien dit jusque là. Mais pour autant, il n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait sans doute Dumbledore mieux que moi je ne le ferais jamais. En revanche, je pouvais affirmer connaitre Amaury mieux que lui-même à certaines occasions. Après tout, nous avions vécus sous le même toit assez longtemps pour que je puisse percer à jour certains de ses artifices. Aussi, je pris un temps avant d'énoncer la réponse à sa question.

-Si tu retrouve Alyona grâce à son artefact, il désire qu'elle ses études à Poudlard.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Je me préparais à voir se déchaîner une colère tempétueuse. A ma grande surprise, rien. Il n'en fut rien. Amaruy continua à fumer sa pipe en m'observant. Et ce fut alors qu'il me dit calmement.

-Qu'en pense-tu ?

Je sursautais. Je marmonnais. Question à mille galions. Je ne pensais pas avoir à répondre là-dessus. Mon avis n'avait pas vraiment d'importance n'est-ce pas ? Devais-je m'avancer au risque de me brûler ? Etre sincère ou mentir ? J'étais un Serpentard. Je laissais la témérité à d'autres.

-Je pense que c'est du chantage…avançais-je prudemment.

-Vraiment ? Questionna, ironiquement le maître-dragon.

Un obscur sourire aux lèvres, il m'invita à poursuivre. Je continuais donc sur ma lancée.

-Mais que nous pouvons retourner la situation à notre avantage. J'ai déjà pensé à tout.

Là Amaury eu un ricanement, que je ne pus interpréter. Se moquait-il de ma naïveté?

-Eblouis-moi. Railla sa voix rauque.

Oui sans doute se moquait-il. Qu'importe, je n'étais pas à la recherche d'une complaisance ou même d'une reconnaissance de sa part. Celui que je cherchais à impressionner était mort il y a bien longtemps. Je souhaitais juste faire ce qui devait être fait pour me faire pardonner. Qu'il raille ou rigole ne devait pas m'atteindre. Mon but était la rédemption.

-Accepte la proposition de Dumbeldore. Prend l'objet, retrouve Alyona, et permet lui d'aller à Poudlard. En tant que Professeur à Poudlard, je veillerais sur elle et pour les vacances, elle pourra loger chez-moi. Tu pourras la voir là bas. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je le vis réfléchir un instant, puis prend un air des plus circonspects. Toujours adossé contre le saule pleureur, il jaugea froidement ma proposition, et tel un requin, mordilla ma main tendue.

-Imaginons que j'accepte…je n'y gagne pas grand-chose. Suis-je vraiment à l'agonie au point d'accepter cette offre bancale ?

Certes je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit particulièrement heureux de cette histoire. Il détestait profondément Dumbledore, car le « vieux fou » comme il l'appelait, n'était pas non plus du genre à faire don de quoi que ce soit sans arrière pensées. Mais là, ils jouaient tout de même la vie d'un être humain. Se pouvaient-ils qu'il le haïsse au point de ne faire d'Alyona qu'un point de détail ? Je ne connaissais pas le passé d'Amaury, et ses griefs avec Dumbeldore. Mais là, on parlait de la chair de sa chair ? Lui restait-il aussi peu de cœur ? Savait-il à quel point j'aurais aimé avoir la chance de m'occuper de l'enfant à sa place ?

-Tu sais… commençais-je doucement, une boule dans la gorge. Dans les affaires d'enlèvements d'enfant, il y a peu de chance de survie au-delà des premières 24H. Cela va bientôt faire 6 jours. Pense à Alyona, c'est tout. Si elle est encore en vie, essaye d'imaginer ce qu'elle vit, ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment. »

Amaury lui, me regardait plus intensément que jamais. Pouvait-il lire mon âme ? Je n'en serais même pas surpris. Il avait toujours eu des pouvoirs bien au-delà des miens. Je pourrais en être jaloux si son empathie et sa capacité à manifester de l'affection n'étaient pas aussi inexistantes. Être aussi vide d'émotions positives finirait par me rendre malade et me tuer. Etre un Black ne signifiait pas être sans amour.

-Cela a l'air de te préoccuper vraiment ….Tu ne l'as jamais vu, pourquoi t'en soucier ? me demanda Amaury , les sourcils froncés, méfiant à l'égard d'un tel intérêt à l'égard de l'enfant.

Ma réponse jaillit comme une évidence.

-Parce que nous sommes une famille.

Un silence s'imposa. Amaury ouvrit de grands yeux, sembla réaliser quelque chose, mais ce fut fugace. A quelques secondes près on aurait put croire que l'instant n'avait jamais existé. Il était à nouveau distant. Je baissais a tête, honteux de m'être ainsi ouvert. J'étais si niais de croire que la famille comptait encore pour cet homme. Allait-il comprendre mes véritables intentions ?

-Alphard…

Je relevais les yeux. Il me regardait. Et…il souriait. Pourquoi ? J'ouvrais la bouche sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne ricanait pas comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Non. Il souriait. D'un sourire doux et chaleureux, tel celui d'un grand frère. Tel que je n'en avais plus vu sur son visage depuis…je ne parvenais même pas à m'en souvenir. Et j'étais bêtement heureux. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as raison. Nous sommes une famille.

Mes yeux ! D'un revers de manche je les essuyais. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je pleurais et en même temps ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux. Je ne pensais pas que mes mots auraient une telle portée. Je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour faire réagir ainsi Amaury. J'étais le plus petit, celui qui recevait des ordres, qui suivait ses frères, qui n'avait pas son mot à dire. De Cygnus et Orion, j'étais de loin celui qui avait passé le moins de temps avec Amaury. Il avait 20 ans que je balbutiais encore dans les jupes de ma mère. Je ne saisissais pas ce partage d'émotion aussi soudain. Pourquoi je chialais comme un gosse à qui on venait d'annoncer la mort de son héros préféré alors que je devrais être heureux de voir un sourire apparaitre sur cette face burinée. Je ne savais pas.

\- Et pour cette raison, tu vas venir avec moi. Nous allons chercher Alyona ensemble.

J'acquiesçais, de moins en moins capable de contenir mon enthousiasme. Peut-être que tout ça allait bien se finir après tout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ses cheveux, en mèches noires et filassent lui collaient au visage sous la pluie battante. Ils venaient dans transplaner dans un lieu qu'ils connaissaient bien. Hélas. Devant eux, s'étalaient à perte de vue, les ruines de son enfance. A coté de lui, Alphard ne disait rien. Mais l'émotion qu'il ressentait à la vue de cette disgrâce était palpable. Lui, avait l'impression d'y être encore. Rien n'avait bougé depuis qu'il était parti. Chaque piliers, chaque colonne encore debout lui rappelait ce jour sinistre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé atterrir de nouveau ici. Là où tout avait commencé.

Dans sa main, la petite boite d'argent cachant une boussole magique, chauffait à lui en brûler les doigts.

« Pense à ce que tu désire le plus au monde… » Lui avait soufflé Alphard en la lui remmetant.

Il avait fermé les yeux. Derrière ses paupières, se dessinait son visage lui souriant encadré par ses boucles brunes, ses yeux réjouis, sa voix…Il avait peine pris l'objet entre ses mains que la boussole se mit à tourner follement, la pierre à scintiller, et sans prévenir ils se retrouvèrent pris dans une spirale –très semblable à celle d'un portoloin- les projetant tout deux dans une vision du passé. Son cœur eut un soubresaut. Il connaissait ce paysage. Il y avait vécu toute sa jeunesse. Sur une colline boisée, se dressaient ses immenses tours couvertes de lierre, ses murs de pierres noires percés de grandes verrières, son gigantesque dôme de diamant que même le temps n'avait réussi à ternir. Les jardins. Les écuries. L'arène. Le palais d'hiver, celui d'été. Tout était encore debout. Husfÿr. La dernière demeure des dragons.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que j'ai quitté cet endroit. Murmura Amaury, incapable de cacher son désarroi. « Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi cette maison ? »

Alpharf lui jeta un regard désolé.

\- Si la boussole l'indique, Alyona est forcément ici… Allons jeter un œil.

Tel un automate, Amaury sentit son corps s'animer, et marcher droit vers les portes immense de l'incommensurable demeure. Après la surprise, c'était désormais une colère sourde qui grondait en lui, brûlant de savoir qui avait osé violer le calme du royaume de ses ancêtres.

* * *

Au chapitre suivant, vous en saurez plus sur les Blackfyre sur leurs liens avec les Black et Dumbeldore. Rendez-vous le mois prochain!

PS: J'ai fait un petit clin d'œil à un de mes films préféré! Celui ou celle qui trouve, je répond à n'importe laquelle de ses questions sur l'histoire! ^^


	10. Alma

Hellow! Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Je ne pensais pas que le scénario et Amaury plairaient. C'est super cool ^^

En attendant, j'aurais tout de même besoin d'un(e) beta-reader. Car en me relisant, je me rend compte de certaines lacunes, mais je ne peux pas m'en charger seule. Donc si quelqu'un se sent l'envie ou le temps de m'aider, je suis preneuse.

Sinon comme personne n'a deviné la petite référence concernant la boussole, je donne la réponse: c'est la Boussole de Jack Sparrow dans Pirate des Caraïbes.

Voilà. Bonne lecture.

(L'univers d'HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR, je ne possède que les personnages originaux comme Alyona, Amaury etc. )

* * *

Il fait tout noir. J'ouvre mes yeux. Je les ferme. Il n'y a aucune différence. Je respire difficilement. J'ai mal à la tête. Je tousse. Je crois que j'ai pris froid. Je suis couchée sur un sol mouillé. Ah oui…je me rappelle. C'est du sang. Il fait humide, tout est glacé. Maman disait toujours de ne pas se traîner par terre, que ce n'était pas digne de nous, et que l'on risquait d'avoir mal. Elle avait raison. J'ai très mal. Chacun de mes membres est engourdi. Je devrais me relever. Je devrais. Mais au fond de moi je crois que ça ne sert à rien. Il fait noir. Je ne vois rien. Il n'y a pas d'issue. Et il n'y a personne pour me sauver. « Il » me l'a dit. Lui. L'Autre.

J'ai pourtant essayé. J'ai tâtonné, j'ai essayé de grimper là où je pouvais. Je me suis blessé les mains, les coudes, les genoux. J'ai crié, appelé au secours, mais en vain. L'Autre était parti. Personne n'est venu depuis. Et désormais, je suis couchée par terre, j'attends. J'attends et je pris pour que quelqu'un me cherche. Que quelqu'un me retrouve. Que quelqu'un pense à moi. Amaury. Vassili. N'importe qui, pourvu que qu'il puisse m'emmener avec lui, loin d'ici.

Mon corps se cabre, je tousse encore. Ma poitrine me brûle. Mes muscles se contractent et j'attrape une crampe au coté. Je gémis. Je me recroqueville en me tenant la hanche. Je pleure, mais bien vite mes larmes se tarissent. Et tout redevient calme. Trop calme. Le silence en serait presque bruyant.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Je n'ai plus vraiment idée du temps qui passe. Le jour, et la nuit n'existent pas ici. Il n'y a que le froid et le rien. La pierre du sol, l'air moite. Et une voix. Dans ma tête. Rien d'autre. Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas. Si je tente de me concentrer, je me rappel juste d'une chose. Des yeux noirs. Une robe blanche. Une lumière. Le reste est si confus. Je ne peux pas me concentrer, je vois des choses étranges apparaître derrière mes paupières closes.

Des pierres qui pleurent du sang. Une biche qui de sa voix cristalline chante des louanges à un dragon alangui sur les bords d'un lac. Un homme à tête de chien, un enfant à la peau écailleuse comme sorti d'un œuf de serpent. Des grandes silhouettes noires, masqués d'argent. Leurs yeux qui me fixent. J'ai soudainement très chaud. Puis à nouveau très froid. Je frissonne. Est-ce que j'ai de la fièvre ? Suis-je en train de devenir folle ? Peut-être. Après tout dans mes rêves je vois…Alma.

J'ai faim. J'ai soif. Vais-je mourir ? Je n'ai rein avalé depuis trop longtemps…et pourtant, tu me tiens encore éveillée. De ta toute petite voix. Je t'écoute comme tu m'as dit. Tu me murmures des choses. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais c'est doux. C'est rassurant. Dis, pourquoi Maman ne vient pas me réchauffer… Elle ne peut pas ?...Je fronce mes sourcils. Ah oui c'est vrai…elle est morte. Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne me réponds pas. Tu te tais puis tu sanglote. C'est fatiguant. Je t'entends de plus en plus mal. Je dois avoir les oreilles qui se bouchent. Dis…Est-ce toi ou moi qui expire? Je pense que ça doit être moi. Est-ce que c'est ça mourir ? Tu ne dis plus rien. Tu es triste ? Oui ? Alors ne parlons plus de maman.

Orphéus. Mon papa. Où il est ? C'est mon héro. Il aurait déjà dû me sauver. Il dort ? Non, lui aussi est mort. Vraiment ? Tu es sûr…Je pensais…J'ai cru revoir ses yeux quelque part. J'ai du me tromper. Et Octavien ? Il se repose lui aussi ? Mais alors…Si tout le monde dort, je dois moi aussi m'endormir non ? Tu es venue me border c'est ça ? Tu sais, je suis une grande fille maintenant, je commence à m'habituer à l'obscurité. Je n'ai plus peur comme au début. De toute façon… je suis si fatiguée, que je n'ai plus la force d'avoir peur.

Dis, tu me réveilleras demain n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras là quand j'ouvrirais encore les yeux et qu'il fera tout noir. Tu me donneras du courage. Tu me chanteras des chansons pour que je ne pleure pas. Tu chuchoteras à mon oreille quelques mots doux. Que je ne sois pas triste. Puis je m'éteindrais à nouveau tout doucement, comme la flamme d'une bougie. Et juste avant de disparaître en volutes de fumées je te demanderais à nouveau…Est-ce que mourir c'est souffler tout doucement?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La pluie. Le vent. Le froid. On était pourtant au mois de juin. Deux hommes étaient transis lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux pieds du château de granit. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Chacun était à ses pensées. Durant leur traversée des hautes herbes, Alphard avait gardé précieusement son ressentit pour lui car il ne voulait pas risquer de vexer son associé.

Seulement voilà, il avait tellement entendu de rumeurs sur cet endroit. L'Antre du Démon, disait son grand-père. Et sa mère quand il était petit, lui racontait parfois des histoires de monstres, nés entre ces murs. Il n'était plus un enfant, et n'avait jamais été crédule. Mais il devait avouer que l'allure des ruines qui le surplombait n'avaient rien de très rassurant.

Amaury lui, semblait désinvolte. Il avait marché droit devant lui, jetant quelque coups d'œil à l'endroit comme on regarde une photo souvenir, l'air nostalgique, mais sans plus. Pourtant, des émotions se cachaient derrière ce masque d'indifférence. Alphard ne saurait toutes les deviner, mais il savait que cette façon d'être cachait un mal être profond. Et il regrettait que l'homme ne veuille se confier.

Etre un sang-pur ne signifiait pas être hautain, vivre seul, dissimuler ses sentiments, avancer sans partager ses peines. Lui en tout cas ne le concevait pas ainsi.

-Il n'y a pas de portail ? Pas de barrière ?

Il ne posait la question que maintenant mais il devait avouer que ça l'avait titillé. Ils étaient arrivés ici avec une facilité déconcertante. Pour une demeure qui était censé être maléfique, c'était trop simple. Le jeune Alphard leva les yeux, cherchant une ouverture. Il continuait à se questionner.

-Comment va-t-on entrer ? Par une fenêtre ?

Il songeait à faire le tour de la propriété, quand Amaury sortit de son mutisme.

\- Ce manoir est scellé, tu pourrais tenter de briser une verrière ou un mur qu'il le réparerait instantanément. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'entrer. Et notre chance est…

Dans un geste d'une élégance insoupçonné, le dragonnier ôta ses gants de cuirs usés. Surpris, Alphard considéra ses mains. Grandes, calleuses, puissantes, mais bardées de cicatrices.

-… que je possède la clé.

Un petit couteau sortit d'une manche alla très vite entailler la chair endurcie, y faisant couler le sang. Sous le regard médusé d'Alphard, Amaury commença alors patiemment à tracer un dessin de sa main écorchée.

Il était déjà rare chez les sorciers d'utiliser leurs propre sang pour la confection de maléfices ou de potions. Mais alors pour ouvrir les portes de leur maison…Cela frôlait l'hérésie. Et dans ce genre de moment, le plus jeune des Lord Black prenait conscience de l'étendue de son ignorance quant à tout ce qui touchait les Blackfyre. Ces gens étaient fous.

Son tracé terminé, Amaruy regarda son œuvre, un mince rictus aux lèvres, franchement satisfait.

-Barbare. Commenta le jeune Black dans un murmure écœuré.

Mais Alphard n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Après une œillade moqueuse, le dragonnier avait posé sa main sur la pierre froide. Et ce fut bref, mais l'espace d'un instant, le jeune sorcier avait cru voir le mur s'être mis à enfler, puis désenfler. Comme un organe. Comme un poumon. Il avait glapit faiblement. Puis alors le sang…Il s'en était allé entre les interstices des pierres, comme aspiré. Alphard n'était pas souvent choqué, mais ça c'était…glauque. Il pouvait vraiment le dire, la magie du sang le mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

Ce qui apparemment ne préoccupait pas Amaury, qui cru bon d'ajouter pour « détendre » son acolyte.

-Dans mes souvenirs, cette demeure était un tel labyrinthe que je m'y égarais une fois sur deux. Alors pour ne pas perdre de temps à te chercher, ou à te sauver, reste près de moi. Dit-il sur un ton badin.

Le plus jeune déglutit. Le sauver ? Des choses à l'intérieur de cette maison pouvaient le mettre en danger ? Enfin…il ne devrait même pas être surpris. La demeure familiale des Black regorgeait elle aussi de créatures fortes accueillantes. A commencer par sa sœur. La tendre et délicate Walburga. Alphard profita d'être encore dehors pour ricaner sous cape une dernière fois. Dès lors qu'ils seraient entrés, il avait le sentiment qu'il n'en aurait guère envie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amaury avait un peu de mal à croire qu'il était là. Le fils prodigue était finalement de retour, ainsi soit-il. Devait-il être triste ? Heureux ? Ou en colère, de revoir ainsi la maison des ses aïeux. Son cœur ne parvenait pas à se décider. Pourtant il avait bien ressentit quelque chose en se laissant avaler par la matière vivante qui composait les murs de l'édifice. Un sentiment oscillant entre l'appréhension et la joie. Comment avait-il put oublier le frisson que ça lui provoquait chaque fois... Chaque fois qu'il rentrait de Poudlard. Chaque fois qu'il rentrait voir sa famille.

Au milieu d'un hall d'entré disproportionné muni d'une hauteur sous plafond étourdissante, Amaury et Alphard s'éclairaient faiblement à la lueur de leurs baguettes. Le sol de marbre était fêlé par endroit. Il y avait six vestibules placés de part et d'autre de l'espace et face à eux, deux escaliers se rejoignaient pour permettre d'accéder à une porte de bois immense. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, des statues en armure d'or fané les suivaient du regard dans un grincement sinistre. Il régnait une atmosphère lugubre ponctuée par leurs seules respirations. Et alors que le plus jeune semblait impressionné, le propriétaire des lieux dissimulait habilement son inquiétude.

Le bruit de leur pas sur les marches de pierre se répercutait en échos interminables. Et alors qu'il poussait le battant gauche de la porte démesurée, Alphard en était inconscient, mais il ne venait pas seulement de pénétrer l'histoire d'Amaury. Il se dirigeait vers une part de l'histoire du monde sorcier que peu de gens étaient encore capable de raconter.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient désormais dans une pièce immense. Tout y était resté en l'état. Amaury s'avança prudemment, suivit d'Alphard. Une table longue de plusieurs mètres trônait au milieu de la salle, dressée avec abondance d'argenterie, pleine de victuailles et de boissons. Cela aurait put être apetissant si seulement…

-Par Salazard ! L'odeur… gémit le jeune sang-pur en se couvrant le nez de sa manche.

Quelque chose empestait la mort. Mais rien dans la pièce ne semblait indiquer une charogne. Ils s'approchèrent encore un peu. Amaury ne comprenait pas l'émotion de son subordonné. Il savait tout cela corrompu. Mais un regard extérieur pouvait être dupé, et porté à croire que le festin venait d'être installé. Tout aussi répugné par l'odeur que fasciné par la vue, Alphard ressentait poindre en lui une convoitise inexplicable. Ce ne pouvait être une illusion? Il se saisit d'une pomme coincée dans la bouche d'un porc et la porta à son visage. Elle était bien réelle. Ferme. Elle semblait juteuse et possédait un curieux attrait. Subjugué, il allait la porter à sa bouche, quand soudain il fut saisit.

-Je ne te conseille pas de faire ça. Tu pourrais mourir, avertit Amaury en agrippant le bras de son cousin éloigné.

Celui-ci fut troublé. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Et à la septième, il retint un bruit de dégout. La délicieuse pomme qu'il tenait dans les mains plus tôt s'était mué en un trognon vert de gris et rabougri, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment. Amaury sourit et le traita de « petite nature » avant de reprendre un air grave, fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux. Il ne savait quels sorts hallucinogènes étaient encore actifs dans ces lieux. Ils se devaient d'être prudents. Ainsi les prochains pas qu'ils firent furent un tantinet crispés. Étaient-ils nerveux ? Non. Pas du tout.

Alors qu'ils traversaient un couloir énième couloir interminable, guidés par la flèche hésitante d'une boussole magique en laquelle Amaury essayait d'avoir confiance, celui-ci faillit commettre un meurtre quand, arrivant dans une nouvelle alcôve, Alphard poussa un cria qui résonna dans la pierre. En se retournant vivement, le Blackfyre plaqua une main ferme sur sa bouche pour le réduire au silence. Il dût déployer des trésors de self-control pour ne pas étriper son jeune acolyte. Pour la discrétion, ils repasseraient. Le quelqu'un avait amené Alyona ici, se trouvait peut-être encore sur place et Black venait surement de ruiner ses chances de lui tomber dessus par surprise.

C'était le risque de l'avoir amené avec lui. Après tout Alphard n'avait que 27 ans et s'était toujours trouvé à l'abri de tout. Amaury ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que le jeune noble ait le même aplomb que lui face à l'inattendu. Il connaissait les lieux. Il savait ce qui s'était passé dans cette maison et ce qui devait y rester. Il n'y avait pas de surprise pour lui. Pire, il était presque rassurant à ses yeux de voir ce qui rendait Black si agité.

\- Tous ces gens…ces cadavres… qui… ? Formula difficilement le grand brun, en ôtant la main d'Amaury de sa bouche blême.

Continuant son chemin, le maitre des lieux accorda mollement une réponse à la question sous-entendue, tout en essuyant sa main sur son manteau.

-Ce sont des Blackfyre. Des Black. Des Feunoyr. Des Selwyn. Des MacFusty. Pères. Fils. Frères. Oncles. Cousins. Enonça Amaury et désignant parfois du doigt certaines des dépouilles.

Des morceaux de murs, de meubles et de chair jonchaient le sol. Ils passèrent à coté, évitant de les regarder. Derrière lui, Alphard se retenait de vomir, son visage ayant perdu toutes ses couleurs. C'était une vraie scène de massacre.

-Que s'est-il passé ici? Souffla-t-il en croisant le regard borne d'un homme âgé.

Amaury qui avançait sans sourciller, marqua un temps d'arrêt à cette question. Ce qui s'était passé... Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui en parler ou garder le silence. Ce n'était pas une période de sa vie dont il aimait se rappeler. Ses frères et lui avaient grandi dans une sombre époque. Leur maison était en disgrâce, pleine de conflits d'intérêts, de jalousie, et de lâchetés. Et les trahisons n'avaient pas tardé à suivre, son oncle ayant subit les conséquences.

Oreste Blackyre qu'il s'appelait. Son père et lui étaient jumeaux. Sa mort avait bouleversé tant de choses, poignardé dans le dos par un de ses hommes de confiance. Son père n'avait plus jamais été le même après ça. Les échecs et la traîtrise avaient fait de lui un homme amer et vengeur, prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille et redonner aux Blackfyre leur grandeur d'antan. Et ils en avaient payé le prix fort. Des trois garçons qu'Obéron Blackfyre avait engendré, aux yeux du monde il n'en restait plus qu'un à porter son nom. Et son unique héritière était une petite fille de 10 ans qui n'avait pas vraiment idée de la grandeur de ses origines. Un fiasco.

Ce qui s'était passé ici…Un châtiment terrible. Il se souvenait que son père les avaient tous réunis pour l'enterrement de son oncle. Tous les traitres. Et présidant l'assemblée, il leur avait souhaité la bienvenue. Ils avaient diné somptueusement. Mais au moment de partir, les portes s'étaient refermées. Et alors que jusqu'à présent chaque félon se repaissait de la bombance, le patriarche entonna une chanson, fixant du regard l'homme qui avait tué sont frère. La même chanson que celle qu'Amaury était en train de chantonner sombrement, déambulant au milieu des corps :

«- Et qui êtes-vous, dit le fier seigneur,

Pour que je doive m'incliner si bas ?

Rien qu'un parjure sous une belle parure,

Et voilà ma vérité vraie.

Noire écaille ou sombre fourrure,

Un Black, messire, a toujours des griffes,

Et les miennes sont aussi longues et acérées

Qu'acérées et longues les vôtres."

Ainsi parla, parla ainsi,

Le sire de Cardiff,

Mais désormais, les pierres pleurent sang

Et ô plus personne ne l'entend.

Oui, les pierres pleurent sang,

Et ô nulle âme ne l'entend… plus. »*

Au plus profond de lui-même Amaury était certain que le choix de l'endroit n'était pas dû au hasard. L'individu qui avait enlevé Alyona connaissait surement cette histoire. Quel message voulait-on lui transmettre alors ? Et surtout qui, voudrait lui faire passer un tel message ? Il pouvait au moins être certain que ce n'était pas Black. Le sorcier venait de se dédouaner en avouant ouvertement, l'air désolé.

-Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette histoire…

Alors Amaury déclara sur un ton pince-sans-rire.

\- La chanson n'a pas eu le succès escompté sur les ondes radiomagique. Il est difficile de voler la vedette à Celestina Moldubec.

Le cadet renifla dédaigneusement, peu enclin à la plaisanterie et sans doute un peu lassé quelque part qu'on se moque de lui. Troublé, il osa quand même demander :

\- Pourquoi personne n'est venu récupérer les corps ?

-Mon père ne l'aurait jamais permis. Personne ne doit entrer ici. Révéla énigmatiquement Amaury, en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'aiguille du compas, à l'arrêt.

Il fronça ses sourcils. Serait-elle ici ?

-Pourtant quelqu'un l'a fait. Et a apporté Alyona avec lui, constata sombrement Alphard en s'approchant du cadavre d'un jeune homme.

Le Blackfyre aurait voulu jeter un regard noir au jeune sorcier, mais il restait absorbé par l'aiguille du compas qui maintenant n'indiquait plus aucune direction, tournoyant follement. Etaient-ils arrivés ? Il n'avait pas vu, ni senti la présence d'Alyona. Dans la pièce, les seuls âmes qui vivent étaient la sienne et celle de Black. Il ne voyait pas où l'enfant pouvait être. A moins qu'il ne doive plus seulement se contenter de voir…

Il allait jeter un Homenum Revelio quand la voix affolée d'Alphard lui parvint à nouveau.

-Amaury…écoute ! s'écriait celui-ci.

Profondément agacé, le dragonnier se tourna une fois de plus vers le Black qui un peu plus loin, avait posé son oreille sur la pierre froide d'un mur.

-Tu entends ? S'enquit Alphard d'une voix teintée d'un mélange de crainte et d'excitation.

Amaury soupira. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un adolescent découvrant la magie. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, personne n'avait jamais dû l'instruire sur les particularités de cette maison et de cette pièce en particulier. La salle du Jugement, s'appelait-elle.

-Je sais. Les murs respirent. Répondit-il alors simplement, comme si cela était une évidence.

Black lui fit les yeux ronds.

-Dois-je m'inquiéter ? S'alarma le sorcier en regardant autour de lui avec perplexité.

-Pas tant que je suis là. Déclara Amaury d'une voix tranquille.

Allait-il devoir prendre le garçon dans ses bras pour le rassurer ? Qu'il se reprenne, il était un sorcier par la culotte de Merlin. Cela ne devrait même pas l'étonner. La magie était capable de tant de choses. Et tout cela n'était que la surface d'un maléfice complexe qui maintenait cette maison debout. Black n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, toutefois le dragonnier ne se sentait pas d'humeur à cultiver l'homme sur toutes les particularités de l'endroit. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour ça. Il avait d'autres choses en tête.

Depuis l'instant où il avait eu la boussole magique entre ses mains, Amaury s'était interdit d'y penser, mais malgré ses efforts d'indifférence, le sort d' Alyona lui torturait tout de même un coin de l'esprit. Anna lui en voudrait terriblement si elle était perdue. Il comprendrait aisément, et s'en voudrait surement bien plus à lui même.

Amaury n'était pas un sentimental, mais imaginer l'état dans lequel serait une enfant, retenue captive dans cet endroit après une semaine le rendait anxieux. Il avait besoin d'elle en vie et saine d'esprit. Dans quelle condition allait-il la retrouver ?…Si seulement il la retrouvait. Car pour l'instant, malgré la boussole magique de Dumbledore, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'une petite frimousse brune dans les parages.

-Dis…Leurs corps ont l'air encore… tellement frais. Le sang au sol est toujours liquide et semble s'infiltrer à travers le sol. Ce n'est pas normal. Enquêtait Black en s'agenouillant près de la dépouille d'un jeune homme élégant au pelage roux dont la gorge avait été tranchée.

Et encore une fois, Amaury fut tiré hors de ses pensées. Par merlin, le fils Pollux Black était chanceux d'avoir une place de choix dans les plans tortueux du dragonnier, car la patience de celui-ci était mise à rude épreuve.

-Rien n'a jamais été normal dans cette maison. Marmonna Amaury dans sa barbe, continuant à chercher un indice qui pourrait lui indiquer le passage d'Alyona ici.

Mais tout à coup, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce les mains vides, dépité, une soudaine réminiscence le cloua sur place. Et il se morigéna. Quel aveuglement… Il n'avait fait que regarder la surface des choses dès lors qu'ils avaient pénétré les lieux. Si avec ses yeux il ne percevait l'enfant, ni à terre, ni en l'air et que la boussole indiquait ce lieu précis...elle ne pouvait être que…sous leurs pieds. Se retournant vivement, Amaury jeta un bref regard au sol en damier. Alors avec la force d'un boulet lui tombant dessus, il réalisa où il se trouvait vraiment. Trop distrait sans doute, il n'avait pas fait attention aux peintures de guerres accrochées aux murs, aux grandes figures de bronzes qui n'attendaient qu'un ordre de leurs maitres pour sortir de leurs torpeurs, aux litanies de runes qui couraient sur la surface des murs.

Il n'avait prêté aucun regard au dôme de cristal terne qui trônait au dessus de leurs têtes, conçu en vis-à-vis avec un sol gravé d'anciennes écriture sur lesquelles le sang étaient venu coaguler. Ils étaient au centre du domaine…Au cœur de tout. Comment avait-il put négliger ce qui se trouvait en dessous de cette salle…. Si sur terre, « elle » leur avait permit de régner en maitres, l'abyme sous ces ruines était son royaume. C'était l'endroit que devait lui indiquer la boussole et sans doute le plus logique pour cacher l'enfant. Cependant quelque chose le dérangeait déjà dans ce résonnement…Enfin, il aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard. Si Alyona était vraiment là-dessous, cela allait faire six jours qu'elle se trouvait sans le savoir au chevet d'un être dont même ses aïeux avaient craint les humeurs. Le temps n'était pas avec eux.

Mais comment descendre ? Il pouvait détruire le sol, toutefois cela risquait de fragiliser le bâtiment et peut-être ensevelir la gamine. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de se rendre à cet endroit. Une porte ? Un mot de passe ? Les deux à la fois ?

Sous le regard interrogatif de Black, Amaury alla brusquement bousculer plusieurs cadavres qui, tombés au milieu de la pièce. Maladroitement, il frotta sa main ensanglantée sur le sol en retenant une grimace. Alphard le regardait faire, partagé entre perplexité et exaspération. Le dragonnier ignora son regard car il en était certain, s'il y avait une porte, cela devrait la révéler.

Après avoir fait de nouveau couler le sang, Amaury scruta son œuvre en quête du moindre indice. Mais il n'y eut rien pendant plusieurs secondes. De longues secondes. Puis timidement, comme une machine rouillée se remettant difficilement en route, un pâle halo de lumière émergea d'un grand cercle de runes gravées au sol.

Il aurait dû se sentir chanceux d'obtenir un résultat…mais intérieurement, le dragonnier faisait maintenant la grimace. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver là-dessous. Ce qu'il y avait laissé la dernière fois qu'il était venu n'était pas hostile à son égard, mais quand même…Entre autre, il avait toujours été très moyen en runes. Omer…Omer était celui-ci qui en maîtrisai les secrets sur le bout des doigts…

Mais il n'était plus là. Donc il allait devoir faire en sorte de se débrouiller pour traduire les caractères qui s'éclairaient pour lui. Ce n'était pas gagné. Derrière lui, Black s'était rapproché en voyant que quelque chose se passait. Au dessus de l'épaule d'Amaury, ses yeux parcoururent les runes gravées avec facilité, et dans un murmure qui fit sursauter le Blackfyre, Alphard s'interrogea :

-Alma Ignitens ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut…

Il n'y eu aucune réponse à cette question. Simultanément, les deux hommes eurent le cœur au bord des lèvres alors qu'en une fraction de seconde, ils passèrent de la pierre au rien. Chutant dans le vide, leurs cris s'éternisèrent en échos continuant à se répercuter même lorsqu'ils finirent leur dégringolade sur une surface dure dans un bruit sordide d'os brisé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Qui venait troubler son sommeil ? De ses ténèbres impénétrables elle les observait. Ces hommes nés de son sang. Ils s'étaient écrasés sur son tombeau. Os brisé, sang versé, leur chute fut rude et douloureuse. Malgré cela ils parvinrent à se relever. Elle vit l'un soutenir l'autre, et les deux, avancer en tâtonnant dans les méandres de sa tanière. Ils étaient venus pour l'enfant. Elle le savait. Elle lisait leurs cœurs. Pour autant devait-elle les laisser faire ? Elle la voyait, cette noirceur qui allait s'abattre sur le futur de ces êtres. Leurs intentions étaient troubles et confuses, même pour eux. Mais chacun sans le savoir, était à la recherche d'un amour à jamais perdu.

Ils ne le trouveraient pas dans la chair de l'enfant. Son destin serait différent des leurs. Elle l'avait sauvé, elles s'appartenaient et le jour venu, chacune viendrait réclamer son dû. Mais ce temps était encore loin. Au présent, le faible souffle qui émanait du corps immobile menaçait à nouveau de s'éteindre. Alors elle souffla encore sur les braises déclinantes de cette petite âme pour en raviver la flamme. Combien de temps encore ?

Ils se perdaient dans le noir, leurs baguettes n'éclairant que leurs visages soucieux. Cherchaient-ils à voir avec leurs yeux ? Les hommes étaient si obtus. Elle aurait pensé que sa descendance serait plus avisée. Fallait-il qu'elle leur dessine le chemin vers la clé de leurs désirs ? Ils n'en tireraient aucun mérite.

Sans doute l'enfant se réveilla car une faible toux dans le silence parvint aux oreilles du plus âgés de ses fils. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Il voulut appeler son nom, mais se ravisa et marcha muet jusqu'à elle. Son cœur voulut caresser la peau froide de la pommette juvénile, mais son cerveau se contenta de chercher un pouls faible et hésitant sur un poignet gracile. Pourquoi tant de retenue?

L'autre, resta en retrait quand son ainé vint s'agenouiller auprès du corps amorphe. Son cœur hésitait. Qu'elle serait sa décision ? Suivrait-il ses plans égoïstes ?

L'enfant inconsciente entre leurs mains, ils devaient à présent s'en aller. Elle sentait une présence hostile s'approcher à l'extérieur de ses murs. Elle ne pouvait renier l'entrée à qui la payait de son sang. Ils devaient partir, vite.

Elle leur donnerait de l'avance, mais il ne pouvait hésiter plus longtemps. Son regard était fixé sur l'enfant avec une telle fièvre qu'elle en sentait la brûlure. Qu'attendait-il ? L'enfant était à portée de main. A moins qu'il n'ait choisi de rester fidèle à sa parole …

Il était entré. Elle ne pouvait lui refuser l'accès à sa propre demeure. Pourtant s'il parvenait jusqu'ici elle avait la certitude qu'il ne serait d'aucune pitié avec ses enfants. Elle devait faire quelque chose. A l'image d'un serpent elle s'enroula autour de l'esprit du plus fragile. Il la senti, eut un frisson, se débattit faiblement, mais sur une âme de cette âge, le poids de sa magie supprimait toute résistance. Agrippant sans prévenir l'épaule de son aîné, le plus jeune lança un accio sur la boussole perdue un peu plus loin, et tous disparurent sans avoir même discerné « sa » présence.

Le silence revenu, elle songea. Derrière l'amas pêle-mêle d'émotions destructrices qu'il entreposait dans son cœur, Ophiuccus était un être si triste. Elle l'avait connu jeune et insouciant. Mais la vie s'était chargé de lui ôter l'illusion du bonheur, le rappelant à ses sombres obligations. L'enfant subirait sans doute le même sort s'il gardait en lui toute cette rancœur. Et il ne connaîtrait jamais la vérité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il allait bientôt être minuit. Dans le parc du château, deux figures sombres se tenaient debout. Leurs invités ne devraient plus trop tarder. Derrière ses lunettes en croissant de lune, Albus Dumbledore fixait l'orée de la forêt Interdite avec une certaine satisfaction, songeant déjà à quelle attitude adopter en face d'Amaury Blackfyre. Victorieux ? Humble ? Espiègle ? Il n'aimait pas penser à ses interactions avec l'homme comme un jeu, mais en ce moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était en train de remporter la partie.

Le dragonnier était rancunier à son égard, mais pas assez borné pour avoir refusé son aide. La vie de l'enfant lui était plus précieuse que tout. Pour qu'elle raison ? Cela, le vieux mage l'ignorait encore, mais il finirait bien par le découvrir ce soir. Après tout, il avait prévu son coup. Dans sa main, une petite boule de cristal lui renvoyait une scène se déroulant à des lieux de là. Grâce à sa boussole, ils avaient retrouvé l'enfant en vie. En ensorcelant l'objets magique pour en faire un portoloin, il était sûr de ramener ici son utilisateur. Il ne pas perdrait pas la trace du Blackfyre une fois de plus. Amaury avait accepté sa proposition, et maintenant, il devrait se résigner à faire sa part du marché.

A ses côtés, Minerva s'agita d'appréhension. Il sourit. Cette chère Minerva ne gardait pas que de bons souvenirs des Blackfyre, en particulier de celui-là. Amaury Blackfyre avait été plutôt beau garçon dans sa prime jeunesse… Aussi il ne ferait aucune remarque, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

-Croyez-vous qu'il soit bien raisonnable de le faire atterrir ici ? Il pourrait s'échapper vers la forêt interdite sans espoir pour nous de le retrouver.

Dumbeldore pouffa.

-Allons Minerva, c'est pour cela, que j'ai fait appel à vous. Vous êtes sorcière des plus douée.

La métamorphomage se renfrogna. Le compliment lui glissa dessus. Elle n'était pas des plus enthousiastes. Amaury Blackfyre et Alphard Black n'étaient pas des angelots. S'ils décidaient de ne pas se laisser faire, les maitriser ne serait pas chose aisée. Ils avaient le professeur Dumbledore avec eux…mais malgré tout, elle n'était pas rassurée. En elle s'était logé un mauvais pressentiment.

Il serait minuit dans cinq minutes. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'orée de la forêt quand ils entendirent un cri de douleur. Ils étaient là. Minerva sortit sa baguette, Albus resta en retrait. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que deux silhouettes ne s'extirpent difficilement du bois. L'une boitant, l'autre portant quelque chose sur ses épaules. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient distinguer dans la nuit sans lune, lequel était Black, et si le fardeau que l'un des hommes portait sur ses épaules était bien l'enfant. Mais c'était quasiment certain.

Soudain, un cri de rage fit vibrer l'air autour d'eux. Dumbledore fit la grimace, Amaury venait sans doute de comprendre ce qui l'attendait. Pouvait-il le voir à cette distance ? Il devait agir vite. L'homme avait déjà sorti sa baguette et menaçait maintenant le jeune Black en braillant.

-Stupéfix ! s'écria McGonagall en prenant les devants.

C'était inutile, pensa Dumbeldore. Le Blackfyre para ce sort sans difficultés et pour faire bonne mesure, il contre-attaqua sans retenue, lui renvoyant instantanément en un torrent de flammes. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui répliquerait aussi vite et aussi violemment. Le sortilège du bouclier dont elle s'entoura parvint difficilement à l'épargner de la chaleur infernale qui semblait vouloir la réduire en cendre. Il dût très vite intervenir pour éteindre le brasier fou.

-Alphard donne moi Alyona. Maintenant! Ordonnait Amaury en pointant sa baguette sur le jeune Alphard.

Minerva sortie d'affaire, Albus s'était rapproché des deux hommes et pouvait maintenant entendre clairement ce qu'ils disaient. Et si dans le regard du plus jeune, il pouvait lire de l'incompréhension quand à ce qui se passait, il déchiffrait également une certaine réticence. Il ne lui céderait pas aux désirs d'Amaury. Tant mieux, le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas certain de vouloir s'attaquer à son tout jeune professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Son état se détériore ! Elle est trop faible pour un autre voyage Amaury, elle doit être...

Alphard Black n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un rayon de lumière lui frôla la tête. Albus reconnut le sort lancé, et un frisson morbide le parcourut. Le regard d'Amaury était celui d'un homme prêt à tuer. Cela n'avait été qu'un avertissement. Avec Alyona sur le dos, Black ne pouvait pas se défendre. Et même sans elle, il était certain de perdre une confrontation avec le fils d'Obéron Blackfyre. L'homme était aussi talentueux en duel que son père, aussi robuste et féroce qu'un dragon. Néanmoins actuellement, il n'était pas en position de force. Sa jambe était mal en point. Et ils étaient trois contre un.

Quand Alphard se rendit compte de sa position, il releva la tête. Avec Albus et Minerva présents, l'enfant serait sauve. Ne lui resterait plus qu'à prier pour sa vie. Il n'y était strictement pour rien, mais Amaury ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir amené à Poudlard contre son gré. Même lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il n'y était pour rien. Il pouvait dire adieu au début d'entente qui venait de se créer entre eux. ,

Dans le contrat qu'ils avaient passé, le moindre soupçon de trahison pouvait lui être fatal. Et ce qui se passait maintenant était surement aux yeux du dragonnier la pire chose qu'il aurait pu faire. L'homme allait le tuer s'il ne lui donnait pas l'enfant maintenant. Quoiqu'il ne fût pas sûr d'être épargné s'il la lui remettait. Alors autant la garder. Amaury n'oserait pas lui faire du mal, s'il mettait l'enfant entre lui et ses sorts. C'était sale. Mais il n'était ni Poufsouffle, ni un Gryffondor, sa morale n'en souffrirait pas trop.

Alphard ne pouvait pas sortir sa baguette, ses mains trop occupées à porter l'enfant. Il voyait des étincelles scintiller au bout de la baguette du Blackfyre, celui-ci s'apprêtant lui lancer un sort. Alors pour tenter de gagner du temps, il fit basculer l'enfant de son dos contre son torse et la serra contre lui sous le regard noir d'Amaury.

-Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien. Plaida-t-il en reculant.

En désespoir de cause il tentait de clamer son innocence. Peine perdu.

-MENTEUR ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser m'approcher. Tu as trahis mon frère, et maintenant c'est moi que tu trahis ! J'aurais dû te tuer le jour où tu es venu à moi en demandant grâce ! Vociféra Amaury, en s'appuyant difficilement sur sa jambe, brisée lors de leur chute au manoir.

La baguette pointée sur son visage tremblait de rage. Ou était-ce lui qui frémissait de peur. Le regard de l'homme en face de lui n'avait plus de raison. Il était prêt à tout pour récupérer la gamine. Pourquoi?

-Amaury Backfyre, cessez cette folie ! exigea Dumbledore.

Mais l'homme resta sourd à tout appel. Il leva sa baguette. Serrant le corps frêle d'Alyona contre lui, Black ferma les yeux. Il ne craignait rien. Avec Alyona, il ne craignait rien, se répétait-il en boucle. Ce fut un mauvais calcul, car malgré son bouclier humain, tout s'enchaina très vite. Le temps d'un battement de cil, il y eut un bruit assourdissant, le sol trembla, et il fut projeté violemment à terre.

Croyant avoir été victime d'un expélliarmus, Alphard se releva promptement, combatif et prêt à répliquer. Mais très vite, sans avoir même eut le temps de déposer l'enfant en douceur, une douleur insupportable le pénétra comme milles coups de poignards. Il tomba à genou et desserra sa prise sur Alyona qui retomba mollement sur l'herbe. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui faisait ressentir une souffrance comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Au supplice, il se jeta au sol en se convulsant. Derrière ses paupières fermés, il voyait l'enfer l'entourer, et jaillir de celui-ci une gueule dantesque prête à l'avaler tout entier. Il hurla. Il hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge. Il brûlait de l'intérieur. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Quel était ce maléfice ? Allait-il mourir ? Ses cris s'éreintèrent. Des sifflements, des voix, des bruits de pas, puis plus rien. Le parc était redevenu aussi silencieux qu'un tombeau.

* * *

Alors attention, autre grosse référence à une série phare de HBO. ^^

Donc nous voilà à Poudlard, et pour un bon moment. Les choses se mettent en place. Tout doucement, mais ça viens.

Rendez-vous le mois prochain!

PS: Je vais peut-être entamer une autre histoire dans un univers complètement différent. je vous tiendrais au courant.


	11. Une vie contre une vie

Coucou! Nouveau chapitre! Je commence à m'habituer au rythme du chapitre par mois! Petite annonce Entre autre, je recherche une ou un bêta-lecteur (trice) Qui puisse me relire et me conseiller sur le déroulement de l'histoire. On va arriver à un moment où des Événements vont s'enchaîner et je ne voudrait pas vous perdre avec une chronologie bâclée.

Au menu, du Amaury grognon, mignon, ronchon et pâlichon! Bon appétit, et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

[Leslie:. Vous avez trouvé. C'était une référence aux Pluies de Castemere, c'est vilain je sais. Mais ça collait trop bien, et je suis nulle pour créer des chansons alors voilààà. Pure fainéantise de ma part. SHAME! SHAME! SHAME!]

(Quand je Pense qu'au départ this is histoire censé être sur Alyona ... ça va venir, ça va venir, j'y Travaille)

[Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter, et tous les univers auxquels je fait référence, ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus. Ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs (JKR, G.R. etc)]

Enjoy

* * *

« Amaury. Amaury, réveille-toi. »

Dans les ténèbres, il battit des paupières et reconnut difficilement le visage penché au dessus de lui. Il faisait sombre, et son nez flairait une odeur atroce de moisissure et d'eau croupie. Il se frotta le visage et s'assit difficilement. Le sol de pierre, glacé sous sa main, lui rappela douloureusement où il se trouvait. Sans même parler du nez aquilin et des yeux bleus qui le narguait. Il ne dit rien, mais en lui, une colère sourde se remit à gronder. Il les avait bien eut. Dumbledore les avait bien eut.

Il aurait dû s'en méfier plus qu'il ne l'avait fait. La boussole. Elle avait sans doute été ensorcelée pour être un portoloin qui ne s'activerait qu'au moment où Alyona serait entre leur main. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il avait eu peu de temps pour y réfléchir et ses connaissances ne lui avait pas permit de trouver un sort qui rendrait possible ce genre de piège. Surement un Portus amélioré. Après tout, Albus Dumbledore, il devait le reconnaitre, était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il l'avait mésestimé. Il avait laissé parler son orgueil et sa colère. Il avait manqué de prudence. Et en face, Dumbledore avait eut de la patience. Cela avait payé.

Il se trouvait désormais durement enchainé dans les cachots d'un endroit qu'il avait cherché à éviter comme la peste. La victoire devait être belle et la scène délectable. Amaury ricana sombrement avant de crosser d'une voix amère :

-Encore là à me railler vieux fou ? Me voilà à vos pieds, voulez-vous que je les baise en signe de soumission ?

Le mage se contenta de fixer son prisonnier. Il n'était pas mécontent de le voir mis temporairement hors d'état de nuire. Mais cela ne lui apportait aucune joie. Il en serait presque triste si Amaury n'avait pas mis deux vies en danger. Cela il ne pouvait passer dessus.

\- Comment vas-tu ? , s'enquit paisiblement Dumbledore.

La dragonnier s'agita et s'agaça.

\- Ne vous fichez pas de moi…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Le directeur de Poudlard soupira. Il ne viendrait jamais à bout des années de rancœur que l'enfant qu'il avait connu avait accumulé contre lui. Certaines blessures étaient trop profondes pour se refermer sans doute.

-Alphard Black a été transféré à Saint-Mangouste pour recevoir des soins intensifs. Mme Pomfresh l'a pris en main suffisamment tôt pour lui éviter de trépasser dans la nuit. Mais il est dans un état préoccupant et ne sera pas probablement pas remis pour la rentrée, informa Albus d'une voix affectée.

Amaury garda un moment le silence, comme s'il prenait le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Ignis Spiritum. Un maléfice qui dévorait l'être de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il était inconscient du danger pour la vie de Black alors qu'il lançait ce sortilège. Il était en colère. Sa jambe cassée le faisait souffrir. Il risquait de perdre Alyona. Dumbledore était dans les parages. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Quelqu'un devait payer la note. Tout s'était passé très vite. Il avait explosé. Et Black en avait fait les frais.

-Il s'en sortira, souhaita le Blackfyre, passant spontanément en revue dans sa tête les contre-sorts qu'il connaissait, en vain.

-Je crains que non. Les médecins lui donnent peu de chances de survivre à l'année prochaine, dévoila Albus, en passant une main lasse dans sa longue barbe.

L'entendre fit à Amaury, l'effet un poing serrant ses entrailles. Il devait faire quelque chose non ? Pourtant, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir, ni même de vouloir réparer ce qui s'était brisé. Il était enfermé de toute façon, que pouvait-il faire ? Il ressentait un curieux remord s'emparer de lui, tout en étant sujet à une résignation froide et indifférente. C'était étrange.

-J'en suis désolé. S'excusa platement le dragonnier encore un peu sonné.

-Je ne pense pas que tu mesure les conséquences de ton acte, insista Dumbeldore.

Il y eu un bref silence où Amaury tenta de repenser aux moments qu'il avait passé avec Alphard. Il tenta d'en sortir une émotion, sans succès. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ceux qui lui en voudraient pour ce qu'il avait fait…

-Non pas vraiment, admit-il alors, levant des yeux secs vers son geôlier.

Celui-ci, dans un mouvement chatoyant de tissu vert d'eau, rouvrit la cellule. Et alors qu'il ouvrait la porte à son ancien élève, Albus déclara, sa voix prenant un ton plus protecteur:

-Alyona est sortie d'affaire.

Amaury ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Le vieux fou pouvait lire le fil de ses pensées, il s'en fichait un peu désormais. Les yeux clos, il exprima silencieusement son soulagement. Saisissant cet instant d'émotion, Dumbeldore termina d'énoncer les nouvelles.

-Elle s'est réveillée hier. Et elle veut te voir…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les pieds et mains liées, je traversais les couloirs de Poudlard sans bruit. J'avançais tel un automate dans ces couloirs que j'avais parcouru pendant sept ans de ma vie. Tout était resté à sa place. Rien n'avait changé, et j'aurais put me diriger seul vers l'infirmerie si Dumbledore ne tenait pas à me garder à l'œil. Il l'avait toujours fait de toutes manières.

A Poudlard, j'avais longtemps été une attraction. Tous les rejetons des grandes familles sorcières ainsi que de nombreux professeurs se pâmaient pour me voir, recevoir des faveurs, être dans les bonnes grâces de ma famille. Dumbeldore avait très vite compris que je ne tarderais pas à en profiter. Aussi il avait très vite placé des préfets autours de moi en permanence. Craignait-il à l'époque que je ne devienne trop envahissant? Que je prenne le contrôle sur trop de choses ? Sans doute. J'avais eu ce don naturel pour commander aux esprits faibles. Un don qui me laissait avec peu de vrais amis.

Heureusement, très vite, mes frères m'avaient rejoint, et ensembles, nous avons dominé l'école dans l'ombre pendant près de deux ans. Puis Jedusor est arrivé. Et très vite, il a commencé à revendiquer le leadership des Serpentards. Certains l'on suivit. D'autres l'on craint, et nous… nous nous sommes contentés de l'observer, puis de l'ignorer. Sauf que ça ne lui a guère plu. Je ricane encore au souvenir du jeune garçon qui à l'époque avait tenté de conclure un pacte avec nous. La question ne s'était même pas posé, nous avions refusé net. L'adolescent se disait héritier de Salazar Serpentard, et près à nous laisser une place de choix auprès de lui parmi ses groupies. Quelle outrecuidance. Il pouvait être l'hériter de Merlin s'il voulait, cela n'avait absolument aucun intérêt à mes yeux

Nous arrivions bientôt devant la lourde porte en bois de l'infirmerie et déjà des voix me parvinrent aux oreilles.

-Au professeur Dumbledore d'en décider, s'écria une voix de femme, mûre et sage quoique teinté d'un certain agacement.

-Je veux voir Amaury, tout de suite !, commanda alors une seconde voix, cette fois enfantine et un peu bornée sans doute.

Je la reconnaitrais entre mille pour l'avoir laissée me casser les oreilles des jours durant. Sans m'en apercevoir, je souriais. Cette gamine avait le même caractère que sa tante. Anahide avait toujours été d'un tempérament impétueux. Une vraie dragonne. Et si parfois cette obstination me mettait les nerfs à vifs, j'en étais nostalgique en quelque sorte. Il y eu encore quelques cris échangés, et je tendis l'oreille. On parlait de moi.

-Votre oncle a blessé gravement un homme il doit…commença l'infirmière sans doute au bord de l'explosion.

-Je m'en fiche. Je veux le voir, rétorqua aussitôt la petite patiente que je pouvais sans mal imaginer croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

Pour ne pas faire durer la torture de cette pauvre Pomfresh plus longtemps, mais surtout parce qu'en moi bouillait une insoupçonnable envie de revoir ma nièce, je poussais les battant de la porte de l'infirmerie, m'annonçant en des mots si simple qu'ils m'apparurent presque maladroits.

-Je suis là.

Sa petite frimousse brune, aux joues rougies par la colère, se tourna vers moi aussitôt. Je croisais son regard et ses yeux de miel. La bouche entrouverte, elle me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Puis un petit murmure franchit ses lèvres.

-Amaury…

Je m'approchais tranquillement de son lit. Je n'avais que peu de liberté de mouvement, mais je parviens tout de même à prendre ses petites mains fines et délicates entres les miennes, grandes et usées. Plongeant mon regard vairons dans le siens, je sentis poindre en moi des sentiments que j'avais enfouis durant plus de 20 ans. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser attendrir par ce regard non ?

-Comment ça va ?, osais-je difficilement demander, peu habitué à des retrouvailles aussi… apaisés.

-Fatiguée…me répondit l'enfant, avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Ses réponses courtes laissèrent très vite place à un silence gêné. Je ne comptais pas meubler la conversation. Je ne savais pas quoi dire à une enfant qui revenait de si loin. J'avais de nombreuses questions à lui poser. Mais avec Dumbledore derrière moi, il n'était même pas question d'y penser. Le vieux fou ne permettrait pas que je rappel de mauvais souvenirs à Alyona, même si c'était la seule chance pour moi de retrouver celui ou celle qui avait fait ça.

-Amaury… pourquoi être venu me sauver ?, interrogea soudainement la petite voix d'un ton hésitant.

Je la fixais de longues secondes avant de répondre. Elle me regardait avec une sorte d'attente pressente dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas de l'espoir. Elle voulait être sûre de quelque chose. Je n'étais pas certain de quoi, mais je sentais que ma réponse aurait toute son importance dans le futur. Alors je choisi mes mots.

-Parce tu es de ma famille.

Les pupilles d'Alyona s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'une seconde, et je captais dans cette fenêtre ouverte toutes les émotions que faisaient naitre en elle cette simple déclaration. La famille était-elle une chose si importante que l'évoquer puisse déclencher autant de sentiments ? C'était la deuxième fois que j'utilisais ce terme en moins d'une semaine et je me sentais déjà épuisé à l'idée de devoir peut-être le redire. Famille était un mot qui avait longtemps perdu de son sens à mes yeux. Étais-je en train d'en redécouvrir la force ?

-Professeur Dumbledore, je souhaite qu'Amaury et moi puissions discuter seuls à seuls, exigea Alyona le visage calme et déterminé, la voix impérieuse.

Je me retins d'hausser un sourcil. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une enfant capricieuse. Elle semblait avoir réfléchit. Avait-il une idée en tête me concernant ? Que désirait-elle me dire qui ne doive être entendu que de mes seules oreilles. Pensait-elle réellement pouvoir chasser Mrs. Pomfresh de son infirmerie ? Quelle audace. Un rictus étira mes lèvres et persista malgré le refus de Dumbledore, énoncé en ces mots.

-Je ne peux le permettre Alyona. Tu as encore dix minutes d'entretiens avec ton oncle, ensuite je le ramènerais à sa cellule.

Le vieux sorcier n'avait pas l'intention de céder aux demandes de sa nièce, mais il était tombé sur une forte tête.

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'enfermer sans raison. S'il a fait quelque chose de mal, il faut qu'il soit jugé, par un juge. Et pour l'instant, je n'en vois aucun. S'il vous plait professeur, je ne serais pas longue, prétendit l'enfant depuis son lit d'infirmerie, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à tenter de persuader le vainqueur de Grindelwald d'abonder en son sens.

J'observais la scène, attentivement.

-Votre oncle a gravement blessé mon professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Et je ne suis peut-être pas juge, mais en tant que directeur de Poudlard, je prends les mesures nécessaires à la sécurité de mon personnel. Les conditions de cette visite ne sont pas négociable Alyona, je suis désolé. Conclut Dumbledore, sans dire un mot plus haut que l'autre.

C'était une tentative vouée à l'échec, mais qu'elle ait essayé me portait à croire que tout n'était pas à jeter la concernant. Elle avait du culot, un bon tempérament, et n'était pas complètement stupide. Dommage qu'elle soit une fille, née homme, elle aurait fait un bon héritier aux Blackfyre.

De mon côté, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps pour poser la question que j'avais en tête du matin au soir depuis bientôt deux semaines.

-Alyona, est-ce que tu te rappelle du visage ou d'un détail concernant la personne qui…commençais-je pressement.

-Non, me coupa l'enfant, avant de rajouter d'une voix penaude, sans doute triste de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus. « Mes souvenirs sont de plus en plus flous. »

Cela ne me surprit pas. Il était plus que possible que son ravisseur lui ait jeté un sort pour effacer toute trace de lui dans sa mémoire, ou peut-être que tout simplement, son cerveau cherchait à enterrer ses souvenirs comme une mesure de protection. Peut-être était-il trop tard pour en apprendre plus sur le ravisseur, mais il devait essayer.

-Est-ce que tu me laisserais regarder ?, demandais-je le plus gentiment possible, sentant malgré tout dans mon dos le regard de Dumbledore bruler ma nuque.

-Hors de question. Décréta celui-ci en s'approchant du lit.

-Alors laisserais-tu le professeur Dumbledore regarder ? Susurrais-je en me tournant cette fois-ci vers le vieil homme barbu.

Il ne me laisserait pas entrer dans l'esprit d'Alyona soit, mais alors qu'il le fasse lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il était curieux de savoir lui aussi. Et s'il avait toujours un sens de l'honneur il ne tenterait aucune magouille. De toutes manières, s'il essayait quoi que ce soit, je saurais intervenir.

Après quelques secondes que je perçus comme de l'hésitation, Dumbledore acquiesçât et sortit sa baguette. Je sentis alors Alyona s'agiter puis m'interroger pour savoir si elle avait son mot à dire. Je rigolais intérieurement avant de la rassurer de façon pitoyable.

-Si tu ne résistes pas, tout devrait bien se passer.

Elle me lança un regard noir. J'haussais les épaules. C'était inévitable. Autant ne pas tergiverser dix ans. Très vite résignée, l'enfant tourna son regard anxieux vers le vieux mage et eu un geste qui me troubla. Elle avait agrippé mon bras et le serrait désormais contre elle. J'eu à peine le temps de voir un sourire malicieux étirer les lèvres de Dumbeldore que son regard venait frapper l'enfant.

De longues minutes passèrent où le vieil homme garda un masque stoïque sur son visage, me laissant incapable de deviner ce qu'il voyait. Puis soudain, une expression de surprise vint tordre sa figure ridée. Immédiatement, lui laissant à peine le temps de quitter l'esprit de l'enfant, j'exigeai une réponse à mon unique question.

-Alors ? Qui ?

La tête posé sur mon épaule, Alyona se remettait progressivement de cette expérience qui l'avait laissé un peu hagarde. Des larmes muettes coulaient de ses yeux. Dans un geste instinctif, elle s'entoura de mes bras. Se rappelait-elle enfin de son agresseur ? Savait-elle qui était-ce ? Son petit poing se resserra sur mon vêtement, où elle enfoui sa petite tête brune, et un second frisson me parcourut.

Devant moi, Dumbledore fronçait ses sourcils broussailleux et avait une mine contrite. Rien de bien rassurant.

-Je peine à le croire, murmurait-il en passant ses longs doigt noueux dans sa barbe blanche, me tournant alors le dos.

Le vieux fou me négligeait et je me sentis perdre patience. Je n'avais pas le temps pour toutes ses méditations. Je devais savoir qui avait fait du mal à ma famille et lui faire regretter le jour où cette idée lui était venue.

-Dumbledore, qui était-ce ?, répétais-je de plus en plus agité.

Lentement, faisant durer mon attente une éternité, il finit par me regarder d'un air si triste que j'en eu presque peur. Le nom tomba alors comme le couperet d'une guillotine, et s'inscrit dans mon esprit comme une marque indélébile qui ne s'effacerait qu'à la mort de cette personne.

Porpentina. Porpentina Scamander.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce matin là, tous les employés de la Réserve furent sous le choc, lorsqu'une escouade d'Aurors vint avec un mandat d'arrêt, appréhender la femme de leur regretté directeur. Menotté, les cheveux rabattus sur son visage, la femme se débattait sous les regards dubitatifs des badauds amassés sur les cotés.

-Ce n'est pas moi ! Vous devez faire erreur ! Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi !, criait-elle à qui voulait l'entendre.

Autour d'elle les hommes et les femmes qui la connaissaient, chuchotaient entre eux, partagés sur ses dires. Certains se rappelaient l'avoir vue avec l'enfant cette nuit là, d'autre affirmaient qu'elle était restée au chevet de son mari toute la soirée. Tout le monde parlait, mais personne ne faisait rien. Personne ne voulait se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. C'était un peu une règle de vivre ensemble en ce lieu de promiscuité. La foule s'épaississait à mesure que les aurors arrivaient à la sortie du bâtiment.

Dehors, alignés sur le parvis du bâtiment, les disciples d'Amaury fixaient la prisonnière l'air mauvais. Sauf Dietrich, qui gardait un visage neutre. Il n'en était pas moins conscient des conséquences de cette capture. La réserve n'avait plus aucun Scamander en son sein. Première chose. Deuxième chose…

-Lâchez ma sœur bande de brutes ou vous allez goûtez à ma baguette ! Dietrich par Salem, fait quelque chose! Je t'en prie !

Il allait devoir calmer Queenie où elle risquait de se prendre un Stupéfix. Les sorciers britanniques commençaient à perdre patience à force de la retenir. Et bien qu'il déteste l'admettre, il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir. Newt, maintenant sa sœur. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Bien qu'il soit impliqué, il n'était pas maitre de la situation. Les choses s'étaient déroulées si vite. Il avait compris que son maitre avait retrouvé son héritière quand d'une voix solennelle, un des aurors avait déclamé en ces mots :

_« La Ministre de la magie, Eugenia Jenkins,_

_Sur le rapport d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot; Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers; Ordre de Merlin première classe, et Enchanteur-en-chef ; directeur de Poudlard._

_Et approuvée par Ser Ophiuccus Almaric Blackfyre,_

_Demande que:_

_Porpentina Scamander née Goldstein, soit arrêtée et remise aux autorités judiciaires britanniques aux fins de l'exercice de poursuites pénales ou de l'exécution d'une peine ou d'une mesure de sûreté privatives de liberté. Ce mandat autorise l'emploi de mesures coercitives. »_

Il n'avait rien à dire. Si Dumbledore et son maitre l'avaient trouvée coupable, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait en être autrement. Amaury détestait tellement le vieux sorcier que pour qu'ils en arrivent à être d'accord, la chose devait ne soulever aucun doute. Mais Porpentina tout de même…cette femme avait toujours été gentille envers eux. Jamais aucune malice n'avait transpiré de sa personne. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse un jour être capable d'une telle chose. Savait-elle pour son mari ? La mort pouvait changer les gens. Il en savait quelque chose.

L'agitation dans la cours prit fin dans un cri déchirant. Les aurors venaient de transplaner, emportant la femme de Newt Scamander, et laissant derrière eux, sa sœur accablée. Effondrée sur le sol en pierre, personne n'osait l'approcher.

Après avoir renvoyé tout le monde à ses activités d'une voix ne souffrant d'aucune contestation, Dietrich eut un moment d'hésitation. Puis finalement, il vint se placer à ses côtés. Il allait lui tendre une main secourable quand un regard noir le brisa dans son élan.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !, rugit Queenie en balayant la main tendue.

Aussi dignement que possible, la belle femme se releva et rajusta ses vêtements. Essuyant rageusement ses larmes, elle se tint droite devant lui et lui cracha ces mots avec rage et détermination.

-Je trouverais la personne qui tente de détruire ma famille ! Et je peux te jurer que le jour où cette saloperie sera entre mes mains je…

Elle ne put continuer davantage sa menace, car presque aussitôt sa bouche fut couverte par les muscles d'un torse viril. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait prise dans une étreinte ferme. Dans un geste plus instinctif que réellement affectueux, Dietrich tenait maintenant dans ses bras la sorcière aux cheveux blonds.

\- Tout ira bien…N'en dis pas plus… Je sais ce que tu peux être impitoyable envers ceux qui font du mal aux être que tu aimes, lui chuchota Dietrich, tentant ainsi d'enrayer toute colère qui pourrait être mal dirigée. Contre son maitre notamment.

Tandis que, comme un verre trop plein, Queenie laissait couler sur les coins de ses yeux des larmes qu'elle avait longtemps retenues, le jeune homme songeait à la dernière fois où il l'avait tenu ainsi dans ses bras. C'était à la fois douloureux, et agréable. Comme un poison au goût délicieux. Un danger attrayant…Il devrait l'éviter autant que possible. Enfin… Il pourrait toujours la fuir demain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le parc du château, Alyona était assise sur une pierre, non loin d'une cabane en bois. Deux jours avaient passés depuis qu'Amaury était venu lui rendre visite et elle devait avouer qu'il lui manquait un peu de compagnie. Elle pouvait marcher désormais. Mais l'école était vide. Seuls quelques professeurs y résidaient, mais tous étaient trop occupés à préparer leur rentrée pour passer du temps avec elle. Aussi quand l'infirmière avait commencé à la rendre irritable, elle s'improvisée une sortie au parc. Elle avait marché jusqu'aux abords de la forêt Interdite et avait aperçu à sa lisière une petite cabane. Elle s'en était approché avait regardé à l'intérieur sans y voir personne. Puis finalement, elle avait choisis de s'asseoir non loin. Si quelqu'un habitait là, il finirait bien par revenir. Elle ne crut pas si bien dire.

Près d'une heure après qu'elle eut décidé de se poser et d'attendre, un pas lourd parvint à ses oreilles. Elle se tourna vivement en direction du bruit et retint un cri de surprise quand elle vit à qui appartenait cette démarche bruyante. C'était un homme incroyablement grand, deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et trois fois plus large. Il portait une immense chemise à carreau, et par-dessus un épais gilet en cuir marron. Ses bottes étaient si grandes qu'elle aurait sans doute put y glisser ses deux pieds et avoir encore un peu de place pour un troisième. Son visage joufflu lui sourit lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence et ses yeux pétillaient alors qu'il s'exclama de sa voix forte:

-Alors c'est toi la petite chipie qui donne du fil à retordre à Mme Pomfresh ?

L'enfant trop impressionnée pour répondre, se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Et vous qui êtes-vous ? demanda craintivement la petite fille en levant les yeux vers la figure barbue.

A sa question le géant –déjà énorme- bomba le torse et déclama d'une voix pleine de fierté.

-Rubeaus Hagrid, gardien des sceaux et des clés à Poudlard !

La jeune sorcière, se contenta de considérer l'homme devant elle, bien plus impressionnée par la taille qu'il avait pris en se gonflant d'orgueil, que par le titre qu'il se donnait.

-Quel est ton nom déjà ?, tenta de se rappeler le grand bonhomme en rajustant au sol l'arbalète qu'il avait à l'épaule.

-Je ne vous l'ai pas encore donné, se moqua gentiment l'enfant, je m'appelle Alyona. Alyona Blackfyre.

Et alors le visage d'Hagrid s'éclaira, et il se trémoussa d'excitation.

-J'ai connu des Blackfyre dans ma jeunesse. Ton oncle et moi étions dans la même maison…dommage qu'il ait si mal tourné, déclara le demi-géant en se parlant presque à lui-même.

Alyona fronça un peu ses fins sourcils à cette remarque, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Que savait-elle de son oncle ? Peu de choses en réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas démentir ses propos. En revanche elle pouvait toujours essayer d'en savoir plus. Sa curiosité insatiable excitée par la perspective d'en connaitre plus sur ses proches parents.

-Dans quelle maison étiez-vous tous les deux?

-Gryffondor ma petite. La même maison que Dumbledore. répondit Hagrid avec fierté. Mais tu devais déjà le savoir non ?

La sorcière secoua la tête. Elle n'en savait rien. C'était frustrant. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pendant dix ans de sa vie ? Elle avait l'impression d'être inculte et bête. Tout le monde semblait savoir des choses qu'elle ignorait, même sur elle-même. Certes elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, mais elle voulait savoir…Elle voulait tout savoir.

-Et bien maintenant te voilà au courant. Concéda maladroitement le gardien en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

-Est-ce que vous connaissiez mon père et ma mère ? S'enquit Alyona, pressée de rattraper ses connaissances manquantes.

-Oh oui bien sûr ! Orphéus et Amarante, deux purs serpentards. Ils étaient presque toujours ensembles ces deux-là. De très bons élèves et contrairement à d'autres membres de leurs maisons, ils ne prenaient aucun plaisir à jeter des maléfices aux enfants des autres maisons.

Alyona écouta son discours avec attention. Il faudrait qu'elle revienne le voir souvent, surement pourrait-il lui en apprendre plus sur la scolarité de ses parents. Il faudrait également qu'elle s'en fasse un ami. L'avoir à la bonne pourrait lui être utile qui sait ? Ne remarquant pas le regard calculateur de l'enfant, Hagird continua sur sa lancée, se questionnant avec emphase.

-Je me demande bien dans quelle maison tu seras. Avec des parents à Serpentard, un oncle à Gryffondor, et l'autre à Poufsouffle, je me demande dans qu'elle maison le choixpeau va t'envoyer.

-Un choixpeau ? C'est quoi ? , s'inquiéta l'enfant.

-Un objet magique. Oh t'inquiète, tu verras ce que c'est quand tu y seras. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais je dois rejoindre le château, Dumbledore m'attend, lança Hagrid en prenant la direction des hautes tours de son pas d'éléphant.

Alyona elle, resta un moment assis sur sa roche à contempler l'allure inhabituelle du géant avant de se décider. Il serait bientôt l'heure de manger, et l'infirmière allait se mettre à sa recherche. En plus, elle avait entendu dire que l'école aurait des visiteurs aujourd'hui. Elle était curieuse de voir qui pourraient être ces gens.

Aussi, tel un petit lutin, elle sauta de sa pierre et courra sur les traces du garde-chasse en lui criant.

-Attendez-moi, je viens avec vous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, un demi-douzaine de chaise venait d'être ajoutés. Assis, les bras croisé, l'air sombre, Cygnus, Orion, Walburga et Druella Black fusillaient du regard une cinquième personne placée à l'extrémité de la pièce. Celle-ci, nonchalamment installée, faisait mine d'ignorer ces regards assassins. A la dernière place de libre, était assis un, portant un masque blanc, et n'ayant pipé mot depuis son arrivée. Le directeur, lui, présidant l'assemblée, était derrière son bureau, les doigts entremêlés, absorbé dans ses pensées.

-Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez vraisemblablement pas laisser partir cet homme !

Cygnus Black venait de tonner ces mots en se levant brusquement de son siège. Le visage crispé de rage, il se faisait menaçant alors qu'il se penchait sur la table du directeur qui l'observa calmement.

-Il a condamné mon petit frère à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et il doit être puni pour ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser s'en aller.

L'air las, et concerné, Albus se repassait en boucle les récentes discussions. Il avait d'abord convoqué une réunion entre Amaury et les Black à la demande de ces derniers. Ils voulaient sa tête. C'était leur droit. Seulement, le dragonnier avait d'une façon ou d 'une autre réussi à contacter les autorités Russes. Un dignitaire s'était fendu d'une beuglante réclamant la présence de représentants du ministère si une rencontre entre le Blackfyre et ses lointains cousins devaient avoir lieu, au risque de voir les relations entre leurs ministères se dégrader. Et le jour même, l'homme endimanché au masque blanc répondant au nom d'Oleg Baranov s'était invité à Poudlard. Il avait dû quant à lui contacter la Ministre pour équilibrer les choses. Et en un battement de cil, il s'était retrouvé avec une bonne dizaine de personnes dans son bureau beuglant moult insultes, se menaçant de mort et autres joyeusetés. Et même si il n'était pas particulièrement friand des Blacks, il devait leur accorder ceci :

-Amaury a commis un acte impardonnable…mais vous avez entendu Mme la Ministre tout comme moi…commença le vieux sorcier en confrontant son regard clair à celui sombre et tempétueux du seigneur.

Et avec un certain dédain le dignitaire russe d'ajouter :

-Ser Blackfyre n'est plus un citoyen britannique depuis déjà 10 ans. Son sort n'est pas entre vos mains Lord Black. Cependant nous avons bien discuté avec Mme la ministre et mon client est conscient du tort qu'il a fait à votre famille. Nous sommes enclins à négocier une compensation pour votre future perte.

Il fut certain qu'au moment où le slave prononçait ces mots, Cygnus Black était prêt à commettre un meurtre. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses poings serrés ne désiraient qu'une chose, ôter le maque blanc du russe arrogant et frapper son visage à l'en défigurer. Cependant, une main froide et sévère le retint. Walburga, austère, lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'était pas opportun de mener ce combat ici. Comme souvent, elle prit la parole d'une voix méprisante, et se tournant vers Amaury, elle dit ceci :

-Tu m'as pris mon petit frère, fils de dragon. Une vie pour une vie, je te prendrais ce qui te reste de famille. Tu va nous donner la fille d'Orpheus, ta nièce, en échange.

Dans la pièce, tout le monde accusa le coup. Amaury s'était redressé sur sa chaise, Dumbeldore avait décroisé ses mains, Oleg avait serré le poing, et les Black désormais esquissaient des rictus de connivence.

-Tel est notre prix pour ne pas te maudire et chasser ta sale carcasse de déchu jusque dans ta misérable demeure, ajouta la femme menaçante.

Dans la tête d'Amaury, une sorte de mini-panique venait de se créer. Une vie pour une vie. C'était une règle aussi ancienne que la magie elle-même. Il ne pouvait pas y déroger. Que cette vieille gargouille en use n'aurait même pas dût le prendre au dépourvu. Elle était sournoise. Pendant un instant, il chercha une échappatoire du côté de son acolyte russe, mais celui-ci semblait aussi perturbé que lui. Quant à Dumbledore…il pouvait le compter désormais du côté des Black.

Il ne manquerait pas une occasion de voir Alyona hors de son contrôle. Les Black la mettraient aussi surement à Poudlard qu'ils y inscriront leurs fils et filles. Il pensa un moment à tous les envoyer se faire foutre. Il avait encore un as dans sa manche. Mais c'était sans doute exagéré d'user d'un tel fléau dans une situation pareille. Il pourrait blesser –voir tuer- Alyona dans le processus. Ensuite, même si il trouvait un moyen de détruire les Black, il devrait tout de même tenir sa parole concernant le marché qu'il avait conclu avec Dumbeldore, par simple soucis de principe.

-Mon client accepte. Trancha la voix galcé d'Oleg qui sortit un parchemin et une étrange plume en métal brillant de son sac.

Sur le coup Amaury crut qu'il allait le tuer. L'homme à qui il avait sauvé la vie le trahissait-il ? Il allait répliquer le contraire, quand le notable russe ajouta :

-A la condition qu'Alphard Black soit mort et enterré au moment où Alyona Blackfyre rejoindra votre demeure en tant que pupille du Ministre. Pas avant.

Avec les Black, ceci était sans doute le mieux qu'ils pourraient obtenir, se dit Amaury en s'adossant durement dans son fauteuil. Cela leur laisserait à peut-prêt un an pour trouver une autre solution. Et en tant que pupille du ministre, la gamine n'appartiendrait pas officiellement aux Black. En un si cours laps de temps, il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux en termes de stratégie. Orpheus, avait toujours été plus rusé que lui alors il ne s'était jamais appliqué à développer ce trait de caractère.

\- Nous voulons l'enfant tout de suite ! Il n'a jamais été question pour nous de négocier, s'emporta Walburga, en toisant l'homme masqué.

\- Mrs Black, vous avez été très claire. Une vie pour une vie. Sauf que votre frère n'est pas encore mort que je sache…rétorqua poliment Oleg en terminant de noter sur son parchemin les termes du futur accord qu'il semblait vouloir ramener à leur avantage.

De son côté, Dumbeldore qui jusqu'à maintenant ne s'était guère impliqué, se décida à faire entendre sa voix sage et raisonnable.

-Mr. Baranov a raison Lady Walbruga, Alphard, est toujours vivant et entre de bonnes mains. Aussi dans ce cas de figure, à moins d'aller assassiner votre frère de suite, vous ne pouvez pas avoir l'enfant. Cependant…le temps que Ser Blackfyre aille régler ses démêlés avec la justice en Russie, sera d'accord que l'enfant aura besoin d'un foyer, expliqua le directeur de Poudlard en lissant sa longue barbe blanche.

D'un coup, le dragonnier se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse.

-Elle va venir avec moi !, trancha Amaury voulant ne laisser place à aucune discussion à ce sujet.

Pourtant Dumbledore continua sur sa lancée, ignorant royalement le regard meurtrier que lui jetait le Blackfyre.

-La rentrée est pour très bientôt. Il serait inutile de lui faire subir cette expérience avant son premier jour d'école vous ne pensez pas ? D'autant que rencontrer d'autres membres de sa famille lui fera le plus grand bien, proposa innocemment la vieux mage, peut enclin à laisser faire les choses.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire vieux fou ? Que je ne suis pas fréquentable ? Laissez-moi seulement mettre la main sur vous et vous verrez que je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour vous rôtir!, s'énerva Amaury, tirant sur les liens qui lui serraient les poignets.

-Voilà ce que je disais ! souligna Dumbledore en souriant faussement.

-Assez, assez ! Voici un contrat qui je pense satisfera tout le monde !, tonna Oleg Baranoc en claquant sur la table du bureau un parchemin. Veuillez tous signez ici.

Il voulait mettre fin à cette assemblée au plus vite avant qu'elle ne tourne au vinaigre. Dans un geste impérieux, Orion qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à maintenant, se saisit du document et en parcourut les lignes. Ses yeux plissés, il fixa ensuite Amaury. Celui-ci, habitué à ce regard de serpent, le soutint malgré le frisson qui lui parcourut léchine. Orion était sans doute celui des frères dont il se méfiait le plus. Attentif, prudent, perspicace, à l'opposé de Cygnus qui s'emballait bien souvent à la moindre pique. S'il devait les classer pas ordre de dangerosité, il le mettrait en premier à égalité avec sa femme. Le froid calculateur et la folle-dingue.

-Tu t'es trouvé l'avocat du diable, Ophiuccus, constata d'une voix trainante le Lord en dévisageant l'homme masqué qui avait désormais les mains dans le dos.

-Je ne m'appelle plus ainsi, grogna Amaury, son visage tordu par un mauvais souvenir.

-Soit… lâcha Orion Black, laconiquement.

Faisant sortir une plume de sa baguette, l'homme allait signer le parchemin sous les regards désappointés de ses proches, quand Oleg l'en empêchât, lui tendant une autre plume toute en argent. « Pour être certain que vos mots auront une valeur » expliqua-t-il en tendant l'objet métallique. Orion fixa le russe et la plume de longues secondes, comme s'ils étaient du poison. Puis dans un geste lent, il s'en saisit. Presque aussitôt, s'inscrivirent sur le papier jauni ces mots : « Je soussigné Orion Arcturus Black, déclare avoir lu et approuvé les termes du présent contrat » en lettres de sangs. A peine grimaçant, le sang-purs tandis ensuite la plume à sa femme, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de signature à ajouter que celle d'Amaury.

Il prit le temps de lire et relire le parchemin. Alyona serait donc remise aux Black après l'enterrement d'Alphard. Elle resterait à Poudlard, le reste des vacances scolaire et y fra sa rentrée. Elle irait acheter son matériel avec les Black, lors d'une journée prévu à l'avance. Elle pourra passer ses vacances scolaire avec Amaury si Alphard Black reste vivant jusque là. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pourrait avoir pour le moment. C'était suffisamment équilibré pour que chacun y trouve temporairement son compte. Il trouvait tout de même étonnant qu'Orion ait accepté si vite. A sa place il aurait sans doute refusé, car il se trouvait en position de force. Amaury leur était redevable. Et Dumbledore était partiellement de son coté. Qu'avait-il en tête ?

-J'espère que tu sauras tenir ta promesse cette fois, évoqua Orion en fixant le dragonnier.

Celui-ci, eut l'espace de quelques secondes un flashback douloureux qui lui ôta toute rhétorique. Combien de promesses avait-il fait qu'il n'avait pas tenu ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas être attaqué sur ce point par un Black, la traitrise par excellence. Se secouant mentalement, Amaury tenta alors de sonder l'esprit du Sang-pur. Seulement voilà, il se trouva face à un mur. Quand l'homme avait-il appris l'occlumancie ? Il n'en devenait que plus inquiétant.

-Je présenterais tes plus sincères excuses à mon beau-frère, la prochaine fois que je lui rendrais visite insinua l'ainée des Black en quittant les lieux.

Les autres Black le suivirent, et bientôt, il ne resta plus dans le bureau qu'Albus, Oleg, et Amaury. Les derniers cités se regardaient avec une certaine anxiété désormais. Ils devaient faire tout leur possible pour qu'Alphard survive le plus longtemps possible. Et ce qu'avait dit Orion en s'éclipsant n'était pas pour les rassurer. Avant de repartir pour Moscou, il serait impératif qu'ils se rendent à St-Mangouste, histoire de placer quelques charmes de protection supplémentaire sur le lit du malade dont tant de choses dépendaient à présent.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Bonne semaine et au mois prochain!

A tout ceux voudraient-qui-en plus de précision, si vous avez des questions, etc Remarques, n'hésitez pas, ma boite à MP est ouverte. ^^


	12. 1er Septembre

Salutation, salutation! Je reviens après une très (très) longue absence et une entorse au pouce droit, la honte planant au dessus de ma tète, pour continuer cette histoire que je ne peux décidément pas (oui j'ai hésité #shameonme) laisser en si bon chemin. J'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre après avoir passé plusieurs mois à l'étranger, mais là ça va, j'ai trouvé une autre façon d'écrire qui m'aide vachement, donc j'espère que j'arriverais à retrouver un rythme de publication intéressant.

Sinon bien sûr, tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. , et je ne touche rien sur ce récit, et bla bla bla.

J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner cher lecteurs, je vous aime xD

* * *

Dans la gare King's Cross aux heures de pointe, il n'était pas rare d'être submergé par le flot de gens se bousculant frénétiquement pour attraper leur trains. Et être une sorcière n'empêchait en rien de s'y perdre. Jetant des regards inquiets autours d'elle, Alyona serrait entre ses mains moites la poignée de son encombrante valise de cuir. Elle avait cru l'espace d'un instant apercevoir _sa_ silhouette entre celles des moldus toujours plus pressés. Son cœur s'était emballé, elle avait trébuché maladroitement sur sa robe de sorcière, et avait perdu des yeux la famille Black. Jetant un regard à la grande horloge de la gare, son cœur s'emballa. 10H45. Elle allait rater son train. _Tant pis _?

Il valait mieux qu'elle ne bouge pas, s'aventurer à l'aveuglette dans les allées de la gare ne ferait que compliquer la tache des Blacks s'ils tentaient de la retrouver. Et Walburga était assez effrayante lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère. En faite, elle n'avait jamais eu à subir son courroux, mais Sirius lui, la mettait souvent en rogne. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle préférait passer son temps avec Regulus. Lui au moins, savait quand se taire. _Et il était moins enquiquinant._

Assise sur sa valise, le visage entre les mains, Alyona observait le défilé de moldus qui se pressaient autour d'elle en l'ignorant. C'était assez effrayant, mais pas tant que ce qu'elle avait eu à subir les semaines passées. En y repensant elle frissonna. Les regards, les remarques, les moqueries, les faux-sourires. A chaque fois qu'elle avait mis le pied chez quelqu'un ces derniers jours, elle y avait eu droit. Les grandes familles de sorciers aimaient se réunir et faire se rencontrer leurs enfants. _Leurs horribles enfants. _Elle n'avait pas pu y échapper. Aux yeux de tous, les Black la faisaient apparaitre comme une des leurs. Ce qui n'était guère compliqué vu leurs grand ressemblance physique.

Aussi, Walburga Black, dès son arrivée lui avait offert toutes sortes d'objets frivoles. Des choses lui ayant sans doute appartenue plus jeune, mais dont Alyona se serait bien passé. La femme n'avait eu que des garçons et sans doute se faisait-elle un plaisir de la considérer comme sa fille. Cependant la gamine n'était pas intéressée. Elle restait polie, mais ne montrait aucun signe d'attachement. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps durerait son séjour chez les Black. Il valait mieux ne pas y prendre d'habitudes.

Et tandis qu'Alyona repensait à tout ça, elle ne sentit pas venir la « menace ». Une main forte lui agrippa la manche et alors qu'elle sursautait violement, elle reconnût son propriétaire. Du haut de sa quarantaine, Orion Black n'avait aucun amour perdu pour la gamine de 10 ans qu'il devait maintenant tirer derrière lui, sa valise en main. Un gémissement plaintif bloqué dans sa gorge, elle se laissait trainer comme un vulgaire paquet vers leur point de rendez-vous. _Ce n'était pas le premier à la traiter ainsi._ L'homme ne lui adressa pas un regard et ne dit rien lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un mur de brique, coincé entre deux allées. Levant des yeux interdit vers l'adulte, le nez au mur, l'enfant s'apprêtait à poser une question quand elle fut brusquement poussée vers l'avant. _Encore…_

Les yeux fermés, craignant un choc qui ne vint jamais, Alyona les rouvrit pour se trouver abasourdie à la vue d'un quai bondé de familles, où un train rouge écarlate sifflait d'impatience. Poussée sans ménagement par le patriarche, l'enfant se recroquevilla sous son regard gris insondable. Il ne fit toutefois aucune remarque et la débarrassa de sa valise qu'il fit monter à bord. Et dire qu'elle avait été heureuse de pouvoir aller à Poudlard…

Alors qu'elle allait embarquer dans le train, Walburga fit son apparition. Regulus à ses côtés affichait un air désolé alors que sa mère sous ses airs hautains, semblait masquer son exaspération. Aussi, préservant les apparences, au point de faire du zèle, la bonne femme serra l'enfant contre sa poitrine. Alyona dû se retenir de faire un pas en arrière le parfum musqué de la mère Black lui piquant le nez. Ensuite vint le tour de Regulus qui lui serra brièvement le bras en lui murmurant un « Prend soin de toi » derrière ses dents. Tout cela sous les regards attentifs, sinon curieux des autres familles de sorciers.

Hochant la tète en guise d'au revoir, elle grimpa dans le train avec un pincement au cœur. Aux fenêtres, tous les enfants de mon âge saluaient une dernière fois leurs parents restés sur le quai. Même Sirius quelques mètres plus loin s'était arrêté pour agiter une main distraite en direction de son petit frère, inconscient de sa chance. Elle le regarda faire, l'air sombre. _Papa. Maman. Grand frère_.

Deux minutes seulement après qu'elle ne soit montée à bord, le train s'ébranla. La gorge nouée, Alyona s'affaira à tirer sa valise derrière elle dans le couloir. « Reste près de Sirius ! », lui avait-on ordonné. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le garçon tempétueux, à peine monté dans le train, était déjà parti à la recherche d'un wagon sans se retourner. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller sans lui. _Pas grave._

Soupirant lourdement, elle se mis à scruter les wagons à la recherche d'une place. Chose peu aisée. La plupart des élèves se connaissaient et formaient des petits groupes. Parfois lorsqu'une place semblait libre elle faisait l'effort de demander à s'asseoir. Mais sans doute les premières années étaient condamnées à se retrouver ensemble car on lui refusa tous les sièges. Elle allait abandonner quand surgit d'un wagon qu'elle avait déjà prit la peine d'importuner, une tête brune bardés de tâches de rousseurs :

-Hey Blackfyre, tu cherches toujours une place ?

La jeune sorcière après avoir fait volte-face, se prit à dévisager l'autre élève avec méfiance. Pourquoi dirait-elle oui alors qu'il lui avait refusé l'entrée quelques minutes plus tôt ? Plutôt grossier comme attitude.

-Allez viens avec nous. On a des cookies! Insista l'adolescent appuyant ses paroles d'un grand sourire.

Haussant les épaules, sans chercher plus loin, Alyona traina alors sa valise en sens inverse, revenant sur ses pas. Elle s'arrêta lourdement devant le wagon aux trois quarts pleins, les mains sur les hanches, le regard accusateur.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

A sa question, le jeune garçon prit un air secret tout en soulevant la lourde valise d'écolière qu'il fit tant bien que mal entrer dans un compartiment du train.

-Disons qu'on a nos sources. Lui dit-il malicieux.

Jetant un regard défiant aux autres élèves présents, Alyona prit place à l'endroit que lui indiqua d'une main distraite le brun.

-Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? interrogea brusquement la petite fille, donc la gratitude tardait à venir.

-Oh. Pardon pour tant d'impolitesse. Je m'appelle Bertram. Bertram Aubrey. La rousse qui ne dit rien c'est Wylla MacFusty, on est dans la même année. Et voici…

Les yeux d'ambre d'Alyona passèrent de visage en visage, s'arrêtant toutefois plus longuement sur celui à moitié caché par une longue chevelure blond vénitien. Wylla MacFusty…MacFusty, ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose... Néanmoins, elle ne put y songer plus longtemps car presque aussitôt, une main solide aux ongles enduit de vernis rose vint se placer à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Après un léger sursaut et un regard sceptique, la Blackfyre serra brièvement la main tendue qui manqua de lui broyer les phalanges. Levant les yeux vers le visage appartenant à cette paluche manucurée, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré une couche de fond de teint, un brushing presque trop parfait et un rouge à lèvre rose fuchsia, l'adolescente en face d'elle n'était pas jolie. Voyante pour sûr. Mais pas jolie.

-Rita. Rita Skeeter. Cinquième année.

Alyona ne le savait pas encore, mais le stylo et le calepin que Rita sortit innocemment de son sac, allaient faire couler bien de l'encre chez les sorciers une fois qu'elle aurait quitté l'école.

-Alors ma jolie…tu as hâte d'y être ? Questionna avec excitation la sorcière, faisant fis du fait que la plus jeune d'entre eux n'avait peut-être pas envie de parler.

-Où ça ?

-Ben…à Poudlard voyons !

Les yeux tournés vers l'extérieur, Alyona adopta à quelques détails près la même attitude que sa voisine, MacFusty, qui depuis son arrivée, n'avait pipé mot. D'une voix détachée, elle prit tout de même sur elle pour répondre aux questions de son ainée, tentant d'ignorer le sentiment d'agacement qui montait en elle chaque fois que la plume de Rita grattait le papier d'un son rêche.

-Oh…et bien j'y ai passé quelques semaines. Donc je connais un peu…

Bertram, qui s'était alors attelé à l'ingurgitation de nourriture, ne put retenir une exclamation théâtrale peu au gout de la gamine de onze ans, postillonnant ça et là des miettes de cookies. Cookies qu'il ne lui avait d'ailleurs finalement pas donnés. _Quel glouton_.

-La veinarde ! Peuvent jamais rien faire comme les autres ces Blackfyre ! Hey Rita, tu savais qu'ils avaient pour habitude de venir à Poudlard à dos de dragon avant qu'il n'y ait le Poudlard express ? J'ai lu ça à la bibliothèque l'année dernière ! Truc de fou ! Et tu pense aller dans quelle maison ?

-Je l'ignore.

Devant leurs deux regards étonnés, Alyona crut bon d'ajouter pour ne pas paraitre complètement ignorante.

-J'ai eu de la famille à Gryffondor et à Serpentard…mais je ne sais pas vraiment si ces maisons me conviendrait.

-Hmm, je vois. Et bien moi je suis à Poufsouffle, Rita est à Serpentard et la grognasse au fond est à Serdaigle, si ça peut t'aider, commenta Bertram en pointant du doigt les deux autres filles du wagon en présence.

Intérieurement, la petite fille soupira lourdement. Cela ne l'aidait pas du tout. Tout le monde en faisait toute une histoire des maisons, mais elle ne voyait pas trop en quoi il était primordial de savoir d'avance celle dans laquelle on voulait être.

-Est-ce vraiment si important ?

-Hein ? Bafouilla bêtement le Poufsouffles un cookie en bouche.

-Je veux dire, la maison dans laquelle on est envoyée ? Est-ce si important ?

Pendant un moment, Aubrey prit le temps de la réflexion, mâchouillant distraitement sa gourmandise.

-Et ben…Tout dépend de ton ambition, je crois. De ce que tu veux faire de ta vie.

Alyona avait presque oublié Rita Skeeter et son grattement de plume incessant quand celle-ci revint à la charge, d'une voix trop mielleuse pour être honnête.

-Pour te la faire courte Blackfyre. Si tu es une suiveuse, et que rester une sorcière moyenne ne te dérange pas, les portes de Poufsouffles te sont grandes ouvertes. Mais si tu vois plus grand…si tu veux faire partie de ceux qui changent ce monde, alors Serpentard est la maison qu'il te faut, déclara la Serpantard en bombant fièrement sa poitrine d'adolescente, adressant un regardant condescendant au reste du wagon.

-Ferme-là Rita, grogna ledit Poufsouffle.

Un sourcil levé, clairement dubitative face à l'attitude de ses ainées, Alyona se demandait si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de continuer à chercher une place dans le train.

-Heu…désolé, mais je ne crois pas faire partie d'aucune de ces catégories.

-Alors que veux-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais pensé, songea Alyona son visage se froissant face à ce constat.

-Et tes parents, que pense-tu qu'ils voudraient pour leur petite fille chérie?

Rita Skeeter ne pouvait pas savoir quel poids cette question enfonçait dans la poitrine de la jeune sang-pur. Ou peut-être le savait-elle ? En jouait-elle ? Alyona ne voulait pas présumer de quoique de ce soit. Mais elle se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard avide et curieux de la cinquième année aux boucles parfaites. Il y a avait un léger ton moqueur dans la question qui ne lui avait pas échappé.

La nouvelle de la mort de ses parents avait fait les gros titre des journaux pendant un moment avait-elle appris chez les Blacks. Elle avait fait de gros efforts ces derniers temps pour éviter d'y penser. Elle n'avait pas lâché une larme de tout l'été. Ni sur le quai. Elle ne se mettrait donc pas à pleurnicher devant cette curiosité mal placée.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Eluda-t-elle alors sèchement, jetant un regard assombri à l'impudente qui n'en prit pas outrage, continuant à noircir les pages de son bloc-notes.

-D'accord, pas de soucis ! Mais si jamais un jour tu veux une oreille attentive tu pourras toujours venir me voir tu sais, susurra la cinquième année, en tapotant indulgemment le genou d'Alyona.

Celle-ci eu un mouvement de gène au contact de la main trapue contre sa jambe et se leva vivement sous le regard interloqué d'Aubrey.

-Pardon, mais faut que j'aille au toilettes.

Cette discussion devenait gênante. Et Alyona ne se sentait pas la force de s'y soumettre plus longtemps. Pas pour une vulgaire place.

Sortant précipitamment du wagon, il lui fallut quelques minutes de recherches pour trouver son refuge. Elle y pénétra en coup de vent, refermant la porte derrière elle dans un grincement.

Face à un miroir plein de traces de doigts et d'autres choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'identifier, la gamine se dit qu'il était vraiment insensé d'avoir à se réfugier là pour éviter de craquer. Elle n'avait pas pleuré –encore heureux- mais ses yeux trahissaient une émotion difficilement contenue. Le miroir accroché quelques centimètres au dessus du robinet des toilettes lui rendit un reflet qu'elle jugea ridicule. Fronçant les sourcils, plissant un coin de ses lèvres, elle s'affabula alors de diverses expressions de défis. Pour se donner un air, aurait dit son grand frère.

_Octavien…Tu en penses quoi ? Dans qu'elle maison je devrais aller moi ?_

Encore une question qui resterait sans réponses. Ce n'était pas la première, et ce ne serait surement pas la dernière. Mais ça faisait vraiment mal. Et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour que quelques larmes rebelles arrivent à rouler sur ses joues laiteuses. Les essuyant rageusement, l'enfant fit couler un peu d'eau pour masquer son chagrin et ressortie aussi précipitamment des toilettes qu'elle y était entrée.

Mais alors qu'elle fonçait tête baissée pour cacher son visage, elle heurta quelqu'un. Relevant les yeux pour s'excuser piteusement, elle croisa un regard glacé. Assise dans le wagon, il lui avait été difficile de dévisager Wylla MacFusty, mais alors que celle-ci se tenait debout devant elle, bras croisés, Alyona pouvait enfin contempler la dureté de son visage. La blonde semblait avoir été taillée à la serpe. Grande, mince, les épaules larges, la figure rectangle que seul rendait agréable la présence d'yeux bleu comme la mer. La Serdaigle de toute sa hauteur, posait sur la frimousse mouillée d'Alyona une œil sévère qui fit la petite brune se rétrécir.

-A ta place, j'éviterais Skeeter...

Le conseil était donné sur un ton grave, et pourtant la voix de MacFusty était d'une douceur qui ne se mariait absolument pas avec son physique. Pendant un moment, Alyona resta bête à l'observer, puis dans un sursaut d'orgueil, elle s'esbroufa en plaquant sur son visage un de ces airs de défis qu'elle avait concoctée quelques minutes avant à l'abri des regards.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air à ce point stupide ?

En réponse, Wylla MacFusty haussa un sourcil éloquent.

-Peut-être.

Et si Alyona se sentit brièvement insultée, elle resta muette devant cette réponse, qui sans malveillance, remettait en question son jugement. Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, la Serdaigle eut un dernier regard austère à l'égard de sa benjamine.

-Tiens, il est à toi, tu risque d'en avoir besoin cette année...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le reste du trajet, Alyona le passa, plongée dans un livre, ignorant volontairement les regards appuyés de Rita Skeeter, et éludant les questions, étouffées par un mâchonnement incessant, de Bertram Aubrey. A côté d'elle Wylla MacFusty était un mur. Son regard insondable tourné vers les paysages écossais défilant toute vitesse à mesure que le train avançait vers sa destination, rien ne semblait pouvoir la perturber. Et lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva à bon port ce fut sans un regard qu'elle alla revêtir son uniforme, Alyona se levant à sa suite, voulant à tout prix s'échapper de l'ambiance lourde du compartiment.

Une fois sur le quai, les deux jeunes filles se perdirent de vue, et ce fut avec un haussement d'épaule qu'Alyona se rapprocha rapidement de l'immense silhouette qui surplombait la cohue d'étudiants autour d'elle.

-Salut Hagrid.

Le demi-géant fit volte-face au son de la petite voix l'interpelant, puis de toute sa hauteur, il gratifia l'enfant d'un immense sourire, son visage à moitié caché par sa barbe.

-Oh et ben dis-donc ! En voilà une bonne surprise ! Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

La bouche ouverte, Alyona eut un rire nerveux en avouant sur un ton pince-sans-rire :

-Ça… aurait put être pire.

-Tu me raconteras ça plus tard. LES PREMIERES ANNEES, RAPPROCHEZ-VOUS!

Très vite, trépidant d'enthousiasme, les jeunes sorcier s'agglutinèrent autour d'Hagrid qui sans tarder, leur intima de le suivre. Bousculée par le troupeau, Alyona grommelait d'un air mauvais, lançant des regards noirs à ceux qui osaient lui marcher sur les pieds. Ils avançaient dans une nuit noire guidés par la seule lumière du gardien des clés de Poudlard. Et pour être franche Alyona n'était pas particulièrement confiante, à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du lac. Malgré le fait qu'elle y ait passé quelques après-midi d'été, elle trouvait sa surface lisse et noire plutôt angoissante. Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir le traverser sur des barques sans pagaie. Elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin, ayant eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec Hagrid, mais elle n'était pas pour autant plus rassurée.

D'autant plus lorsque brusquement, un bras se glissa autour de ses épaules et une voix enjouée lui vrilla les oreilles.

-Alyona ! Te voilà ! Tu étais passé où ? Mère t'avait dit de rester près de moi !

Retenant un couinement, Alyona ne put cependant garder pour elle un râle d'exaspération. Furieuse, elle se défit du bras importun et jeta un regard hostile à son propriétaire.

-C'est toi qui m'as laissé toute seule!

Sirius Black rigolait. Sans doute parce que la jeune Blackfyre n'en menait pas large, faisant les gros yeux à son lointain cousin pour masquer le fait qu'en cet instant, elle aurait déjà aimé se trouver dans l'enceinte du château à diner. Pas en train de crapahuter sur les berges du lac pour monter dans un canot.

-Je pensais que tu me suivais, déclara innocemment Sirius, feignant le plus profond regret.

-Mais quand tu as vu que je ne te suivais pas, l'idée ne t'ai pas venue de retourner sur tes pas ? A quoi te sers ton cerveau ? Pire, en possèdes-tu un ?

-Argh, la dragonne m'a eu, je suis grillé! S'exclama théâtralement l'adolescent, une main sur le cœur.

-Idiot !, gronda Alyona, pourtant bien incapable de réprimer une moue amusée, les mains sur les hanches.

Elle allait répliquer quand la grosse voix de Hagrid les pressa de finir leurs babillages. Sans plus attendre, ils embarquèrent dans un canot où trois garçons -étaient déjà assis. L'un deux, portant des lunettes et à la chevelure en épis, les questionna à peine furent-ils installés.

-Sirius, tu ne m'as pas dit que t'avais une soeur ?

A cette question, les deux jeunes ouailles se regardèrent puis renâclèrent de concert. Pourtant la question n'était en rien stupide. Un peu plus grand qu'elle, arborant une mine rieuse, le fils ainé d'Orion et Walbruga Black, lui était semblable par bien des aspects. Des boucles brunes encadrant leurs visages charmants, aux ports altiers qu'ils maintenaient sans effort apparent, ils devaient avouer posséder des physiques très proches.

-Nous sommes cousins éloignés. J'ai habité chez lui cet été, expliqua brièvement Alyona.

Sa bouche formant alors un sourire chaleureux, le garçon tendit une main franche à Alyona.

-Moi c'est James. James Potter. Enchanté.

Puis continuant sur sa lancée, comme un maitre de cérémonie, il lui présenta les autres garçons présents dans l'embarcation. Remus Lupin, un peu frêle, des mèches châtaines tombant mollement sur son visage doux mais fatigué. Et Peter Pettigrow, un petit blond plutôt rond, à l'apparence assez quelconque mais dont les yeux fuyants brillaient d'admiration devant le spectacle qui s'offraient à lui. Il était vrai que le reflet du château illuminé sur la surface miroitante du lac avait quelque chose d'envoutant.

Cependant le spectacle prit fin assez vite, car il leur fallait maintenant se hâter de traverser le parc en direction de la Grande Salle.

-Les premières années, on se dépêche. Suivez-moi, hélait Hagrid, en accélérant ses grandes enjambés, forçant lesdites premières années à courir pour le rattraper.

Devant elle, Alyona observa d'un œil critique Sirius et James faire la course pour arriver premier devant la grande porte. Ce n'était surement pas elle qui allait se mettre à cavaler pour les suivre. Aucun intérêt. D'autant plus qu'elle connaissait le chemin.

Aussi, lorsque les battants de la porte s'ouvrir pour dévoiler aux yeux des petits nouveaux émerveillés le hall d'entrée d'une hauteur sous plafond vertigineuse, Alyona elle, fronça ses sourcils. Un souvenir lui revenait. Un souvenir dont elle se passerait bien. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à _lui_. _Il m'a abandonné._

-Professeur McGonagall… souffla le demi-géant en voyant la figure sévère de la directrice adjointe, se dessiner en haut des escaliers menant à la Grande Salle.

-Merci Hagrid, je me charge d'eux désormais.

Tous les regards tournés vers elle, Minerva MacGonagall surplombait le groupe de jeunes sorcières et sorciers, lorsqu'elle entama son discours.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. La Répartition est un moment très important car aussi longtemps que vous serez ici, votre maison sera comme votre deuxième famille […]

Une deuxième famille… Cela sonnait si bien, dit comme ça. Mais ça inquiétait Alyona. Si elle n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer dans sa maison, que se passerait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de côtoyer autant de gens différents. Et à en juger par le peu d'élève qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent, elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir s'entendre avec tout le monde.

-La cérémonie débutera dans quelques minutes. Je reviendrais dès que tout sera prêt. Aussi je vous conseille vivement de vous apprêter convenablement en attendant, acheva-t-elle, en lançant un regard sans équivoque à Sirius et James tout ébouriffés par leur course poursuite.

Pourtant, Alyona se sentit également concernée par la remarque et avec discrétion tenta de replacer une boucle rebelle derrière son oreille, lissant avec des gestes fébriles sa robe de sorcière.

-Hey du calme Blackfyre. S'il y a bien une personne qui n'a pas besoin de faire ça c'est toi, plaisanta Sirius en lui ébouriffant sa chevelure, ruinant ses efforts.

Quelques élèves se mirent à rigoler, dont James qui ne pouvait être plus détaché quant à son apparaence.

-Espèce de crétin…s'écria outrée, la sorcière, en menaçant du poing le jeune Black.

Et alors que Sirius pouffait sous le regard courroucé de sa benjamine, le professeur McGonagall refit son apparition.

-Silence. Suivez-moi, claqua la voix sévère de la directrice des Gyrffondor.

Remettant fébrilement en ordre ses boucles brunes, Alyona prit une grande inspiration, appréhendant le moment où les regards de centaines d'élèves se poseraient sur elle. Dans un grincement sonore, les premières années firent leur entrée. Et si la vue prodigieuse qu'offrait la voûte céleste de la Grande Salle ravit Alyona, les chuchotements qui s'élevaient par-ci par-là piquant ses oreilles, diminuèrent sa bonne humeur, déjà fragile.

-C'est elle ?

-Ne la regarde pas dans les yeux.

-Je n'avais jamais vu de Blackfyre avant.

Ce n'était pas l'accueil dont elle aurait rêvé, mais elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Son nom avait fait la couverture des journaux, et les Blacks s'étaient fait un plaisir de l'exhiber comme une bête de foire, alors ce n'était que le juste retour des choses qu'elle soit un peu au centre des conversations. Elle se demanda vaguement ce que les gens pensaient d'elle. Dangereuse ? Ridicule. Et pourtant dans certains regards, dans le chuintement des chuchotements elle percevait un sentiment de crainte latent. _Je ne suis pas mon oncle_. _Je n'ai rien fait._ _Je ne suis pas mon oncle…_

-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête pour être répartis, énonca McGonagall en désignant un chapeau miteux et rapiécé ainsi qu'une rustique chaise en bois.

Quand le silence se fit de nouveau, la Répartition put commencer. Par ordre alphabétique, on appela les premières années un par un, qui tremblants ou confiants s'avancèrent vers le Choixpeau. Celui-ci, ouvrait alors une bouche béant pour héler le nom des maisons dans lesquels, ils passeraient les sept prochaines années.

« Sirius Black »

De plus en plus stressée, incapable d'avoir la moindre idée de la maison qui lui serait attribuée, Alyona regarde Sirius s'avancer confiant en direction du tabouret. Le choixpeau posé sur sa tête, sembla prendre une éternité se décider. Au loin, elle pouvait voir Sirius marmonner des choses et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, quand soudain :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Applaudissant avec les autres, sans trop savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, Alyona, manquant de s'étouffer quand elle entendit son nom être appelé. Presque aussitôt un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'ensemble des élèves qui la fixait maintenant avec indiscrétion. Traversant les rangs des premières années pour s'approcher de l'estrade où étaient rassemblés les professeurs, l'enfant croisa hasardeusement le regard perçant de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune lui fit un mince sourire. Et alors qu'elle s'asseyait, le choipxpeau s'enfonçant sur sa tête jusqu'à couvrir ses yeux, Alyona se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie à ce point observée.

Aussi il ne fallut pas longtemps au choixpeau pour se manifester. Dans son esprit, sa voix rauque et grinçante, donna des frissons à la gamine qui trouvait l'expérience aussi fascinante qu'effrayante.

-Quel esprit! Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais croisé une tête aussi pleine de doutes et d'angoisses. Que faire, que faire ? Je vois en toi de nombreuses qualités. Tu lui ressemblerais presque... De la loyauté, et de la persévérance… mais le travail acharné ne te plait pas et la vie en communauté ne te mettra aucunement en valeur. Tu es de ceux qui murissent dans la solitude. Déterminée, parfois téméraire…Néanmoins l'aventure et les quêtes glorieuses ne te font pas trembler d'excitations tout comme le courage n'est pas ta première vertu. Oh et que vois-je, tu veux prouver ta valeur ?

-Je…, commençai à riposter Alyona, quand elle fut coupée par un choixpeau décidément bien bavard.

-Tu veux être à la hauteur. Je vois des rêves de grandeur qui ne demandent qu'à éclore. Du pouvoir…de l'ambition…et une intelligence vive prête à nuire.

Ne sachant que dire, Alyona se tortilla nerveusement. Dumbeldore lui avait raconté que son père avait été à Serpentard, mais étrangement seule Rita Skeeter et le bruit de sa plume sur son calepin, lui revinrent en mémoire avec une précision effrayante. _Pitié surtout pas._

-Alors? Demanda la gamine, priant secrètement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Tu es pressé de savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est bien cela qui ressort le plus chez toi. Une curiosité insatiable, un esprit brillant qui appelle toujours plus de connaissances. Le savoir est un pouvoir que tu convoites ardemment. Il est ton plus grand désir. Ainsi ce sera **SERDAIGLE**, pour vous servir.

Un peu sonnée, Alyona se leva, ôta le choixpeau de sa tête et se dirigea d'un pas se voulant assuré vers la table parée de bleu et de bronze, dont les occupants l'applaudissaient poliment, leur visages sérieux déjà tournés vers le prochain élèves appelé. Presque aussitôt, alors qu'elle s'asseyait au milieu d'eux, elle croisa un regard bleu froids qui la toisa avec intérêt. Soutenant un moment ces yeux énigmatiques, Alyona se demande si elle n'était pas tombée sur la pire maison. Wylla MacFusty avait une façon de la mettre dans ses petits souliers... Et aucun des élèves à ses cotés ne semblait vouloir se montrer plus chaleureux avec elle. Ils étaient courtois, mais sans plus.

En conséquence, une fois la répartition terminée, le chant du choixpeau entonné et le discours de Dumbledore finit –pas qu'il soit inintéressant mais elle connaissait déjà les règles du château- apparurent devant les bouches affamés des élèves, une abondance de mets délicieux. Bon ben bienvenue à Poudlard, songea la désormais Serdaigle en plongeant avec appétit sur des côtelettes de porcs qui lui faisaient de l'œil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la table des professeurs, les discussions allaient bon train. Filius Flitwick se dandinait sur son cousin rehausseur, ressassant les exploits de sa maison et répétant à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point cette année, le cru de Serdaigle était particulièrement intéressant.

-Pour une Blackfyre, Serdaigle n'était pas forcément le choix le plus évident. Mais je suis très heureux, s'enorgueillissait le petit homme auprès d'une McGonagall blasée qui dégustait ses plats en parcourant des yeux les élèves de sa propre maison.

Le seul qui retenait son attention étant Sirius Black, qui à la surprise générale, s'était retrouvé dans sa maison. _Ça c'était vraiment inhabituel._ Pourtant il semblait très à l'aise, discutant ouvertement avec tout les élèves attablés sous les regards noirs des membres de sa famille, assis une table plus loin vêtus de vert et argent.

-Le choixpeau a dû beaucoup hésité, admit-elle, incapable de savoir si elle parlait de Blackfyre ou de Black.

Prenant part à la conversation, un homme moustachu et au crane chauve ajouta l'air consterné : « Je suis vraiment déçu. J'aurais aimé l'avoir dans ma maison comme son père avant elle. »

-Allons Horace cessez de pleurnicher ! Nous savons tous que vous vous rattraperez très vite en l'invitant dans votre petit club de favoris. Maugréa Flitwick en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son collègue qui lui, nia en bloc.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

Assise à coté du Directeur, McGonagall crut bon, pour tenter de clore la chamaillerie de quérir l'arbitrage du manitou suprême.

-Dès lors qu'elle se plait dans sa nouvelle maison c'est le principal. N'est-ce pas Albus ?

Depuis le début du repas, celui-ci n'avait pas touché à sa fourchette, son attention concentrée sur la petite tête brune qui discutait maintenant avec un jeune garçon du nom de Rohan..Roran…Roman, il ne savait plus. La voix de sa directrice ajointe lui parvenant aux oreilles, et il lui répondit succinctement, avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.

-Oui oui…Vous avez raison Minerva.

_Décidément, cette enfant partage de plus en plus de traits communs avec son grand-père. _

Sans doute était-ce pour le mieux. Il veillera toutefois à ce qu'elle n'emprunte pas le même chemin que lui. Si la maison dans laquelle elle avait été répartie était une donnée à peu près fiable quant à son caractère, la vie avait de curieuse façon de se jouer de ces critères. Après tout, chaque chose étaient destinée à évoluer. Il espérait seulement qu'Alyona Blackfyre évoluerait pour le mieux. Pour le bien.

_L'avenir nous dira ce qu'il en est réellement._ _Après tout, Serdaigle est connue pour avoir engendré bien des sorciers ambigus, _médita le vieux sorcier en attaquant enfin son diner d'un verre de jus de groseille.

* * *

Voilà chers amis. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Encore désolé pour le délai de reprise. Je ferais mieux à l'avenir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'ai beaucoup hésité entre Serdaigle et Serpentard pour Alyona, à un moment, j'ai même voulu la placer à Poufsouffle mais pour la suite, ça ne collait pas trop. Pas d'Amaury pour le moment, je veux me concentrer sur Alyona pour la développer un peu. Mais pas d'inquiétude, le vieux grognon n'est jamais bien loin.


	13. Parmi les Grands

Bonjour!

Ce chapitre sort assez vite, mais je ne pouvais pas le garder au chaud, il fallait qu'il sort pour que je commence à écrire le prochain. Je vous met en bas de chapitre un petit récapitulatif des personnages, car il commence à y en avoir pas mal, et pour comprendre tous les liens, il faut pouvoir les identifier. J'en ferais une actualisation dès lors qu'un nouveau apparaitra.

Merci encore pour les reviews, c'est avec grand plaisir que je les lit (ce sont mes petites gourmandises) et que je corrige les petites coquilles que vous pouvez repérer qui m'échappe souvent à la relecture.

J'espère sinon que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai pris assez de plaisir à l'écrire.

Disclaimer: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiens à J. , je touche rien sur cette fanfic, mais par contre pas touche à mes personnage originaux -mes bébés.

Enjoy!

* * *

-Blackfyre…

Une voix murmurait sourdement dans la nuit…

-Blackfyre.

Voilà qu'elle se faisait plus insistante. Quelque chose la secouait. Qu'était-ce donc ? Qui l'appelait ? Cette voix ne lui était nullement familière. Les bras de Morphée relâchaient leur emprise sur son corps alors que ses yeux tressautaient derrière ses paupières.

\- Blackfyre, réveille-toi !

Dans le dortoir des Serdaigle, Alyona se réveilla en sursaut, le cri qui franchit ses lèvres étouffé par une main inconnue. Penché au dessus d'elle, un visage masculin la fixait curieusement. Clignant des yeux pour chasser les limbes du sommeil, sa respiration saccadée, la petite fille jeta un regard plein de d'angoisses et de questions à la figue brune et juvénile qui se tenait droite comme un « i » au pied de son lit.

Autour d'elle toutes les autres premières années dormaient encore profondément sous leurs couvertures bleues. Elle avait été la seule réveillée. Pendant un moment elle eut du mal à se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait là, avant que ne lui reviennent en mémoire sa nuit passée. Elle se rappela vaguement qu'à la fin du copieux diner de rentrée scolaire et dans un joyeux vacarme, tous sans exception avaient suivis leurs préfets jusqu'à leur salle commune. Surexcités, les nouveau serdaigles avaient écouté religieusement les mots de leur ainé qui sans un regard en arrière les avait conduit vers la plus haute tour du château. Et si elle s'était attendue à un mot de passe, il n'en fut rien. Sans doute les Serdaigles ne pouvaient pas faire comme les autres, car la porte de leur salle commune était gardée close par une énigme. Quiconque en avait la réponse pouvait entrer. Les autres eux, devaient attendre un autre élève plus vif ou bien s'échiner à solutionner le problème. Mais tout cela ne lui disait pas ce que faisait cet élève dans le dortoir des filles au beau milieu de la nuit. Debout devant son lit surtout. Elle allait l'interroger rudement quand elle fut coupée par sa voix intransigeante.

-Suis-moi. Ordonna-t-il en quittant le dortoir des filles d'un pas silencieux.

Pendant un court instant, Alyona songea à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et se rendormir, mais quelque part sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Une question s'imposait à elle désormais. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la réveiller elle au beau milieu de la nuit ? Pourquoi elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment se faisait-il que les autres dormaient toutes encore à points fermés quand ses plus proches voisines auraient dû être réveillées par le bruit ?

Brusque, la jeune fille rejeta ses draps et enfila sa paire de pantoufle et une robe de nuit. Ronchonnant contre sa curiosité, elle s'en fut à la suite de son ainé qui l'attendait debout dans la salle commune. Elle allait lui demander plus d'explications quant le garçon lui tourna le dos et quitta la pièce vivement.

Taisant un juron, elle le suivit en trottinant. A l'extérieur de la salle commune, dans l'escalier de la tour, il faisait un froid d'automne, humide. Ses pas sur le sol de pierre était tout petits car elle s'attelait à faire peu de bruit. À cette heure, nul élève n'était censé se promener dans les couloirs. Pourtant le garçon qu'elle suivait semblait parfaitement détendu, comme ignorant de cette simple règle énoncée un peu plus tôt par le directeur lui-même.

-Hey, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?, siffla alors Alyona derrière ses dents en tentant de rattraper le jeune sorcier.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, se permettant de lui ordonner encore.

-Avance.

Levant les yeux au ciel de contrariété, prête à maudire son ainé, la gamine n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte que celui-ci s'était stoppé net. Elle lui rentra dedans et bénissant ses reflexes, elle évita de justesse la chute.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Ils étaient arrivés devant une porte en bois tout à fait banale. Qu'elle était la suite ? Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené là ? Stoïque, le serdaigle toqua cinq fois, et dans un grincement pénétra la pièce, une Alyona perplexe à sa suite. Une fois entrée, la porte se referma dans un claquement. Et subitement, la gamine se sentie prise au piège.

Devant elle, se dévoila sous un rayon de lune, une salle de classe où une dizaine d'élèves –filles et garçons- étaient réunis. Tous encore vêtus de leurs uniformes, ils étaient alignés à coté de ce qui devait être le bureau du professeur. Et à ce bureau Alyona reconnut presque instantanément le préfet de Serdaigle. Celui-ci posa sur elle un regard aiguisé. Son visage était de ceux que l'on n'oubliait pas. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement beau, mais il possédait des traits qui rendait tous les autres banals. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas cette dureté…

-Bienvenue à Poudlard Alyona Blackfyre, s'exprima paisiblement l'adolescent.

Il se leva et sur ses épaules dansèrent des mèches de sa longue et lisse chevelure couleur de cendre nouée en un chignon lâche. Fascinée, Alyona se laissa aller à une contemplation presque rêveuse de son vis-à-vis, oubliant momentanément ses questions.

-Merci ?…Enchantée, articula la gamine, en baissant les yeux sous son regard d'un bleu presque trop bleu.

Ignorant ce trouble, le garçon commença à arpenter la pièce pour se rapprocher d'elle, la surplombant d'au moins deux têtes. Pendant un instant Alyona se demanda comment elle avait put ne pas le remarquer plus tôt au diner. L'avait-il vu faire quelque chose de mal ? Pas qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit à se reprocher, mais pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cette situation, il devait bien y avoir une raison non ?

-Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, notre maison est réputée pour l'intelligence, la sagesse, la vivacité d'esprit de ses membres.

Mais cela ne lui disait toujours pas ce qu'elle venait faire là.

-Nous faisons généralement confiance au choixpeau pour chaque année nous fournir les meilleurs éléments de l'école. Mais il peut arriver…parfois…que des brebis égarées parviennent à déjouer sa vigilance. Expliqua-t-il en déambulant dans l'espace, les mains croisées dans son dos, le visage grave et circonspect. Ainsi, chaque année, nous mettons en place une sorte…d'épreuve de vérité.

Alyona pâlit à ces mots. Le préfet voulait la tester. Il mettait en doute son appartenance à Serdaigle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être mise à l'épreuve si tôt. Elle pensait que les élèves se contentaient d'aller en cours pour apprendre. Mais il semblerait qu'en dehors des classes, qu'ils doivent subir un tout autre apprentissage. Aussi elle se maudit d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans le dortoir des filles.

-N'aie crainte, tu n'auras nul besoin de faire jaillir des étincelles d'une grande brillance. La magie est avant tout une question de connaissance. Car après tout on ne peut jeter un sort dont on ignore l'existence…, révéla le préfet en retournant à son bureau, comme s'il avait sentit son inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire alors ?

S'asseyant gracieusement, l'adolescent atypique indiqua d'un geste solennel de la main, un pupitre situé juste en face du bureau.

-Fais nous grâce et prend donc place.

Obéissante, Alyona sentait sur elle les regards pesants des autres élèves. Qu'allait-il donc lui arriver ? Elle ne voulait pas leur paraitre sotte, mais elle avait bien l'impression qu'il n'était pas à elle d'en décider.

Comme un roi sur son trône, l'adolescent aux cheveux gris commença à déclamer d'une voix mesurée, à la façon d'un poète :

-Il était une fois, il y a de cela longtemps ma foi, quatre sorciers tout amis et liés, qui décidèrent de fonder une école réservée aux sorciers…en quelle année ?

La fillette mit un temps à se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en faite d'une question. Fronçant ses fins sourcils, elle se mit en quête d'une réponse, mais dû admettre son ignorance.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, confuse.

Elle avait bien une idée, -sans doute le moyen âge où un peu avant- mais elle n'avait aucune date en tête. Devant elle les autres étudiants se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, leurs regards se faisant sévères et pleins de jugements. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était si important à savoir pour sa première nuit…

Imperméable cette agitation, le préfet continua sur le même ton enthousiaste, sans répondre à son ignorance.

-Quand mes deux parties s'assemblent, je sépare ? La réponse est aussi simple que bonsoir.

Pendant bien dix secondes, Alyona resta muette, fixant le poseur d'énigme dans le blanc des yeux. Avait-elle une limite de temps pour répondre ? Car absolument rien ne lui venait à l'instant. Dans son esprit encore engourdi par le sommeil, elle retourna la charade dans tous les sens sans y trouver de réponse. Devait-elle prendre tout cela au sérieux ?

-Aucune idée.

Ils voulaient la tester, mais quel drôle de test. Elle était perdue. Serdaigle ou pas serdaigle ? Intelligente ou pas ? Impossible de savoir avec tout ce cirque. Son égo en tout cas n'appréciait guère la fantaisie.

-Du sorcier ayant découvert les 12 propriétés du sang de dragon, connait-tu le nom?

Elle chercha et chercha en vain. Aucune des connaissances emmagasinées dans son cerveau ne lui donnerait la clé à ce problème. Etait-elle donc si ignare ? Combien de chose lui restait-il donc à apprendre ? Alyona ne s'était jamais vantée d'être une lumière, mais l'instant qui avait suivit sa répartition à Serdaigle, elle avait cru que son amour des livres lui avait forgé un esprit brillant. Quelle désillusion.

-Je suis désolé,… mais je ne sais pas, chuchota la fillette d'un air coupable.

Resté insensible à ses coups d'œil désespérés tout au long de son interrogatoire, le préfet des Serdaigle se leva, faisant tressauter son catogan. Penché en avant, les poings sur la table, il dévisagea tristement la gamine qui sous ce regard déçu, sentit poindre en elle le pire des sentiments. La honte.

-Voilà qui me frustre... Pas une seule réponse juste., soupira avec une lassitude feinte, le jeune homme blond en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Pas une réponse fausse. Pas même une ébauche de réponse. Et voilà que de vous ils se gaussent.

En effet, derrière lui, certains élèves retenaient à grand peine des rictus moqueurs et des rires sarcastiques. Elle se sentait humiliée. Jamais elle n'avait subit une telle vexation. Les yeux baissés sur ses mains, incapable de croiser le regard de quiconque, la fillette se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de suivre sa première idée. Elle se serait recouchée que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Sa curiosité lui jouait là un bien vilain tour. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'elle s'interdisait de s'apitoyer. Elle était une Blackfyre que diable. Et elle avait connu pire. Mais c'était tout de même douloureux.

-Mes amis, je crains que cette année, le Choixpeau n'ai été troublé par la beauté de notre invitée. Il y aurait donc bien une brebis égarée parmi nos esprits éclairés. Que suis-je donc censé décider?, questionna le meneur en se tournant vers son assemblée de suivants.

En elle Alyona sentit monter une angoisse inexprimable. Tout ceci était donc sérieux ? Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! Qu'il la laisse retourner dans ses draps. Elle ne dirait rien à personne. Elle ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Elle dort dehors ! s'écria alors une voix dans la troupe.

Et tous se mirent alors à répéter en chœur « Dehors ! Dehors ! Dehors ! » sous le regard paniqué d'Alyona qui de sa petite voix, se mit à supplier :

-Attendez, laissez-moi réessayer !

Mais c'était peine perdu, car nul ne fit mine de l'entendre. Et quand ils quittèrent tous la pièce les uns après les autres sans un regard en arrière, Alyona resta seule un long moment dans la salle de classe vide, uniquement éclairée par un pale rayon de lune, ne sachant que faire ou penser. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, et elle tremblait sans être capable de décider si c'était de colère ou de frustration. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chose promise chose due, Alyona avait passé sa nuit en dehors du dortoir des filles. En rentrant de sa petite et malheureuse initiation nocturne, elle avait retrouvé toutes ses affaires près de la cheminée de la salle commune. La porte du dortoir des filles, hermétique –peut-être magiquement- close. Mais incapable de résister plus longtemps à la fatigue, le cœur gros, elle s'était étendue sur l'une des méridiennes de la pièce circulaire. Le sommeil avait mis du temps avant de la reprendre de nouveau dans ses bras. Et elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Elle ne connaissait pas encore bien Poudlard, mais elle était presque certaine que ce qui s'était passé ce soir là n'était pas habituel. Elle ne voulait pas y croire en tout cas. Mais surtout, pourquoi elle en particulier ?

Le matin était très vite arrivé, posant ses rayons chauds sur la salle commune des Serdaigles, éclairant ses belles colonnes, dévoilant son élégante statue et ses tentures bleu et bronze. Réveillée bien avant tout le monde, Alyona fit en sorte de cacher ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, derrière un fauteuil. Elle aurait aimé connaitre un sort pour mieux les dissimuler, mais elle n'en maitrisait vraiment aucun pour le moment. Et sa baguette, une tête de mule de 27 centimètres au bois de Mélèze et au cœur de dragon, semblant lui faire la tête, dès lors qu'elle tentait de lancer le plus basique des sortilèges, comme si elle considérait tout cela indigne d'elle.

Elle en eut d'ailleurs la confirmation ce matin là après le petit déjeuner. En cours de sortilège avec les Poufsouffles, lorsque le Professeur Fltiwick tenta de leur enseigner le sortilège Lumos, sa baguette émit une lumière si puissante qu'elle aveugla toute la classe. Ce qui sans pour autant être un échec, n'était pas le but recherché. Soupirant à la pause déjeunée, Alyona la fit tourner distraitement entre ses doigts. Depuis neufs heure du matin, elle tentait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, et si un sortilège pouvait exister qui lui donnerait toutes les réponses à ses questions, elle était preneuse.

En se dirigeant vers le cours de potion, la petite sorcière se dit qu'elle devrait sans doute cesser de se torturer seule l'esprit, la réponse se trouvait peut-être chez les autres. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement discuté avec les premières années depuis la répartition. Pourtant, se penchant vers l'oreille de son voisin de table, elle prit son courage à deux min pour lui demander :

-Dis…Excuse moi…Hier…Est-ce que toi aussi tu as passé une espèce de…test, ou je ne sais quoi ?

Elle avait retenue sa voix de trembler, mais le souvenir de la honte lui assécha la gorge. Sur le visage de son camarade, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une pure surprise teintée d'ignorance. Il la regarda l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, alors elle s'efforça à répéter encore une fois sa question.

-Désolé, mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle. Pourquoi?

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

-Nan…pour rien, laisse tomber…

Dépitée elle retourna à la lecture du premier chapitre de son manuel de potion, le professeur Slughorn continuant à marquer au tableau la liste des ingrédients de base d'une potion à « hérisser les cheveux ».

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-MacFusty ! Hey MacFusty attend !

Cavalant dans les couloirs, Alyona poursuivait à toute vitesse l'ombre d'une chevelure familière. Cela allait bientôt faire une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus accès au dortoir de filles. Et si quelques élèves étaient venus lui demander brièvement pourquoi, un regard bleu acier lui avait toujours fait avaler sa langue. Elle ne dirait rien. Non seulement parce qu' « il » gardait toujours un œil sur elle, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait suffisamment honte de ce qui s'était passé pour ne pas avoir envie que ça se sache.

Néanmoins la situation devenait particulièrement agaçante. Ses affaires ne cessaient de disparaitre petit à petit, et elle ne trouvait plus la méridienne de la salle commune si confortable que ça, son dos lui sommant de retrouver un lit douillet. Et la douche ! La douche était un calvaire, car justement, elle ne pouvait plus en faire. Les salles de bains se trouvaient dans les dortoirs. Dortoirs auxquels elle n'avait pas accès. Alors elle se retrouvait chaque matin et chaque soir à prendre des vêtements et de quoi se laver pour finalement faire une toilette de chat dans les toilettes du septième étage. Nul besoin de dire que cela la rendait particulièrement exécrable durant la journée.

-Bon sang arrête toi, crotte de troll !

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Alyona avait finit par craquer. Mais sans cela, la serdaigle de troisième année ne se serait sans doute jamais immobilisée. Elle avait passé la matinée à éviter la petite nouvelle par tous les détours possibles et imaginables. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont Alyona pouvait être fière, c'était son entêtement. Il payait.

-Blackfyre. Un problème ?

La voix dangereusement glaciale de la grande blonde refroidit toutefois sa victoire. Son regard était sombre et son visage austère. Elle n'appréciait guère l'attitude de sa benjamine qui, courbée, les mains sur ses genoux, reprenait son souffle. Mais celle-ci n'avait absolument rien à perdre et ne se laisserait pas démonter. Elle voulait des réponses.

-Est-ce que tu as entendu parler d'un test, d'un rite de passage, ou de je ne sais quoi qu'on ferait subir qu'aux premières années ?

Pendant un court instant, Alyona cru ressentir de la pitié venant de Wylla, mais à peine l'eut-elle perçut que ce sentiment s'évapora pour laisser de nouveau place à de la froideur. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de la sorcière blonde qui reprit sa marche, l'air désinvolte.

-Oh…je vois. Duncan a encore fait des siennes.

Suivie de très près par Alyona qui ne comptait absolument pas la lâcher, la Serdaigle jeta un regard hautain à la Blackfyre.

-Tu as échoué ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton supérieur.

Et il fallut à la gamine écraser tout son égo pour répondre à cette question. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Marmonna Alyona en détournant, honteuse, son regard. Et toi ?

-Désolé, mais je ne peux rien te dire.

Devant le regard tout bonnement furieux et outrée d'Alyona, Wylla MacFusty eu un éclat de rire. Un rire frais, presque froid. Et si elle eut envie de sauter au cou de la grande blonde pour lui faire ravaler son hilarité, Alyona se gifla mentalement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Et même si la troisième année n'était pas la personne la plus agréable des Serdaigle, au moins elle parlait. Les autres années à qui elle avait tentée de poser des questions étaient restées muets comme des carpes ou l'avaient ignorée complètement, comme si ils s'étaient tous passé le mot. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être le dindon d'une très mauvaise farce. Une pestiférée. Et pour sûr le sentiment n'était pas agréable. Ainsi elle piétinera volontiers son orgueil pour en découvrir le pourquoi.

-Non mais attend ! Depuis deux jours je dors sur le canapé de la salle commune, je fais ma toilette dans les toilettes, mes affaires disparaissent et tout le monde s'en fiche. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était normal !, s'indigna l'enfant de dix ans et demi, attirant vers elles les regards intrigués des quelques gryffondor passant par là.

Mais Wylla haussa les épaules. En remettant une mèche de sa chevelure blond cendré derrière son oreille, elle lui asséna comme un couperet mettant fin à leur discussion.

-Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Toute cette histoire ne la concernait pas. La grande blonde s'en lavait les mains. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à aider la gamine. Blackfyre n'en tirerait aucun enseignement. C'était trop facile de venir demander de l'aide sans avoir même tenté de résoudre le problème.

-S'il te plait aide-moi ! Allez !, s'était mise à implorer la Blackfyre en collant effrontément aux basques de son ainée, jusqu'à la suivre aux toilettes.

-Hors de question Blackfyre, lui répondit celle-ci derrière la porte close de sa cabine, incapable de savoir si elle devait rire de cette attitude, s'en agacer ou en avoir pitié.

-Aide-moi où je m'en vais informer le directeur de ce qui se passe, prévint effrontément Alyona, sortant sa plus grosse cartouche dans le but de faire plier la Serdaigle.

Mais un bruit de chasse d'eau et un magistral claquement de porte plus tard, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait épinglée contre un mur, le visage de Wylla Macfusty la surplombant, l'air grave et menaçant.

-Je te déconseille de faire ça !, siffla à voix basse la sorcière blonde, Et écoute-moi bien Blackfyre, car je ne vais te le dire qu'une seule et unique fois.

Sous le choc de cette soudaine brutalité, l'enfant opina fébrilement de la tête. Un bras sous sa gorge, sa bouche entrouverte, incapable de dire un mot, elle fixait avec une pointe de crainte les yeux bleu océans qui la dévisageait froidement.

-Ici, il y a des règles. Bien plus de règles que celles récitées chaque année par Dumbledore. Chaque maison a ses codes. Et si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec plus d'ennuis, cesse d'importuner les autres, trouve une solution à ton problème par toi-même,… et grandis un peu. Tu fais presque pitié… asséna froidement la troisième année en libérant la Blackfyre de son joug.

Toussotant un moment, mais loin d'en avoir finie, Alyona massant son cou douloureux, se permit de questionner à nouveau son ainé qui prenait déjà la direction de la sortie.

-Mais tu as passé le test toi…J'en suis sûr ! Est-ce que tu l'as réussi ?

Dans les couloirs, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du premier cours de l'après-midi retentit et une vague d'élèves pressés envahit de nouveau les couloirs du château, permettant à MacFusty de mettre plus de distance encore avec l'importune.

-Non, j'ai tout foiré, comme toi j'imagine, concéda Wylla sur un ton désinvolte tout en accélérant son pas pour tenter de semer à nouveau sa poursuivante. La première fois en tout cas.

Au moins trois, voir quatre mètre derrière Wylla, Alyona s'échinait à écarter de son chemin les élèves qui lui barrait la route.

-Attend ! Comment ça la première fois ? s'écria-t-elle alors que la distance entre elle et la blonde s'agrandissait.

-J'ai cours Blackfyre !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours qui suivirent, Alyona partagea son temps entre les salles de classe et la bibliothèque, ne quittant cette dernière que contrainte et forcée. Dans la salle commune des serdaigles elle ramena toujours un ou deux livres à potasser ainsi que des rouleaux de parchemins. Si son attitude n'était point étrange pour les autres premières années de la maison bleue, sa ferveur et sa détermination à ne pas dormir avant d'avoir finit ses ouvrages en questionnait plus d'un. Quel était son but ? Que voulait-elle prouver à se priver de sommeil ainsi ? La majorité se contentait de faire ses devoirs avec application, une petite poignée s'ajoutant des lectures annexes. Malheureusement, ceux qui tentèrent d'en savoir plus firent face à un mur de silence et une indifférence froide.

Puis un samedi après-midi, alors que les cinquièmes années s'accordaient un pause dans leurs études au bord du lac, elle vint à la rencontre d'un petit groupe allongé dans l'herbe.

-Toi ! Hey toi ! Oui c'est à toi que je parle.

Étalé sur l'herbe fraiche du parc, vêtu de façon agréable, le préfet de Serdaigle était au milieu d'une conversation avec Wylla MacFusty. La jeune fille, en entendant la voix d'Alyona, leva les yeux au ciel et ne put retenir un grognement d'exaspération de quitter ses lèvres. Elle qui pensait s'être débarrassé de l'enfant, la voilà qui revenait à la charge. Seulement était-ce bien elle, la personne concernée par le regard brûlant et les cris de la gamine ? A sa vue, l'adolescente glissa quelque chose au préfet nonchalant, qu'Alyona encore trop loin, ne put deviner.

Aussi, lorsque ses yeux d'ambres croisèrent ceux du cinquième année, ses pas s'accélèrent inconsciemment, comme si elle piaffait d'impatience. Seulement voilà, tel un roi, le Serdaigle était accompagné de sa cour. Une escorte qui dès que l'enfant s'approcha de trop près, s'agita brusquement. Bien trop vite pour qu'elle puisse réagir. Elle fut saisie par deux bras forts et soulevée du sol. Chose aisée vu son petit gabarit.

-Laissez…

La voix trainante, le préfet s'était relevé sur un coude et maintenant observait la scène avec une attention particulière.

-Qu'y-t-il petit oiseau ? interrogea le jeune sorcier dont les cheveux coulaient sur l'herbe en une rivière de cendres striée de blond.

Jetant sur lui un regard courroucé, Alyona exigea à être redéposée au sol. L'adolescent eut un temps de latence où il resta comme surpris par le ton exigeant qu'avait pris l'enfant. Puis d'un geste de la main, il commanda qu'on la relâche. Retombée au sol sans aucune grâce, la première année débarrassa ses vêtements de la terre s'y étant accrochée, avant d'ancrer ses points à ses hanches dans une posture se voulant imposante. Ce, sous l'œil amusé de Wylla, qui échangea un regard narquois avec les autres serdaigles présents.

Toujours au sol, Macfusty assise à ses côtés jouant dans ses longues mèches d'un blond terne, le préfet s'impatienta brièvement alors que l'enfant continuait à le darder d'un regard agressif.

-Parle, que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il avec plus de force.

Pendant une infime seconde, Alyona fut troublé par l'éclat d'agacement qui passa brièvement dans les yeux du garçon, mais elle se reprit. Et après une profonde inspiration elle déclara d'une voix claire.

-Poudlard a été fondée il ya de cela mille ans. Une paire de ciseau est la réponse à ta deuxième question. Et c'est Albus Dumbeldore qui a découvert les propriétés du sang de dragon.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il y eut un long silence. Les serdaigles autour avaient rangés leurs sourires narquois et leurs airs hautains, la dévisageant maintenant avec plus de…chaleur. Une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais put apprécier sur leurs visages. Leur chef avait quitté sa position alanguie, et se tenait désormais devant elle, la dominant par sa taille et son regard.

-Voilà qui aurait de quoi m'émouvoir. Malheureusement, n'est-ce pas un peu tard?, la questionna-t-il, renouant avec sa manie de faire des rimes.

Alyona aurait put se démonter, mais elle avait compris la leçon. Elle soutint le regard bleu métallique de son supérieur et gonfla sa poitrine.

-SI ça ne te suffit pas repose moi trois autres questions ! Je saurais y répondre ! affirma l'enfant, en serrant ses poings.

C'était un pari risqué. Elle n'était pas sûre que ces quelques jours passés à dévorer des livres lui aient livrés toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour répondre à n'importe qu'elle questions. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait tenter. Et alors que ces pensées traversaient son esprit, la petite brune crut voir le coin des lèvres du préfet se courber en un minuscule sourire. Mais celui-ci, aussi vite qu'il était apparut, disparut. Si bien qu'elle cru l'avoir imaginé.

-Tu souhaite retenter ta chance ?, avisa distraitement, le blond élégant en croisant ses mains dans son dos.

-Oui.

Il fit les cent pas quelques minutes durant. Minutes qui passèrent pour une éternité aux yeux d'Alyona. Attendant son verdict avec une angoisse grandissante, elle en vint à se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de trouver comment briser le maléfice qui l'empêchait -elle tout spécifiquement- d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles. Cela aurait été plus longs sans doute, mais elle n'aurait pas à subir tous ces regards.

-Disons que j'accepte, commença le Serdaigle d'une voix étudiée, je ne te poserais qu'une seule question. Celle qui vaut bien milles galions.

Ainsi, l'espoir de dormir dans un bon lit, fleurit dans le cœur de la fillette telle un lotus. Et alors que son visage s'éclairait d'un éclat tout innocent, elle se mit dans sa tête à prier pour tomber sur un sujet qu'elle avait put étudier ces derniers jours.

-Quel est mon nom ?

Pardon ? La question, somme toute banale, fit tomber comme un boulet de canon dans l'estomac d'Alyona. Elle eut du mal à ne pas gémir de désespoir. Ce n'était pas juste !

-C'est une blague ? Comment suis-je censé savoir ça ?

Avec un sourire grand comme un croissant de lune, l'adolescent secoua sa longue crinière grise en agitant un doigt réprobateur devant le petit nez de l'apprentie sorcière.

-Tut tut tut. Réfléchis, réfléchis, mon petit, la réponse se trouve autour de toi.

Pendant un instant, Alyona eut l'idée sauvage de morde violement le doigt qui s'agita narquoisement devant ses yeux. Seulement voilà, les représailles qu'il pourrait exercé sur elle la dissuadèrent de tenter la chose. Et puis elle n'aurait fait que se montrer sous un jour encore plus défavorable, et ce n'était pas son but. Alors elle se mit à faire la seule chose qui lui était autorisé. Elle réfléchit.

Dans sa tête, passèrent en revue tous les noms et prénom qu'elle avait put entendre ces derniers jours. Nul ne semblait lui convenir. Elle allait s'avouer ignorante, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Wylla. Et alors elle se souvint. Lors de leur conversation, celle-ci avait laissé échapper un nom…

-Ton prénom c'est Duncan…

Un murmure incrédule parcourut la cour du roi. Mais celui-là, sans se démonter, la nargua d'autant plus.

-Mais encore ?

Les yeux toujours fixé sur Wylla, Alyona se surprit un instant à superposer son visage sur celui du préfet. Il avait le même air austère sous des traits nettement découpés, et la même longue chevelure blonde cendrée, tous deux plus grands que leurs âges, bien bâtis. Les voir côtes à cotes suffisait amplement à comprendre. Pourtant elle doutait encore. Le lien entre eux, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait avant. Mais peut-être s'était-elle mis des œillères.

\- Duncan MacFusty ?

Les bras grand ouvert, le susnommé élargit encore son sourire qui en vint à atteindre ses oreilles.

-C'est toi qui le dis.

Il fallut un moment à Alyona pour comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste. Et encore plus longtemps pour réclamer d'un ton incertain.

-Et maintenant j'aimerais bien récupérer mon lit et mes affaires.

Mais si l'attitude des serdaigles s'était adoucie face à son succès, celle de Wylla redevint d'autant plus froide lorsqu'elle fut mise de corvée par celui qui partageait son nom.

-Wylla, tu veux bien aller désenchanter le dortoir s'il te plait. Lui intima-t-il, sa voix soudainement devenue charmante et douce, envoyant un indicible frisson dans l'échine d'Alyona.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'être ferme ou impérieux pour que la jeune fille se lève, bougonne et prenne la direction du château, marmonnant des « pourquoi moi » ou « elle ne pourrait pas le faire toute seule ». La suivant du regard, Alyona sursauta quand la main dudit Duncan vint se poser gracieusement sur son épaule, l'invitant à le rejoindre sur l'herbe.

-Bienvenue à Serdaigle, lui murmurra-t-il, alors qu'autour d'elle, les autres membres de sa maison reprenaient leur place sur la verdure fraiche.

En vérité, l'enfant aurait aimé refouler la main posée sur elle, et balancer avec véhémence tous les reproches qu'elle avait nourris dans son cœur depuis ce fameux soir où il l'avait humilié. Elle aurait aimé le blesser, lui faire honte. Mais quelque part, elle savait que tout cela n'avait fait que la renforcer. Elle avait, en quelques jours, engrangé plus de connaissances qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer en ingurgiter en un mois. Et au plus profond d'elle-même elle savait pertinemment que si elle n'avait pas subit la honte de s'être trouvé bête devant lui, ainsi que l'exclusion du dortoir des filles, elle aurait sans doute fait comme tous les autres serdaigles de son année. Elle se serait contentée de faire ses devoirs avec application. Sans plus. Elle aurait passé son temps à rêvasser ou se faire des amis, à découvrir le château ou autre.

Aussi, ravalant sa fierté blessée, l'enfant se tut et pris place parmi les séniors de sa maison. Et au fil des heures qui passèrent, Alyona dût s'avouer à contrecœur qu'elle ressentait un immense plaisir à se trouver la plus jeune d'un groupe de grand, à écouter leurs conversations savantes et passionnées, recouvrant une vaste panel de sujet. Mais surtout à être celle vers qui le regard aiguisé de Duncan se tourna bien souvent avec curiosité, lorsqu'elle prenait la parole pour questionner ses ainés sur leurs centres d'intérêts. Et alors que la nuit tombée rafraichit l'atmosphère, lasse mais contentée, Alyona se traina vers son lit reconquis, une voix intérieure susurra à son esprit avide de reconnaissance que c'était bien là qu'était sa place. Parmi les plus grands

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La salle commune était redevenue calme voilà bien plusieurs heures. Mais une lumière éclairait toujours son haut plafond et ses colonnes de marbre. Penché sur une lettre noircie de mots, Duncan MacFusty, avait le front plissé d'inquiétudes. Il était sans doute l'un des plus brillant élève de sa maison, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle exigeait de lui. Il aima sa mère comme un fils se devait d'aimer celle qui l'a fait naitre, mais parfois, il ne parvenait pas à la comprendre. Elle le laissait toujours profondément confus. Il soupirait pour la énième fois quand une paire de bras à la peau d'albâtre vint l'enlacer, une bouche chaste déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Salut, petite sœur, tu devrais être en train de dormir. La questionna-t-il en effaçant le pli soucieux de son visage pour offrir à la jeune fille une facette de lui plus lisse et détendue.

Mais Wylla n'était pas comme les filles de son âge. Plus grande et élancé, mieux bâtie, les épaules larges d'un poids qu'il avait parfois du mal à soulever lui-même, elle avait perdu depuis longtemps ses rondeurs d'enfance et arborait une figure pâle et ciselée. Son plus grand atout étant surement son intelligence vive, déchiffrant ses émotions mieux que lui-même. D'ailleur si elle perçut son trouble, il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas l'aborder frontalement.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle à la place, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil non loin de lui.

La suivant des yeux il s'avoua confus.

\- De quoi me parles-tu?

La benjamine roula ses yeux bleu et énonça comme une évidence

-De Blackfyre, pardis.

Le visage de Duncan s'éclaira de compréhension. « Ah oui, Alyona.. » Et alors qu'elle esquissait une grimace, il rit malicieusement de son air bougon, apparut à la simple mention du prénom de la petite nouvelle.

-Il est encore un peu tôt pour que je me fasse un avis tranché, ne pense-tu pas ?

Il avait apprécié ses efforts, mais il y avait encore de nombreuses choses qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Elle était comme la page blanche d'un livre dont il se voyait déjà l'auteur. Il voulait la modeler à sa convenance. Elle avait du potentiel. Après tout n'était-elle pas la petite fille d'Obéron Blackfyre, l'un des plus brillants esprits que Serdaigle n'ai jamais porté.

-Ça veut dire que tu n'en pas encore finit avec elle, maugréa Wylla, une pointe de jalousie s'insinuant dans ses paroles.

Et Duncan alors ne pu réprimer un sourire énigmatique. Il savait à quel point sa sœur pouvait se montrer possessive à son égard. Après tout il l'avait lui-même élevé pour ainsi dire. Ils étaient presque inséparables la plupart du temps. Seulement voilà, cette année elle aurait à le partager.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi, marmonna la blonde d'une voix lasse. Tu compte refaire ce petit numéro à chaque rentrée?

Retournant dans ses papiers, le jeune adolescent sans doute atteint d'un brin d'adultisme, riposta avec assurance.

-Tant qu'il y aura des enfants intéressants à mettre à l'épreuve …Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point ça porte ses fruits.

Bougonne, la blonde acariâtre se remémora avec une grimace sa propre première année. Elle avait cru être tranquille avec un frère en troisième année. Quelqu'un pour la guider et la conseiller, quelqu'un qui l'aiderait encas de besoin. Un soutien inestimable. Mais que nenni !

-Parle pour toi, j'ai passé un semestre entier à enchainer les retenues avant que tu ne finisses par me laisser tranquille, se plaignit Wylla en lançant un regard faussement rancunier à son frère ainé.

Elle aurait sans doute apprécié que celui-ci réagisse plus vivement, mais il était déjà replongé dans une des ses réflexions qui lui était inaccessibles.

-C'est parce que tu avais une valeur toute sentimentale pour moi.

Wylla se sentit flatté sans l'admettre. Les mots de son frère étaient toujours francs et vrais. Aussi elle prenait tout compliment de sa part comme un trésor inestimable. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule, malheureusement.

-Et elle ?

Ce n'était pas que la jalousie qui l'enjoignait à poser toujours plus de question à son frère sur la gamine. En vérité, elle avait le sentiment que la petite Blackfyre avait quelque chose à voir avec le tourment présent dans son regard.

-C'est une autre histoire. Répondit Duncan, laconique, les yeux tournés vers la grande verrière qui laissait traverser les rayons de la lune et offrait une vue magistral sur les alentours de Poudlard.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent tous deux silencieux. Puis sans ambages, Wylla posa la question qui lui grattait la langue depuis le début.

-Mère est au courant?

Nul ne put l'entendre, mais dans l'esprit de Duncan, la question claqua comme un coup de fouet, lui tirant un frisson. Wylla, n'avait jamais eu à expérimenter les humeurs de leur mère, il y avait toujours veillé. Elle ne pouvait savoir à quel point l'évoquer rendait son frère mal à l'aise.

-Toujours. Répondit-il dans un souffle rauque. Elle m'a demandé de l'avoir à l'œil.

Consciente du trouble qu'elle agita chez son ainé, la jeune blonde ne chercha pas à en savoir plus du coté de son frère. Si elle voulait réellement découvrir ce que cachait la caboche grise de Duncan, elle allait devoir creuser du coté de sa mère ou de Wilfrid.

-Je vois. Bonne chance alors.

Devant le regard curieux du cinquième année, la plus jeune cru bon d'expliquer :

-C'est une enfant pourrie gâtée…commença d'une voix haut perché Wylla en s'emballant.

A ces mots, Duncan pouffa. Il ne pouvait pas prendre sérieusement ce qu'il entendait. Venant de sa sœur qu'il avait lui-même pourri tout son enfance, voilà qui était cocasse.

\- Tu savais qu'elle m'a menacée d'aller voir Dumbledore si je ne lui parlais pas de ton petit test. Une vraie serpentard.

Il prit un air faussement outré avant de sermonner gentiment sa benjamine.

-Mauvaise langue, gronda-t-il en riant.

-Mais c'est vrai. Insista cette dernière en gesticulant avec ses mains.

Reprenant un semblant de sérieux toutefois, Duncan crut bon de tempérer Wylla. Elle avait sans doute ses raisons pour être aussi entière dans ses mots, mais son verdict était à son gout trop influencé par ses premières impressions. Il lui avait appris mieux que ça.

-Ne la juge pas de façon trop hâtive. N'oublie pas qu'elle est seule, sans amis, sans famille.

L'adolescente allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quand elle fut réduite au silence par le regard intransigeant de son frère.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais notre situation n'est pas comparable.

Dépitée, elle acquiesça, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Elle est comme un agneau qui gambade dans la forêt, ignorant qu'il est entouré par les loups. Songea le jeune homme à voix haute, laissant son regard se perdre sur la forêt Interdite.

Il n'y avait que peu de Serdaigle qui osait y mettre les pieds sans autorisation. La plupart d'entre eux, n'était pas du genre à enfreindre les règles. Mais lui était différent. Il était un loup. La forêt ne lui faisait pas peur. Il en connaissait les ténèbres. Et parce qu'il les connaissait, il voulait en préserver son entourage. Et surtout elle.

-C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu deviennes son amie, insista Duncan, les doigts croisés en se tournant vers sa petite sœur.

Celle-ci jusqu'alors relativement calme, manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Toussant à s'en cracher les poumons sous le regard parfaitement sérieux du préfet, la jeune serdaigle articula difficilement :

-Hors de question !

* * *

Voilà voilà! N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur quelque chose (dans la mesure du possible hein) ou si vous voyez des choses qui ne vont pas.

Aussi comme promis, voici un petit récapitulatif des personnages originaux de la fic dans leur ordre d'apparition. Pour les prochains chapitres, je ne mettrais que ceux qui apparaissent ou sont cités.

**Les vivants**

**Alyona Gwyneth Blackfyre**: Personnage principal. Petite fille de dix ans et demi, qui a perdu ses parents et son grand frère dans un accident d'avion. Dernière d'une grande famille de sorcier qui avait pour singularité l'élevage, le commerce, et le dressage de dragon. Elle ignore tout de la grandeur de son nom. En première année à Poudlard dans la maison Serdaigle, elle est encore très naïve, fragile, influençable, mais s'illustre par son opiniâtreté et ses efforts.

**Anna "Anahide" Ziegler**: Une cracmol trentenaire et sans enfants qui vit dans la banlieue de Londres avec son mari. Amis des Blackfyre, ils avaient la garde d'Alyona quand ceux-ci sont morts. Elle semble connaître le monde sorcier et les Blackfyre. Amaury Blackfyre lui parle familièrement. Elle semble avoir récemment perdu la mémoire.

**Jack Ziegler**: Un moldu dans la trentaine, chauffeur de taxi, qui était une bon ami d'Orphéus Blackfyre et considère Alyona comme sa fille. Il a lui aussi perdu la mémoire.

**Amaury Ophiuchus Blackfyre **: Cousin/Oncle d'Alyona. Il est le Frère de son père et le cousin de sa mère. Elle le trouve froid, bourru, et menaçant. Dangereux/Imprévisible serait les bons mots. Un des derniers Blackfyre encore en vie, il est dresseur de Dragon, un art qu'il tente d'inculquer à de jeunes garçons dans une certaine mesure. Il a des plans pour Alyona que personne ne connaît. Il déteste Dumbledore car il rend celui-ci responsable des malheurs de sa famille. Il a jeté un sortilège incurable à Alphard Black ce qui lui a fait perdre sa protégée. A la suite de ça il est reparti dans l'est.

**Oleg Baranov**: Bureaucrate russe qui a une dette envers Amaury et lui fournit tous les papiers qu'il demande. Il connaît les Blackfyre et joue l'avocat du diable pour le sorcier impétueux.

**Vassily:** Le plus jeune des garçons qu'Amaury tente d'instruire. Joyeux, énergique mais surtout obéissant au doigt et à l'œil à son maitre, il apprécie Alyona. Il parvient à devenir son ami, mais est très vite envoyé en Roumanie pour continuer sa formation. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il échouait dans sa mission de surveiller la petite sorcière et blêmissait sous le regard noir de son maitre.

**Yakov: **Frère ainé de Vassily,il est plus avancé que ce dernier dans son apprentissage. Il monte un Norvégien à Crêtes et est en constante rivalité avec son partenaire de chasse. Peu doué en magie, il concentre tous ses efforts dans le dressage de dragon, mais peu se trouver très vite distrait.

**Illarion** **Smirnov:** Rival de Yakov. Arrogant, le jeune homme vient d'une bonne famille russe et se considère au dessus de son partenaire. Instruit et doué en magie, il est néanmoins un peu à la traine, en ce qui concerne les dragons. Monté sur un Cornelongue, il pense toutefois pouvoir se débrouiller seul mais met souvent son partenaire en difficulté.

**Dietrich Hohenberg:** Bras droit d'Amaury, le jeune homme est aussi le leader du groupe. Il est fidèle à son maitre et connaît l'homme mieux que lui-même, ce qui le met dans une position privilégiée. Toutefois, il semble que cette fidélité n'ai pas toujours été parfaite, comme Queenie Goldstein a bien put le lui rappelé par sa simple présence à la Réserve.

**Milo Lehmann:** Second de Dietrich, le garçon a l'allure d'un oiseau de proie et manie le sarcasme pour se faire respecter. Il n'aime pas Illarion.

**Bogdan, Xander, Olympe, Narendra, ****Ewan:** Autres membres du groupe de dresseur. Ils restent à découvrir.

**Wylla MacFusty:** Elève de Troisième année à Serdaigle. Sœur de Duncan MacFusty. Alyona la rencontre dans le Poudlard express et celle-ci lui donne un conseil, et un mouchoir. Elle considère la petite Blackfyre comme une enfant gâté, et ne se prive pas de la prendre de haut. Elle a la réputation d'être d'une intelligence vive. Mais à Serdaigle, est-ce étonnant?

**Duncan MacFusty**: Cinquième Année à Serdaigle. Préfet. Il organise depuis deux ans un test de passage pour les premières années qu'il juge intéressants. Leader d'un petit groupe de cinquième, sixième et septième année, il se fait respecter sans faire preuve d'aucune autorité. Elève le plus brillant de Serdaigle, il semble vouloir amener Alyona dans son giron, mais ses véritables intentions reste inconnues. Lui et sa sœur connaissent les Blackfyre.

**Les morts /les Disparus/ les On sait pas trop**

**Orphéus Blackfyre**: Père d'Alyona. Décédé dans un accident d'avion.

**Amarante Blackfyre**:Mère d'Alyona. Décédé dans un accident d'avion.

**Octavien Blackfyre**: Frère d'Alyona. Décédé dans un accident d'avion.

**Omer Blackfyre:** Oncle d'Alyona, jeune frère d'Amaury. Il est cité de nombreuse fois, mais on ignore toujours ce que lui est arrivé.(enfin vous ignorez, pas moi xD)

**Oreste Blackfyre**: Grand-oncle/Grand-père d'Alyona. Père d'Amarante Blackfyre et de sa sœur jumelle. Trahi par un homme de confiance. Décédé.

**Obéron Blackfyre**: Grand-père d'Alyona. Père d'Amaury. Nul ne sait ce qu'il en est de lui.

**Mrs Blackfyre:** Grand-mère d'Alyona. Décédé d'une maladie quand Amaury était encore enfant.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


End file.
